How to guess a Robin's Identity
by RedRobyn2
Summary: When Batman gives his ok to let Robin tell the team about his identity Robin takes full advantage of it, in the form of games and trolling. A story made up of one shots which also include him meeting the Justice League when he's six, games, a hyper Robin, young Kid Flash and Speedy and the team finding about all his secrets. Will have bat family and Nightwing.
1. Meeting Superman

Hi guys, this is Robin.

This a story but also a bunch of one shots entered around our favourite Bird Robin AKA Dick Grayson.

It starts of with him meeting the league, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Kid Flash and Speedy then goes into Batman telling Robin he can tell his team his identity as long as they figure it out themselves which results in him giving them clues, finding out stuff about him and major trolling.

It will also have the awesome Bat Family, Ace and may be Nightwing and the new team but Wally will never die!

Sorry if the characters are OOC.

Hope you enjoy

Wait almost forgot, I do not in any way own or will ever own any characters or settings you recognise.

Hope you enjoy, send me ideas you want me to do.

Robyn out

Meeting Superman

When Clark Kent first heard of Bruce Wayne taking in an orphaned circus kid he thought the media had gone wild with rumours. Again.

When Superman heard the rumours about Batman getting a sidekick, some kind of bird sparrow? Crow? No Robin! He started to get suspicious.

After all both Bruce and Batman gaining a kid, that could not in anyway be a coincidence.

So he decided to investigate.

Which ment going to Gotham which the Dark Night protected who hated metas in his city.

So yeah maybe not his best plan.

Superman searched high and low through all the dark streets and alley ways. Wow was Gotham a dark and crime ridden city.

A faint thud came from behind him, he quickly spun around only to face the very person he had come to see.

Batman.

"What are you doing in my city, you know the rules, no metas in Gotham." The Dark Night grunted sounding like he wanted to shove some kryptonite up a place where the sun doesn't shine.

"I came to see if the rumours were true." The blue boy scout announced trying to sound brave.

Another dull thud came from behind Batman as a shadowy figure jumped down from the same dark roof top the bat had come from.

"Hey Bats, who's... Wait is that Superman?" The child, after all he was to Sal to be anything else asked, sounding as if he already new the answer to his question.

"Superman, meet my partner Robin...Robin this is -"

"Superman AKA Clark Kent." Robin cut through confirming his previous theory.

Batman turned to look at the boy, Robin.

"Have you been hacking my files again?"

"Nah, I just hacked the Justice League's." Sounding as if he did this everyday. "You really need to upgrade your system it was easy to hack into."

Wait... did this kid who seriously couldn't be older than eight have hacked into the Justice League!

Batman simply gave a small almost unnoticeable sigh, yet to Robin he gave a hidden smile saying he was proud of him.

"Bruce... how could you he's just a kid, one of the people we protect what gave you the idea to - "

He was cut of by said kid.

"Hey! I'm six and what gives you the right to shout at Bruce."

Robin stepped closer so that Superman had a clearer look at him.

He was tiny, even for a six year old, had a mop of shiny black hair and his costume was drastically different to the Dark Night's black costume. The kid was a traffic light with a cape and cute little pixie boots.

Overall the kid was plain adorable.

He also had a black mask with white covering his eyes.

Batman gave a loud sigh obviously annoyed at the pair.

"Robin, go back to the mansion. I will join you once I have finished talking to Clark." Robin smirked "And no short cuts!" Batman Shouted as the boy flipped onto a roof top and sprinted away into the darkness.

"Bruce -"

"No, listen. He was apart of Haly's international circus along with his parents, aunt, uncle and cousin. Dick's family were murdered by a mob boss called Tony Zucco, he watched fall to their deaths from the trapeze. I took him in after three months in Gotham Juvenile Detention Centre, where he had been sent as all the orphanages in Gotham were full. He went after Zucco and found about Batman. I agreed to let him become my partner as long as he trained. I wouldn't let him come out if I knew he couldn't protect himself."

At the end of his rant, Batman had a small frown upon his face.

Superman gave a long, drawn-out sigh knowing he wouldn't win this battle. "Fine as long as he's not hurt."

"Who said I needed permission from you, now get out of my city." With a final grunt he vanished into the shadows.

As Superman flew away all he could think about was the small boy who had managed to hack into the league.

He had a funny feeling he would be seeing a lot of this kid, and he, Superman decided, was ok with that.


	2. Green Arrow

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I'm now onto Green Arrow AKA Oliver Queen.**

 **Green Arrow would you like to say the disclaimer.**

 **GA: Do I have to?**

 **Yes**

 **GA: Fine, RedRobyn2 does not own any thing you recognise.**

 **And thanks for all the reviews and support. You guys are AWESOME.**

 **Robyn out.**

 **Meeting Green Arrow**

All of the league had been told about Robin after Supermans encounter. And it was safe to say everyone wanted to meet this apparently talented yet cute little boy.

Green Arrow was proud to say he was the second to meet the kid, even if he met him as Oliver Queen for the first bit.

It had been another one of Bruce's Charity Gala but this one was a joint event with Oliver Queen.

Robin unfortunately had been dragged along as Dick in what he called a stupid monkey suit from Arkham. It had been seven months since his parents had been murdered and three since he was aloud out on patrol. Only if he had Batman with him though of course.

So when he first met Oliver it had been for all the reporters circling like vultures. Robin of course knew that this billionaire was Green Arrow protector of Star City. While GA could only guess that Dick was Robin for he knew Bruce was Batman.

Luckily after an hour of smiling and acting for the cameras Dick managed to sneak away from the main hall way into a quiet room near the back with a large window seat.

Dick slowly made his way to the window seat enjoying the peace and quiet away from the music and repetitive flashing of cameras and constant questions.

His few minutes of peace looking into the fading daylight above the town outside the hall were shattered as fast footsteps made there way towards him.

Dick quickly made the decision to hissed in the shadows and see who it was. He backed away and was hidden seconds before the door was gently opened to let in the co-host of the charity ball, Oliver Queen.

Queen walked quickly over to the window seat, where Dick sat moments before, and dumped himself down giving out a long sigh.

Deeming it safe Dick came out of the shadows towards the man on the windowsill completely oblivious to the young Six year old watching him.

When Queen finally noticed him, he jumped in shock from seeing the boy appear from nowhere.

"So your Dick Grayson, Bruce's kid?"

"Yes, you are Oliver Queen and I'm not a kid!"

Both just stared at each other in silence trying to avoid the others stare, well Queen was.

"Call me Ollie, kiddo." He broke the silence.

"I'm not a kiddo either!" Dick squealed in protest.

Again it went back to an awkward silence.

It was shattered by a gun shot.

Which came from the main hall.

Both superheroes looked at each other and nodded, coming to an understanding, Ollie slightly reluctantly.

They split up, Ollie now Green Arrow barging in straight through the double doors and Dick now Robin sneaking into the rafters.

The first thing Robin did was assess the situation.

A group of robbers wearing black masks and holding guns had everyone surrounded.

They had taken any children and were threatening to shoot them unless the adults gave any money, jewellery or anything else worth money.

Robin was disgusted to see that some adults were still reluctant.

Finally he spotted Bruce also being held at gun point and being questioned on the location of his Co-host.

At that moment Green Arrow burst into the room, bow loaded with an arrow ready to shoot.

"Let them go!"

"And why should we?" The leader of the gang of robbers asked in a classic gangster voice.

How cliche thought Robin.

"Because I said so!" He shouted making Robin want to hit his head against a wall.

"Ok then." The leader said smirking

He turned around and shot his gun towards one of the kids, a young girl with long blonde hair about twelve years old.

Luckily Robin flipped down from the roof at that second delivering a kick to the leaders face.

That seemed to be a signal to both sides to attack and the civilians to run.

Bruce gave Robin a look then went outside to help the civilians, knowing it would be suspicious if he disappeared.

I think it was safe to say out of the dozen or so armed robbers, Robin knocked out more.

When they had them all tied up, the pair of heroes ran knowing they had to get changed before the cops came.

Minutes later they were back In the room with a the giant window pretending to be hiding.

When the cops came in no one suspected anything they were just a billionaire and a different billionaires ward cowering in fear.

Later Robin got in a lot of trouble, no patrol for a week so not aster, and Green Arrow got a batglare for putting Robin in ' unnecessary danger ' which made him lee his pants. Which Robin found hilarious.

But even with the scary DaddyBats, there was one thing both Green Arrow and Superman could agree on which was, Robin was absolutely adorable.

He went straight to the watch tower and told everyone one about his encounter and had a long discussion with Superman.

 **Hi guys it's Robyn again.**

 **Again thanks for all the support, like I said before you guys are AWESOME.**

 **Who do you want to see next? It can be anyone in the main Justice League, sorry not KF or Speedy yet.**

 **Oh yeah, this was set before GA took in Roy.**

 **Robyn out.**


	3. Wonder Woman & Bc

**Hey guys.**

 **Give me one second to vent my frustration.**

 **Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!**

 **I might have typed up this whole chapter then forgotten to save it then been dragged out.**

 **So I'm frustrated to add to that my best friend dared me to update three times before I see her again at school tomorrow.**

 **So yeah.**

 **Sorry if the characters are OOC I try my best.**

 **I don't own anything.**

 **Robyn out.**

 **Meeting Wonder Woman and Black Canary**

When Bruce called Diana Prince AKA Wonder Woman asking her to babysit his ward Dick Grayson while he was at a business meeting and Alfred was in England visiting relatives, she was excited.

After all she had heard about the cute little boy from Superman and Green Arrow but had never met him herself.

She arrived at the manor in the early afternoon.

When Bruce opened one of the double doors he was dressed in a work suit and tie. She almost squealed. Almost she was after all a warrior Princess.

Hidden half behind Bruce and clutching one of his trouser legs was a small six year old with black hair and unnaturally big blue eyes. He wore bright pyjamas and to add to the cute look, had a little Batman teddy in his other hand.

"Dick, this is Diana a friend... Diana this is Dick my ward." He introduced the pair.

Bruce explained be would be back in seven hours at eight o'clock.

He leaned down and whispered something in Dick's ear then nodded goodbye to the Amazon and walked out the door leaving the two alone.

"Are you Wonder Woman?" He asked sounding more like a statement.

"How did you know?" She asked curiously thinking Batman had told him.

"No, I hacked the Justice League's system. You really need to update it, I ready told Superman and Batman and probably Green Arrow at some point. It was child's play to get in and see all your identities and all your other secrets."

She could only stare in shock at the little boy.

"So...What do you want to do?" She asked not really knowing what normal kids did.

"Can we play hide 'n' seek, miss Diana." He looked up at her with his big blue eyes widening and his head tilting to the side like a puppy.

He was simply adorable.

"Of course and Dick just call me Diana."

"Ok, you count to twenty and I'll hide." He was practically bouncing up and down with excitement.

She turned around and started counting slowly wanting to give the boy lots of time to hide.

As she finished she turned around to face an empty hall and set of down the corridor believing this would be easy.

********************** Hunt amongst the stars forever Zoe (PJO)*************************

Six hours later and she could not find Dick.

She had searched every room, corridor and corner (apart from the Bat Cave which she couldn't find) and had still found nothing.

She had even resorted to begging and bribery.

After all what kind of kid did not want to do homework?

But nothing worked.

And Bruce got home in an hour.

So she decided to take out the last straw or rather call her last hope of surviving Daddybats.

Twenty five minutes later and the door bell rang.

When Diana opened it she faced a worried Black Canary AKA Dinah Lance in civilian clothes.

After both stood in the hall under the chandelier Dinah asked her question.

"What's the emergency?"

"I may have lost Bruce's ward Dick Grayson." She managed to reply sounding embarrassed.

"How?" Dinah asked worried for her friends life but also curious after all she had heard about the boy a lot and really wanted to meet him. Just not like this.

"We were playing hide 'n' seek and I couldn't find him"

"How long have you been playing?"

"Six and a half hours and Bruce is back in half an hour." Diana replied checking the clock.

"What!"

"Yeah."

After getting over her shock, they both started to run round the manor checking any where the little kid could be.

Five minutes before Bruce got back and they were both back in the main hall when Dinah spotted a flash of colour up on the chandelier.

She screeched loudly almost her Black Canary screech.

But it startled Dick who had fallen asleep up on the chandelier two hours ago.

To both women's horror the boy fell of and their only thought was that both Bruce and Batman was going to kill them for killing his ward.

But to their relief he flipped and landed perfectly unharmed with a smile on his face still clutching his Batman teddy bear.

"Hi! You must be Dinah Lance AKA Black Canary."

She would only find out later about how the boy had hacked the Justice League.

She only had a moment to bathe in his adorable-ness before the door was swung open letting in a tired Bruce.

"How was your day Dick?" Asked Bruce not even looking surprised to see Dinah standing next to Diana.

The pair's only thought was We're dead.

"I had lots of fun with aunt Diana and aunt Dinah daddy. Can they look after me again?" He asked with his blue eyes staring up at his dad.

The pair let out a silent breath they didn't even know they were holding and both had a warm feeling after being called aunt.

And both loved the feeling.

Bruce all but shoved the pair out the door but not before whispering just quietly enough for only the two of them to hear. "Lose my son again and I will make you wish you were never born."

Both gulped in fear.

Very scared for their lives.

But both went away anticipating the next time they would get to see the adorable little kid.

 **So was it good.**

 **I am trying to update as often as I can but it takes me ages to type it up and it keeps clutching Ahhhhhhhh!**

 **Buy yeah, Flash at the watch tower next.**

 **Robyn out.**


	4. Flash

**And I'm back, I know I've updated a lot recently but I want to get onto trolling the team and my friend dared me.**

 **I do not own anything and again sorry if characters are OOC.**

 **Robyn out.**

 **Meeting Flash**

Flash felt like he could run round the world seventy times when Batman announced to the League that Robin would be sleeping over while he worked on a mission.

It also ment he set down a lot of rules.

He now understood what the others said about Daddybats.

When Robin finally arrived the only ones in the Watch Tower were Flash, Martian Manhunter and Batman. The others were all on missions.

Seeing as Martian Manhunter was busy, Batman had very, very, very reluctantly left Flash to look after his little baby Bird.

Said Bird was dressed in his traffic light uniform. A red vest, green gloves, a black cape with yellow inside, a yellow utility belt, he wore small little pixie boot and a black mask to protect his identity.

Flash thought the kid was absolutely adorable but would never admit it out loud to any one.

He also held a little Batman plush which Flash seemed to remember Wonder Woman and Black Canary mentioning.

That's something he would have to remember: don't play hide 'n' seek with a bat kid.

So, he thought he was safe letting the kid watch a movie, eat some sweets then go to bed.

After all it worked with his eight year old nephew Wally.

Big mistake!

It wasn't the movie itself, Flash couldn't even remember what movie it was, but it turns out giving sugar to cute little Robin results in a very hyper Robin.

The kid was practically bouncing of the walls.

Actually. he ment literally.

The kid was running up to the walls flipping and jumping off of them.

He also talked extremely fast.

Two hours later the boy seemed to have calmed down and was exhausted, so Flash decided to put him to bed in Batman's room, knowing the bat would be up all night long working.

That was also a big mistake.

At eleven at night when Flash was about to get into bed himself, he heard a terrified scream coming from Batman's room. Where Robin was.

Fearing for both Robin's and his own life he speeded down the hall way towards the dark door that was usually forbidden to anyone else but the bat himself.

Flash was sure he would make an exception this one time.

Well he hoped anyway...

He barged into the room after a moment of hesitation only to find Robin twisting and turning, he was sweating and occasionally talking in his sleep.

Robin was having a nightmare.

A very bad one at that.

Flash quickly sat down on the side of the little birds bed and pulled the boy into his arms.

He started whispering calming things to the boy in the hopes of soothing him.

It only woke him up.

The boy looked up at him with large blue eyes and tear tracks running down his face.

"Are you ok?" Flash asked gently.

Robin slowly nodded in answer.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked again, this time both curiously and a bit cautious.

"I... I...I dreamed about their deaths..." The poor boy hiccuped and fresh tears ran down his face.

"Who's death?" Flash asked already guessing and dreading the answer.

"My...my...my parents." Robin said quietly.

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

Robin nodded.

"Are you sure?"

Robin again nodded this time a bit more positive with his answer.

"I...trust you...uncle Barry."

The warm feeling in Flash's tummy made him forget to ask how the boy knew his identity. Probably Bats. And to be honest he didn't really care right now, he was happy being Uncle Barry.

And tell Robin did. He told Flash about his days in the circus, Tony Zucco's first visit, the sabotaged wires and everything else leading up to and after Batman adopting him even how and why he became Robin.

Flash was glad the kid trusted him and promised himself he would always be there for me the little Bird who had lost so much.

He was also very proud of himself when the next morning Batman gave him a nod and if he looked closely enough you could see a faint twitch of his lips.

Which was the closest he would get to a smile to anyone other than his little Bird.

He was also terrified when he was dragged aside and warned about what would happen if he ever gave Robin sugar again.

 **Hey guys, was that sweet enough for you?**

 **I wanted Flash to have a nice moment with Robin like that because it was really sweet.**

 **It's Martian Manhunter next.**

 **Robyn out.**


	5. Martian Manhunter

**And I'm back again.**

 **First thanks for all the reviews you guys are AWESOME.**

 **Second, I'm writing this early in the morning so sorry if I make spelling mistakes.**

 **Third, I do not own anything.**

 **Now on to Martian Manhunter.**

 **Robyn out.**

 **Meeting Martian Manhunter**

The second time Robin was allowed in the Watch Tower was for training.

Apparently he needed to work on mental training more and who better to train with then Martian Manhunter himself.

It was about a month after his last visit when Batman beamed them both up.

Robin could only look and hide his wonder to anyone other than Batman when he saw the training room.

It had everything a circus ninja loves.

Lots of shadows around the edges, a target range, punching bags, easy access to the vents and even to his joy a trapeze.

But Batman only gave a tiny smile down at him and continued walking through a small door behind the target range.

Robin had to run a bit to catch up with his mentor after getting over his wonder of the training room. He also took a mental note that he had to have a go on the trapeze at one point, he missed being able to fly.

The pair walked through a small black door almost hidden in the shadows.

The room on the other side was bright and held two sofas, a red one and a green one opposite each other, with a small blue mat in the middle.

Martian Manhunter sat on the mat facing away from the green sofa.

Batman quickly nodded a small thank you to him then went and sat on a hidden chair to observe.

"You must be Robin, it is nice to meet you." He said sincerely waving a hand telling the little Bird to sit down opposite him.

"Hi, you're Martian Manhunter right?" Robin asked sounding as if be already knew the answer. Well he is a bat.

"Yes but you may call me J'onn."

"Thanks J'onn."

"Let's get started then shall we, I will try to get into your mind and I want you to try and imagine some kind of barrier to stop me ok?"

Robin nodded in reply then closed his eyes and got ready.

He could feel the Martian's presence and could feel him trying to get through, but he imagined a ticket booth like they had at the circus and a wall going all the way around blocking the Martian's entry.

Slowly he could feel J'onn trying to break through, but not succeeding.

Eventually the Martian backed down, leaving Robin mentally exhausted.

"You did brilliant for your first go, you just need to be able to do that without as much concentration." The Martian Praised his student.

A minute later he had the barriers back up and the Martian was in evading again, only this time Robin had gotten distracted by the circus and allowed J'onn into his mind.

Thinking of the circus always led to thinking about the disaster as he called it.

Usually he could stop his thoughts before he got to it but with the Martian in his mind he could not stop the memory playing clearly in his mind.

He still noticed every detail the silence of the tent, the thud as the bodies hit the ground, the sudden screams and him, a small boy begging for his family to wake up.

It had been nine months since the accident and he still got nightmares.

The memory stopped and the Martian retreated out of the traumatized boy turned Bird.

Small tears ran down the boys cheecks.

"Are you ok?" He asked unsure what to say, thankful that daddybats had been called away moments before.

Robin nodded.

"Do you wish to continue?" He asked uncertain.

"Yes please." Robin's reply was in a small voice.

Slowly they tried again until Robin could get his barriers up instantly and keep them up for as long as he needed.

The study and and teacher didn't even realise two hours had gone by until Batman came back through saying it was time for Robin to go home.

Robin nodded and sat up, turning to leave but not before turning once more to J'onn and saying.

"Thank you Uncle J'onn." His quite voice left a warm feeling in the Martian's stomach.

He turned to reply only to find the Dynamic Duo had disappeared already.

And that was the first time Robin met Martian Manhunter, the two continued to train their minds so that if they ever needed to be they were ready.

But Robin knew his Uncle J'onn would always be there when he needed him which resulted, when Robin was older, in him not getting cranked as much as Green Arrow or Flash, who were both easy targets

And J'onn was happy about the little traumatized bird's uncle.

 **So was it good?**

 **I wanted Robin to learn something but also J'onn to discover what happened to his parents, so this was born.**

 **Sorry if characters are OOC.**

 **And one more thing the past three chapters being updated so often were as a result of my best friend the Evil Unicorn Of Gothic Shortness. (Don't ask about the name).**

 **Robyn out.**


	6. Green Lantern

**And I'm back.**

 **Hi guys just want to say thanks for all the reviews, follows and favourites, you guys are amazing.**

 **My friend has once again dared me to update six or more times in the next two-three days, so yeah.**

 **And thanks so much to my awesome beta NoLionsInTokyo!**

 **Anyway I own absolutely nothing, do I seem like the kind of person who can make such awesome comics? No, not at all.**

 **And now onto Green Lantern , Hal Jordan as that is the one I know the best.**

 **Robyn out.**

 **Meeting Green Lantern**

When Superman called Green Lantern in as back up for a mission the bat and he were doing, he did not expect to see a small traffic light coloured boy standing next to the Dark Night. Though thinking about it the small boy could only be Robin, Batman's sidekick that he had heard lots about.

But that didn't mean Hal had taken lightly to having a kid with them.

The mission itself was fairly simple, not exactly a universe or world threatening one but still quite important.

Their mission was to find out as much information as they could about a new group of assassin called the Vipers. They were supposed to watch and then stop a simple trade which would have given the Vipers access to dangerous weapons including kryptonite. Things went south - very quickly.

Which led to the three league members trapped in various cages of some kind each with their weaknesses - for Superman Kryptonite, for GL yellow and Batman simply had lots -and he really ment lots-of ropes and handcuffs.

It also didn't help the bad guy, a guy wearing a classic black mask and clothing - an amateur really - had surrounded them with other black clothed men, and even worse had started his evil monologue. Green Lantern was pretty sure that all villains really needed to do to defeat the heroes was bore them to death.

But despite this sour situation Batman seemed to be simply waiting for something and if any thing only slightly annoyed, but not at the bad guy.

A sudden thud was felt to his right and GL struggled to turn around and when he finally did manage to, he found a group of maybe about five guys knocked unconscious on the ground.

More went down behind him and to his left leaving the remaining Vipers wearily looking around trying to find the source of their allies defeat.

Soon all that was left was the leader who seemed terrified without his men.

GL turned back round to face his teammates only to find Batman free and carefully putting away the kryptonite in a small pouch.

Soon the horrible yellow was gone to, to GL's relief.

An evil cackle that sent shivers down GL'S spine sounded from behind the bad guy, who was now little more than a quivering mess.

A second later he was face first on the floor.

A shadow landed in front of the trio and GL got ready to fight this shadowy ninja.

"That took you too long Robin, I expected you to be done much quicker than that." Batman called out to the shadowy figure who walked into the light.

The shadowy figure turned to be a black haired kid with an annoying smirk on his lips, obviously Robin, Batman's sidekick if his badge was anything to go by.

He got out of his fighting stance and turned once again to face his teammates.

Superman had a smile on his face at seeing the boy. Even Batman if you looked very, very closely had a small twitch of the lips. Which GL figured would be the closest he would to seeing Batman smile.

Wow, this kid was a miracle if he got the dark Bat to smile.

"Hey, daddy, Uncle Superman, and you must be Green Lantern AKA Hal Jordan right?" The boy sounded as if he already knew the answer, which he most likely did, and GL found himself nodding, muted and unable to form any words to speak.

Eventually he managed to pick his jaw off the floor only to discover the Dynamic Duo and Superman moving out of the abandoned warehouse into a brighter room at the back.

Green Lantern hurried to keep pace with the Kryptonian.

"How old is that kid?" He asked, both curious and worried.

"Who, Robin? He's six almost seven and has been a hero for eight months give or take, he has a pretty tragic story before being taken in by Batman." Superman said with a small frown looking at the Bats in front.

Before Green Lantern could reply or ask any other questions, the bats entered a small room only containing a dusty desk, mixing chair and old computer.

"Robin." Batman grunted to his partner, who simply nodded in answer and slid into the seat facing the desk and started typing on the computer, inserting a USB stick.

A few seconds of hurried tapping later Robin pulled out the USB and nodded to his mentor.

A quiet ticking noise was heard, coming from underneath the desk.

Robin ducked under being the smallest.

"It's a bomb set to go off in forty seconds and counting." He said looking back up.

Not a second later all four were running out the door and back through the dark warehouse to the event darker night of Gotham.

Only moments after the group were out the entrance did the high pitch beeping get loud enough to hear and then exploded in a multitude of sound and colours.

It wasn't a bomb, well actually, it was just a timer to set off fireworks?

Another second and Green Lantern started to walk back into the warehouse, only to be stopped by Robin who grabbed him with his grappling hook from his utility belt and pulled him away from the warehouse.

A moment after he was away from the warehouse about to complain to the kid about dragging him away, a real bomb went of destroying the warehouse completely.

GL'S only thought was of how close that had been.

He looked down at Robin in gratitude and the boy himself nodded in reply.

And this was how Green Lantern came to find himself Uncle Hal to, though he would never admit it out loud, a pretty awesome, kick-butt nephew.

Also be discovered Robin was a brilliant person to help him get back at Flash when he pranked him.

 **And that is how Green Lantern met Robin.**

 **Sorry if anyone was OOC.**

 **The Vipers are completely made up and will only be used if I need another small scale baddie.**

 **Aquaman next.**

 **Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Robyn out.**


	7. Aquaman

**Hi again.**

 **I know I'm updating a lot but my friend loves daring me.**

 **She is insane (but awesome. Please don't kill me)**

 **On to Aquaman, sorry if anyone is OOC.**

 **Robyn out.**

 **Meeting Aquaman**

With Batman off world and Alfred at the manor sick, Dick, or rather Robin, had been sent to the watch Tower.

Flash, Superman and Green Arrow were supposed to be looking after him. This resulted in a major prank war, with Flash and Robin teaming up against Green Arrow.

An hour later Green Arrow was covered in pink glitter, neon paint, and a sparkly princess tiara sat on his head. Easy to say Green Arrow was not impressed.

But what he, and all the other League members currently at the Watch Tower, were impressed by was Robin's skills in fighting, hacking (which involved Robin finally upgrading their system for them) and the trapeze.

When they saw the bird fly across the trapeze, the league finally understood his name.

So it was obvious someone was going to challenge him to some kind of competition.

The challenger: Green Lantern.

The challenge: see who could hold their breath under water the longest.

Green Lantern had somehow managed to convince Flash, Green Arrow, Black Canary and Superman to take part, with Martian Manhunter and Wonder Woman on the side lines, judging.

There were two rules, no cheating in anyway or using any powers.

They had all gotten changed into swimming trunks apart from Robin, who's uniform was waterproof

The five competitors dived into the water and swam to the deep end all getting into different positions.

On the count of three from Martian Manhunter, they all sucked in a huge breath and ducked under.

After thirty seconds Green Lantern came up.

Ten seconds later he was followed by Green Arrow.

Another twenty seconds later Flash was up, quickly followed by Suprman.

Last was Black Canary.

All seven league members watched the Boy Wonder worried.

A minute later they were on the edge of a panic attack and yet he still didn't come up.

After a whole two minutes they had enough and Flash ran to get Aquaman from his room, who up until then had been asleep.

Flash all but dragged the Atlantian out of bed and back to the pool.

After he saw the boy at the bottom of the deep end, he dived in.

He dragged the boy to the shallow end and then up onto the side of the pool to the panicking hero's relief.

The boy in question simply looked up at them confused.

"Why did you drag me out, I could have gone much longer." He said in such an innocent voice the hero's wondered how he could be Batman's partner.

"Em..we...em...a little help guys." Flash stuttered turning to his teammates his face begging for help.

Lucky for him Robin's attention turned to his supposed saviour.

"Hey, you're Aquaman man right?" If Aquaman knew the Dark Bat at all, he knew that his partner would know full well who he was.

"Yes, I take it you are Robin." He replied.

"Yep, nice to meet you."

Robin then turned his attention back to the other heroes.

"Ha, you lost GL!" He shouted at Green Lantern then ran through the door away from the group of stunned heroes.

"Hey! Get back here kid!" A cackle was heard in reply, leaving the rest of the heroes laughing at their teammate being beaten by a kid.

Later that day, Robin was back at the pool swimming lengths when Aquaman walked in, no doubt to have a swim himself. He hadn't seen Robin yet.

"Hi." Aquaman gave a small jump at the sound of a quite little voice.

He turned around to see the boy he had saved earlier, Robin, floating in the middle of the pool still in his brightly coloured uniform, his mask still hiding his eyes. His utility belt was lying on the side.

"What happened earlier?" Aquaman asked curious as he climbed into the pool. He had never gotten the full story from his teammates.

The boy wonder gave a small laugh. "Green Lantern challenged Uncles Flash, Superman, Green Arrow, Auntie Black Canary and I to see who could hold our breath the longest. I won but they assumed I was drowning and panicked. Thanks by the way, even if I wasn't drowning."

Aquaman had to give a small laugh at that, it did sound like Green Lantern.

"Hey! I'll race you twenty laps starting...now!" The boy challenged as he swam off.

Aquaman tried to go slower for the bird's sake, but quickly found himself having fun and wanting to beat the little boy.

And that was how Aquaman met Robin, through a day of challenges.

After a few more races over the next couple of months, Robin admitted to knowing his secret identity and eventually told him his.

Soon after he became Uncle Orin and was often seen teaching the boy cool water tricks and racing him.

Like all the other League members he found himself starting to love the boy like a nephew and looking forward to spending time with him.

Yes, it seemed Robin was too cute to resist.

 **And finished.**

 **I just want to say thanks again to my awesome beta NoLionsInTokyo (I will repeat that forever, trying to express my gratitude for you)**

 **And up next is Zatara then onto Speedy, Kid Flash and Aqualad.**

 **Then onto the trolling.**

 **Mwahahahhahhahah!**

 **Thanks for all reviews, follows and favourites.**

 **If you want to give me any ideas I will try and include them!**

 **Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Robyn out.**


	8. Zatara & Hawks

**Hey guys I'm back again.**

 **Thanks to my beta NoLionsInTokyo for this idea.**

 **I decided to do a joint chapter where he meets Zatara, Hawkwoman and Hawkman.**

 **I don't know much about them but I'll try.**

 **Robin is now seven.**

 **Me no own-y.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

 **Robyn out.**

 **Meeting Zatara, Hawkwoman and Hawkman**

When Zatara was called to the Watch Tower, he was extremely annoyed. He had had to find a babysitter for Zatanna, which took ages, especially to find someone he trusted.

So when he was told he would be babysitting Batman's son and protoge, Robin, he wanted to scream in frustration.

Apparently everyone was on missions and Agent A (whom he had never heard about before) was away, leaving Hawkman and Hawkwoman and him to look after the kid.

Even if he didn't like his new job, Zatara had to admit the kid was adorable.

He wore a traffic light coloured uniform with a black mask and little pixie boots. He clutched a Batman plushie in his left hand, which Zatara would never admit to chuckling at.

"Hi kid, I'm Zatara, this is Hawkwoman, AKA Shayera, and this is Hawkman, AKA Katar." He told the kid pointing at each person in turn.

"Hi." He replied in a quiet voice, starring up at Shayera's wings in wonder.

"What's it like to fly?" Robin's question apprised all three of them.

"It's amazing, like swimming through air with nothing able to pull you down." Shayera replied smiling at the kid.

"I used to fly." The kid's statement shocked them.

Zatara wondered if he meant he was a meta or he had wings hidden somewhere.

"Really?" Katar beat them to asking the question they were all wanting to ask.

"Yeah, well as close as humans get to flying. I grew up on the trapeze." The kid gave a little frown when he started thinking about it.

Zatara decided to change the topic as the poor boy looked as if he was remembering bad memories.

"Do you like magic?" He asked hoping he could make the kid smile again with a few simple tricks.

Robin squealed out a yes and then started jumping up and down in excitement. His face plastered with a giant grin.

"How about I do a spell?" He asked knowing what the answer would be.

"Yes please! Make me fly! That's my dream, to fly again!" The kid was still bouncing up and down.

Zatara tried to think of ways to break it to the kid that he wasn't a genie and it was maybe a bit dangerous. (He had heard about Daddybats and did not want Batman killing him for harming his precious little Bird.) But he made the mistake of looking into the kid's hopeful eyes and decided just this once, he would play genie.

"Ekam niboR ylf!" He chanted, raising his hands.

A swirl of blue surrounding Robin and the heroes starred down at the boy in worry.

A second later the blue was gone and, to the hero's horror, so was Robin.

Hawkwoman starred at the spot the little boy had been in seconds before, when she saw something on the floor.

She crouched down and picked it up in her cupped hands.

"Em... Zatara, I think you're spell worked a little too well."

In her hands was Robin, but not human one, no, a little bird.

"We are so dead." Katar dead panned.

The little Bird shook his head and, to their surprises he still wore a little black mask covering his eyes, jumped out of Shayera's hands.

He plummeted to the ground, but just before he splattered into a pancake the little Bird unfurled his little brown wings and took to the sky.

The bird flapped his wings high up to the roof then glided down to land on Zatara's shoulder, where he gave a happy little chirp.

"Quick! Put him back on the floor and change him back!" Katar shouted, but his loud voice scared Robin, causing him to fly away out of the room.

"Yep, we're all dead." Shayera repeated Katar's earlier statement.

The three swiftly chased after the bird, running, or in Shayera and Katar's case, flying, from room to room, down corridors and along hallways trying to find the little bird.

************************** Hi Bob (PJO again) *********************************************

Three hours later and the heroes had given up.

They were lying on the floor In the small living room, exhausted.

Suddenly a small chirp was heard from above them.

All three looked up in to find the missing bird hovering above them.

Robin silently flew down to the floor and tucked in his wings as if he was waiting for something.

He was waiting to be changed back! Zatara realized in shock.

He quickly jumped up, filled with new energy and got ready to do the spell.

"Egnahc niboR kcab ot a namuh!" He chanted, hoping the spell would work.

A blue swirl surrounded Robin again, and once it was gone, he was back to normal.

All three heroes cheered. They wouldn't be killed by Batman today!

"Thank you, Uncle Zatara, Uncle Katar and Auntie Shayera!" Robin exclaimed before skipping of as the zeta beams announced the return of Batman, Flash and Green Lantern.

His last sentence left all three heroes frozen in shock.

Did he just call them Auntie and Uncle?

Oddly all three liked the warm feeling that spread in their stomachs.

At that moment Flash walked in, to see the three heroes with smiles on their faces.

Flash grinned. "I see, you've been Robined. Welcome to the club."

He left the room laughing to himself. Oh, he was couldn't wait to tell Green Arrow about this.

 **And finished.**

 **Sorry if everyone was OOC, like I said at the start I don't know much about these three.**

 **Speedy up next.**

 **Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Robyn out.**


	9. Speedy

**Hey guys.**

 **I feel like screaming, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had the whole chapter tipped out and ready than instead of copying it to update, I cut it. And it auto saved.**

 **So yeah, like I said I feel like screaming.**

 **Anyway here is Speedy...eventually.**

 **Robin is now seven and Roy is twelve, Roy does not know that Dick is Robin but Robin knows Roy is Speedy.**

 **Ok?**

 **Hope so.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

 **Robyn out.**

 **Meeting Speedy**

Roy, AKA Speedy, was not happy.

He was being forced, against his will may he add, to babysit Dick Grayson, Bruce Wayne's seven year old ward, while Ollie and him were at a board meeting.

So yeah, let him repeat it, he was not a happy archer.

In fact he felt like killing Ollie.

Yep.

The dreaded time finally arrived as the doorbell rang and Dick was rushed into the house next to Roy, then both boy's were left. Alone.

Roy looked down at the boy he was supposed to be babysitting.

He wore a Batman t-shirt and some casual jeans. His hair was pitch black and he clutched a Batman plushie in his hand. The kid obviously liked Batman. Dick looked up at him, finally showing Roy his unnaturally big blue eyes. Roy would never admit it, but the boy was adorable.

"So...what do you want to do kid?" Roy really hoped he said something easy like watch a movie or have a nap.

He was a crime fighting hero! Not a babysitter!

Dick seemed to brighten and almost bounce up and down. "Can we play Speedy and Green Arrow! Please Roy!"

Roy's heart warmed at those words. He had always wanted to be someone's hero and be appreciated.

"Ok kid, is he your hero?" What? If wouldn't hurt to ask.

Dick nodded eagerly. "Of course, but only after Batman and Robin."

So close, yet so far.

"I'm Speedy and you're Green Arrow. Quickly, Green Arrow! The bank is getting robbed and they are holding captives, we need to rescue them!" The boy ran off into a different room.

With a sigh Roy followed him, slightly offended at having to be Green Arrow.

For an hour Roy ran after Dick, sorry, 'Green Arrow' ran after 'Speedy', fighting invisible foes.

Roy was glad they had only had a few accidents so far, one being Dick finding his bow and cutting himself with an arrow, another being Roy knocking over an expensive vase. Oh well, Ollie had a lot more money, he could just buy a new one.

When the doorbell rang, Roy was slightly relieved at the chance of a break. He hoped it was Ollie, but that was a stupid thought, Ollie wouldn't ring the doorbell. It was his house!

Roy shrugged to himself and strolled over to the door.

He opened it up, not knowing what to expect, but definitely not expecting what he saw.

In the doorway stood two giant buffalo like men and a smaller snake like man.

"Hi kid." The smaller man gave an evil grin like he was talking about an inside joke that no one understood. And Roy had a feeling he wouldn't like this inside joke. "You're gonna come with us quietly kid ok, and if your daddy pays, you might get to go home."

One of the buffalo men grabbed him by the scruff of his neck, like a kitten.

Roy did not like feeling like a kitten.

As he was dragged off by the men, his only thoughts were that he hoped Dick was ok and that Ollie saved him. Soon.

~~~~~~~~~~Riptide: the tide that takes everyone by surprise(PJO)~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After being blindfolded and having his arms tied to his back, Roy was slightly disoriented.

He could only assume that they were hiding in some abandoned building, most likely on the edge of town. He had been forced to sit down in a chair and the blindfold had been ripped of his face.

He was right.

They were in what looked like a run down warehouse, how cliche right?

It was dark and Roy took a few minutes for his eyes to adjust to the inky darkness.

On either side of him stood one of the buffalo like men. The smaller guy stood in the corner, his back to them, on the phone to who he presumed was Ollie, asking for ransom money.

Just Great, how would he get out of this without revealing his identity.

He could only hope Ollie would come save him.

After sitting for what felt like hours, but was probably only about ten minutes, a small thud came from the shadows and a voice echoed out in the surrounding darkness.

"Let him go!"

"Who's there?" The buffalo on his right asked, sounding only vaguely scared.

Out of the shadows came a kid in a traffic light coloured uniform and pixie boots. His face was still in the dark, but you could see he wore a mask.

The buffalo guy obviously didn't recognize him but Roy did.

It was Robin, the Boy Wonder.

Ollie had told him a lot about the kid and on the rare occasions where he had met another member of the league, he had sometimes heard of the sweet little Bird.

The buffalo guys laughed probably, Roy thought, not realizing how much danger they were in.

Of everything he had heard about the kid, the most talked about was his shockingly good crime fighting skills.

The hero disappeared into the shadows and the next sound was the thud of the guard on his right being knocked out.

A spine shivering cackle was heard and the next thing Roy knew the guard on his left was knocked out and he was being untied.

The third man had heard the commotion and had walked over only to discover his partner's were unconscious and Roy was free.

Roy looked to his side only to realize the bird wasn't there.

A thud was quickly heard as the third man was knocked out with a blow to the head.

Robin dragged the three men to the middle of the floor and tied them together with the rope they had used on Roy.

Not even a second after he had finished with the men, did the door burst open and Green Arrow and Batman swept into the room.

"Only a little late Ollie." Roy rubbed his wrists bitterly.

Ollie gave a sheepish smile towards his protege.

"Robin come on, it's time to go back to Gotham." Batman grunted to his protege.

Robin nodded to his mentor and walked towards the door, but not before turning to Roy and saying, "Nice to meet you Speedy, I can't wait till the next time we get to play, you make a brilliant Green Arrow!"

The words took a minute to register in Roy's head.

"Why, you little Troll!" All that was heard was a creepy cackle before the Dynamic Duo were gone.

Roy turned to face his mentor, who was struggling not to laugh at his protege's expression.

Eventually, after a few more times babysitting and a lot of mischief, Roy started to see Dick as his little brother, and after a few more missions Speedy came to see Robin as his little brother as well.

And that my friend is how two thirds of the terrible trio met.

The start of a brotherhood that involved both mischief and tears in equal amounts.

But, no matter what happened they would always be there for each other.

 **And finished.**

 **Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favourites, they mean the world to me.**

 **Special thank you to my awesome beta NoLionsInTokyo.**

 **Kid Flash up next.**

 **Robyn out.**


	10. Kid Flash

**And I'm back, sorry it's been so long (like two/three weeks but personally I hate waiting for stories to be updated)**

 **So eight year old Robin meets ten year old Kid Flash, and maybe a bit of Rogue action.**

 **Sorry if anything's OOC or I get anything wrong.**

 **This is before Bats has drilled it into Robin's head about identities, so he can tell Wally his identity.**

 **And no this is not BirdFlash as much as I like that ship.**

 **Just a warning, I'm going to switch between saying Kid Flash and Wally a lot.**

 **Hope you enjoy,**

 **Robyn out.**

 **Meeting Kid Flash**

When Wally West, AKA Kid Flash, was told he was going to meet Batman and his protege Robin, he ran around Central city. Twelve times. Why twelve? I don't know, ask KF.

Anyway, his Uncle, The Flash was meeting with Batman (or the scary Bats as he called him when he was with Wally) to discuss villain and Joker sightings near Central.

Wally hoped he never had to meet that creepy clown, from all the stories he had heard from his Uncle he had come to the conclusion that the Joker wasn't like the Central City Rogues, who liked to call Wally, Baby Flash and sometimes hung out with him.

Again, back on to the topic at hand.

Wally looked up at his Uncle who was standing at his side, on top of a roof top, waiting for the Bats. In the middle of the night, thankfully it was a weekend.

(Wally had dragged his Uncle out early, knowing they would be late if they didn't go early. (He really didn't want to make a bad first impression with his hero, Robin. Well second hero, Flash would always be his first.))

Moments later two shadowy figures landed across the roof top, like something out of a movie, thought Kid Flash to himself.

"Flash, Kid Flash." Batman grunted as he and his protege walked into the light.

"Hey Bats, why don't you two kids go play while we talk. Kid Flash could give Robin a tour." He all but shoved the kids away. "Of course, only if that's okay with you Batman." Flash quickly added at Batman's glare.

Robin looked up at Batman and they seemed to have a silent conversation, before Batman reluctantly nodded his head, and walked over to Flash.

Kid Flash looked at the traffic light coloured boy, who seemed to be very small.

"Hi, I'm Kid Flash." Wally mentally face palmed, how stupid did he sound? Of course Robin, The Boy Wonder would know who he was.

"Hi, Wally West age 10, lives with your Uncle Barry Allen AKA The Flash. Attends Central City middle school and is interested in Science. Got your powers after copying your Uncles experiment. Nice to meet you."

Wally was sure his mouth had hit the floor, well roof top. How did-?. Oh, wait, was this what Uncle Barry had warned him about.

"Em..."

"So are you going to give me a tour KF?"

"What?...Wait KF?"

"Yeah, short for Kid Flash and Uncle Flash said you could give me a tour of Central, it's really different to Gotham."

After ten minutes of jumping from roof tops and running around, both of them sat in a park near the city centre, laughing at jokes and telling stories of fights with villains.

"I have a feeling we're going to be best friends." Robin randomly said at the end of a story about a pathetic villain in Gotham.

"Me too, you seem really nice." As soon as the words were out his mouth, Wally knew they were true. He really liked hanging out with Robin.

They continued to chat until Robin suddenly froze up.

"What is it?" KF whispered to his friend, knowing if a bat freezes up then it is most likely bad.

"Someone's here."

"Oh, come on, how did Baby Flash's friend sense us?" A voice whined from the shadows.

Wally would recognise that voice anywhere.

Rogues.

Great.

Seven figures walked out of the shadowy trees.

Captain Cold, Trickster, Captain Boomerang, Pied Piper, Mirror Master, Weather Wizard and Heatwave.

KF ticked his mental checklist, they were all here and they had no way to contact the Bat or Flash.

"What do you want?" Wally asked, hoping he was wrong.

It was Saturday, the rogues would always kidnap him every second Saturday (to Flash's annoyance) and he would spend the day with them.

Mostly with Trickster and Piper who were only slightly older than him.

But for once, he really hoped they wouldn't today.

"You know what day it is Kid." Captain Cold AKA Len told him with a sigh.

"Yeah, but can't we do this another day, I'm supposed to be hanging out with Robin, and if he gets hurt or left alone Batman will kill me!" Wally had heard stories about people that hurt Robin, and none of them ended well for the person who had hurt him. Said boy was now glaring at him. How did such a cute kid know the Bat glare?

"Oh, oh, oh, why don't we kidnap him as well, then all of us can hang out. He can join our family as Baby Bird. See he's even smaller than Baby Flash!" Trickster was jumping up and down and at the end had picked up The Boy Wonder and hugged him, much to the boy's protest

Captain Cold seemed to mentally debate this for a while, then nodded his head. "Okay, we will take both of them."

"Wait, don't I get a say in this?" Robin shouted as he was carried away from the park.

Wally walked next to Piper, knowing he shouldn't resist. It always ended with him getting dragged along by a hyper Trickster.

·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*··*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·

When morning finally came, a few hours later, the four boys were passed out on the couch in the Rogues not-so-secret hide out, after spending hours playing video games. Robin had eventually given in and enjoyed himself, though he hated when someone called him Baby Bird. Which was what all the rogues called him now.

Wally was first to wake up and seeing the rising Sun quickly awoke the sleeping Bird and Rogues, knowing they had better get back to their mentors.

"Come visit again Baby Bird!" Trickster shouted as Kid Flash picked up Robin and ran back to the original roof top, only an hour late.

Batman was there looking angry...and worried, shocking Kid Flash. Flash stood at his side looking amused, knowing perfectly well what had happened to the pair.

"Come on Robin, we're going home." Batman said taking his protege's hand.

Soon the Dynamic Duo had disappeared back to their City, leaving both Speedsters alone on the roof.

"Can Robin visit again?" Flash simply laughed before nodding. They both ran home as people started to get ready for the day ahead.

And visit again was what Robin did. Soon both boy's were as close as brothers and Robin even took KF to meet Speedy, creating the troublesome trio, that would always get into trouble, to their mentors worry.

Both boys were always there for each other whether as hero's or in civilian identities.

After a few meetings, Robin told KF his identity and his story, making the boy's even closer before.

And that is how the best friends met and how Robin joined the 'i've been kidnapped by the Rogues club'. To Batman's horror and Flash's amusement, both Robin and KF are kidnapped to play with the Rogues multiple times after.

 **And finished.**

 **Next onto Aqualad, 'cause no one has really done how he met Aqualad and aren't you curious? Because I am.**

 **Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Robyn out.**


	11. Aqualad

**And I'm back.**

 **Again.**

 **Now onto Aqualad, because no one has really done him.**

 **In YJ they sound like they know each other, so how did they meet?**

 **Robin is about 11, meaning Aqualad is about 15/16?**

 **Anyway, onto the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: Do i look awesome (or old enough) to have created DC/YJ.**

 **(The answer to that is NO, by the way).**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

 **Robyn out.**

Meeting Aqualad

Aqualad AKA Kaldur'ahm had heard about the surface hero from his king. Apparently he was Batman's partner and, despite his young age, a good fighter.

Aqualad was currently on a secluded part of Happy Harbour, away from people, not that many would be around anyway, it was the middle of the night after all.

His king, Aquaman, had been taking him to explore the surface, but had been called away for a mission by the Justice League. Which left Kaldur'ahm on his own staring out into the ocean, with orders to remain in the area.

He was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of footprints in the sand, surrounding the rock he sat on.

He quickly and quietly, jumped of his rock and ducked down, cautiously peaking over to investigate the approaching stranger.

He looked around in the light from the full moon, only to see nothing. He quickly listened to see if he could hear anything, but all he heard was the rolling waves on the beach.

Where had the footprints gone? Or was it just his imagination?

Just as he relaxed and sat back down on his rock, a figure appeared in front of him.

Aqualad slept into a fighting stance, ready to fight this unknown silhouette.

The figure walked into the light so Aqualad could see him better. His hands were up in the universal "I surrender" sign.

"Wow, Aqualad, I'm not going to hurt you!" The figure announced.

Kaldur'ahm was shocked to see it was a kid in a bright coloured costume with cape and black mask covering his eyes from Kaldur'ahm's view.

"Who are you?" Aqualad asked still ready to fight this unknown kid.

"I'm Robin, Batman's partner." The now identified kid replied.

Aqualad felt a little bit stupid, Aquaman had described the younger half of the Dynamic duo.

"Ah, I am Aqualad. If you do not mind me asking, what are you here for?" Aqualad got out of his fighting stand and relaxed back down on his rock.

Robin sat down on a rock next to Aqualad.

"Kaldur'ahm right? I just wanted to keep you company, Batman is on a mission with Aquaman, Superman and Wonder Woman. Flash, Green Arrow and Green Lantern are supposed to be looking after me at the Watch Tower but I snuck away." Robin grinned across at Kaldur'ahm.

"You are correct, but how did you escape and why?" Kaldur'ahm was curious to why Batman's protoge had come to keep him company.

"Let's just say it involved glitter, paint, a rubber duck and a game of hide 'n' seek, I'm pretty sure they should have learnt not to play hide 'n' seek with me by now, I always win. And why? Well you seemed a bit down and In need of a friend. Can I call you Kaldur? It's a lot shorter than Kaldur'ahm." Robin tilted his head to the side with wide eyes, even though they were hidden, at Kaldur questionable.

The now named Kaldur smiled and nodded his head to the younger boy.

"If I may ask, how old are you?" Kaldur questioned, the bird seemed young to be fighting crime.

"I'm eleven. I don't see how Batman feels I need a babysitter." Robin crossed his arms.

Kaldur was shocked at how young the boy was.

"So...what's wrong?" Robin asked bluntly.

"How do you know anything's wrong?" Kaldur asked curious.

"I'm Batman's protoge." Was the simple reply.

Kaldur gave a sigh. "I do not know if I am doing well, my king has not said much to me."

Robin looked at him, understanding his chain of thinking.

"Batman's like that with me, more about criticism then praising what you have done right. But I know I'm doing well because I am improving and there are less things for Batman to criticize. You are doing really well, believe me, I have heard about your work under the sea and whenever I talk to Aquaman he tells me all about you." Robin gave a gentle smile at Kaldur.

Meanwhile Kaldur was having an internal debate. He honestly wanted to believe Robin, and he presented evidence to back up his kind words, but...

After a few more minutes of debating, Kaldur decided to believe the young hero.

He looked up and nodded his thanks.

"How about I tell you some stories to cheer you up?" And with that announcement Robin dived into stories about the leaguers, Batman and even a few about Aquaman. Easy to say it did cheer Kaldur up. Especially after hearing stories of the elder heroes messing up.

For the rest of the night the two boys chatted and exchanged stories until their mentors came and found them.

Batman was only a little angry at Robin for running away from the Watch Tower but gave him a small smile that only Robin could see, at seeing the two boys getting on.

Aquaman was just as happy to see the boys get along, but showed it more openly.

And that is how Aqualad and Robin met, became friends and shared advice.

«««««««««««««««««««««« Meanwhile at the Watch Tower »»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

"ROBIN!" A glitter covered Green Arrow screamed.

A paint covered (pink to his disgust, he claimed he was allergic to pink (just like he was to yellow)) Green Lantern stood next to him equally angry.

Flash meanwhile was peeled over laughing at his unfortunate team mates, wishing he had a camera and planning to get the security tape from Robin, who he knew was most likely videotaping this event.

They had spent hours looking for the hidden Bird, though they should really have known better than to have played hide 'n' seek with that sly little boy.

All three of knew that if they couldn't find him, Daddybats would kill them.

The only thing they had found was a bright yellow rubber duck, with a recording of Robin's terrifying cackle. On loop. And they couldn't stop it.

Little did they know the Bird was long gone.

 **And finished.**

 **So how was it?**

 **Most likely OOC but oh well.**

 **Now onto what I've been looking forward to.**

 **Trolling the team.**

 **There is no Zatanna or Rocket YET.**

 **I may bring in the new team later.**

 **And the allergic to pink thing is for my friend, Kitty, (her nickname) she claims to be allergic to the colour pink. I like to tease her about it.**

 **Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Please favour, follow and review!**

 **Robyn out.**


	12. Getting the Okay & Training

**Hello again.**

 **Happy Holidays to some and Happy almost Holidays to others!**

 **Yeah I'm happy, I've been on Holiday for the past two weeks, unfortunately I am away and my Wi Fi is dodgy.**

 **Anyway onto the story.**

 **Robin gets permission from Batman to tell the team his identity and Robin decides to troll his team and let them try and figure it out. Starting with Training. Wally doesn't think it's fair that the little Bird doesn't train with them and to prove he does train he fights everyone on the team.**

 **I can't really write fight scenes but I will try.**

 **This is Before Zatanna and Rocket so far, they may come later.**

 **Robin is 13, you can work out the rest of the team's ages from there.**

 **Wally knows his identity but not all his skills.**

 **Sorry if it is OOC, but it wouldn't be Fan Fiction if it wasn't, which also means I don't in anyway own anything.**

 **Sorry if this sounds similar to anything anyone else has done.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

 **I'll shut up now.**

 **Robyn out.**

 **Getting the Okay and Training**

"So...I can tell them?" The boy questioned for what seemed like the millionth time but in reality was only the 13th.

"...yes." The Dark Knight replied hesitantly.

The mischievous little Bird grinned evily and gave a spine shivering cackle,that almost _, almost_ , made him pity his protege's teammates.

"Just don't kill anyone. I do not want to explain to their mentors how you killed them." Batman turned with a sigh, planning to watch the CTV in the cave to see what his little Bird had planned for his friends.

Robin grinned and ran off, getting ready to start Operation Troll The Team.

For the rest of the day an early cackle was heard around the cave terrifying the residents of what the little bird had planned.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{}{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{The eyes are Watching You}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}{}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

"Ugh!" Kid Flash was slammed to the ground for the sixth time in two minutes by Black Canary.

His teammates stood to the side watching the duel.

Aqualad was assessing KF, Superboy was being his normal grumpy self, M'gann was chatting to Superboy-not really caring if he wasn't paying attention, Artemis was chuckling at her teammates misfortune and Robin? Robin was laughing his head off, at his friends defeat.

"If you think it's so funny, why don't you try?" Did Flash shouted at his friend annoyed at his laughter.

Superboy, M'gann and Artemis stopped what they were doing to watch the upcoming argument.

"No thanks, Bat's training is tiring enough!" Robin replied calming his laughter down.

"I agree with Kid Flash, Robin, I believe it would be beneficial for the team if we saw your training." Aqualad stepped in before Kid Flash could shoot a reply back.

"I don't know -" Robin started to say.

"Yeah Bird boy, show us your asterous fighting moves then." KF teased his friend, crawling his way painfully out of the training area.

Soon the rest of the team agreed with KF and they all looked to their youngest teammate.

With a sigh Robin replied, "Fine, but instead of fighting BC, why don't each of you fight me." He looked back at Black Canary, only to see her barely hiding a grin, for she had seen Robin's fighting skills and knew the results of the upcoming fight.

Everyone quickly agreed, some more enthusiastic than others.

"Who first?" Asked Robin already in the training area.

"Oh, oh, me, pick me" Kid Flash jumped up and down trying to get his best friend's attention.

"Fine KF, come on." Robin chuckled at his friends childish action.

The two boys faced opposite each other both in a fighting stance. Black Canary gave the signal to start and KF sped off, running circles around his still opponent.

Robin ducked a punch at high speed and stuck his foot out to trip KF up. Kid Flash fell into a wall but dragged himself back up and ran, once again at the ever ready Bird.

Robin flipped over KF, using his shoulders, then touched a pressure point making the speedster collapse on the floor.

"Kid Flash, Fail" the computer voice announced to the duo's shocked teammates and chuckling mentor.

"What did you do to me!" KF shouted in a panic, unable to move an inch.

"Chill, Flash Boy, it was a pressure point, you're just paralyzed for now." Robin cakled at his friend.

"You did not just go there and un-paralyze me, now!" KF whined at his friend.

In reply Robin stuck out his tongue and pressed a few points on his friend's shoulder, letting him move once more.

After KF dragged himself once more out of the training area, Artemis stepped forward with her bow at the ready.

Once again Black Canary started the duel. Artemis immediately started shooting at the Bird, who was flipping and doing cartwheels to avoid the rapid fire of arrows.

Robin flipped up onto Artemis' shoulders, then in her confusion, jumped off and knocked her to the ground with a quick series of punches.

"Artemis, Fail." The monotone computer announced, barely heard over a groaning archer.

M'gann cautiously stepped forward to meet her friend who was still in the training area cackling evily.

As soon as they started she lifted him off the ground and tried to get into Robin's mind. To her shock a ticket booth and barrier stood in her way, Robin was blocking her out of his mind. A sharp push sent her flying out of his mind, causing her to lose her concentration on keeping the Bird in the air.

Robin landed crouched on the ground and quickly knocked the dizzy Martian down onto the floor.

"Miss Martian, Fail."

The rest of the team were shocked, it was one thing to beat the two most human members of the team, but Miss Martian? That was something else.

Aqualad stepped forward eager to assess his teammate and yet cautious to what the Bird might do.

Robin grinned as Black Canary once more started the fight and looked at his opponent.

Aqualad had his water bearers at the ready. This time Robin started the fight by attempting a round house kick. Aqualad grabbed his on coming leg and shoved him backwards. Robin ran back at Aqualad and summersaulted over him. Kicking his feet out from under him, before he could turn around.

Aqualad attempted to stay up right and as a last resort sent a wave of water at Robin. Robin, who had luckily seen it coming, ducked under it and punched Aqualad in the gut, making him lose his concentration.

"Aqualad, Fail."

Robin turned to face his teammates, who were doing a brilliant job of looking like gobsmacked fish. Apart from Superboy who still looked shocked, but did not know what a gobsmacked fish was.

After a few seconds to recover from their shock, Superboy stepped forward. He was confident that Robin wouldn't beat him. He was Superman's (growl) clone after all. Robin smirked obviously knowing what Superboy was thinking.

This time Superboy was the first one to start. He charged forward, hoping to use his brute strength against the nimble Robin. But, Robin was expecting this and skidded under Superboy's legs and quickly turned to face the dusty boy, who had ran into the wall, causing some of it to land on him.

Robin gave a small chuckle, Superboy's expression was like a bull's. Angry.

He charged once again ready to knock the Bird to the ground. This time Robin swiftly side stepped and punched him in the head then, like he did to KF, pinched a pressure point on his shoulder, forcing the angry clone to collapse on the floor.

"Superboy, Fail."

Robin's teammates were shocked, how could the youngest and most human (not including Artemis, who was older and could defend herself better) take out metas and aliens, a lot more powerful than himself?

Robin simply gave a spine shivering cackle and disappeared into the shadows.

It was five hours later when his friends finally found him and got him to answer all their questions. (Which he mostly replied 'Classified' to, having read a spy book (Alex Rider) earlier and thinking that this would really annoy his teammates)

Yes, Operation Troll The Team was a go.

The team better watch itself, for a trolling Bird was an extremely dangerous Bird.

 **Mwahahhahhaahhahhahha.**

 **Was that evil enough?**

 **I hope so.**

 **Like I said before I'm not the best at writing fight scenes, but I hope that was ok?**

 **Two things, the pressure points, gobsmacked fish and sticking out the tongue was for my friend The Gothic Unicorn Of Evil Shotrtness (it's an inside joke between us) and I had to include the Classified/Alex Rider thinning, I've been reading a lot of Alex Rider thank fiction lately and it seems to annoy K-Unit, so I thought why not give it a go?**

 **Anyway thanks for all the reviews, favourites and follows, I really appreciate it.**

 **Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Robyn out.**


	13. 31 Acrobatics

**Hello again everyone.**

 **I'm back home so my WiFi is better and i can update more!**

 **Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, favourite-d and followed.**

 **And everyone who reads it.**

 **Anyway, onto the story.**

 **This is a 3+1 thing.**

 **3 times the team saw Robin use acrobatics and the 1 time he showed them.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

 **Robyn out.**

 **3+1 Acrobatics**

The first time the team saw Robin use acrobatics was on a mission.

It was supposed to be a covert mission. A simple sneak in, get the information and get out. But of course it went wrong and the villains (who couldn't really be called villains, as they only had some half baked plan that would never work) were alerted to their presence.

Which led to them fighting the group of eco geeks, who went a bit over the top. (Meaning they tried to destroy half the human race, claiming less people ment less pollution. (Like I said, the plan would never work, but it was better to be safe then sorry).

The team was soon surrounded by a small group of the eco geeks and to everyone's surprise Robin simply launched himself up into the rafters, disappearing from view. Thankfully it had distracted the eco geeks enough for the team to start fighting again.

They had expected Robin to try and climb down carefully, but to their surprise Robin had gracefully swung along the rafters and did a triple flip, so that he landed on a guy who had been trying to shoot him with some kind of eco weapon.

This had continued throughout the fight. A flip here, a cartwheels there and even the occasional back flip.

Everyone in the team noticed how the little Bird seemed to fly each time he launched himself off the ground.

Even Wally who knew who Robin was and seen him use acrobatics before, was shocked at how graceful his friend was. Robin seemed to make a whole new fighting style with acrobatics.

So it was no surprise that after everyone was knocked out and they had retrieved the information needed, that the team surrounded Robin and started firing off questions.

"How did you do that -?"

"What was that-?"

"Can you show me how to -?"

"Growl-?"

Aqualad, being the rational one, silenced his teammates and asked calmly, "How did you preform those tricks?"

But the only answer he got was, "An old family secret." Leaving the team even more confused than before.

The second time the team saw the youngest member's acrobatic skills, was in the cave.

The whole team was relaxing after a mission. Everyone was in civilian clothing. M'gann was cooking cookies (and burning said cookies), Conner was punching a punching bag (imagining it was the blue boy scout, Superman), Artemis and Wally were arguing (about whether orinthophobia was a real fear. Wally said it was, he claimed to have it, and Artemis denying it), Kaldur was attempting to read a book while being in two metres of the arguing love birds, well archer and speedster (the book had something to do with wizards, the book began with a P) and Robin was no where to be seen.

"Hey where's Robin?" Wally questioned, getting bored of arguing with Artemis.

Everyone looked up at the question but nobody **(HeHe nobody-oops wrong fiction)** had an answer.

"How about we go look for him, then maybe qe can do some team building?" Suggested Aqualad always the calm one.

Everyone nodded and started looking. They searched for an hour before giving up and collapsing on a couch or chair in the main room.

"Wait, I think I can hear his heart beats coming from the training room." Conner grunted.

"Why didn't you do that before?" Wally whined.

Conner shrugged in response, then started walking towards the training room, everyone else trailing behind.

The door to the training room was slightly open, showing of the gymnastic equipment, that everyone agreed wasn't there before.

But the most shocking thing was the boy swinging on the equipment, doing tricks that Olympic gymnasts would find impossible.

That's when the team came to the same realisation, he wasn't doing gymnastics, he was performing acrobatics.

Their little Bird was an acrobat, a graceful one at that.

They also realised he was still wearing his sunglasses, though his they stayed on was a mystery.

They decided to not disturb Robin, but as they quietly blacked away, Robin shouted from atop the balance beam (which he had been doingn cartwheels along).

"Orinthophibia is real, it's the fear of ducks!"

"You're afraid of ducks!?"

The third time the team had seen Robin do acrobatics was in Happy Harbour, they had been at the cinema for a teambuilding exercise, and to introduce Conner and M'gann to more Earth culture.

Nothing happens when they were at the cinema. In fact they all had a nice time watching a movie. It was after the movie that things went wrong.

They had been walking back to the mountain, when a scream caught their attention. Eve the heroes, they all rushed to see what was wrong.

When they arrived (in a dark, back alley. I mean how cliche?) they saw a teenage girl, no older than 14 being mugged with a guy with a knife.

While everyone else took a minute to realize what was happening, Robin, still in civilian clothing, dived or more accurately flipped into action.

He seemed to do a kind of dance with the man, he kicked the knife out of his hand and flipped and did cartwheels around the guy. Eventually he took pity on him and knocked him out.

The rest of the team had got the girl to safety, checked if she was ok and called the police.

No one questioned Robin's acrobatic moves, they were way too used to it by now.

 **+1**

They were back in the cave again, on a hot summers day.

Everyone was lying around, enjoying the air conditioning. Apart from Robin who using his 'freaky ninja skills' (according to Wally) had disappeared.

As if by magic, said 'freaky ninja' appeared with a giant grin on his face.

"I have something to show you, follow me!" Robin than bounced away.

After getting over the initial shock everyone leapt up and ran after the Bird.

They were shocked to see they were back in the training room were a giant trapeze had appeared. I mean seriously! How did these things get in here?

Robin grinned at their confused faces and sprinted up to the trapeze.

Wally smirked guessing what Robin was going to do and knowing the others would be shocked and impressed by their youngest teammate.

Wally was right. Robin launched himself of the trapeze, to his teammates worry, than proceeded to perform a whole act on the trapeze.

It was stunning. Robin flew gracefully, performing tricks left and right.

After ten minutes of this Robin launched himself back onto the platform, took a deep breath and leapt off.

He did one flip.

Two flips.

Three flips.

Four flips.

...five flips.

Robin grinned and flipped to the floor taking a bow.

The team were in shock.

How could Robin do all that?

"Was that a quintiple flip? No one's ever done that before! The best was The Flying Graysons who performed a quadruple flip!" Artemis rapidly fired questions.

Wally was the only one who noticed Robin's slight flinch at The Flying Graysons.

"Wow, Arty calm down!" Wally tried to spare his friend.

"Answer the questions Boy Wonder!" Artemis continued ignoring Wally.

"I did acrobatics a lot when I was a kid, I thought you guys deserved to know and yes that was a quintiple flip." Robin replied calmly.

And that was clue 1 for the team, he did acrobatics.

If only the team realized that Robin was giving them hints to his identity, they might of had a better chance.

 **And finished.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **If you have any suggestions, whether you have seen something that you want me to do or something you have never seen done, please tell me! I would love suggestions.**

 **I have a challenge, tryvand write in the reviews what book Kaldur was reading, it was about a wizard, a series of books and the single (not the series) book started with 'The P-' something. First person to review with the correct answer, gets the next chapter dedicated to them!**

 **Up next the team play hide 'n' seek for a training exercise!**

 **Again hope you enjoyed.**

 **Robyn ou** t.


	14. Hide 'n' seek Training Exercise

**Hi guys.**

 **I forgot to say in my first chapter that Robin started of when he was six in this, because he would have been cuter and it means he has had a lot more experience.**

 **I also feel really stupid. I asked you to tell me the name of the book, and I realised in the series I was thinking about two books started with 'The P-" I meant Harry Potter and The Prisoner Of Azkaban (It's my favourite one).**

 **But anyway this chapter is dedicated to owlcat92 (I love your username by the way).**

 **And thanks for the idea Sastt, I will definitely use it.**

 **Oh and Orinthophibia is the fear of birds not just ducks, I said ducks because it was easier.**

 **Anyway onto the story.**

 **The team has the brilliant idea to play hide 'n' seek as a training exercise.**

 **...I think everyone can guess how it went but please read anyway.**

 **Disclaimer: I wish I owned it, hmmm might ask for it for my Christmas. Nah not likely.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

 **Robyn out.**

 **Hide 'n' seek Training Exercise**

When Aqualad suggested a new training exercise, everyone was excited to have a go at something different (well most of the team were), but when Kaldur said it was hide 'n' seek, everyone had different reactions.

M'gann was curious and looking forward to playing this foreign game, Superboy was as passive as ever, Artemis looked annoyed at playing a childish game, Robin grinned an insanely evil grin and Wally screamed at the top of his voice "NO!"

Wally's outburst caused everyone to look at him confused.

At everyone's looks, Wally continued. "No offence Kaldur, it's a good idea, but you never play hide 'n' seek with Mr Ninja Bird over there!" He pointed at Robin (who tried to look innocent) as if there was another so called Ninja Bird in the room.

Kaldur smiled gently, at the explanation. "That is why I thought it would be a wise idea for Robin to be the seeker."

Wally grinned in relief and Robin pouted.

"Robin, are you pouting?" Artemis asked the Bird.

"No!" Said Bird quickly, changing his expression to a small smile.

"Em...what is hide 'n' seek?"

###############################################################

Twenty minutes later, after explaining to the alien and clone what hide 'n' seek is twelve times (Wally kept count). They all agreed to the rule of no hiding in anyone's room or leaving the cave.

Everyone was finally hiding and Robin was counting down.

"Five Supermen...Four Green Arrows...Three Wonder Women...Two Flashes...One Batman...Coming, ready or not." Robin's voice echoed round the cave. (When Artemis questioned it later he said it was more exciting than elephants).

Robin wondered into the kitchen, positive he had heard someone running in this direction. He looked around and in every cupboard. Sure enough Wally was hiding in a cupboard near the floor eating cookies.

"Em..elho...ont un." Wally tried to say, his mouth full of chocolate chip cookies.

Robin refused the offered cookie and continued the search.

This time he went into the training room. There was no one in plain sight, but then again that's the whole point of the game. He heard a sneeze, coming from the archery range. He quickened his pace, Robin peered behind an archery target only to find Artemis with her hand over her nose and mouth, trying to hide her sneeze.

Robin wondered towards the pool, 98 percent sure that Kaldur was hiding there.

As usual Robin was right. Kaldur had been hiding in a dark corner of the pool.

Only two people left, Superboy and Miss Martian. Ironically the two that didn't know what hide 'n' seek was.

Robin decided to head back to the communal area and check in there. No one was in sight, but Robin was sure he could feel one watching him. Robin narrowed his eyes and looked up. Sure enough, floating near the ceiling was Miss Martian.

Superboy had won!

Robin still needed to find him though. He searched everywhere, he even ended up dragging the team around the cave to help him.

They were nearing the training room when they heard thugs and talking. Everyone looked at each other and ran to the training room.

The sight that greeted them was Superboy getting beaten by Black Canary in a sparring match.

"What are you doing?" Robin questioned, slightly confused.

"Training." Superboy grunted at the group.

"You're supposed to be hiding." Wally reminded him.

Black Canary looked on curious. "What is this about hiding?"

Kaldur stepped forward as leader and explained what they were doing.

At the end Black Canary was smiling.

"So, what happens now that Superboy won?" Miss Martian questioned.

Robin quickly shot forward to explain. "You play again except this time the person who was found first as the seeker in this case, Wally!"

Robin quickly ran off to hide before anyone could stop him. Artemis looked at Kid Flash's shocked expression and ran away to hide, laughing. Superboy and Miss Martian quickly joined them, leaving Aqualad with Kid Flash. Aqualad smiled sadly at Kid Flash before going off to hide.

It took KF a few seconds to remember he was supposed to be counting.

Kid Flash took a little longer to find everyone, well apart from Superboy, who was still a bit confused about the rules.

The only person still left to find was, of course, Robin.

The whole team spent two hours looking for him. Kid Flash muttered under his breath the whole time. Artemis who was standing next to him, only caught a few words. Ninja...Bird...annoying...kill...Daddybats...rubber duck. She didn't question the last one.

The team walked back into the main room, looking intensely at everything that was a possible hiding spot.

A banging was suddenly heard from above them.

At the moment Kid Flash felt like an idiot. Where was Robin's favourite hiding place and the only place that hadn't checked?

The vents.

"Robin come out of he vents, none of us are small enough to fit in them!" Kid Flash shouted in the vague direction the banging came from.

Robin's terrifying cackle was heard and seconds later the boy appeared. On Superboy's shoulders.

How did he even get up there?

Oh wait. He's Bat, they always do strange stuff.

"What took you so long? I almost fell asleep!" Robin smirked at everyone's stunned faces.

They should really get used to getting shocked/stunned/surprised by their youngest teammate, Robin was planning on trolling the team for a long time yet.

 **Sorry it was shorter than usual.**

 **Up next Robin on a sugar high.**

 **Poor team.**

 **Anyway thanks so much for all the reviews, favourites and followers.**

 **I have said it before and will say it again, you guys are AWESOME.**

 **Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Robyn out**.


	15. Sugar High Uh Oh!

**And I'm back.**

 **Onto what everyone has been looking forward to.**

 **Robin on a sugar high.**

 **Warning: Craziness and Randomness ahead.**

 **I own nothing! Not even Old MacDonald.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

 **Robyn out.**

 **Robin on a Sugar High...uh oh!**

"How on earth did we end up in this situation, again?!" Artemis cried.

The situation she was referring to was M'gann, Conner, Kaldur and her all super glued to the wall of the mountain. Artemis was painted silver, M'gann had pink hair, Conner had a toy monkey stuck to his head and his face was painted like a clowns and Kaldur had a fake mermaids tail on.

Wally was nowhere to be seen.

The answer to Artemis' question was Robin.

M'gann had been baking extra sugary cookies to celebrate a successful mission and Artemis had brought in Dr Pepper for all of them to drink.

Of course they didn't know giving Robin sugar was a bad thing, a very bad thing. Well, Wally did, but he had forgotten.

So after Robin had a couple of cookies (twelve) and a few Dr Peppers (seven) he had started to vibrate like a speedster, it was at that moment Wally remembered, he had quickly shouted to the team to grab him, but in the confusion Robin had gotten away.

That had been fifteen minutes ago. They had been mysteriously attached to the wall for ten minutes and Wally had disappeared twelve minutes ago.

How Robin had attached them to the wall was a mystery. One that would most likely never be solved.

All of a sudden, out of the shadows Robin appeared. Grinning evily and wearing a moustache.

Wait, hadn't Wally shouted something about a moustache before he disappeared?

Robin cackled like an insane man, well insane little Bird.

"Having fun?" He questioned, then proceeded to ignore their shouts and protests. He twirled the corner of his moustache.

"So Kaldur, I have a few questions for you." Kaldur paled and Artemis felt both pity for her leader and relief that she hadn't been chosen.

"Haveyouwatvchedthelittlemermaid?"Robin fired of questions rapidly at the team leader. "Ihave,wecanplaylittlemermaidyoucanbeArielseeingasyouliveunderthesea!whydon'tyouhaveafishtail?" Robin talked, doing a brilliant impression of a speedster.

Kaldur'ahm face was shocked and confused, he had not understood any of that.

"Hey Arty, Arty, Arty, Arty, Arty, Arty, Arty! Do you like your new colour, it suits you!" Robin was bouncing up and down.

"Conner, Conner, Conner, you need to smile to be a clown!" Robin continued to bounce, smiling widely.

His answer was a growl from the angry clone.

"Robin, what is wrong with you?" M'gann asked confused, she didn't know what a sugar rush was, but it must be serious if it made her friend act like this.

Robin didn't reply and simply ran off.

M'gann turned, as much as she could stuck to the wall, to her teammates confused. "It's okay M'gann, he is just on a sugar rush." Artemis continued at her friends look. "It's when you go really hyper after having to much sugar."

M'gann relaxed, glad to know her friend wasn't ill.

Robin suddey bounced back in with a hose, pointed at the four of them."Don't you dare Robin!" Artemis warned the hyper boy.

In response Robin laughed and turned on the hose, soaking the four heroes and releasing them from the glue. By the time Artemis had gotten unstuck and helped her friends, Robin was gone.

Oh, Robin was going to get it later, he now had dripping wet teammates out for his head.

"Honestly, what did Batman teach that kid?" Artemis muttered to herself.

The four of them decided to stick together and carefully made their way to the main room.

M'gann took one step into the room and was suddenly hanging upside down.

"Traps? Really Robin?" Artemis shouted in frustration after seeing M'gann slowly spinning around, upside down.

Said boy was suddenly hanging upside down from the air vents, a gun pointed at them.

"Dance! Dance My slaves! Dance!" Robin cackled as he fired the paintball gun at his teammates' feet.

To add to the torture Robin started to sing. Very out of tune, like a drunken man.

To the tune of Old MacDonald.

"Oh, Old McBatman had a team, E-I-E-I-O and on that team he had an archer. With a shoot shoot here and a shoot shoot there, here a shoot, there a shoot, everywhere a shoot shoot."

"My ears!" Artemis screamed, trying to cover her ears and dodge paint. She failed at both.

The bird continued onto the second verse.

"Old MacBatman had a team E-I-E-I-O and on that team he had a speedster. With a zoom zoom here and a zoom zoom there, here a zoom, there a zoom, everywhere a zoom zoom."

As sudden as the Bird had appeared, he vanished. The site he left was an angry clone, archer, Martian and Atlantian all covered In multi coloured paint.

The four heroes continued their dangerous quest to the kitchen, getting caught in a few traps on the way.

Robin appeared again and used Conner as a jungle gym. The clone tried to catch the Bird, but, well, the keyword was tried. He did a bunch of tricks then vanished again.

Everyone one was disturbed by the sudden silence, trying to anticipate the Bird's next arrival. But he did not appear again.

When they finally arrived in the kitchen twenty minutes later, they found a sleeping Robin, with his moustache half on, lying on top of the counter.

As soon as the group of heroes walked into the room, Robin woke up.

"Ugh, what happened? Why are you...you know what I don't want to know why you look like that." Robin muttered, rubbing his eyes.

"You went on as sugar rush. Do you seriously not remember anything?" Kaldur asked, trying to stop Artemis from shooting the little Bird.

"Nope, don't remember anything from the past few hours. It usually happens after a sugar rush for me. It's why I'm not allowed sugar much." Robin sat up and turned to face the group.

"Hey, where's Wally?"

"Hello. Anyone there?" Wally asked the dark room. He was unnerved by the silence.

As soon as he finished speaking, the lights came on.

Wally was temporarily blinded, but when he finally managed to get his eyes to adjust he found his feet where handcuffed together and his hands were handcuffed to a pipe that ran behin him.

"Noooooooooooooooooo!" Wally screamed.

All around him to his horror, were rubber ducks.

Big ones, small ones, multi coloured ones. Any and Every type.

And Wally was deathly afraid of ducks.

To add to his growing terror, the ducks started cackling, but not just any cackle. It was Robin's cackle.

"HELP!"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Well, wherever he is, I'm sure he's fine."

 **And finished.**

 **How was that?**

 **I hope you enjoyed and once again thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed and favourite-d.**

 **Again hope you enjoyed.**

 **Robyn out.**


	16. Romani

**And I'm back, sorry it's been a while, I couldn't think what to start this chapter like.**

 **So anyway.**

 **Summary: On a mission Robin gets hit by a weird Ray gun thing that makes him only able to speak in his native language, Romani, leaving the team absolutely confused. Poor Wally only knows a few words, so ROBIN gets to have fauna and troll the team!**

 **Sorry, I have to use Romanian as I can't find Romani and I am pretty sure it isn't a written language.**

 **Disclaimer: Me. Own. Nothing. *Goes and cries in a dark corner* nor do I own Percy Jackson or the Amazing Spiderman 2.**

 **And talking about the Amazing Spiderman 2, SPOILER ALERT I REPEAT SPOILER ALERT!**

 **Anyway, enjoy.**

 **Robyn out.**

 **Romani**

When Robin woke up he was lying on a bed in a white room, which he quickly realized was the Medical room in the cave.

Wait how did he get there? The last thing he remembered was being in Star City fighting a group of thugs than everything else in blank.

As Robin sat up, Kid Flash, now in civilian clothing, ran through the door, quickly followed by the rest of the team.

Robin looked at them questioning and asked "Ce s-a întâmplat?" _(What Happened?)._

The team looked at him confused.

"Dude, what did you say? Was that even English?" Wally asked looking at him worried about his friend.

"I-am spus, ce sa întâmplat?" _(I said, what happened?)_

"Robin, speak English, we can't understand you!" Artemis exclaimed annoyed.

It took a second for Robin to realize he was speaking Romani. "Nu pot" _(I can't)_. He tried to speak English but found he couldn't, he then tried any other language he knew and he found he couldn't speak any of them either. He was stuck speaking Romani.

An evil grin appeared on Robin face, terrifying his friends.

"Rob, why are you looking at us like that? Dude, stop it! You're freaking me out!" Wally shouted getting really creeper out by the spark in his friend's eye and the grin on his face.

Kaldur suddenly got a thoughtful look on his face and quickly left the room before returning a minute later, with a weird red gun in his hand.

"This was the gun one of the thugs shot at you. It threw you back against the wall and you glowed red before falling unconscious. We thought it didn't have any affect on you, but what if it did and you were stuck speaking a different language? But why that language and language is it?" Kaldur explained. Everyone had stopped looking at Robin and turned to face him near the back of the group.

"It's Roman, his native language and wait..." Wally said before turning back to Robin. " You can understand English, can't you?"

"Gee nu Wally, eu sunt doar la întâmplare vorbesc. Bineînțeles că înțeleg limba engleză, Kid Idiot. Așteptați i se poate folosi acest lucru pentru a troll toți. Răzbunare!" Robin cackled at the end, his voice dripping with sarcasm at the start. _(Gee no Wally, I am just randomly talking. Of course I understand English, Kid Idiot. Wait I can use this to troll all of you. Revenge!)_

"Was that sarcasm? I'm sure that was sarcasm. You insulted me, I now you did. Arty, Robbie is being mean!" Wally whined.

"Oh shut it Kid Mouth!" Artemis snapped at Wally.

"What do you think Kaldur, do you think it will wear off or do we have to reverse the effects?" Wally asked ignoring Artemis.

"I think we should wait till Batman comes to collect Robin in a few hours then talk with him." Kaldur sighed.

"Em...what do we do now?" M'gann asked.

"We call Batman then wait, I'm sure we can manage to try and understand Robin." Kaldur stated as calm as ever.

A few minutes later, the whole team was sitting in the lounge area, bored.

"Hey, why don't we play charades!" Wally suggested, bouncing up and down.

Everyone one agreed and Wally stepped forward to start.

He mimed the word for book and six words.

He started running round swinging an invisible sword, then pretending to run into the shadows.

"Percy Jackson și blestemul lui Titan!" Robin shouted, knowing about the series of books, Wally had recently started to read, out of all of them it was his favourite in the series. _(Percy Jackson and the Titan's Curse.)_

"Yes! Well I'm guessing you said the correct answer." Wally stated slightly confused and went to sit back down.

"Wait, what did Bird Boy say?" Artemis asked.

"Oh, Percy Jackson and The Titan's Curse. A friend convinced me to read the series and I fell in love with it, my favourite one is that one." Wally said.

"Why is that your favourite?" M'gann asked kindly.

"I guess, because the characters remind me of us. Artemis is Thalia or Zoe because she uses a bow and has a bad past. Robin is Nico because they can both disappear into shadows becoming ninjas and both lost their families. Kaldur is a bit like Chiron because of his kind attitude. M'gann is kind of like Bianca because of how incense is, apart from the fact she didn't abandon her brother. Well I have no idea who Superboy is, maybe Beckendorf, even though he doesn't appear in that book. And I guess I see myself as Percy, because we are both sarcastic and train hard for others to except us, but it doesn't always work." Wally explained nervously, he whispered the last bit, but every one heard.

"How about we do something else." Kaldur suggested, choosing to ignore what his friend had said as he obviously didn't want to talk about it.

Everyone decided to watch a movie. M'gann made popcorn and they all settled down on the sofa and put the movie in. They had decided on The Amazing Spiderman 2 (they had seen the first one a couple of days before).

Everyone enjoyed the film, every so often Wally would leave to get another drink or more food, but that was the only disturbance.

They also had a few comments ("Seriously why do all heroes create their villains and have horrible back stories?" "Shut up Wally!")

 **SPOILER ALERT FOR THE AMAZING SPIDER-MAN 2 SPOILER ALERT**

Then it came to the part near the end, when Spiderman fought Electro and Green Goblin.

To the part when Gwen dies.

The part where she falls to her death.

 **SPOILER ALERT OVER BUT YOU WILL BE VERY CONFUSED IF YOU DIDN'T READ IT SO PRETTY MUCH SOMETHING BAD HAPPENS THAT REMINDS ROBIN OF HIS PARENTS WHO FELL TO THEIR DEATHS!**

Everyone's reactions were different. Wally looked shocked and felt sympathy for Spiderman, Artemis let a tear fall, Kaldur lowered his head in sadness, Superboy frowned and M'gann started to cry a bit.

But the worst reaction was definitely Robin's.

He looked shocked than started crying and kept repeating, in Romani still.

"Nu, nu, mama, tata, nu poți fi mort, ridica-te, te rog ridică-te, am nevoie de tine, nu, nu, nu." ( _No, no, no, no, mom, dad, you can't be dead, get up, please get up, I need you, no, no, no.)_

Wally looked at his friend in horror for a minute, realizing what had happened and quickly started whispering to him after pulling the crying Bird onto his lap.

Everyone else stopped what they were doing to look at the pair confused.

Wally gave them a look telling them that it wasn't the time to ask and kept whispering to Robin until he cried himself to sleep.

"Look, it's not my place to say, why don't we just finish the movie and let Robin sleep." Wally stated more then asked.

Everyone nodded silently and continued to watch the movie, glancing at their youngest member every so often.

Half an hour later the Zeta Beam activated announcing Batman's arrival.

Batman walked into the lounge curious and confused that no one had come to see him.

The sight he was greeted with almost made him smile. Almost.

The whole team was fast asleep on the sofa, the tv playing quietly in the background.

M'gann and Conner snuggled together, Kaldur was resting his head against the arm of his arm chair.

The sight that did make him smile in fact was Robin fast asleep in Wally's lap both snuggled together.

Batman quickly took a camera out of his utility belt and snapped a couple of pictures to use as blackmail later and to keep to remind of him of his little bird.

Batman silently walked over to Robin and carefully picked him out of Wally's arms.

Robin turned and snuggled into his chest before sleepily opening his eyes and whispering.

"Love you, Tată," _(Daddy)._

The quiet words warmed both Batman and Bruce's hearts.

He quietly whispered, "Love you too, Fiu." _(Son)_

He kissed his son's head and silently walked back to the Zeta Beams.

 **And finished.**

 **How was it?**

 **By the way I love Percy Jackson, the Titan's Curse isn't my favourite but I still love it, and yeah, I just had to add that.**

 **The whole movie thing I will be back to with the Lion king later but I wanted to do that.**

 **Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Robyn out.**


	17. Languages

**And I am back.**

 **This time with the team having a lesson languages and everyone is shocked at Robin's skills with languages.**

 **This is part of a small three shot. The team is having a week of special training.**

 **Sorry if this sounds similar to other stories.**

 **Thanks to my friend for their help (she knows who she is)**

 **Anyway hope you enjoy.**

 **I own nothing!**

 **Robyn out.**

 **Languages**

The team was lounging in the main room watching static. It was the weekend, meaning a relaxing day at the cave and more importantly, no school! Artemis and Wally were fighting over who knows what, M'gann was trying to convince Conner to change the channel, Conner was resisting M'gann, Kaldur was reading a book and Robin was laughing at Wally and Artemis.

Black Canary chose that moment to walk in for what the team had been told was a week of special training.

"Sit down, this week instead of focusing on strength or physical abilities, we will be working on mental abilities, starting with languages." Black Canary announced as she sat on an arm chair.

Everyone settled down, prepared to listen to Black Canary. Kaldur sat in an armchair, M'gann and Conner shared a sofa, Artemis and Wally shared another sofa and Robin had the last armchair.

"First, why are languages important?" Black Canary asked

"You can use them to find your way in foreign countries or worlds." Kaldur stated.

"You can find out information on missions even though the people don't speak English." Robin added.

"You can make friends all across the world." M'gann smiled.

"They help you pass in school if you are to busy doing hero work to study." Artemis shrugged.

"You can live in foreign countries or can fit in if you go undercover." Conner replied.

"Emm, you can. You can. I have nothing. Why do you guys get all the good answers." Wally whined.

"All good answers" Black Canary ignored Wally."Now we will go around and see what languages you know, then chose to learn or revise one." She continued looking around at the team. "Artemis, why don't you start?"

Everyone turned to look unexpectedly at Artemis, who shifted in her seat, uncomfortable of all the attention.

"Well I know English, obviously, and I know Vietnamese, I am learning Spanish in school and if it counts I can cuss like a sailor in Italian, Russian and French." Artemis listed.

"Where did you learn to cuss in all those languages?" M'gann asked curiously.

"You hear lots of different stuff on the streets of Gotham." Artemis shuddered.

Robin hi-fived her. "Go Gotham!"

"That's really good Artemis. Now Wally, what about you?" Black Canary nodded to Artemis, then turned to look at Wally.

"I know English and I'm learning Spanish in school too, I'm really good at it." He boasted. "Oh I also know a little Romani." Wally said awkwardly, slightly ashamed that he didn't know as many as Artemis.

Black Canary smiled at him.

"Conner, how about you?"

"The G-nomes taught me English, French and they had started teaching me Spanish before I escaped. I am also learning Latin in school."

"Brilliant Conner." Black Canary nodded. "M'gann?"

"I know Martian, English and like Conner I am learning Latin." M'gann said happily.

"Thank you M'gann. Kaldur?"

"I only know Atlantian and English, though I would love to learn more." Aqualad replied politely.

"And Robin?" Black Canary small smile grew Into a Cheshire cat sized grin.

"Well..." Robin scrunched up his eyebrows and started to count on his fingers, but soon ran out of fingers to count on. "I know English, Russian, French, Spanish, Italian, Portugese, Greek, Latin, Romani, Romanian, German, Swahili, Arabic, Mandarin, Vietnamese, Catanese, American sign language and Japanese." He looked thoughtful for a second. "Yep, that's them all."

He looked up to see the shocked expressions on his teammates. Black Canary's grin was threatening to split her face in half.

"Oh and Wally if you are so good at Spanish, then what answer this. ¿Te gusta el arquero verde a tu lado? Y le vas a preguntar en una fecha y besarla?" Robin smirked. (Do you love the green archer beside you? And will you ask her on a date and kiss her?)

"Ehh, ¿Sí?" Wally replied unsure. (Yes?)

Robin started laughing drawing weird looks from everyone who didn't understand Spanish. Artemis looked split between laughing and being disturbed as she had understood some of what Robin had said. Black Canary simply smiled.

"Wait, why do both you and Wally know Romani?" Conner asked Robin.

"Well it's my first language and both Wally and Roy had an experience that would have been made easier if they had known Romani, so they decided to learn it in case something like it happened again." Robin replied smoothly. Conner nodded deciding to accept that vague answer.

"So now you all have to choose a language to learn and a teacher." Black Canary smiled at the team. "I suggest Robin, as he is one of the best people with languages out of any league member or anyone associated with the league."

The team looked at each other before Artemis voiced their agreement out loud. "So we all agree Robin is our teacher?" Everyone nodded and Robin pouted a little.

"What language though?" M'gann asked.

"What about Romani seeing as it is his first language and in case we get into a similar situation as Wally and Roy did?" Kaldur asked.

"No! Ehh, sorry guys but I don't feel comfortable teaching it to you. Please can you pick something else!" Robin exclaimed looking up at them with wide eyes like a baby seal. Baby seal eyes were like an army of puppies with their head tilted to the side and their eyes wide open and a thousand other cute things, in other words, adorable. Everyone instantly melted at that look.

"Well, I guess we can learn something else." M'gann said.

"Thank you." Robin nodded at her.

"What about Latin as most of us are already learning that?" Wally suggested.

Everyone looked at him shocked. "You said something smart!" Artemis shouted trying to get over her surprise.

Wally looked at her annoyed. "I'm not stupid!"

"Yeah, he's actually a science geek!" Robin laughed.

"Hey, at least I'm not a maths nerd!" Wally shouted back.

"Boys, calm down. Robin how about you start with some phrases that would be useful to know." Black Canary stepped in.

"Well..." Robin launched into a bunch of phrases and the team quickly discovered that Robin was actually a really good teacher.

The team continued to learn Latin for the rest of the day, only stopping when Batman came to take Robin away and Wally and Artemis had to go home.

Later, when they went on missions in foreign countries, they found that they could understand a lot of what people said, as many languages were based on Latin.

Soon, the team were really good at Latin, not quite as good as Robin, but still really good. Robin's teaching also helped them work on other languages, making things easier for them.

 **Sorry it's so short.**

 **The next part of the short arc is interrogation.**

 **Mwhahahahahahaha!**

 **Anyway hope you enjoyed.**

 **Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed and favourite-d.**

 **Robyn out.**


	18. Interrogation

**And here's the next update.**

 **I know this is quite near my last update but I am going back to school Today and want to update as much as I can before then.**

 **I know it's the wrong fan fiction but HappyBirthday Percy Jackson!**

 **But anyway now onto interrogation.**

 **Mwhahahahahahahahahaha.**

 **Sorry if it's OCC, but come on it's FanFiction when is it not OCC?**

 **Do I seem awesome enough to create DC. No? That means I don't own anything!**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

 **Robyn out.**

 **Interrogation**

The team was sitting in a small room in the Mountain, which had a one way glass looking into an even smaller room, which held two chairs facing each other and a table.

It was their second day of special training and today they would've be working on interrogation which was perfect seeing as a horrible crime had been committed by someone in the Mountain but it was no one in the team, as they had been on a mission when it had happened. Meaning it could only be one of the mentors or someone else who had been visiting.

The possible suspects were Green Lantern (John, who had been visiting), Green Arrow and Flash.

The team had to split into pairs and take turns interrogating each person to see who committed the crime.

Only one pair would be in the room at one time with Black Canary and the other suspects watching the pair interrogate the suspect. The other two pairs would be in the main room so they didn't get any advantages.

The first pair up, Kid Flash and Artemis interrogating suspect #1 Green Lantern.

Green Lantern sat in a plain metal chair, handcuffs attaching his hands to the back of the chair, to make it more real, facing Artemis who sat in the chair opposite and Kid Flash that stood at her side.

"Let's make this simple tell us if you did it and we'll let you go." Kid Flash smiled sweetly at him.

Green Lantern looked bored.

Artemis slammed her hand down on the table. "Just tell us! You did it didn't you?!"

Green Lantern lifted an eyebrow, really, good cop and bad cop. How cliché.

Kid Flash groaned as Green Lantern was led out of the room.

Next up suspect #2 Green Arrow.

"Sooooo Ollie, are you going to admit to this horrendous crime or are we going to have to do thus the hard way?" Kid Flash attempted to punch his hands together to look menacing but missed and punched Artemis.

"What was that for Kid Clumsy?!" Artemis screamed at KF. Green Arrow ended up having to separate them before he was led out.

Finally suspect #3 Flash.

Artemis took the lead this time. "Why did you do it?! We know it was you!"

"Come on Arty, Flash wouldn't do it." Kid Flash tried desperately to defend his uncle.

"Yes he would, he is a speedster and a speedster is a prime suspect!" The pair ended up fighting again and were separated this time by Flash. Both teens were led back to the main room with their friends and told to play nice.

The second pair of Superboy and Miss Martian didn't do very well either as Miss M was too nice and Superboy only grunted.

The last team of Aqualad and Robin however, well they did better, but what else can you expect from the protoge of Batman?

Suspect #1, Green Lantern.

Aqualad walked into the room calmly and sat down in the chair. An evil cackle echoed through the room causing GL to become slightly nervous.

When a bat-a-rang flew past his head, nicking his ear though he looked like he was about to pee himself. He was soon stuttering excuses and saying he didn't do it.

Suspect #2, Green Arrow lasted slightly longer, but looked absolutely petrified when Robin flew at him and demanded that he tells them if he was guilty in his 'tell me or you will never see the sun again' voice.

Suspect #3, Flash however didn't last very long at all. He vibrated out of the handcuffs and through the door after Robin had jumped out of the shadows at him.

Aqualad sighed but had a small smile on his face that showed his amusement. Robin on the other hand was on the floor laughing so hard he was almost in tears.

The team was soon reunited and given tips on how to do it better, however they still didn't have their answer. They still didn't know who was evil enough to commit such a horrible crime.

Who had eaten all the cookies Robin had brought over, which he claimed were made by another Bat Clan member, Agent A, and even worse replaced them with sugar free cookies.

No one noticed the dark shadow leave the room with cookie crumbs on their face and a small smile tugging at their lips.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

It was two weeks later on a mission when the team needed their new interrogation skills. They had captured a member of a new terrorist group that was about to bomb fifty big cities across America and needed to know the location of the bombs, which were being launched at the cities from an unknown location.

They handcuffed the frightened man, who was attempting to put on a bracket face, to a chair in a dark room.

They all agreed that it should be Robin that interrogated him, seeing as he and Aqualad had done best in practice.

The rest of the team his in the shadows observing their youngest member work.

"Where are the bombs?" Robin growled out imitate Batman's voice.

The rest of the team were shocked, how could he imitate Batman's voice so well?

The poor terrorist didn't understand that it wasn't Batman and started stuttering out the location of the bombs. He looked like he was about to pass out from fear.

In fact be did pass out from shock and fear when Robin bounced into view and smiled at him. "Thanks!" Robin shouted at him as he ran towards the location.

The terrorists were stopped and put away in jail, the one they interrogated still passed out, which drew a few curious glances.

When they finally made it back to the mountain, after debriefing, the team cornered Robin.

Kid Flash started to say something but it came out too fast, so that no one understood it.

"What Kid Mouth is trying to say is, when did you learn to interrogate people and how could you intimidate Batman's voice so well Bird Brain?" Artemis questioned, ignoring the glare from Kid Flash.

"It was part of my Bat training and I learnt a bit of mimicking voices when I was little, before I started training got be Robin." Robin grinned.

"Bat training?" M'gann asked.

"Yeah, you didn't think Bats just let me out onto the streets straight away did you? I went through a couple of months of training first." Robin snorted.

"Why Robin." Superboy grunted.

"Well that was random, what do you mean why Robin?" Said person replied curious.

"Why the name Robin, it has nothing to do with Bats." Superboy extended his original question.

"It was a kind of tribute I guess, Robin was an old nickname then the person who called me that was murdered and I took it up when I discovered who Batman is and asked to fight crime with him." Robin had a slight smile on his face like he was remembering good memories.

"What do you mean when you discovered who Batman was?" Artemis shot at him.

"What is this twenty questions? But I meant exactly what I said, Batman took me in after an accident and I discovered who he was a while after." Robin answered vaguely.

"Wait, he's not your dad?" M'gann asked.

"No, yes, kind of. It's complicated." He looked the clock on the wall. "Sorry guys, got to go. See you tomorrow." He waved goodbye as he walked to the Zeta Beams.

 **Recognized Robin B01**

"Well, this has been an eye opening afternoon, but I have to make like a cheetahs and run." With that Kid Flash disappeared and everyone else soon followed.

They had found out a little more about their little bird and were getting closer to his identity.

But they were still quite far away from the truth.

And finished.

 **Again it's quite short, sorry.**

 **The whole question thing at the end was not planned, it just kind of happened.**

 **Anyway, who do you think was the cookie thief?**

 **Thanks so much to my beta NoLionsInTokyo.**

 **Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Robyn out.**


	19. Mental Barriers

**Here I am again.**

 **Lots of you thought the cookie thief was Batman, but i'll leave it up to your imagination.**

 **This time the team is learning how to put up mental barriers to protect themselves, as you have to admit they come in contact with a lot of people with mental abilities like Psimon.**

 **I will try to update once a week now because school has started again and i am doing other stuff.**

 **Thanks so much for your idea Dragonfan47, I really liked it and will use it soon.**

 **Warning: May be slight mentions or suggestions of abuse.**

 **I don't own anything.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

 **Robyn out.**

 **Mental Barriers**

The team was waiting in the training room for Black Canary to start the final day of special training.

"Today team, we will be working on creating mental barriers to stop other telepaths messing with your minds, no offense M'gann." Black Canary announced as she entered the training room.

"Mental barriers?" Wally asked.

"Yes mental barriers," Black Canary smiled. "They are kind of like a force field inside your mind to stop anyone getting in and messing things up." She explained.

"Cool!" Wally grinned, causing everyone else to laugh.

"Yes Wally. Now sit down in a comfortable position and close your eyes." Black Canary instructed.

Everyone sat down in a circle. Robin had Wally on his right and Superboy on his left. Artemis sat on Wally's other side with M'gann between her and Superboy. Black canary stood behind them.

"Now focus on creating some kind of barrier around your mind, maybe a brick wall or electric fence, whatever you think will work." She continued.

Everyone focused and sat silently for a few minutes, then Wally started to twitch and kept shifting around causing everyone else to lose concentration and open their eyes curious as to what tge notice was.

"Well done Kid Twitch, you made us lose concentration." Artemis exclaimed.

"Yeah, well you probably were already failing Arty farty!" Wally shouted back.

"Stop it you two. Now Martian Manhunter has volunteered to test out your barriers." Black Canary interfered.

"He will be here in about ten minutes so try and practise until he gets here." She continued.

The team sat back down and tried to concentrate again, well everyone but Robin, who was sitting cross legged and grinning, unseen to the rest of the teams closed eyes.

As said, ten minutes later Martian Manhunter appeared.

"Uncle!" M'gann jumped up and flew over to her uncle.

Martian Manhunter nodded and smiled at his niece.

"I will enter each of your minds, bringing the rest of the team with me and then I will probe your barriers to see if they hold. Who will volunteer to go first." Martian Manhunter announced as he sat down in the middle of the team's circle.

"Oh, me, me. I'll go first!" Wally shouted, jumping up and down.

Martian Manhunter nodded towards him and put his hand on Wally's forehead.

A second later the whole team, apart from Wally, plus Martian Manhunter were in a plain white corridor. There was only a single blue door in front of them.

"Wow, I always knew his head was empty." Artemis announced with her hands on her hips.

"So, what do we do now?" Conner asked, ignoring Artemis' comment.

"I need to test his barrier, it must be this door." MM walked over to the door and twisted the handle. It didn't open. He twisted again and pulled, trying harder to open the door.

With a sharp pull, the door swung open. They were all pulled in. A second later they stood in a spotless, living room, of what they guessed was Wally's home.

A man towered above them. He was quite tall and had a slight beard. He wore a stern expression.

"How dare you. I told you if you did not pass your test with at least 95% percent,but you disobeyed me. You deserve this you little brat." The man shouted, his hand was lifted as if he was about to...

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." A voice that sounded like a younger Wally sobbed.

Suddenly they were thrown back out of his mind and back sitting in a circle in the mountain.

"What was that?" Artemis demanded.

"I believe that was a memory." Kaldur said.

"But- what was that, did we just see what I thought we saw?" Artemis asked stunned.

"It's not our story to tell, if he wants to tell you, he will. But for now leave it." Robin stepped in, looking unusually serious.

Wally nodded in relief to his best friend.

"Who next." MM asked.

"I will." M'gann said shyly.

MM nodded and then pulled them into M'gann's mind. The team was suddenly facing a brick wall. MM walked towards it and knocked on the wall, it stayed firm, he knocked harder. It cracked slightly and an overwhelming feeling of loneliness pulsed through. Almost as soon as it had appeared it was gone, the cracks were fixed as if they had never existed.

"Well done M'gann." MM nodded and smiled softly to his neice as soon as they were out of her head.

Artemis volunteered next. Her wall was a big and colourful hedge with, weirdly enough, a sign pointing down a hole to Wonderland.

Artemis' wall held.

Next was Conner who had a plain whit fence as if to symbolise something. The team only heard quite voices in the background.

After that was Kaldur, he had a giant wave with the top hanging suspended high above their heads, flashes of an underwater city were seen.

Finally was Robin. The team, like before were pulled into his mind.

They were in a green field with a bright blue sky above. In the distance sat a circus tent, with flags waving in the gentle wind.

A ticket booth stood in their way, the kind you would see at a fair or circus. Wally, curiously stepped forward first and tried to walk around the small ticket booth. An invisible barrier was suddenly in his way pulsing with blue energy that zapped him and everyone else out of Robin's mind.

Everyone found themselves laying on the ground a little distance from where they had been sitting.

"Ugh, what was that?" Wally groaned.

"That was Robin's mind protecting itself. Well done Robin, I see you remember my teaching from when you were younger." MM smiled at Robin.

"What was with the circus? And what do you mean your teaching?" Artemis crossed her arms and asked.

"Boy Wonder here was trained by the Justice League as well as Batman. The circus is more personal, I mean we didn't ask you about the Wonderland thing." Wally smirked smugly.

"Really?" M'gann questioned.

"Yeah, he was the baby of the league and has been since he was six, you should of seen him he was really cute." Wally had started to vibrate at this point.

"Gee, Kid ADHD calm down." Artemis stated.

Batman chose that point to the enter the cave, he gave one look at Robin then left again.

"Well this has been fun, but Bats wants me back in Gotham. See you tomorrow." Robin said as he ran out of the room.

"How did-?" Conner asked confused.

"Don't ask. We call it Bat speak. No one else understands it but Bats." Wally shrugged than announced he had to leave and ran back home.

"Well, that was eventful, see you tomorrow." Artemis joined the boys.

Conner and M'gann looked at each other and shrugged, they could get answers later.

 **And finished.**

 **Like I said before I will try to update once a week, but eh, school is getting bussier.**

 **Hope you enjoyed**

 **Review or Robin will sick Daddybats on you.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Robyn out.**


	20. Wealth

**And I'm back again...finally.**

 **Hehehe?**

 **Anyway this one is Sastt's idea, pretty much the team finding out Robin's rich.**

 **I will own this as soon as giant drunk purple squirrels take over the word. (I don't even know where that came from)**

 **Hope you guys enjoy and thanks for all the support.**

 **Robyn out.**

 **Wealth**

The first time it happened the team didn't really notice, well actually they did notice it, they just chose not to question it.

The second time it happened the pair drew some curious looks.

The third and final time it happened was when Artemis snapped.

"Why do you keep going to Robin like a lost puppy asking him for a new phone, this is the third time this week you destroyed it! How does Robin even have enough money to get you a new one?!" She defended drawing the whole team round to watch.

"Robbie here is loaded and it's not my fault my phone keeps falling out of my pockets as I run! Keep your head on Moony!" Wally replied swinging his arm over Robin's shoulder ignoring the glare he was given.

"Well don't bring your phone and Moony!? Why Moony Kid Idiot?" Artemis was on the edge of screaming at the speedster.

"Your name is Artemis as in the moon goddess, I thought you were supposed to be smart." Wally egged the angry archer on.

"My friends I believe we should calm down." Kaldur decided to step in before anything was broken.

"What do you mean he is loaded?" M'gann asked confused stepping forward with Conner to join the small circle.

"It means he has lots of money megalicious and Rob here along with Bats have to have lots of money how else could they pay for all their equipment and the Watch Tower?" Wally asked grinning at the martian. Robin hit his best friend in the head and muttered something suspiciously sounding like 'identities Kid Idiot'.

"What do you mean the Watch Tower?" Conner joined in the conversation.

"Bats pays for all the equipment and the Watch Tower itself, he also pays for a lot of the mountain. Just remember if you brake something Batman has to pay for it!" Robin cackled his signature cackle before disappearing through the Zeta Beams.

Everyone exchanged nervous glances, Batman payed for everything?

Uh oh.

A week later the conversation was practically forgotten until the team was off duty exploring happy harbour. The whole team were in civilian clothes and Robin was wearing his normal black sunglasses to cover his eyes.

They had been going from shop to shop showing the non-humans what earth shops were like when the girls found a beautiful little shop with all sorts of gifts the windows, they got excited and where about to go in only to stop they had forgotten to bring money.

"Oh, it's okay girls maybe you can get something next time." Wally said to the downtrodden girls.

"Hey, it's okay. Here have some of my money." The Boy Wonder stepped forward and gave a handful of notes to the two girls.

The pair looked at each other before giggling (in a very un-Artemis but very normal for M'gann fashion.) They then strolled into the shop hand in hand after shouting behind them, "We'll meet you in one hour at the cafe around the corner."

"So, what do we do now?" Wally asked looking towards Kaldur, Conner and Robin.

A shrug from each boy was the simple reply.

Ten minutes later found the boys in a small park near the centre of Happy Harbour. They were sitting on a bench next to a small pond, which to Wally's relief had no ducks in it, enjoying the peace.

"I wonder what the girls are doing." Wally interrupted the peace.

"I have a feeling we will find out later." Kaldur replied sighing.

"What should we do?" Conner grunted.

"I think we should show Conner and Kaldur more about our world!" Robin grinned to Wally, who grinned wickedly back.

Forty minutes later the boys met up with Artemis and M'gann at the small corner cafe. Robin payed for everyone's drinks. Kaldur had water, Wally had an ice cream shake, Artemis had a hot chocolate, Conner tried a lemonade, M'gann had a strawberry milkshake and Robin had a can of coke.

"So what were you gays doing for an hour? Shopping for new clothes?" Wally questioned curiously.

"Actually we were buying these." M'gann ignored Wally in favour of taking out six items items from gold plastic bag.

They were necklaces. All six had a braided silver chain with a jigsaw piece hanging on it, each one was a different colour, one was red, another yellow, a third blue, the fourth light green and the fifth was orange and the last was a darker green.

"There's one for each of us, red for Robin, yellow for Wally, blue for Conner, dark green for M'gann, orange for Kaldur and light green for me. It's a way to celebrate being a team for six months. " Artemis said handing each person their necklace.

"They join together, see." M'gann continued fitting all the pieces together.

"Thanks."

Thank you."

"Wow these are AWESOME."

"We are very grateful for your thoughtful gifts."

Both girls grinned and slipped their own necklaces over their necks before gesturing for the boys to do the same.

Soooooo, Boy Blunder are Bats and you rich in your real lives." Artemis prodded.

"I thought we were finished with this!" Robin complained exasperated.

"Never Bird Boy."

"Hey talking about money, do you think you can get me another phone, I dropped my last one?!"

"Again!"

"Really!"

"Come on, Wally!"

"How do you keep dropping it!"

"Shut up Baywatch!"

 **And finished.**

 **I hope you liked the charm necklaces, they will reappear.**

 **Do you think Wally will ever stop dropping his phone?**

 **Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Robyn out.**


	21. Mysterious Ball

**Hello again.**

 **This is another one that was suggested by DragonFan47. Thank you!**

 **Summary: The whole team go on a mission to protect Bruce Wayne at a charity ball but get suspicious when the only people they see are heroes in their civilian identities. What's going on?**

 **(Between me and you, it's a training exercise for the team and Robin knows : ) )**

 **This is not BabsxDick they're just best friends.**

 **Anyway onto the story, hope you enjoy.**

 _ **Italics are the team talking on the mind link.**_

 **Robyn out.**

 **Mysterious ball**

The team were stuck. Where? I hear you ask. Maybe a dungeon or a evil villains horrible lair? Nope somewhere far worse. A charity ball, but not any charity ball, a charity ball for rich people and guests. Well that's what they've been told at least. They were supposed to be there to protect all the guests.

Despite all the warnings the team had recieved, there hadn't been any attacks or even many suspicious people. The team were all round the vast ball room full of expensive stuff and a gigantic gold chandelier hung from the roof. A stage stood at on end with a microphone ready.

 _"Why do we have to wear these stupid Monkey suits again?"_ Wally asked over the mindlink. He kept looking around and messing with his black suit as be stood next to Roy Harper, Oliver Queens ward (and to the few that knew, Red Arrow.)

 _"There have been threats against Mr Wayne and we were asked to protect him."_ Kaldur sighed. "This is an undercover mission, we have to fit in." Adjusting his navy suit as he stood in a corner, silently agreeing with Wally.

 _"Hey Robin, you're the expert on Gotham. Where is Wayne's ward, Richard Grayson, right?"_ Artemis questioned visibly looking around, from her place next to a classmate Barbara Gordon. She wore her Gotham Academy Uniform, she had been invited as Mr Wayne had payed for her to go to the Academy (that was their cover at least.)

 _"Yeah, but he prefers to be called Dick Grayson, B and I protect him and Wayne sometimes. I think he's away at a maths competition in Jump City. And sorry Wally but you will just have to try and survive, I don't like these suits anymore than you do."_ Robin cackled standing in his grey suit and sunglasses with Diana Prince.

 _"I don't know, I quite like this dress."_ M'gann said in a long red dress, which matched her hair, next to Conner who also wore a black suit.

 _"There's nothing happening though! And this suit is uncomfortable!"_ Wally whined.

 _"Hey! Dresses are more uncomfortable Baywatch."_ Artemis shot back.

 _"No way suits are more uncomfortable! Besides you're not even wearing a dress!"_ Wally shouted in his mind.

 _"Skirts are just as bad and besides-"_ Artemis stopped halfway through her sentence.

 _"Artemis? Artemis! Are you okay? What happened?"_ Kaldur asked Artemis in panic.

 _"I'm fine, but have you guys noticed anything?"_ Artemis questioned looking around suspiciously.

 _"What do you mean?"_ Conner asked confused.

 _"There are a lot of heroes in their civilian identities."_ Artemis said _. "There's both Green Lanterns and that's got to be Hawkgirl."_ she pointed at Hal Jordan who was talking with John Steward and Shayera.

 _"Hey there's Uncle Barry!"_ Wally added.

 _"That's my uncle J'onn."_ M'gann spotted her uncle walking towards the refreshment table with a reporter, Conner Kent.

 _"That is my king Orin taking with Hawkman."_ Kaldur pointed out.

 _"Do you think this was all a trick and that they decided to test us. Or maybe they trust us enough to reveal their identities."_ Wally asked glaring at his Uncle, who didn't notice him.

 _"But that would mean people like that clumsy reporter Clark Kent and womanizer Oliver Queen were heroes."_ Conner suggested looking at the accused people.

"Hate to break it to you but Oliver Queen is Green Arrow and Roy, his ward, is Red Arrow." Artemis shrugged in her mind while trying to focus on her conversation with Barbra. _"And why would Barbara be here?"_

 _"Maybe she's a hero."_ M'gann suggested.

 _"That might mean that Bruce Wayne was Batman."_ Conner added.

The rest of the team burst out laughing in their heads and even a few chuckles out loud drawing some weird looks.

 _"Sorry Conner but that's not likely."_ Artemis laughed.

 _"Hey Robin, you've been awfully quiet, do you have something to say?"_ Wally prodded his best friend.

 _"Nah, just can't believe your theories. Bruce Wayne's an important guy, he funds a lot of League stuff in secret, him getting killed would be very bad."_ Robin cackled.

"Now, I would like to thank everyone for coming and hope you all have a relaxing and joyful evening." Bruce Wayne spoke up as music started, interrupting the team's conversation.

"Would you excuse me, I think I see a friend." Barbara asked Artemis with a small grin on her face.

"Sure." Artemis replied distracted. Barbara walked away.

 _"Hey Boy Wonder, where are you?"_ Artemis asked.

 _"I saw a friend and we decided to catch up." Robin replied with a smile in his voice._

 _"Wait they know you're Robin?"_ Wally protested.

 _"No, She knows my civilian identity and recognized me, I am just wearing sunglasses."_

 _"So what are we even supposed to be doing?"_ Conner questioned looking suspiciously at Clark Kent who had just stumbled and poured wine all down himself.

 _"I am not entirely sure."_ Kaldur replied confused.

Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Robin

"Hey Bruce." Robin - now Dick walked up to Bruce who was talking with Barbara.

"Hi Dick, how are things going? The team suspect anything?" Bruce turned to his ward and Barbara (who to very few people was known as Batgirl, she was still in training though).

"Nope, they got a little suspicious after Artemis pointed out the few heroes she knew but Conner unknowingly directed them off that path. Hi Babs."

"Hi Wonder Boy, your team is pretty obvious. I was taking to Artemis and it was pretty clear that she wasn't paying attention and she kept looking around." Barbara replied. "The team looks so confused it's funny, are you ever going to get enough of teasing them with your identity?"

"Nope, it's just too much fun. I will tell them eventually though." Dick replied grinning.

"You two continue to look out and keep everyone distracted I need to go check on Alfred." Bruce sighed before walking away.

"That's Bruce for I need to get out of here. He was probably embarrassed about Clark, I mean almost everyone here knows his identity does he still need to make a fool of himself?" Dick shook his head in an over exaggerated way causing Barbara to laugh.

"Come on Boy Blunder, we need to get back into the crowd to stop people, meaning the team, getting suspicious." Barbara ordered.

"Yes Babs!" Dick mockingly saluted her before walking over to talk with Billy Batson AKA Captain Marvel in his ten year old form.

Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Young Justice

Later that day when the ball was over and the team were out of their suits and dresses and back in the Mountain mountain, Batman came over to debriefing them.

"I am glad to see that nothing happened during the ball, the tip off must have been wrong. I am sure you all learnt a lot. I still expect your mission reports tomorrow though." Batman said in his deep voice. The team scattered taking that as a dismissal.

Robin stayed behind. "There faces were hilarious. Are you ever going to tell Wally that you never read his reports." He laughed.

"I only read your report and Aqualad's and occasionally the others. Wally's never really makes much sense." Batman replied shaking his head gently at his son.

"Come on let's go home see have training and patrol." Batman continued turning to leave.

"Actually, can I stay here for a little bit longer, just an hour, to see what they think. Please." Robin begged giving the Dark Knight seal eyes, that worked even behind the mask.

"Fine." Batman sighed. "But only an hour."

"Thanks B, see you later."

Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Young Justice

"Hey guys, Bats allowed me to stay for another hour." Robin smiled as he entered the main room where his friends sat.

"Great! Hey Bro, I now understand why you hate those charity balls so much." Wally complained.

"Wait you've been to do those things before. How do you survive?" Artemis demanded.

"Thanks Kid Mouth, yeah I've been to them many times before, Bats and I protect Bruce Wayne and his ward a lot as I mentioned before."

The team continued to talk before it was time for Robin, Wally and Largely s to go.

They never did figure out that it was all training exercise and they had been supposed to figure out all the league's identities.

Well at least Robin and Barbara got some amusement out of it, right?

 **And finished.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed.**

 **I will update as soon as I can.**

 **Robyn out.**


	22. Ninja Moments

And I'm back again.

Sorry I left this later than usual but I am a bit ill at the moment.

Hope you guys are feeling better than I am.

Anyway this chapter is Robin's ninja moments, three of them and one of them as Dick Grayson, in front if Artemis.

I own nothing (Why, oh Why? cruel world!)

Hope you enjoy.

Robyn out.

Ninja moments

Ninja 1)

The team were on another mission and as usual their cover had been blown. They were supposed to be a covert Op team and yet they couldn't seem to be able to stay covert on missions.

It was a simple mission, checking out a small group of criminals that wanted to become bigger. They were told not to engage, to just observe and find out their plans.

They were hiding on a small platform overlooking the Room were the criminals were having a meeting.

It all went south the moment Kid Flash tripped over a wooden storage box, right into the middle of the crooks. Artemis soon followed, then Superboy and Miss Martian. Kaldur sighed before jumping down to help his teammates.

The criminals shocked at the appearance of the young heroes quickly stood and grabbed any weapon near them. Minions appeared out of the shadows

The next thing the team knew they were fighting the amateur criminals.

"Hey any of you guys seen Robin?" Kid Flash shouted as he took down a minions wity a gun.

"I do not believe I have seen him since we entered the building." Aqualad replied as he also took down a minion.

Evidently he had done what Kid Flash called his 'ninja thing' and disappeared.

It wasn't eveb a second later when said Boy Wonder's signature cackle was heard. It was impossible to tell where it had come from as it had bounced around the room.

Robin swung into the room on a grappling hook then let go and flipped down onto a guy.

"Do criminals keep getting stupider, or is it just me?" Robin cackled as he took down two men in one.

"Nope, it's not just you Wonder Boy." Artemis laughed as she shot off an explosive arrow.

Soon all the crooks were taking care of. The team looked around after handing over the men to to the police. As they looked around, they noticed they were missing a member.

"Where's Robin gone to now?" KF sighed.

"Oh, you don't think he's hurt do you?" Miss M asked panicked.

"I'm sure he's fine." Aqualad replied calming his teammate down.

"Yeah, he's just being the freaky ninja that he is." Artemis said.

A loud cackle echoed around the room.

Ninja 2)

The next time they were in training. It was pretty much a game of paintball but the point of the game was to hide, if you were hit you were out.

Black Canary, Green Arrow and Flash were recruited to man the laser guns. If they hit you it wouldn't hurt you would just glow blue for a little while.

The training room was covered in obstacles that you could hide in and behind like tyres, boxes, wooden planks and other stuff.

It was dark, like it was set during the evening so it would give them a better chance to hide.

They weren't allowed to use any powers or weapons, they just had to survive for as long as they could.

Miss Martian was hit first by Black Canary after she was caught trying to hide behind a group of boxes.

Kid Flash was hit soon after by his uncle as he had been running around trying to dodge shots.

Superboy was hit shortly after by Black Canary when he tried to run straight through the course to the other side.

Next was Artemis she had fallen out of a tyre and was hit by Green Arrow.

Aqualad managed to survive for another five minutes after Artemis was hit. He had been trying to move to a better position but was hit by Green Arrow.

Robin was the only survivor but...

"Where is Robin?" Wally exclaimed.

"He's done his ninja thing again hasn't he?" Artemis questioned knowingly.

"How does he even disappear like that?" Conner asked confused.

"I do not think we will ever know my friend." Kaldur sighed.

"Yeah, where is the kid. I want to shoot him!" Flash moaned.

"That sounds so weird." Green Arrow looked at his teammate.

A spine shivering cackle bounced around the room. "I'm right here!" Robin cackled.

"Where's here Robin?" Black Canary.

"Where I am." Robin replied mysteriously.

"Get down from the rafters Rob." Wally shouted running around looking up. Then he bumped into a wall.

"Wow Wally, I knew you were clumsy but that was just stupid! I'll come down, I have won after all." Robin laughed before flipping down from his hidden position. He managed to dodge all the lasers shot at him.

"Oh come on, how did he manage to dodge all our shots and now we've run out of ammo." Flash pouted.

"He's a Bat what do you expect?" Green Arrow said.

Ninja 3)

"Hey, guys do you want to play a game?" Wally asked.

They were in the Mountain for the weekend and so far they had have no missions.

"Sure, what game?" Robin asked as everyone else agreed.

"What about that game I saw on a program once, ninja?" M'gann suggested innocently.

Wally groaned.

"What's wrong with that?" Conner asked.

"You want to play a game called ninja with our resident ninja boy here. He's beaten me every time we've played it.

"I think it will be fun to try. How do you play?" Kaldur smiled ignoring the groaning Wally.

"You have to stand in a circle and take turns to try and hit the person next to you in the circles wrist. You can only make one move to hit or dodge than you move on to the next person. Right?" M'gann questioned hopefully.

"Yep, correct Miss M." Robin grinned.

Everyone moved into position, they quickly took quickly having a go. Robin won very quickly. Very, very quickly.

"I know why Wally hates to play this game with you now. Have you ever lost?"

"Well I've lost a couple of games with Chesire, the score is currently 134 to 121 with me winning." Robin grinned.

"Wait Chesire!? When did you even play ninja with Chesire!" Artemis screeched.

"She's really fun to play with once she stops trying to kill you. I play with her when we both have spare time." Robin replied like it was completely normal to play a game called ninja with an assassin.

The rest of the team were just looking on in shock.

"Come on let's play another round, I'll go easy on you." The insane Boy Wonder was grinning like a maniac.

The team continued to play for the next hour, Robin winning each time but everyone having fun. As soon as they were finished and the team tried to question him more on Cheshire, the Dark Squire did his signature Cackle and disappeared.

Ninja 4 - Dick Grayson) Artemis P.O.V.

Artemis walked along the corridors of Gotham Academy pulling on her annoying skirt, when she heard a commotion up ahead.

Three big muscular boys were pushing around a skinny younger boy. On closer inspection she found him to be the weird black haired, blue eyed boy that had come and taken a photo of her on her first day.

For some reason the sight of him getting pushed around made her feel like she needed to protect him, almost like an older sister would.

"Hey Grayson going to go cry to your dirty gypsy parents, oh wait, they're dead aren't they. How did it feel to watch them fall to their deaths. They deserved it after all, they're dirty gypsies." The obvious leader of the group mocked the young boy before punching him in the face.

The sight of the huge bruise forming on the pale kid's cheek and tears in his eyes made her want to kill the boys for an unknown reason.

She did the next best thing.

She stormed up to the boys pulling the leader off of Grayson and punched him in the face, see how he liked it. "Leave him alone! You're just a stupid bully and he's ten times the man, well boy, you are!"

The three boys sprinted away from the angry archer in disguise. "Thanks Arty, no one ever stands up for me." Grayson gave a grin that seemed really familiar, and yet she couldn't place it.

She turned away to look at something only to turn back to discover Grayson was gone.

Now that she thought about it, that was really familiar.

Artemis gave a mental shrug before walking away, maybe she would figure it out sometime.

 **And Finished.**

 **Did you like the sister feelings Artemis felt for Dick and the whole Chesire thing?**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed.**

 **Robyn out.**


	23. Disney Marathon

**Hello again.**

 **I will try to update more often as I have a two week holiday. Woo hoo!**

 **Today's chapter, the team decide to have a Disney movie marathon to disastrous affects.**

 **But first I have a challenge for anyone who wants to try. I would like you to write a one shot on Robin and Chesire meeting and playing ninja. If you want to do this PM me the story and the best one will get a chapter dedicated to them and they chose the chapter idea. You have two weeks to complete it.**

 **Anyway, thanks for all the favourites, follows and reviews, you guys are AWESOME.**

 **I own nothing.**

 **Sorry if characters are OOC.**

 **And now onto the story.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

 **Robyn out.**

 **Disney Movie Marathon**

It was yet another weekend at the Mountain when the team decided to have a movie marathon and after finding out that Connor, Kaldur, M'gann had only seen a few movies and Robin had only seen one or two to the teams shock (apparently he was too busy and before he became Robin he didn't have much access to a TV.

They all settled down in front of the TV, Wally and Artemis sharing a sofa, Connor and M'gann on the other sofa and Robin and Kaldur each had an armchair.

While M'gann made snacks, Wally and Artemis made a list of must see Disney movies, with Robin adding in suggestions of the few he heard of or seen.

In the end the list looked like this.

Must see Disney Movies

~Robin Hood (For Artemis)

~Mary Poppins (Wally said it was needed especially as it had awesome music)

~Cinderella (They needed at least one princess movie)

~Little Mermaid (Come on they needed to see that for Kaldur's sake)

~Mulan (again, awesome movie, and Girl Power!)

~Tangled (mostly for M'gann and the music)

~Aristocats (A cool movie about singing cats!)

~Aladin (For Connor)

~Hercules (another hero's journey)

~Jungle Book (For the fun of it)

They had picked movies that they believed were very important to see.

First up Robin Hood.

M'gann loved Maid Marian and thought Robin Hood was very romantic. Connor seemed to like the Fat friar, Kaldur looked to be analysing all the fight scenes, Wally kept running to get snacks, Robin kept laughing at Wally and immatating all the romance scenes and Artemis kept complaining about all the horrible archery, but trying to hide a smile

After the movie ended they decided it was a part failure as everyone had talked through of it.

Next was Mary Poppins which went better. Robin, M'gann, Wally and Artemis sang along with all the songs and Wally even immigrated the animated penguins, which caused everyone to laugh at his poor dancing. Connor and Kaldur Lso had smiles on their faces. The ending made everyone smile , happy that it had a happy ever after.

The third movie, Cinderella was admittedly needed to have a Disney movie, but it didn't go down as well. It was slightly too girly for anyone but M'gann and a bit too cheesy.

Little Mermaid was amusing for everyone but Kaldur. M'gann loved the love story, Artemis and Wally liked thesongsgs, Connor smiled at Flounder and Robin liked Sebastian. But Kaldur kept moaning at all the inaccurate information and lousy interpretations of Atlantis. The movie ended happily to everyone's joy, well apart from Robin who pursed his lips.

"What? Something wrong Rob?" Wally asked his best friend at seeing his expression.

"Kinda, in the actual fairy tail by Hans Christian Anderson, Ariel dies."

"Well that's cheery Boy Wonder." The Green Archer added sarcastically.

"Yeah, the only person who actually survived the classic fairy tails was Jack in the Bean Stalk and The Ugly Duckling." Robin replied shrugging.

"Wow, lovely fact. How about we get back to the movies, Mulan is next, that movie is brilliant. it also has lots of Girl Power." Artemis grinned as she wen and put the movie in.

"Wait, I need to get more snacks!" Wally shouted as he sprinted off and returned yet again with a ful bowl of popcorn and cup of coke (which they were not letting Robin near after his whole sugar high accident).

"Again, Baywatch!" Artemis shouted.

"Hey, high metabolism!" Wally complained.

"Yeah right kid mouth!" Robin cackled as he stole a bit of popcorn.

The team settled down once again and watched Mulan. This time the whole team enjoyed it, it had enough action, plenty of romance, brilliant songs and lots of girl power. The team really enjoyed it. When the song 'I'll make a man out of you' came on Wally and Robin got off the sofa and danced along.

After that was Tangled, which M'gann really enjoyed as she felt similar to Rapunzel, a young kind girl growing up separate to everyone else (M'gann because she was a white Martian) and then finding love and a family and following her dreams. Even Connor and Artemis liked the songs and started to sing along.

Aristocats quickly followed, the team liked that one as well. Connor especially liked that one and felt sympathetic for the little kittens. The whole team sang along to the song "Ev'rybody Wants To Be A Cat" and Artemis joined the pair of trouble makers in their dancing. They enjoyed the happy ending.

Next up was Aladin, an old classic that Robin, Artemis and Wally had all avreed needed to be seen. Connor enjoyed the story of a street rat who fell in love with a princess and managed to still save the day in the end. Kaldur had a smile on his face throughout the movie, M'gann loved Jasmine, Artemis laughed alongside Wally at the genie and Robin looked longingly at the tiger and monkey, Abu.

Hercules followed on the list, they were interested in this movie because it was another heroes life. The team enjoyed the songs and found Hercules related to a lot of them, as he wanted to prove himself just as they did. They found a few bits slightly cheesy though. They sang along with 'Zero To Hero', 'Gospel Truth' and 'I Can Go The Distance'. They all cheered as Hercules saved Olympus and Meg.

Jungle Book was a classic and they seemed to enjoy the story behind it. There were some parts that scared them of course and others that made them laugh. They all liked it though and agreed it was a good movie to watch.

Next was Peter Pan that Artemis and Wally both agreed was a must watch. Connor and Kaldur liked Peter and the lost boys. Wally looked interested in the mermaids. Artemis and M'gann liked Tinker Bell. Robin loved the crocodile and sang along whenever it appeared. "Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock!".

Overall Peter Pan, Hercules, Aladin, Mulan and Aristocats seemed to go down the best with the team.

"What's next on the list Arty?" Wally shouted to Artemis with a mouthful of popcorn.

"Close your mouth, Kid Idiot. Lion King is next and last." Artemis shot back at the so called Kid Idiot.

After hearing that , Wally looked nervously at Robin.

"What's it about, I've only ever seen Aladin, Tangled, Jungle Book and Mary Poppins?" Robin asked the two Disney experts as Kaldur, Connor and M'gann nodded in the background.

"It's about a pride of talking/singing lions, it focuses on a lion cub called Simba and his journey to becoming king and fighting against his evil uncle Scar." Artemis summarized.

"Em, maybe we can skip this one, I mean it's an okay film, but -" Wally started to protest.

"Why do you want to skip it Baywatch, it's a must see?" Artemis asked curious.

"Is something wrong, my friend?" Kaldur questioned.

"No, it's just." He glanced at Robin. "Never mind, it's nothing." Wally waved it off.

They quickly slipped the movie into the TV with curious and concerned glances at the worried looking Wally.

The movie opened up with the circle of life, which everyone enjoyed huming along to. Soon it got into the actual movie and the team really enjoyed the classic adventure.

Artemis and Robin sang along to 'I Just Can't Wait To Be King' but everyone went silent when it got to them travelling to the Elephant Graveyard.

The whole team was slightly creeper out by the 'Be Prepared' song.

Then it finally came to the scene that Wally had been dreading.

The stampede.

As soon as the King fell to his death, you could just see Robin's smile turn into an expression of horror. M'gann looked teary eyed and even Connor and Kaldur looked shocked. Artemis smiled sadly as she had seen the movie before. Why just jumped up from his seat and ran to his best friend who appeared to be about to break down.

Robin started shaking with silent tears, the team looked around when Wally sprinted over.

"What's wrong with Robin?" Artemis asked concerned. The rest of the team ran over to join Wally next to their youngest member.

Robin soon stopped shaking and fell into a deep sleep after Wally injected him with a syringe filled with a weird golden liquid.

"What did you do to him?" M'gann asked worried.

"It's okay, he was about to have a panic attack, the injection calmed him down."

"What happened in the first place ." Kaldur questioned.

"Robin witnessed something really traumatizing when be was little which led him to becoming Robin, that just reminded him of that. Can we continue to watch the movie, it gets better. He'll be asleep for a while."

The team settled back down and continued watching the movie, glancing worriedly at Robin every so often.

The movie, they agreed got better and had a nice ending but they all decided that they would maybe leave the Disney marathon for a little while.

 **Hope you enjoyed.**

 **What's your favourite Disney Movie?**

 **Remember to Follow, Favourite and Review.**

 **I love all and any comments!**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed.**

 **Robyn out.**


	24. nightmares

**Hi again.**

 **I know I said I would update quicker, but I'm on holiday and my family keeps dragging me out.**

 **Anyway onto the story.**

 **5 times Robin helped a teammate with nightmares and the one time they helped him.**

 **Sorry if characters are OOC.**

 **This is not BirdFlash no matter how much I like that ship. No romance, just Robin being an awesome brother.**

 **On a side note as I write this I am watching Madagascar 3, the only thing I am thinking of is the circus and Robin.**

 **Does anyone watch The Flash, season 2 started and it's amazing!**

 **Anyway onto the story.**

 **Warning: I don't know exactly what I'm warning you about, but there is something, I just don't know how to word it. Nothing too bad though.**

 **I own nothing.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

 **Robyn out.**

 **Nightmares**

1) M'gann

It was the mental scream that woke Robin up. He quickly slept out of bed, grabbed a pair of black sunglasses and rushed out of his bedroom door. He had been sleeping over while Batman was off world and Alfred was busy.

Artemis and Kaldur looked out of their rooms in concern for the only person who could scream out mentally, M'gann.

"What's wrong?" Artemis asked worried.

"It's okay, go back to sleep both of you. I'll see what's wrong with M'gann." Robin smiled hoping to comfort his friends.

"Are you sure my friend?" Kaldur questioned.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Get some sleep." The Boy Wonder smiled and walked down the corridor to M'gann's room.

He quietly opened the door. "M'gann?" Robin whispered as he tip toed over and sat down on the corner of M'gann's green bed.

"Robin?" She asked quietly, sitting up. "What are you doing here?"

He looked at her face carefully, trying to see if there were any signs of her previous distress. "I came to see if you were okay. You called out in your mind to everyone."

"I did? I'm so sorry for waking you up!" She asked hurriedly, eyes wide open in concern.

"Nah, it's okay. You okay?" The bird shrugged.

"I'm fine Robin, it was just a nightmare." She put on a half smile.

"It sounded bad. I'm here to listen if you want to talk. It's nothing to be ashamed about, everyone gets nightmares. Even Batman!" Robin smirked at the end of his little speech.

"I . . . I don't think I can talk about it." M'gann had tears silently streaming down her face.

"It's okay, you don't have to." He pulled her into a hug, rubbing her back to calm her down as her crying got worse. He whispered calming words to his surrogate sister. And with that the dam broke.

"N...no I want to. I've watched enough programs to have heard that talking about it helps." M'gann hiccuped as she pulled away from the hug. Robin smiled encouraging and comforting her.

"In my dream I had never left mars and everyone was still bullying me, because I was a white martian. It doesn't sound like much but..." M'gann looked down at the end, ashamed of getting so worked up over nothing.

"It's not nothing, discrimination and bullying aren't nice. I know what both are like, I face them everyday in school. You don't have to be ashamed. Come on I don't think either of us are going to get to sleep for a while. How about I tell you about the mischief Wally, Red Arrow and I got into when we were younger." Robin asked with a grin.

She wiped her away the tears and smiled.

2) Artemis

This time Robin awoke to the sound of arrows being angrily shot at a target in the early hours of morning.

With a sigh he rolled out of bed, grabbed his sunglasses and walked down the corridor quietly, trying to avoid waking the others, towards the training room hoping to calm the troubled archer.

"You know people are trying to sleep." Artemis jumped at Robin's voice.

"Sorry, I couldn't sleep and would you stop with the ninja thing!" The angry green archer turned her bow still raised, ready to fire.

"It's fine, but can you lower your bow please!" The ninja replied ignoring the question.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He suddenly asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Talk about what?" She said as she twirled around and started shooting again.

"Your nightmare."

"How did you know I had a nightmare?"

"Why else would you be up late shooting poor targets? Besides you just admitted to it."

"Why you -!"

"What? Amazing and insanely clever ninja?"

Artemis sighed. "It was about my dad okay! He had ordered me to kil the team and I did. I can't help but see your bloody broken bodies every time I close my eyes." Growled out completly destroying a target.

"You don't have to worry you know, we're not going to let your dad hurt you besides neither you or Sportsmaster would be able to defeat the league, who would come after you for killing us. Man you have never seen a scary Batman until you see him when he's being overprotective." Robin grinned and did his signature cackle.

Artemis laughed a little.

"C'mon I'll tell you about all the times Wally failed, get comfy as I have a lot of stories." Robin winked as she gave a full happy laugh.

3) Connor

The third time he was awoken it was by a crash coming from the kitchen/lounge. Robin sighed was it really too much to ask for a peaceful night? I mean come on three nights in a row?

Despite this thought he still got out of bed and grabbed his sunglasses.

He jogged quickly to the room where the crash came from, just in case.

It was Connor.

The crash had been a cup shattering on the floor.

"Hey Con, what's wrong?" Robin asked at the stoic clone.

"It's too quiet." He replied turning to face The Boy Wonder.

"Sooooo, you decided to kill a cup? I don't think the cup would have agreed with your choices. Poor cup."

"No, I was trying to make something they M' gann told me about but I forgot and accidentally hit the cup." Connor growled.

"Here let's clean up this mess, than i'll teach you to make hot chocolate. I'm guessing that's what Miss M told you about. Right?" Connor grunted a Yes than he started to helped Robin clean up the mess than followed his instructions on how often make Hot chocolate.

They finished a little while later and sat down at the bar drinking the freshly made hot beverage.

"Hey Con, what did you mean by it's too quite?" Robin asked he question that had been bugging him since his friend had first said it.

"When I was at Cadmus, it was never silent in my pod at night as the G-gnomes would download information into my brain at that time. It is just too quite and unsettling." Connor looked down into his half empty mug of hot chocolate.

"You'll get used to it eventually and if you don't you can always put some music on quietly in the background to help you sleep." Robin suggested, but giggled as Connor looked up.

Connor had a chocolate moustache.

"What?"

"Nothing!"

4) Kaldur

A scream woke him up this time. Honestly this was getting ridiculous. Robin dragged himself out of bed before grabbing his sunglasses and leaving his room. No one else was out. How they managed to sleep through that, Robin would never know.

Shaking his head he walked to the door of which the scream had come from.

Kaldur's room.

He knocked but when he got no answer he swiftly entered, only to see his team leader sweating and turning over in his bed, the covers twisted around him.

Robin ran to the bed and crouched down next to it before starting to shake his friend in hopes of waking him. "Kaldur, Kaldur, Kal wake up!"

Kaldur suddenly shot up with a loud gasp. He looked around startled but relaxed visibly the sight of Robin.

"Why are you here my friend?" Kaldur asked confused.

"You screamed, I came to see if you were okay."

"I am sorry to have awoken you."

"It's fine, what was your nightmare about."

Kaldur shook his head slightly at his youngest teammates ability to read him. "I dreamt of problems in Atlantis and rushing to help only in time to see it fall, when I returned here I found all of you dead."

"Well, I know a way to cheer you up. Come on." He grabbed Kaldur's wrist and half dragged half lead the Atlantian to he sea.

"Let's swim for a little, it will make you feel better I promise." Robin smiled as he stopped just in front of the water.

"It is too late and besides you do not have the right clothes on." Kaldur was right. Robin was stilll in his plain white pyjamas that were slightly too big and made him look very young.

"Midnight swims are fun besides I'll be fine, it's jot the first time I've swam in my pjs." Robin grinned before dragging Kaldur into the cool salty ocean waves.

Three hours later of splashing around and Kaldur had cheered up as predicted by the aptly named Boy Wonder.

And who cares if they got into a little bit of trouble for disappearing and going outside in the middle of the night without telling anyone.

5) Wally

The fifth time he was awoken to another scream, only this time he knew instantly who had screamed and why.

This time Robin rushed out of bed forgetting his sunglasses and sprinted down the corridor into his friend/brother's room.

The sight that greets him is similar to how he found Kaldur the night before, sweating and tossing and turning deep in a nightmare.

"Wally, Wally, Wally wake up! It's me, it's Robin. Your dad is not going to hurt you anymore. Your safe." Wally woke up with tears dripping down his face. He quickly pulled his best friend into a hug in hopes of comforting himself.

"It's okay Wally, you're safe. I'm here." Robin continued to whisper comforting words to his friend.

Wally pulled away a while later his tears still obvious by the tracks they had left across his face.

"Wow, I don't think I've felt that bad since Roy started his driving test and dragged us into helping him. Man I don't know how many times we crashed, remember the time we fell off the bridge?" Wally said back to trying to be his normal happy self.

"We fell off a bridge?" Robin asked, knowing this was Wally's way of coping.

"Oh, that's right, you got a concussion and couldn't remeber it."

"Really? Huh. Hey remember that time that we died the Batsuit pink...?"

"I thought he was going to kill me! Or the time that..."

"That was both fun and painfully!"

"What about when..."

The two boys laughed and recalled old memories for the rest of the night, all nightmares forgotten.

+1) Robin

The sixth and last time Robin was awoken in the middle of the night that week was not because of a teammate, well technically it was.

This time he was the one with he nightmare and after hearing his painful screams and whimpers the whole team had come rushing to help their little brother.

What had he been dreamng about? Falling. Well, he hadn't been falling and for once it wasn't his old family. In his parents, uncle, aunt and cousins usual places was the team, Batman, Alfred and Barbara.

They had each lined up in the old circus tent and just jumped of the trapeze platform as words echoed around him, telling him how worthless and stupid he was they had even started to say that he was bringing the team down, a horrible hero and how he should just go kill himself.

Yeah, not a very nice dream. Which probably explains why when the team woke him up he closed his eyes to stop them seeing the colour and to hide the tears thenthen practically jumped into the closest person's arms, who happened to be Wally.

"Hey Rob, are you okay?" Wally asked holding onto his brother in a comforting hug.

"I think it's pretty obvious he's not okay!" Snapped Artemis worried for her surrogate little brother.

"My friends, this is not a time to fight." Kaldur glared at Artemis and Wally with a disproving glare.

"It's okay Robin, do you want to talk about it?" M'gann asked kindly.

"You...you all fell...so did Batman and Agent A and Batgirl...and the voice were so mean...I don't bring the team down do I?" The little bird sobbed into Wally embrace. No questioned who Agent A and Batgirl were, deciding it was questions for another time.

Surprisingly it was Connor who answered first. "Of course you're not, you help lift the team up and help each and all of us."

Everyone quickly voiced their agreement.

Wally passed Robin his sunglasses as he sat up wiping away the tears.

"I'm sorry I woke you up, I didn't meant to bother you by being do childish." Robin croaked in his tired voice.

"We do not mind, you are not bothering us. Besides you have been the one helping us all week. You are not acting childish, if anything you should act more like a child whenwhen you have a chance as you still are technically a child." Kaldur replied in an honest and matter of fact way.

Robin grinned a half smile and said. "Hey old man, remember I'm still your senior when it comes to being a hero."

And with that the tension was dissolved and everyone gave a little laugh.

No one mentioned it the next morning when they awoke to find that they had all fallen asleep in a massive cuddle pile, taking comfort in their new found family.

And for once no one got a nightmare.

 **And finished.**

 **So glad that is over, it took me ages to write this chapter.**

 **Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Robyn out.**


	25. Scars

**Hi.**

 **How's your day been?**

 **I will try to update as often as I can, but I'm really busy lately.**

 **Anyway this time the team finds all about their little bird's scars. And he has a lot of them.**

 **How will this go down?**

 **You will find out as soon as I write this.**

 **On random news my friends have finally managed to get me addicted to Supernatural.**

 **It funny I have a maths competition tomorrow and I can't stop thinking about Dick being a mathalete.**

 **I made up half his scars so sorry if i get some things wrong.**

 **The song is called Batttle Scars by Lupe Fiasco, Guy Sebastian.**

 **I don't own anything as much as I wish I did.**

 **Warning :As title suggests scars.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

 **Robyn out**.

 **Scars**

T _he wound heals but it never does_

 _Thats cause you're at war with love_

 _You're at war with love, yeah_

 _These battle scars, dont look like theyre fading_

 _Dont look like theyre ever going away_

 _They ain't never gonna change_

 _These battle..._

It was an unusually hot day at the cave and of course the air conditioning was broken. Kaldur and M'gann were suffering the most. Everyone was trying their hardest to stay cool, they all wore short sleeve tops and shorts on, they had ready eaten all the ice cream that they had and had been in the pool almost all day and they were still boiling.

Well almost everyone had short sleeves on, Robin still wore his usual sunglasses, jeans, top and jacket, hiding most of his skin.

Of course everyone was curious but they knew better than to question Robin.

Currently the whole team was relaxing outside on the beach as they had decided it was cooler out by the sea then in the Mountain.

Kaldur was standing in the water trying to keep cool, M'gann was sitting on the sea edge, dipping her feet in the waves under an umbrella. Conner sat next to her running his hands through the sand. Wally and Artemis were deeper out in the sea having a splash fight after Wally insulted her.

Robin was sitting with his back to the mountain watching his friends, wishing he could take off his jacket and dive into the water to cool down. He knew if he did his friends would be shocked by all the scars that littered his body.

"Hey Wonder Boy are you going to join us or just sulk, while you boil alive." Artemis shouted from the sea before Wally tripped her over. She fell over below the waves, she quickly jumped back up though and splashed the unsuspecting Wally in the face.

"Are you okay Robin? You sure you don't want to join us? The water is nice and cool!" M'gann asked concerned.

"I'm fine, just not that hot, you guys enjoy!" Robin shouted back with a fake grin on his face.

Out in the water, Artemis scoffed, how could anyone not be boiling in this heat?

Robin went back to his mental argument, he honestly did want to join them but he was unsure about their reaction.

He went back to his thoughts, thinking that the rest of the team was still playing around further down on the beach. He was right, mostly.

While he was thinking Artemis had sneaked up behind him. She quickly grabbed and lifted up the Boy Wonder, getting a gasp of shock from said boy.

He had been too busy thinking to pay attention. Robin desperately struggled to get out of Artemis' arms as he could guess what she was going to do. But as much as he struggled he couldn't escape as he was too tired and sweaty from the heat.

"Let go of me!" Robin screamed as he got closer to the water edge. "Don't you dare drop m- umghm!" Robin's voice was cut off by Artemis dropping him in the water.

He swiftly brought his head up out of the water, rubbing the salt out of his eyes and then turning to glare at the laughing archer.

"Artemis, that was irresponsible and mean, Robin said that he did not wish to join us in the water and you went against his wishes." Kaldur glared at her disapproving of her choice.

"Yeah Arty that's not nice, Rob didn't want to join us for his on reasons." Wally glared at the frowning green archer.

"Sorry Robin." She said feeling a little guilty before going back to splashing Wally.

"Robin, if you didn't want to be in the water in the first place why aren't you getting out?" Connor called from the sure with his head tilted to the side in confusion.

Said boy had been crouched down in the waist high water, so that it was up to his neck. Somehow he had managed to keep his sunglasses on.

"Emmm, I'm in now I may as well stay in." The Boy Wonder replied nervously trying to come up with an excuse.

"Is something wrong Robin? Are you hurt?" M'gann asked concerned.

"No, I'm fine Miss M." Robin replied with a grin.

"Oh no Wonder Boy, you're not getting out of it his time." Artemis stopped splashing Wally and crossed her arms.

"Hey dude are you sure you're okay?" Wally asked concerned for his friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine dude, there is nothing wrong with me." Robin protested, no one believed him and showed it in their facial expression. In a second Wally sprinted up behind his friend and lifted out of the water and onto the beach.

Robin's clothes were soaked and stuck to his skin, the sleeves had rolled back revealing lines all over them.

The team knew instantly what the lines were and briefly looked at each other before nodding to Wally, as if to give him permission.

Wally sent an apologetic look at his friend than sprinted forward and pulled of his jumper and top, almost making him loose his sunglasses.

What was revealed shocked the whole team. Hundreds, maybe thousands of scars littered his body. Long ones, short ones, ones in horrible patterns. There eyes were particularly drawn to a 'J' cut into the flesh over his heart.

"What happened, you are 13, how do you have so many scars?" M'gann whispered shocked and concerned for the person she considers her little brother.

"I live and fight in Gotham, the villains there are insane, plus I've been doing this since I was six, that's more than half my life. I'm going to have scars." Robin gave a half grin then shrugged.

"Yeah, but I've not got that many scars, I live in Gotham too." Artemis narrowed her eyes.

"You don't go out and fight villains like Scarecrow, Penguin, Poison Ivy and Joker. There is a reason I got the nickname Boy Hostage. Even the minor crooks are creeps." Robin explained.

"Is that who gave you the scar, the Joker I mean." Conner asked.

"Yeah, he gave me a lot of tgem but that's one that he was really proud of. Trust me the Joker is insane, hope you never have to meet him." Robin shuddered.

"What about that one?" Artemis asked pointing to a long one with occasional jagged edges. Like a razer rose.

"Poison Ivy, one of her vines went wild, of course it was the one with thorns." Robin smiled grimly.

"What about the one on your leg?" Kaldur asked as politely as he could, trying to understand his friend's pain.

The scar he pointed to was particularly nasty, it looked to be about two years old and was extremely ruff, it wrapped all around his leg.

" On Halloween, about two years ago Scarecrow released a version of his fear gas, it affected half the city, most of those affected were children. It drove a couple of people mad. I was on patrol with Bats and I got affected. I accidentally ran into Scarecrow, he cut me with a weird curved knife as I flipped over him, how he did it I don't know, but he almost cut of half my leg." Robin sat down, now that the sun was setting it felt a lot colder. His drenched clothes didn't help.

Robin shivered, which didn't go unnoticed by the team.

"Oh Robin, I'm sorry we keep questioning you but you must be cold. Come on let's get you inside." M'gann led the shivering Boy Wonder back into the Mountain.

"Go get some fresh clothes on, then we continue this talk." Kaldur ordered before the rest of the team settled down in the lounge.

Three minutes later Robin came back in a similar outfit but it was dry this time.

As Robin walked over to the team, he stopped just behind the relaxing team. "Guys, do you mind if ... you know... you don't ask anymore questions. My Scars have happened and they will be there for the rest of my life, nothing changes that. I would prefer though if you don't ask anymore questions , a lot of them are personal." Robin rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Of course, we understand." Kaldur nodded as an answer for the team and thent elbowed Artemis when she looked ready to protest.

"Thanks guys, hey now that it has cooled down, let's watch a movie."

The team settled down and watched Night at the Museum, which amused everyone including Wally, Artemis and Robin who had already seen it.

No questions were asked about Robin's scars again, but they learnt that he was a lot stronger then be seemed, which in truth they should have learnt ages ago.

 _These battle scars, dont look like theyre fading_

 _Dont look like theyre ever going away_

 _They ain't never gonna change_

 _These battle..._

 _Scars._

 **And finished.**

 **Did you guys and gals enjoy?**

 **Do you want a Halloween special next week?**

 **All very important questions.**

 **Remember to review/comment to answer these questions.**

 **(By the way this is on Wattpad and Fanfiction under the same name)**

 **I really recommend listening to this song, it's good.**

 **I love Night of the Museum, I also don't own that by the way.**

 **Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Robyn out.**


	26. Halloween Trouble

**Mwhahhahahhahahhahah!**

 ***In Spooky Voice* Happy Halloween!**

 **Hope you guys all get lots of sweets.**

 **Anyway onto the story.**

 **This is set in about the first year of the five year gap, but there is no one apart from the original team and Wolf, but if it helps think of it in a separate time.**

 **And don't worry Zatanna and everyone else will be coming soon, and the team will find out his identity in a while, but then the invasion team will have to figure it out, so the story will continue.**

 **Anyway, Klarion casts a spell that...Well I will let you find out. I will say no more.**

 **I will never apologize for being so nerdy, my friend helped me through with costume ideas.**

 **Tick-Tack thank you for your idea, I didn't use it fully, but it is mentioned.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Sorry if they are OOC.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

 **Robyn out.**

 **Halloween Troubles**

"Well that was. . . intresting." Artemis announced as she collapsed on the sofa soaking wet, in the half destroyed, multi-coloured Mountain.

The rest of the team plus Wolf were lying all around the lounge room, Aqualad was groaning only just waking up, Robin and Kid Flash had double Chesire grins, Wolf was sitting between Robin and Superboy, and Miss Martian and Superboy were sitting next to each other covered in paint.

All their costumes were destroyed.

"Let's agree next time we see Klarion that we punch him extra hard, this was so not whelming." Robin decided, still smiling.

An anonymous groan from the team voiced their agreement.

 _~~~~~FlashBack To Earlier That Afternoon~~~~~_

"Hey guys! Asterous costumes." Robin cackled as he and Wally zeta beamed into the Mountain.

The two troublemakers were wearing similar costumes, they both had a baggy orange t-shirt saying 'Camp Half-Blood' around a Pegasus, blue shorts and red trainers with white wings coming out of both sides. Both of them had a necklace with different coloured beads with weird designs on them.

They had bright, mischievous blue eyes and curly, short brown hair. The shorter boy, presumably Robin, was skinny and slightly elfish. The other boy was slightly taller, most likely Wally, and he also has elfish features.

"Wow, who are you guys and how on earth do you look like that?" Artemis questioned slightly impressed.

She was also dressed up. She had a black braided wig and grey eye contacts. She wore old worn out hunting boots, a long black hooded jacket that fell down to her thighs, tawny trousers, a sturdy brown belt and light green shirt. A MockingJay pin was attached to her hoody, a plain wooden bow sat in a black quiver alongside arrows.

"Wow, Katniss costume, really Artemis, it fits. For your information we are Conner and Travis Stoll, the prankster sons of Hermes in Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Robin is Conner and I am Travis. Zatanna gave us a charm that let's us look like them." Kid Flash stated proudly.

"Wow, you guys look amazing!" Miss Martian exclaimed as she entered the room with Superboy following.

Miss Martian had changed, so that she was taller but kept her firey red hair, freckles and green eyes. She wore a short blue skirt and black leggings and a grey striped shirt, her finger nails were painted red

Superboy stood next to her dressed up in red checkered shirt, black jacket, brown shoes and jeans. His hair had been dyed brown.

"Miss Martian is correct, all of you look amazing." Aqualad stated as he entered the room. looking at the couple dressed up as Amy Pond and Rory Williams from Doctor Who, a show that Miss Martian enjoyed and had even got Superboy to watch a couple of times.

He had combed his hair to the side and wore a black robe with a green inside, a snake with the words Slytherin stitched on one side, a white shirt and green and silver tie sat under it and a wand was in his hand. He was Draco Malfoy from one of his favourite surface book series Harry Potter.

"Thanks ,we were going to be these amazing acrobats that I heard about, you now the Flying Graysons but we decided against it, it was so sad what happened to them and the poor little by having to witness it, just horrible. Hey Robin didn't you help bring their killer into justice when you were first starting out?" Miss Martian asked.

"Yeah I did, you are right it was terrible what happened to the family." Robin answerd trying not to let his true feelings affect his voice and trying to ignore Kid Flash's eyes on him.

Wolf padded in with dirty black fur and a black mask and cape. He trotted towards Robin who cackled at everyones confused looks, he rubbed Wolf's head.

"Robin, what is Wolf dressed up as?" Aqualad asked with as sigh at the youngest.

"He is the Bat Hound!" Robin grinned the charm making him look even more mischievous than ever.

"Wait, who? There's a Bathound?" Artemis/Katniss questioned. "How many of you are there?"

Robin cackled then disappeared into the shadows.

"Crazy Bats!"

A few hours later and it was a perfect time to go out trick or treating. The whole team was ready and Superboy had even reluctantly put a collar and lead on Wolf.

Unfortunately before they could go out, the lights went off setting the cave into almost complete darkness.

"Emmm, anybody else creeped out by the fact the lights just went off and it's halloween?" KF asked nervously.

A cackle echoed around the room.

"Robin, please tell me that was you." Artemis begged.

"For once it wasn't." Robin replied his hand for his utility belt that he always kept on him.

A red light suddenly exploded infront of the team. Klarion the which boy appeared petting his cat Teekl.

"Hello Justice Brats, you see I was bored and it's Halloween so I decided to play trick or treat with you brats. But you see you don't get the choice of what you want, I do. Seeing as you keep interfering with my brilliant and chaotic plans, I choose...Trick!"

"What do you mean?" Aqualad asked trying to buy his friends time.

It was all that Robin needed, a Bat-a-rang flew out towards Klarion. Unfortunately Klarion saw it coming and knocked it away.

"Uh, uh, uh Bird Brat. No more toys for you!" Klarion laughed before he started chanting a spell.

The team rushed forward to stop him but they were too late, a red light flashed around the cave, it was the last thing anybody saw before they blacked out.

Twenty minutes later was when the first person awoke. It was Conner Stoll, not Robin anymore no, Conner. His older brother Travis, who before was Kid Flash, followed fairly quickly and after the prankster brothers saw the strange people and the alien surroundings they ecided to get out of there.

Katniss Everdeen, also known as Artemis, awoke with a gasp before grabbing her bow and retreating to search out the new area.

Any Pond and Rory Williams, previously known as Miss Martian and Superboy, sat up with a sigh, wondering where the Docter had dropped them this time.

Draco Malfoy, formerly Aqualad, was last and after checking he had his wand and where he was he went to find a way to return to Hogwarts.

The spell had made them believe that they were the character they had dressed up as.

About an hour later was the first time any of them met each other, Katniss had an unfortunate encounter with the Stoll brothers.

She had creeper into the lounge with her bow at the ready when Travis and Conner dropped down from the roof throwing water balloons. Needless to say she tried to kill them with arrows. As I said tried, she failed as the boys kept dodging and hitting her with more balloons leaving her completely soaked.

The second time anyone encountered anyone else was when Amy and Rory went looking for the Docter only to find, yet again the mischievous Stoll brothers. This time though they got covered in sparkly multi-coloured paint and glitter. The two adults ended up chasing the brothers around the Mountain trying to stop what they thought were aliens.

The third time, but not the last time, involved Draco Malfoy and the Bathound. Malfoy kept his nose high as he encountered the dirty beast and the so called beast did the same, completely ignoring the strange boy in his search for Batman and Robin.

Like I said that was not the last time that a group met up but let's not go into details, all I will say is that it involved a lot more pranks, a couple of failed spells, an attempt at weilding a sword, a flying dog (more like a falling dog) and arrows.

Oh, and let not forget the half destroyed multi-coloured cave, which leads us back to the start of our story.

Thankfully the spell wore off at sunrise. Knocking everyone out again only for them to wake up twenty minutes later. Everyone upon waking was tired and confused.

It had taken then a while to get straight what had happened but when they did, well they laughed for a while before collapsing out of exhaustion. Most likely a side affect from the spell.

 _~~~~~FlashBack over~~~~~_

"Lets agree to never do that again." Aqualad half pleaded.

"Agreed, but where did you two pranksters even get all the equipment to prank us!" Artemis demanded.

"We are the Stoll brothers you should bever doubt our pranking abilities." Robin grinned mysteriously

"Besides what happened isn't what we should be focusing on, we never got to go Trick or Treating meaning no sweets. It's the end of the world as we know it!" Kid Flash exclaimed dramatically.

The only answer was a collective group sigh.

 **And finished.**

 **Sorry it was shorter but I started writing this than had to stop for a while and it was getting closer until it was to late in the night and I panicked.**

 **For me it is Halloween night.**

 **Sorry for any spelling mistakes.**

 **And for those who want it, I might write a separate story on Wally and his abuse from his dad and the rogues as they are awesome, if you have not read stories about them I suggest you do.**

 **I hope you all gots lots of sweets, I like Wally didn't go trick or treating so didn't get any sweets.**

 **Anyway as a bonus as this is fairly short I decided to add a bit below this, it's the league watching what happens vaguely on the security tapes. It's only short though.**

 **Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Robyn out.**

"So . . . What are you doing?" Superman asked the rest of the original seven (minus Batman), plus Black Canary, Green Arrow and Aquaman, for the fifth time.

He had found them sitting around the monitors watching one set of cameras very closely and had wondered what they were doing.

"Watching the Kids, Klarion came and cast a spell that made them think they are what there costumes where." Flash finally answered before cheering as a boy with curly hair, who he assumed was Kid Flash dropped a water balloon on a girl with a bow, who he guessed was Artemis.

"Shouldn't you help them then, they could get hurt?" Superman asked again not understanding their lack of concern.

"Nah, the mountains under lock down no one escapes and if it gets serious we will intefere. Besides it's entertaining. Now shut up and let us watch." Green Arrow replied this time as a dirty brown dog padded into another room with a boy in green.

For once Superman did as he was told and sat down and watched with the rest of them, he still got a bit confused though on who everyone was though.

It wasn't until an hour later when Batman came to check on everyone as they had been unusually quiet.

"As you seem to like slacking from your duties, you can help the Kids clean up tomorrow, all of you." Batman appeared making everyone jump before turning around and leaving the Watch Tower towards the Mountain to collect Robin.


	27. Medical Problems

**Hello, I know it's been three weeks, so sorry, but I have had a really busy couple of weeks, I will try to update as often as I can but I can't guarantee anything. November/December are crazy for me.**

 **I like Zatanna/Robin but I don't ship it much and there will be hints like that as it is cannon in the show but they won't actually get together.**

 **Anyway this week includes Zatanna and Wolf and Sphere, three times Robin has medical issues.**

 **First time he is sick, second an allergy and finally a broken arm.**

 **Thank you to Sairey13 who suggested something ages ago but this the only time I have gotten around to doing it.**

 **Hopefully it's long and has okay spelling but as I said my weeks are crazy lately.**

 **I own nothing nor do I know much about medical stuff but I will try my best.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

 **Robyn out**.

 **A sick Birdie**

Everyone was in the Mountain training on their own as Black Canary was away on a mission, when they first heard it.

"Achoo!" The team turned to see the person responsable, a pale Robin with a red nose looked guilty, whether for letting him hear or for disturbing the training.

"Ehh sorry?!" Robin turned away sheepishly.

"Hey mate, you don't look so good. Are you okay?" Wally asked looking concerned at the Bird.

"Kid is right Robin are you feeling well?" Kaldur asked staring at the younger boy with a with an expression that dared him to lie.

"I'm fine, achoo, it just rained this week in Gotham and, achoo, I caught a little cold, it's nothing really, achoo, I'll be fine soon." Robin tried to explain between the sneezing.

M'gann rushed over worried. "Oh, you must lie down we'll look after you."

Artemis stepped forward and after putting the back of her hand against Robin's forehead; whistled. "M'gann is right, you're burning up, you need to rest now."

Zatanna strolled over to Robin's side and smiled. "They're right you don't look well."

Connor stepped forward with wolf next to him. "Does Batman know you are ill?"

"No, he's on a mission and i've been at school so I haven't see Agent A. Besides i'll be fine. It's just a little cold."

"Well according to your temperature it is more like a flu and a bad one at that." Artemis crossed her arms and glared at the boy she considered a little brother.

"I'm fine!" He tried to walked away but was suddenly over come with dizziness and collapsed onto his knees.

The team quickly ran to his side to steady him.

"Go to your room and get into bed, we will take care of you." When he saw that Robin was about to protest he added. "You are ill Robin, that is an order."

Robin glared before admitting defeat and allowing Wally to lead him back to his room. He demanded Wally leave so he could get change into some pyjamas and get into bed, though Wally was reluctant in case he collapsed again.

When the team entered the room they found him in the black bed with almost all his body covered apart from the top of his head and eyes covered by his black sunglasses.

The team crowded round the youngest members bed. Artemis had some medicine that she shoved into his mouth before he could protest and M'gann had made some soup that she had seen people on TV make for friends when they're ill.

Kaldur had also brought a towel that had been soaked in cold water, which he placed on Robin's forehead and Connor had a couple of multi countered blankets which he tucked Robin into.

Zatanna gave him a get well kiss that made him blush, though be would later denied it as the flu. Wolf lied down at Robin's side and aloud the boy he considered his pup to stroke his head.

For the rest of the day the team including Wolf looked after him despite his protests and didn't let him leave his bed until Batman came to get him after his mission and took the now sleeping Bird home in his arms.

 **Allergy Trouble**

It started when M'gann decided to try making a new type of cookies. Peanut butter ones to be exact.

She called everyone in the mountain to try them, Wally was first as he speeded in, Zatanna, Artemis, Connor and Kaldur came in next at different speeds. Robin came in with Wolf last thankfully feeling better than earlier that week.

"Hey megalicious what did you make?" Wally grinned as he reached out to grab a cookie that lay on a tray fresh out of the oven.

His hand was knocked away.

"Cookies, I finally learnt how to not burn them. There is enough for everyone, here try one." She offered the tray around and everyone took one.

"Mmmm."

"Delicious."

"Brilliant."

"Amazing."

"Lovely M'gann."

"Thanks M'gann."

Robin happily took a bite after hearing his friend's delight to M'gann's cookies.

A second after swallowing he grabbed his throught and started choking, causing everyone to look at him in panic.

"Robin, are you okay? What's wrong?" Zatanna rushed over grabbing his arm trying o 'll him but not knowing how.

"Quick, M' gann what was in those cookies?" Wally shouted .

"Peanut Butter, they were peanut butter cookies. Why, what's wrong?" M'gann asked concerned.

"Wally sprinted over to Robin and rummaged through the Bird's belt.

"No, that's a batarang, not that, that's a batbomb, no not that either. Aha there it is." He grabbed a weird pen like thing and held it up before quickly, and as gently as he can, stabbed Robin in the shoulder.

A few seconds after the pen thing was injected into him, Robin started to calm down.

"What was that?" Artemis demanded as she stepped closer. Wolf whined in agreement.

"It's an Epipen, Robin had an allergic reaction to the peanuts in the cookies."

"Oh, i'm so sorry Robin I didn't know." M'gann rushed forward to help the young bird.

"It's okay M'gann, it is my own fault for not telling you." Robin gave her a shaky smile before taking the offered glass of water from Zatanna with a small thank you.

"It is lucky that you knew what to do Kid. Maybe next time we should all share weaknesses like these so accidents like these don't happen." Kaldur gave a pointed look at Robin, who gave him a guilty smile.

"What's an Epipen?" Connor asked.

"It kind of counter acts an allergic reaction like Robin's."

"Come on how about we go and have some ice cream. I'm still hungry!" Wally suggested as his stomach growled.

The accident was left behind with a laugh as everyone went out to for ice cream.

 **Ambidextrous**

On yet another mission gone wrong Robin had an unfortunate accident involving the bad guy of the week and a wall, which ended with his right arm in a black cast and Robin banded from patrol and missions for five weeks.

The first time he was allowed back in the Mountain a few weeks after the mission, he entered in his usual civilian clothes with a grin on his face despite the black cast that stretched from his wrist to elbow.

"Hey guys, how've you been?" He shouted as the zeta beam announced his presence.

"We should be asking you as you are the one who broke their arm." Zatanna said as Robin infected her with his grin.

"It's not that bad, i've been worse off. Hey dude, you want to play some video games. I bet I can still beat you!" Robin grinned at his best friend before running off to the lounge followed by Wally and the team.

"Okay but I have no idea how you're going to beat me with your right hand in a cast as you are right handed dude." Wally grinned thinking it would be an easy win as he sted down to play.

The rest of the team sat or stood nearby in case the pair needed help.

About an hour and many games later.

"Oh come on dude how do you keep winning?" He looked down at his friends arms only to see the controller being controlled with his left hand.

"Oh come on you didn't tell me you were ambidextrous!" Wally complained.

"What does that mean, you know, ambidextrous I mean?" M'gann asked as she came into the room after hearing the shouts.

"It means that I can use both of my arms the same, i'm not just right handed or left handed. Batman made me learn just in case." Robin shrugged.

"It seems you have been keeping secrets." Kaldur added as he and the rest of the team entered the room.

"He's a Bat what do you expect?" Wally laughed.

"That's pretty impressive, being ambidextrous I mean." Zatanna grinned as she stepped up next to the boys.

"That's nothing, once I broke my leg and all I did was walk on my hands for ages." Robin grinned at Wally who grinned back.

"I remember that, I think you freaked out a bunch of villians and amused half the league including Batman." Wally laughed.

"I thought Batman felt no emotions." Connor asked genuinely confused.

His question caused Wally and Robin to burst into laughter.

"He feels emotion he just knows how to hide it very well." Robin managed to stutter before falling onto the ground in laughter.

"Does anyone else understand why that is so funny?" Connor asked to his equally oblivious teammates as Wally joined his friend on the ground.

 **So was that okay?**

 **Sorry again about the wait.**

 **The broken leg thing was for my friend who broke her leg when she slipped down a tiny ramp. Which is just as bad aas my brother who broke his arm on halloween a few years ago when he plsyed leap frog!**

 **Anyway hope that was okay.**

 **Robyn out.**


	28. Meeting The Bat Hound

**Hello people, sorry for not updating in a while.**

 **So as an apology I give you an extra nerdy chapter: the team meets Ace the Bathound!**

 **The whole team plus Zatanna, Rocket and Wolf are in this, there also may be mentions of Batgirl who is in training a at this point.**

 **Sorry if I get Ace's story wrong but if I get anything wrong just go with it.**

 **I own nothing, though it would be a brilliant chrismas present (hint hint)**

 **Just a thought to keep on mind, Ace and Wolf are going to be pretty protective of Robin as I find that really cute, especially as both dogs are bigger than him. To them he is their little pup.**

 **I don't own any of the animals, they are real, it took some research to find them though.**

 **Sorry if it is OOC and Raquel is Rocket just in case anyone doesn't know.**

 **Anyway hope you enjoy.**

 **Robyn out.**

 **Meeting Ace AKA the Bat Hound**

It started with a squeaky dog toy. The toy in question was a small black bat that squeaked anytime you applied pressure to it which made it the perfect dog toy, especially for crime fighting bat themed dogs.

It was thrown through the Zeta Beam where the team had just arrived, at the weird squeak they all turned around curious to see what had come through.

They all stared blankly at the dog toy before Robin groaned knowing what had happened.

Wolf lifted his head from where he had been lying down and slowly pushed himself up until he was standing before gingerly trotting over to the toy.

Just at the very second that be was about to lean down and claim the toy a large black monstrous shape lept through the zeta beam and grabbed the toy away from the shocked wolf then bounded over to Robin, who had his eyes closed willing it not to happen as he knew the attack of questions was going to be coming.

The team and Wolf swiftly jumped into action at seeing the monstrous figure knock down their youngest member and weren't entirely sure what the attacker was doing.

They stopped once they got close enough to hear Robin laughing.

A second later Robin looked up to see his friend's questioning glances, he rolled out from under the figure and stood up, wiping away imaginary dust.

"Who is this Robin?" Kaldur asked on behalf of the team.

"Everyone meet the Bathound!" Robin pointed his arms in the direction of the figure, who was now standing at his side, like a magicians assistant.

"Wait even your dog has a secret identity and fights crime? Dude, what is it with you insane Bats?" Wally exclaimed.

The team looked back down at the creature now identified as a dog and looked a taken back at the sight of a lack mask covering the dogs face like Batman's cowl and the matching black cape. A collar sat around his neck with the Bat symbol on it.

Robin simply grinned. "The Bat Hound isn't a normal dog though Wally, he is a specialised crime fighting dog, we took him in when his former master was kidnapped, he helped us find him. He was a natural. His master took on a new job that meant he couldn't look after him so we kept him. Like every Bat he recieved training, before joining as the Bat Hound!" Robin exclaimed with proud smirk on his lips as he rubbed the large dark brown German sheppard's head.

"I was about eight when he joined us, he saved my life soon after that and he's been protective of me ever since. Oh and Wally, us Bats are not insane, we are awesome!" Robin cackled as he strolled into the kitchen.

The Bat Hound (which was quite a long name to call a dog but the team didn't know his real name, well if he had another name) followed the young bird with his eyes, keeping him in his line of vision until he was competly gone. He then turned around and padded over to Wolf. Both animals sat opposite each otheother and seemed to have a starring contest for a while until the Bat Hound gave Wolf the dog toy, that started this mess in the first place.

The team stood watching the animals bouncing around having fun completely emerged in their own thoughts. They were all so thoughtful that they didn't hear their youngest team member come back in and only registered his sudden appearance with a startled jump when he waved a hand in front of Wally's face which sent of a chain reaction.

"Wow I didn't know all of you could be this quite, especially with Arty and Kid Noisy in the same room." Robin snickered as he lay a bowl of water in front of the now still animals.

"Hey Robin, how did he even get through the Zeta Beam?" Raquel asked curious about the answer to the question that had been running through her mind.

"Batgirl probably threw the toy through during training." Robin shrugged, hiding a grin.

"Who's Batgirl?" M'gann piped up having been silent till this point.

"A friend who is in training to be a hero." He answered his grin becoming more obvious.

"By that he means another member of the Bat family." Wally announced dramatically.

"Wait, the Bat Family?" Connor questioned.

"Yep, it is the name given to all the Bats. The group includes Agent A, Batman, Robin, Bat Hound and Batgirl apparently now." Wally grinned enjoying getting to tease his friend.

"Anyway, getting back on track. Why would she throw it through the Zeta Beam?" Zatanna asked.

"Well it a long story..." Robin stretched out, enjoying trolling his teammates.

"Than shorten it." Kaldur sighed.

"Batgirl and I are in the middle of a prank war and she most likely saw me come here and threw the toy through knowing I would than have to explain. She's probably stalling so she can think of a better prank." Robin announced over dramatically.

"That wasn't that long of a story." Artemis scoffed but couldn't hide her grin.

Robin looked back down at the animals that had started playing around again, wrestling each other this time trying to see who was stronger.

A sudden thought occurred to the little Bird, a thought so amusing that he let out a loud laugh, causing everyone, inckuding the dogs to stop and look at him.

"Hey dude, what's so funny?" Wally asked crunching up his eyebrows.

"Oh, I was just thinking that we should make a team of hero. Who would fight a team of villain animals." Robin stated between laughing.

"What the Justice animals versus the... what would the villains call their team?" Wally asked seriously.

"Darkamals or the vengeance group, or maybe animal light." Artemis mis suggested sarcastically to the two maniacs.

"No those sound stupid, who would even be part of the hero's team?" Wally waved Artemis away.

"Well Bat Hound, Wolf, Krypto the Super dog-" Robin started listing.

"Wait, Superman has a dog?" Connor cut in.

"Yep, Bat Hound and Krypto have a similar relationship as Batman and Superman." Robin nodded still trying to think of hero animals.

"He has a dog but doesn't want me." Connor asked his eyes trying to hide the pain he was feeling.

"Sorry Supes, but don't worry Bats and I have a plan for if Superman doesn't get his head out of his a-"

"Robin!" Kaldur warned.

"Nose, I was going to say nose!"

"Anyway back of the list." Wally prodded.

"Maybe Hoppy, the Marvel Bunny and Beppo the supermonkey, Comet the superhorse and streaky the supercat-" Robin added.

"Lots of Supers and how do you know so many animals?" Artemis intervened.

"Stop interrupting me and Batman keeps an eye on everyone. Now back to the list. topology, Aquaman's octopus might help if they do under the sea missions." Robin continued.

"What about the villain's team, which we still need a name for." Zatanna decided to take part in the discussion now.

"Well Gorilla Grodd, if he counts. Isis definatly, she is Catwoman's cat. Bud and Lou Joker's hyenas would be interesting. That's about all ccanthink of right now though." Robin concluded, sitting down on the floor Bathound on one side and Wolf on the other.

"I can't believe you two actually think it is a good idea to have a team of animals fighting for us." Artemis sighed.

"I can." Raquel snickered.

"Any who, I need to get going back home so I will see you guys later. I need to prank Batgirl and feed the Bat Hound. Bye." Robin waved as he left he the mountain followed by the black figure of the Bat Hound.

 **And finished.**

 **A couple of questions first.**

 **Did you like it?**

 **Do you want me to do a christams special (Or holiday special for those who don't celebrate Christmas)**

 **Do you want the idea of the super animal teams to return even just as a joke? If so give me a name for the villain's team.**

 **Does anyone watch Supergirl? Spoilers: Martain Manhunter has appeared so now the whole Justice League has appeared in some sort of Tv show. (Supergirl, Flash, Arrow and Gotham, apart fromfrom Green Lantern but you can tell he is around)**

 **Anyone else love the Arrow/Flash crossover with Hawkgirl?**

 **Anyone else looking forward to DC Legends of Tomorrow coming in January? (if you don't know what that is research the trailer, it is amazing)**

 **That was more than a few questions, but hope you enjoyed.**

 **Robyn out**.


	29. Trolling Time

**Hello everybody.**

 **This week is a trolling week, but I am not very good at trolling so bare with me.**

 **Pretty much Robin trolls Artemis then they both start trolling the team.**

 **For those wondering when they will find out Robin's identity, the first person will figure it out on his birthday (which is in March right?).**

 **I will do a holiday special with hints at Christmas next week as not everyone celebrates.**

 **Mental link =** ** _Hi_**

 **Translation of foreign languages in brackets.**

 **I am writing this late at night so sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Anyway onto the story.**

 **I own nothing.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

 **Robyn out**

 **Trolling Time**

"Hey Arty Arty Arty Arty Arty Arty Arty Arty Arty Arty Arty Arty Arty Arty Arty Arty Arty Arty!" Robin cackled in the most obnoxious voice possible.

Artemis had found herself in a rather tricky situation, she was stuck in the cave alone on a Wednesday evening. With Robin. Which ment technically she wasn't alone but seeing as she was stuck eith the King of Trolling, she wished she was.

Both human members of the team were sitting on the chairs in the main room. Artemis sat cleaning her arrows with a determined expression, planning to ignore the boy currently lying upside down on the hair next to her.

"What?!" She finally snapped looking sharply up from her arrows to the Boy Wonder, who had a smirk on his face that made her want to strangle him.

"Hi!"

"Arghhhh!" She growled brefore taking a visible deep breath and looking back down at her arrows.

"Hey Arrrrrttttty..." A second later the voice came back to haunt her.

"Yes Robin." She refused to look up and instead just clenched her hands into fists.

"I heard you had a bad day at school. What was it? Oh yeah, someone painted you're locker pink and filled it with pictures of Green Arrow and then a kid two years younger than you beat you in gym. At archery. I also heard someone put frogs in your bag, ones that happened to just have mysteriously disapperaed from the Biology classroom." You could hear the proud smirk in Robin's voice.

And why shouldn't he be proud? It had taken a lot of work and a bit of black mail to get Barbara's help in his plot to troll Artemis.

"How do you know all that?" Artemis stood up sharply staring down at the still upside down boy as if wishing his to disintegrate.

"I have my sorces." Robin cackled mysteriously before somehow managing to vanish. Leaving Artemis screaming death threats to air.

About an hour later Artemis found a Robin sitting in the kitchen eating sandwich and looking perfectly innocent.

"Hey Artemis I couldn't help but overhear-" Robin started a little too innocent.

"You mean eavesdrop."

"-same thing. Anyway I couldn't help but overhear that you knew some Arabic." Robin continued with a Chesire cat grin worthy of her sister.

"Yeah I know some, why?" Artemis replied cautiously not knowing hat the bird had in stall for her.

"Well, a mother figure of mine happens to be fluent in Arabic and taught me a bit, so I was thinking we team up." Robin's grin seemed to threaten to split his face in half.

"I'm not going to even ask about the mother figure, but what do you meant team up?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Well I overheard-"

"Once again eavesdropping, is that all you ever do?"

"-ignoring that rude interruption. As I was saying I overheard Batman saying e might have a mission later this week, not a major one. Which made me think, how about we have some fun." Robin cackled.

"Continue." A grin tugged at Artemis' lips.

"Well no one else really knows much Arabic..."

"I like where this is going Bird Boy."

"...Would you like to become my trolling apprentice my dear Arty?" Robin announced straightening up and putting on a fake posh voice, that sounded vaguely familiar for some strange reason.

She brushed the thought aside. "I would love too." Sthe answer was also in a fake posh voic.

Man, should the team be scared. A bird and an archer were out to troll.

Their plan went into action that weekend. The whole team were out on a simple mission, find the bad guys, take care of bad guys, put bad guys in prison and go home. Well that was the plan anyway. Though, as you probably guessed, it didn't go like that.

Aqualad split the group into pairs on arrival at the bad guys latest hide out.

"Zatanna and Rocket are a team, go in the east window. Superboy, M'gann and Wolf are eam two, they will be going in the west window. Kid Flash and I will go in the front. Artemis and Robin you are the last team, go in the back. No one attack until given permission. M'gann will you please link us up." Aqualad explained the plan.

 _"Link established."_ M'gann echoed through their minds.

 _"Everyone clear on the plan?"_ Aqualad asked after thanking M'gann.

 _"Yep."_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"Of course."_

 _"Perfectly."_

 _"Yes._ "

Time for phase one of the troll team's plan.

 _"بلور_ _"_ (crystal) Artemis replied in Arabic hiding a grin.

 _"Sorry, what was that Artemis?"_ Zatanna asked confused.

 _"You didn't hear? She said بلور_ _"_ (crystal) Robin hid his grin like an expert.

Everyone looked at the pair before deciding not to ask.

 _"Into position."_ Aqualad commanded.

Now for phase two.

The pair ran off to a broken window at the back of the old warehouse, carefully clambering in, just missing shards of broken glass, and quietly crept behindsome boxes.

 _"NOW!_ " Aqualad's voice announced in their heads.

They jumped out from behind the boxes at the same time as the rest of the team and started taking out the bad guys of the week. They thought back to back, Artemis shooting arrows and Robin throwing bat-a-rangs. Anytime someone got close enough, Robin would take down with his unique fighting style, taking down the bad guys while still managing to flip around the place.

All while continuing to talk to Artemis. In Arabic. Artemis kept her side of the conversation up as well. Confusing both team mages and bad guys.

When they finished and reported back at the cave, Batman simply smiled, a small smile tbat no one saw but Robin. The Bat knew what he was doing and was jot going to do anything.

They finally collapsed back on the chairs in the cave where everything started a while later. Artemis and Robin still chatting in Arabic.

"What are you guys even saying?" Rocket asked tired of all the confusion.

The only answer she got was in Arabic.

"Come on dude, seriously. You are consulting with the enemy!" Wally moaned gaining him and the team identical Chesire cat grins.

The trolls had won the day and they would be back.

 **And finished.**

 **Sorry about it being dull at the end, my brain is half asleep and I can't focus on much but but I know I need to update, also sorry about it being so short, my brain can't think of anything anymore.**

 **I am now going to sleep, so hope you enjoyed.**

 **Remember to review/comment.**

 **Thank you for all the support so far, you guys are amazing.**

 **Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Robyn out.**


	30. Holiday Fun

**Ho Ho Ho Merry Christmas, Feliz Navidad, Joyeux Noël and to all those who don't celebrate any version of Christmas, Happy Holidays!**

 **Hope everyone is having a brilliant day.**

 **Right, this is a holiday/christmas special, including a tree, snow and a lot of Christmas facts and a weird German story (no offense to any Germans).**

 **Also I am sorry to everyone for crude feelings of the birth of Jesus, but you all know what Wally is like.**

 **Thank you to everyone who told me when Robin's birthday is. I am going with his original birthday in the comics which is in March, but thank you so much.**

 **And I always imagine that Conner, M'gann and Kaldur wouldn't know much about Christmas as they wouldn't really celebrated it before, but just go with it. They are incredibly oblivious in this.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

 **I own nothing**

 **Robyn out.**

 **Holiday Fun**

 **"** Robby, quick we're under attack! Alarm! Alarm! Alarm! Alarm! Al- umph." With that the panicking speedster was hit in the face with the most deadly projectile one can have at this time of year. A snow ball. One thrown by the team's resident archer.

Wally moaned and sat up from on top of his now demolished snow fort, which the snow ball had knocked him back into.

"Ha ha ha didn't know you liked snow so much Wally!" Artemis shouted her breath visible in the cold air.

"I don't get this game." Conner announced from behind his and M'gann's weirdly shaped fort.

"It's simple, you make a ball of snow than throw it at someone, the first are to protect you. We're in teams as this is new to you." Robin cackled from beside Zatanna in their fort.

"So are you supposed to hit your team members or not?" Kaldur asked looking at his team member, Raquel.

"No. They are there to help you." Zatanna answers trying to roll up a snow ball.

"Why did Artemis hit Wally then?" M'gann questioned as she too attempted to make a snow ball.

"Because Wally was being an idiot!" Artemis huffed as she glared at said boy.

"Well you should be used to that, he is always an idiot." Robin grinned.

"Dude!" Wally protested, his arms crossed.

"Anyway, go!" Raquel shouted throwing a snow ball at Conner.

With that the area descended into snow chaos. The only fort to survive was Robin and Zatanna's for some reason. The team ended up in tears of laughter, both non humans who had never played before and humans who had done it a hundred times.

Eventually it got too cold for them to stay out any longer and they retreated back to the mountain. Soon everyone had a cup of hot chocolate and were sitting in the lounge in front of a warm fire in civillian clothes.

"Well, seeing as it is Christmas eve and about half of us have never celebrated before I think we should do something Christmas-y." Robin stood up and announced.

"What do you suggest Bird Brain?" Artemis questioned taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

"Decorate a tree!" Robin grinned.

"Where are we going to get a tree?" Raquel asked with a raised brow.

"We already have one, sheesh none of you are very observant are you." Robin replied pointing at the large Christmas tree that sat in the corner decorated, how they missed that they will never know. Robin left the room with a smile on his face, promising to be back in a minute.

"Emm, why do we need to decorate a tree?" Conner asked confused.

"It's something to do with a baby being born, thousands if years ago." Wally answered vaguely.

"What does a tree have to do with a baby?" M'gann asked looking just as confused as Conner.

"In Christian religion, a the son of God, Jesus was born in a city called Bethlehem, we celebrate his birth. The tree thing? I have no idea." Artemis explained with a sigh.

"Actually the trees are a German thing. King George the there's wife was German, apparently it's a tradition based on an old superstition. Though it wasn't until the Victorian age that they became popular, Queen Victoria was also the first person to put presents under the tree. Cards started being made in the Victorian era. Not everywhere celebrates Christmas and if they do than most often it's slightly different. Some of the Christmas traditions in other countries are really cool. Almost most of the traditions we have are from other countries or pagan gods." Robin expanded as he came back into the room with two large boxes.

"Wow, didn't know you were such a nerd." Raquel stated. "How did you know all that?"

"I travelled a lot when I was little." Robin shrugged.

"Come on, let's decorate that tree!" Zatanna broke the awkward silence.

No other words were needed and they attacked the tree with lights and tinsel. Baubles were hung all over it and a shining star was placed on top by M'gann. The useful thing about aliens, mostly flying one's, is that you never need a ladder.

They bad very few accidents, okay that may be a lie. That had quite a few. Some of these included were a Kryptonian trapped in lights, an Atlantian in a similar problem with tinsel, an archer attempting to shoot a bauble on the tree missing and speaking a light causing them was all to go out and finally a speedster falling into the tree and knocking it down.

Let's just say it took them three hours to decorate the tree and another two hours to decorate the mountain and put up their stockings.

They even added some mistletoe which caused a certain Martian and Kryptonian to have wide smiles on their faces for a while after they entered the room together.

With a sigh everyone collapsed onto chairs in the lounge, completely exhausted from all the decorating.

"I love Christmas, it's a magical time of the year!" Wally announced suddenly.

"How is a day magic?" Conner asked still very confused about Christmas, no one had told him anything about it, not even Cadmus.

"The day itself isn't magic, it just brings out the best in most people." Artemis tried to explain.

"Yeah, like in 1914, during World War 1. They called a truce for the day and stopped shooting at each other. Both trenches, Britain and Germany, got out and played a game of football. They all made friends and the next day they refused to fight as they didn't want to have to try and kill their new friends. I don't know about you, but in my mind that's a kind of magic." Robin joined into the conversation.

"Wow Rob, you're filled with Christmas facts." Wally laughed.

"We're learning about Christmas and different traditions in school. It's pretty asterous." Robin shrugged with a grin towards Artemis, who thankfully wasn't paying much attention.

"Come on guys, it's late, we better go to bed so that Santa Claus can come." Zatanna sighed before moving to get up.

"Who is Santa Claus?" Conner asked.

"Oh right, aliens. Santa is a guy in a red suit that gives presents to good children and lumps of coal to bad children. He rides a sleigh drawn by nine reindeer." Artemis explained.

"Prancer, Dancer, Dasher, Donner, Comet, Cupid, Vixen, Blitzen and Rudolph are the reindeer, traditionally you leave carrots for them and cookies and milk for Santa." Wally continued, listing the reindeer.

"Why does he give children coal if they miss behave?" M'gann questioned after a second.

"I don't know?" Wally shrugged. "Hey Robin, you know all the facts, why does he?"

"Not sure, but it's better than what Krampus does to you." Robin shrugged.

"Who's Krampus?" Raquel asked unsure.

"A German tale. Supposedly he is the opposite of Santa, he comes and beats any children who have been bad." Robin answered.

"What is it with you and Germany today, dude?" Wally joked.

"Wait, why are we letting a stranger into the cave?"

Soon everyone slowly made their way to bed and fell asleep exhausted. All excited for the following morning including the Martian, Kryptonian and Atlantian who had never really celebrated before.

+++++++++++++Ho Ho Ho +++++++++++++++

"Wake Up! Wake up! Wake Up! It's Christmas morning!" A hyper speedster was never the way you really wanted to spend Christmas morning, but maybe today they could all make an exception. Well apart from Artemis who attempted to shoot him but in her sleepy state missed and shot the wall.

Quickly everyone was gathered in the lounge near the tree, still in their pyjamas and rubbing sleep out of their eyes. Under the terms was a stack of presents in multi countered wrapping paper. Above the fireplace hung full stockings.

Wolf padded into the kitchen with a special dog biscuit in his mouth quite content.

"Merry Christmas everyone! Come on, I want to open presents!" Wally announced before speeding over to the tree and searching through all the presents.

An hour later everyone sat with presents from the rest of the team, mentors and other Leaguers all around.

They had extra sugary pancakes and just generally had a great time together before having to say goodbye. They were all planning to spend the rest of the day with their mentors and any other family they had.

Kaldur was going back to Atlantis with Aquaman, M'gann was spending it with Martian Manhunter, Conner and Wolf were going to try it with Superman and Supergirl (his cousin ish apparently), Artemis was going to see her mother than have some time with Green Arrow, Black Canary and even Red Arrow, Wally was going to have fun with his Aunt and Uncle, Zatanna would be with her father, Raquel would be with her family and Robin was going back to Gotham with Batman.

All on all it had been a brilliant two days and they had at least given everyone some happy memories together, not just as a team or friends, but as a family.

Now it they could just figure out Robin's Identity.

 **And finished.**

 **Hope you enjoyed.**

 **So hope that where ever you are you are having a brilliant day, no matter if you celebrate Christmas or not.**

 **I will leave the presents up to your imagination.**

 **I recommend going and looking up Christmas traditions from other countries, some are really cool.**

 **By the way this was based around about the end of season 1.**

 **Once again hope you enjoyed.**

 **Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays!**

 **Robyn out.**


	31. Here's To A New Year!

**Hello and Happy New year to everyone!**

 **I hope you had a brilliant 2015 and have a wonderful 2016.**

 **I think this is going to be quite short as I can't think of many ideas and I'm not really in a good mood as my cat, who is older than me and is family, had to be put down yesterday as he kept collapsing and was struggling to breathe.**

 **So this is a tribute to Turvey (my cat) a nineteen year old tabby cat who didn't quite live to see the new year.**

 **I own nothing not even any of the bands and sorry if anything is OOC.**

 **Some relatioonships may be hinted at but you can chose if you want to see them as friendship or a relationship. Most of it is Canon though.**

 **I don't own the song Holding Out For A Hero Frou Frou do (this version anyway).**

 **This is set at the end of season 1, right at the end as a new years party at the Watch Tower. So this is set on new years morning in 2011. As season one happened in 2010.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

 **Robyn out.**

 **Here's to a New Year!**

 _10_

Lights were flashing, music was blaring from speakers, people were chatting it was just like a normal party.

Well if normal party's included superheroes, their pets and everyone wasn't trying to relax after a villain almost took over the world, did take over theirtheir minds and make them attack their children.

But of course that is perfectly normal for everyone.

The team was all over the place glad to just be able to relax after everything that had happened earlier that day, well the other day as it was well past midnight. It officially 2011, a new year.

Everyone was still in costume but the ones who's identities were public or well known in the Tower were not wearing masks. Only taking them off after the Tower had been checked and security cameras were off.

 _9_

Robin looked around from his corner, out of the light but not to dark. It also had a clear view of the whole room and all its inhabitants. A small smile was on his face as he watched his family, for that was what they were, his new family. Both the Team, the League and the Bats.

Wally was with his Uncle Barry dancing to as collection of songs including Fall out Boy, Bastille, Take That, Imagine Dragons, One Direction and lots of others. They were boty currently failing at dancing to Balnk Space by Taylor Swift. Turns out while the speedsters may be quick on their feet, they have no rhythm or dancing skills.

 _8_

Artemis was stuck in a corner with Green Arrow, Roy and Black Canary, sometimes known as the Arrow Family. Green Arrow was telling a story of one of his battles, clearly over exaggerating. Neither Artemis or Roy were really listening, they kept whispering to each other. Maybe they could become a real family, if given time.

 _7_

Kaldur stood next to Raquel, talking with a small smile on his face. Whatever he had said was amusing to Raquel as it earned him a small giggle.

Orin and Icon looked on proudly from where they stood, drinks in hand, smiles prominent on their faces.

 _6_

Conner stood talking to Superman, who he had just learnt was Clark Kent-a reporter who's articles he liked to read. Also beside them was Kara AKA Supergirl. Unfortunately for Clark, Kara seemed to like Conner straight away and was offering to help her new cousin. Conner simply looked at her like a lost puppy. Clark sighed, he was dreading facing his parents tomorrow, it was still a mystery to him how the ad found abot Conner.

Little did he know that it had been a mix of Bruce and Dick who had decided it was about time he played attention to the poor boy and had phoned his parents, who threatened Clark if he didn't show them their grandson. Conner had been shocked and very happy to find out that he was invited their be new years dinner later on that day.

 _5_

M'gann was chatting with her uncle who was paying clearest attention to his niece. She was explaining about being a white Martian and fully explaining her reasons for stowing away in his ship when he came to earth.

 _4_

Zatanna was stuck talking to Green Lantern, who mept going on about his latest victory, ignoring how uncomfortable he was making her. Thankfully her dad soon came to her rescue.

 _3_

Wolf and Krypto were running around chasing each other and soon having fun. They had become friends almost instantly after they were introduced. Wolf currently had a rubber squeaky toy and was desperately running away from Krypto, who obviously wanted the toy.

The rest of the League were all over the place. Red Tornado and Captain Marvel were talking. Diana was drinking and chatting with Shayera and Carter.

Suddenly a familiar song came on causing more people to start dancing. Robin started humming with a smile on his face to the familiar lyrics.

Where have all the good men gone

And where are all the gods?

Where's the street-wise Hercules

To fight the rising odds?

Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?

Late at night I toss and turn and dream

of what I need

I need a hero

I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night

He's gotta be strong

And he's gotta be fast

And he's gotta be fresh from the fight

I need a hero

I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light

He's gotta be sure

And it's gotta be soon

And he's gotta be larger than life

Somewhere after midnight

In my wildest fantasy

Somewhere just beyond my reach

There's someone reaching back for me

Racing on the thunder end rising with the heat

It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet

I need a hero

I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night

He's gotta be strong

And he's gotta be fast

And he's gotta be fresh from the fight

I need a hero

I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light

He's gotta be sure

And it's gotta be soon

And he's gotta be larger than life

Up where the mountains meet the heavens above

Out where the lightning splits the sea

I would swear that there's someone somewhere

Watching me

Through the wind end the chill and the rain

And the storm and the flood

I can feel his approach

Like the fire in my blood

 _2_

Robin was paying so much attention that he didn't notice Batman until a hand was on his shoulder.

"Holy sneak attack Batman! You gave me a fright." Robin jokingly exclaimed as he jumped ever so slightly.

The bird turned to face his mentor.

"The team did well, you did well Robin. I'm proud of you." Batman stated, a hidden smile planted firmly on his lips.

"Thanks Batman. Do you really not remember what you did when you were under the Light's control?" Robin nervously biting his bottom lip.

"No I don't, but I have a feeling we will find out one day and it wasn't anyting good." Batman replied gravely.

"Not that I don't want you here but why are you bomber here and not amongst everyone?" Robin asked turning back to see the room was almost clear of people.

"I came to get you for the fireworks and to tell you that Agent A, Batgirl and the Bat Hound are waiting at home for us to have a new years lunch. Besides you are the one hiding from everyone." Batman said raising a hidden eyebrow.

"I needed a few minutes to collect my thoughts, the past few days have been eventful, I mean Roy turning out to be a clone and the whole thing withwith the Light." Robin sighed.

"Come on let's go watch the fireworks." Batman stated gently guiding Robin to the balcony.

 _1_

The whole team had assembled right at the front of the balcony. Everyone had smiles on their faces.

"Well done Team, we have survived and conquered all the challenges we faces as well as proved yourself to the League. I am proud to call you my teammates and...my family." Kaldur announced a smile in his face.

"Yeah, thanks to you Kal for being an asterous leader." Robin added with a grin.

As the fireworks went off in the background the team stood together in a group hug, all happy to have found a new family.

"Here's to a new year and our family!" Robin exclaimed as he was almost crushed at the centre of the hug.

"Happy New Year!" Everyone shouted back ready for a new year of missions and challenges, but we're quite happy to celebrate the peace they have in this moment.

No one noticed the League staring on, proud of their children. Nor did they notice the flash of a camera capturing the heart warming moment.

"Hey guys, how did they even set off fireworks in space?"

 _0_

 **And finished.**

 **I told you it would be quite short.**

 **I wish you a happy New year and lots of good wishes for the coming year.**

 **Season 2 of Young Justice was set in this year!**

 **Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Robyn out.**


	32. The Dicktionary

**Hello!**

 **Right I decided I was going to start bouncing around a bit and add in some other characters from invasion, but it isn't set in season 2 yet. (There is a very brief scene at the end but I felt like it needed to be included.) This is set in the third or fourth year of the five year brake. Pretty much all you need to know is Tim is Robin, Dick is Nightwing, Jason is dead and Gar/Beast Boy is on the team. Any people I don't mention are either not on the team yet or are just busy. Superboy and M'gann have recently broken up. Wally and Artemis are only on the team sometimes, but visit the cave, Zatanna and Rocket are part of the League and Kaldur is still on the team and the leader.**

 **The original team know Dick's identity as I skipped forward but they won't mention it. You will see when they discover it though.**

 **The team had started to drift apart and there is a lot of pressure on Nightwing's shoulders already, so go with it.**

 **There is a mention of Teen Titans as in my mind Robin created them then eventually went back to the team with Beast Boy in tow after two years still friends and helping to expand the Titans which still existed. This is set recency after he has returned.**

 **I will call Robin Tim unless someone is speaking to or about him as they don't know his identity.**

 **What is this chapter about? I hear you ask.**

 **Dick teaching a downtrodden Tim and Gar his old words which be wrote down in the Dicktionary. Yes. That's all I have to say. Basically it's Nightwing being an awesome big brother. With a plus of trolling.**

 **Oh and for any that don't know, I am not swearing Dick (Richard) is Nightwing's name. (I think most of you know that though.**

 **I own nothing and the characters are most likely OOC.**

 **Sorry about the long authors note.**

 **Anyway hope you enjoy.**

 **Robyn out.**

 **The Dicktionary**

It started with a failed mission. Well technically they hadn't failed the mission, they just complicated things then had to call the older team members for help. Though out of the team of five younger heroes, Garfield Logan aka Beast Boy and Tim Drake-Wayne AKA Robin (though no one knowing of the Bats identities) had taken it the worse.

It had been their first real mission without help from the original team and they had flunked it. Both of them decided to sulk away from each other and the rest of the team.

Luckily for both of them Nightwing had been watching and had seen the poorly concealed disappointment on Gar's face and the better hidden, yet still obvious to a Bat, disappointment on Tim's face.

Nightwing had a plan. One the two boys hopefully would love, a bonus was the rest of the original team would hate it. With an evil smirk on his lips Nightwing set out to start his plan. The original team had thought they had seen the last of the troll, but they were wrong very wrong indeed.

He found Gar first sitting in the rafters as a green monkey. "Hey Gar, can you come down? I have a surprise for you." Nightwing called up, knowing that being vague would help make Gar curious enough to come down from his hiding spot.

"Why?" A shaky voice came from above. "Are you going to tell us off for failing the mission?"

"Why would you think that? You didn't fail nor am I here to tell you off. Besides you should have seen us when we started we did worse than you. Anyway come down please it will be worth your while." Nightwing prodded on the edge of singing the last sentence.

A second of silence than a flap of wings as Beast Boy had turned into a parrot and flew down from his hiding spot. He quickly turned back into his normal green self.

"What's the surprise?" Beast Boy asked as he tried to hide his wet eyes and red earmarks on his cheeks.

"Come on we have to find Robin first." Nightwing gently replied as he pulled Beat Boy into a comforting hug.

A few seconds went by before he pulled away with a more composed Beast Boy following him.

They found Robin on the other side of the cave, standing in front of Robin II's statue. He appeared to be talking but anything said was unheard by the pair and will remain a mystery. (Though Nightwing knew it was most likely to do with the mission).

"Hey Robin. You okay?" Nightwing asked knowing that his little brother was not quite alright.

"I'm fine." Robin replied with the answer Nightwing knew he was most likely to give but let it go.

"Okay, well seeing as you two seem a bit disappointed by how well the mission went and the fact that you have to keep the legacy of the original team going, especially you Robin, I thought know could teach you both something." The older Bird announced with a grin rarely seen by any one anymore.

As he announced his intention be brought a little black book from behind his back. The younger boys could just make out the words 'Robin's Dictionary' (To all who knew Nightwing's real name it would later become known as the Dicktionary but they would keep that on the book so no one would ask about his identity or why they were swearing) in silver fancy text.

"Emmm...Wing what is that." Gar questioned as he raised his hand like he was in school asking the teacher a question.

"When the team first started I used to use a collection of words I made up as English wasn't my first language and despite the fact that I had been speaking it for years a lot of it made very little sense. Eventually the original team joked I needed to 'Record all my words though they don't know I actually did. I am going to teach them to you and you will become my trolling apprentices! Now are you ready my young students?" Nightwing explained cackling evily.

"Is he okay? I've never seen him laugh this hard in all my time with the Titans or here." Garfield whispered loudly to Robin worried about his friend/older brother's strange behaviour.

"Yeah it's just been a hard week in Gotham, this is his way of coping. It doesn't help that Batman has been leaving him to look after us as he is working or on missions, despite the fact he lives and goes to college in Bludhaven." Robin sighed with a slight smile, if this helped his brother than he would go along with the insane plot.

"Okay so first word is Asterous you see ..." Nightwing and the two younger heroes spent two hours learning the words and stories behind them and all there of them enjoyed it, despite all the doubts.

It was a day later that the first person, Superboy heard the words. The words that younger Robin had come up with, the ones that he slowly stopped using as he grew older and the tea fell apart, the ones he thought he would never hear again.

He ignored it, thinking that it was his imagination but when he heard it Gain in a voice that wasn't Nightwing's none the less, he turned around.

To his shock Beast Boy and new Robin (not original Robin, as much as be liked the new Robin's they weren't the same as the Robin that had become the whole team's younger brother).

"Hey BB feeling Whelmed?" Robin asked like it was completely normal. They then proceeded to have a conversation, a completely normal one at that, all while slipping in those words.

Superboy stood frozen unable to do anything as those words brought back happier memories, hills freedom from Cadmus, missions with the old team, Halloween, Christmas, New Year. Subconsciously his hand went to his neck where, when they weren't on missions, his old jigsaw piece necklace lay.

Unseen by Superboy, the pair bad retreated.

"Operation Troll the Team is a go." Beast Boy whispered as the boys hi-fived. "Just remember don't tell Nightwing we're using his words for evil!"

They continued to do thus to everyone. M'gann was the next victim, she nearly started crying. Then Aqualad was after her, he got a sad look in his eye before telling the boys he had to go somewhere. Artemis followed, she looked ready to shoot the boys and cry at the same time. Finally Wally, the poor guy practically broke down. (Which did make the boy's feel a bit bad, but not as bad when they heard Wally shouting at Nightwing for something that neither of them new about).

They even started using the words around the newer members of the team, which confused a whole lot of them.

There plan of not telling Nightwing was destroyed two weeks later when Beast Boy accidentally said asterous in front of the whole team, including Nightwing, and Mal finally snapped and demanded to know what they ment and why they kept using them.

At that demand both boy's turned sheepishly to face Nightwing who was staring blankly at them. His face was wiped of all emotions. Then to the pair's surprise he burst out laughing.

"Your faces...hahaha...I knew the whole time...hahaha...thanks...haven't laughed like...hahaha...this in ages!" Nightwing managed to squeeze out between laughter.

"Wait you knew about this?!" Artemis exclaimed glaring.

"Yeah, who do think taught the boys all of them?" Nightwing giggled, yes giggled.

"Yeah, he wrote them all down in a little book." Tim announced trying not to be on the end of one of the angry archers arrows.

With that the whole team descended into chaos demanding answers. They would eventually get them but Robin and Beast Boy had achieved their target, get Nightwing to smile.

+++++++++zoom forward to season two after Impulse arrived+++++++++++

"Hey Nightwing! I think we have to add some words to your dictionary, you know the ones that Impulse keeps saying, crash and mode." Beast Boy suggested as he bounced towards said Bird. Robin heard the idea band quickly joined the group nodding his agreement.

"What do you mean dictionary? And what about my words? Why crash and mode? How do you know that won't affect the future? Or is the word effect? I always get those two muddled up." The future speedster started to speed his words up but from years of listening to Wally, Nightwing was able to understand.

"I think that's a great idea, I'll do that. Why don't you two tell Impulse what we're talking about?" Nightwing agreed before quickly running off leaving the pair to explain.

The team all groaned when the next day Impulse started using the words as well as the pair, Nightwing once again laughed, happy for a silver lining to the dark storm cloud.

 **And finished.**

 **I hope that was okay, maybe a bit too sad in bits but okay.**

 **Yeah I will start skipping around the seasons but I will say what is happening each time.**

 **Anyway here is the full list of words in the Dicktionary. (There is probably more, feel free to think of any others).**

 **Aster**

 **Whelmed**

 **Crash**

 **Mode**

 **Traught**

 **Turbed**

 **Renial**

 **Chalant**

 **Anyway hope you enjoyed.**

 **Thanks for all the support, sorry for any spelling mistakes.**

 **Robyn out.**


	33. Teen Titans Go!

**Hello everyone.**

 **This week I am introducing the Teen Titans! This is set in about the middle of the fourth year. In my mind Nightwing went and founded the Titans in year two and stayed there until near the end of year three. It has a lot of the Titans from the original Tv show (not the new one, I can't even watch it! No offense to anyone who likes it) it also mentions Slade Wilson AKA Deathstroke and his children Jericho (Joey) and Ravager (Rose).**

 **Nightwing is training Rose secretly to join the Titans (the Titans know though, it's just a secret from YJ) who he still helps run and well an accident happens and the Titans come in.**

 **Red Arrow calls himself Speedy when amongst the Titans.**

 **Oh and in my mind Red X is Jason, but no one knows apart from Nightwing. (Be might not be in this chapter though).**

 **There are a few hints at Kid Flash/Jinx for a friend bit you can ignore that.**

 **Sorry but I am ignoring most of Rose's actual story, but please just go with it.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

 **I don't own anything, sorry if anything is OOC.**

 **Robyn out.**

 **Teen Titans Go!**

Was it too much to ask for one day?! One quiet, peaceful day where no one was trying to destroy or rule the world. On day where no crazed assassin groups or mercenary put some diabolical plan into action. Actually. . . It most likely was.

Technically it had started with Rose Wilson AKA Ravager. The daughter of Nightwing's enemy and former mentor Slade Wilson AKA Deathstroke. Every week she had been sneaking into the cave so that he could train her to be a hero and eventually make her a member of the Teen Titans.

Despite not actually fighting along side them he was still lead them and helped run things. Which ment he got a say in who were on the teams.

It had been one of those such training sessions that it had happened. They had been fighting. Hand to hand, no weapons. It had been exhilarating, both of them had been trained by the same cunning mercenary and were almost on par. Just as Nightwing seemed to be winning, it all went wrong.

Snap! The sickening crunch of bones being broken echoed through the abandoned changing room. Nightwing was all of a sudden on the floor holding a clearly broken wrist. He looked up slightly dizzy from the fight and the pain and all he saw was long white hair, a single eye and a black d orange mask.

Nightwing curled up in a ball, starting to hyperventilate. His mind racing, thinking back to his old Titans days or more specifically when Slade had kidnapped him and forced him to be his apprentice.

He had broken his wrist just like now. He couldn't separate his mind and reality, all he could think was that he was back there. He was having a panic attack.

Ravager stood staring down at her normally strong and caring mentor, shocked to see him so affected by a broken wrist, then she thought back hasn't he mentioned Deathstroke (she refused to acknowledge that vile man as her father) had done the same. The reason why he was panicking crashed into her and she sprinted out the room.

She slid through doorways looking for the one person who she knew could help, Beast Boy. Unfortunately at her speed she hadn't been looking where she was going and had crashed into someone, sending both of them flying to the ground.

"Hey, can you watch where- Ravager?" Bumblebee asked picking herself up and then offering a hand to her old friend.

"Bumblebee, quick! Do you know where tee Beast Boy is? It's Nightwing!" Ravager blurted out starting to panic herself.

"What do you mean it's Nightwing? What happened?" Bumblebee asked worried.

"I broke his wrist by accident and I think he panicked thinking I was Slade. He is having a panic attack." Ravager explained swiftly.

"Oh no. Come on, I will help you find him"

Both girls ran off looking desperately for Beast Boy, ignoring all the looks they got from the team. Finally they spotted him talking to Robin.

"Beast Boy! Beast Boy! We need your help! It's Nightwing." Ravager shouted as soon as she saw him.

"Ravager? What do you mean it's Nightwing? What happened?" Beast Boy asked looking confused.

"We were fighting and I accidentally broke his wrist like Slade and he panicked thinking I was Slade. He's having a panic attack!" Ravager explained jumping around, unable to stay still.

"Where?" Beast Boy asked understanding the situation immediately.

"The training room."

"Kid Flash go into my room, under the bed is a little box. In there is my old communicator in the shape of a T find it and bring to the Training room, we will meet you there." Beast Boy ordered shocking everyone with his serious he sounded.

Kid Flash nodded before sprinting off. The original Titans had explained Slade and what had happened briefly once before.

"Beast Boy what is happening nd who is this?" Miss Martian demanded as Beast Boy, Bumblebee and Ravager followed by th erest of the team sprinted back to the Training room.

"I'll explain later just please-." Beast Boy stopped at seeing Nightwing shaking in a little ball on the ground.

"Guys do you think you can get Nightwing to his room? I don't want to do this here." Beast Boy asked in the general direction of the Team.

At that second Kid Flash sped in with a T shaped communicator.

"He tee you go." Kid Flash nodded at BB.

Beast Boy took the communicator and set about pushing buttons in a seemingly random order. In the background Superboy lifted the surprisingly light Nightwing to his room everyone slowly followed until they were all crowded around the bland room.

A dim glow lit up Beat Boy's face, slowly a face started to appear in it. A guy with half a cyborg face was sitting at a computer facing them.

"Hey BB, long time no see." Cyborg called, happy tos we his old friend.

"Hey Cyborg, do you think you can get over here. Nightwing's having a panic attack about his time with Slade I could really use your help." BB asked hurriedly glancing down with concern at his older brother figure.

"Sure, we'll be there as fast as we can. Starfire is here and we can pick up Titan's East and Speedy on our way over." Cyborg announced his face growing serious at the news of his old teammates predicament.

"Thanks Cyborg, that would be amazing. We're at the cave and I know Nightwing set the zeta beams to recognize you." Beast Boy smiled before turning off the communicator and turning to face his current teammates.

"What on Earth is going on? Why is Nightwing like that? Who is this girl and who were you talking to?" Robin demanded his arms crossed, his worry for his brother obvious.

"Well you know how Nightwing, when he was still Robin, left Batman for two years?" Beast Boy started to explain with a sigh, being unusually serious.

With a nod from everyone he carried on. "Well, he came over to Jump city and former this group called the Teen Titans."

"Wait, like The Teen Titans? The youngest superhero team that doesn't have any help from the League?" Blue Beetle asked sounding excited.

"Yes, well Nightwing, though he was Robin at the time, found me, Cyborg and Raven and we helped this alien girl, called Starfire, escape from some bad guys. We kind of became a team after that. Eventually another branch called Titans East started up. There members included Bumblebee, Aqualad (Garth), Speedy and Mas y Menos." Beast Boy continued.

Just as he was about to say something else the whole team heard the Zeta Beam start up signalling the arrival of the so called Teen Titans.

It didn't take long for the new comers to find the team and the room became even more crowded.

A girl in a blue cloak stepped forward and gently put her hand on a still shaking Nightwing. He instantly calmed down and stopped moving.

"What did you do to him?" Zatanna asked stepping forward feeling something strange and...dark coming from the girl.

"I simply put him to sleep, don't worry, he will be fine." The strange girl stated calmly.

"Will someone please explain what is going on!" Batgirl shouted her normal calm attitude leaving in all the confusion and mystery.

"Guys, thus is Raven, Cyborg, Starfire, Mas y Menos, Garth another Aqualad, you already know Speedy or Red Arrow, Jericho and finally this is Jinx." Beast Boy introduced pointing at the cloaked girl, half cyborg guy, a floating red headed orange skinned girl, two twins, another Atlantian, Red Arrow, another guy and a pink haired girl.

"Hi." Each person waved or said hello when they were introduced.

"Don't worry, we already know who you all are. Nice to see you again BB, you too Bumblebee." Cyborg smiled.

"What happened, the last time he was like that was. . ." Raven trailed off, leaving the original Titans knowing exactly what she had meant.

Ravager stepped forward and explained what had happened.

"Slade. Of course it's Slade." Cyborg sighed.

"Emmm...who's Slade? And you still haven't explained who she is." Superboy asked interrupting the happy reunion.

"It's your turn to explain things Raven." Beast Boy announced before turning into a green cat and snuggling up next to a sleeping Nightwing.

"When he was with the Titans, this new villain showed up. This villain was called Slade and Slade kept testing us. Nightwing got obsessed with finding out why. It turns out Slade was looking for an apprentice and Nightwing was perfect. Slade tricked Nightwing into being his apprentice by putting these kind of chips in our bloodstream that would kill us if Slade pushed a button. Slade beat Nightwing black and blue. We eventually rescued him but not before he was traumatized. A while later he showed up a again and he kept showing up still determined to have Nightwing as his apprentice." Cyborg explained watching the varying expressions on the team. A mixture between shock, sadness and anger.

"As for who this is. This is Ravager Slade's daughter, Jericho here is also Slade's son. Don't worry though they are not like there father though. Oh and Jericho is mute." Raven continued smiling down at the nice sight of BB purring against Nightwing's side.

"Did you ever find out who Slade really is?" Artemis asked looking suspiciously at Jinx who was staring at Kid Flash with a weird expression that KI'd Flash was returning.

"Yeah, Slade Wilson AKA Deathstroke. He is a big time mercenary." Red Arrow/Speedy stepped forward.

"Hey if you guys were part of the Titans, why did you join us?" Mal asked looking at Bumblebee.

"Nightwing had been asked to return by Batman and he was going to join the team again. After explaining why he had to leave he asked if any of us wanted to join. We accepted." Bumblebee shrugged.

"So, you guys still keep in contact with each other." Wondergirl's statement sounded more like a question.

"Yeah, we're still friends, besides Nightwing still pretty much runs the Titans just not from Jump city anymore." Cyborg replied.

"Hey, do you guys want to play a game?" Kid Flash asked.

"Sure."

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"Why not?"

With that came the start of a beautiful friendship and a little more understanding of Nightwing. The original team knew especially that if they ever met this Slade, he was going to get seriously hurt for harming their little brother.

 **And finished.**

 **Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Yeah. I have no words on that chapter.**

 **Sorry for any spelling mistakes or anything, it's late and I am tired.**

 **Please suggest any ideas you want me to do, as I said I will start jumping around through the years.**

 **Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Robyn out**.


	34. Brother Moments

**Hello everyone.**

 **Today I am back to the original team as most people like them better.**

 **So this is brother moments between Red Arrow, Kid Flash and Robin as I find their brother bond so cute.**

 **Anyway this is set in season 1 ish but no actual episode. It's also before Zatanna and Rocket.**

 **And Roy and Wally know Robin's Identity.**

 **Roy doesn't know he's a clone yet and there are no real pairings here.**

 **There may be mentions of abuse and bullying so sorry if that upsets you.**

 **I own nothing and the characters are most likely OOC.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

 **Robyn out.**

 **Brother Moments**

1) Red Arrow

Roy Harper AKA Red Arrow knew he should have been more secretive with his apartments location, though they probably would still have found him. Roy had been out on patrol and it was currently late on a Friday night, well early Saturday morning it had been a perfectly normal patrol, a thief here a gang there, nothing he couldn't handle.

So, he hadn't expected to return home to his run down apartment to find his brothers sitting on the sofa waiting for him. Despite having quit and not seeing them that often (not at all) Roy still considered Kid Flash and Robin his little brothers.

"Hey Roy!" Wally shouted, leaping up from his position on the couch most likely bored to death of all the waiting. Who knows how long they had been sitting there.

"You totally don't look Whelmed." Robin, though he was currently Richard announced.

Robin was right, he wasn't doing so well. He had been struggling for money and it was showing, he had been surviving on odd jobs, some work here and some more there. Some honest some not so much, but he had never killed anyone.

"Come on Roy Boy sit down, we're here to give you and us a break." Wally tried to explain lying back on the couch and putting his feet up on Robin's lap.

"What Kid Moron here meant to say is that we came to remind you that we're still your family and we still care for you. Come on let's watch a movie, we brought snacks!" Robin explained, holding up sweets and popcorn after shoving Wally's feet of his lap.

Roy had never been more grateful to his little brothers.

(The three of them stayed up watching movies and chatting into the middle of the day before eventually falling asleep together.)

2)Wally

It had started with a mission, an unusual one at that. The team had been sent to Gotham to rescue a bunch of homeless kids who had gotten in with the wrong people.

Unfortunately for Wally a few of those kids had run away because of neglect and abuse.

Which ended with him having a panic attack. Don't get him wrong, Wally could normally deal with it, he had to with his job, but this was just too close to the heart especially when one of the kids they found was a little red headed kid.

Wally had managed to hide his growing panic from everyone, a part from Robin but Robin was a mini bat it was to be expected that he could see what was wrong with his friend. He hid his panic right through the mission, all the way back to the cave and during debriefing.

As soon as debriefing was over be sprinted back to his room, shut his door, sat in his bed and started to cry. It probably didn't help that it was near the anniversary of almost being beaten to death and his Uncle finding out about the abuse (That had simultaneously been one of the best and worst days of his life).

To be honest Wally really should have expected Robin to know what was going on a and for him to call Roy. They were brothers and knew all about each other's pasts.

They didn't talk when they came in, just sat down next to him on the bed and pulled him into a hug, eventually they started whispering comforting words and soon enough they were laughing and retelling old stories of the days when the three where younger trouble makers together.

"Remember the time we painted Martian Manhunter blue-."

"And the time we trapped Green Lantern in room full of yellow teddy bears-."

"Or when we tricked Flash into thinking that Batman-."

"That was hilarious-."

The league still remembers those days and dreads the day they go back into pranking. They also hope that the three of them never explain or share pranking to the rest of the team. (To the League's horror, the first thing they do when the second Robin arrives in the picture (Jason) is teach him to prank the League.)

(Once again they fell asleep like that, all together bring comfort to each other.)

3) Robin

When Robin came running through the Zeta Beam with slightly red eyes, questions were asked by the team. Robin refused to answer and ended up snapping at them to shut up before walking swiftly to his room. The whole team watched him go before turning to Wally, who had a determined look on his face.

He called Roy. When the archer came through the Zeta Beam you could tell be was angry and concerned for his little brother.

The first question asked was what had happened, which no one had an answer to.

Roy then marched along to Robin's room with Wally following, he had banned the rest of the team from coming after all it might have something to do with Robin's Identity.

When they had entered Robin's room he was curled up on his bed sobbing, actual heart wrenching sobs, in his hands be clutched the pieces of a poster.

Aft err ten minutes of sobs they managed to calm down the little bird enough that be explained what had happened.

Turns out an older boy at Gotham Academy had been saying stuff about gypsies and when Dick had jumped to their defensive they had started insulting him and found the old Flying Graysons poster that be kept in his locker (which was open as this had happened at the end of the day when he was collecting books out of it). The Boy and his gang of bullies bad grabbed it, pushed Dick to the floor and torn the poster in half before laughing.

The two older boys looked ready to murder someone, but Robin managed to calm them down before they did something destructive.

The little group of brothers watched movies and played video games until it was time for them to go home for the night. (The team were left without a clue).

The evening was fun and went a little like this.

"Hey! You cheated!"

"Did not Kid Idiot! I'm just asterous."

"Will you two please shut up!"

No one questioned it when the next the older boys that had bullied Robin were found hanging just off the group by their boxers and no one questioned it when they avoided Dick like the plague or when they got detention for a month.

Though everyone was confused on how they had gotten up there.

You see the three of them were brothers, Roy, Wally and Dick were brothers and nobody messed with one of them without the other two getting revenge and they were insanely creative at times that it was scary.

 **And done.**

 **Sorry it was really short this week.**

 **Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Do you want moments between Wolf and Robin next or the Gotham meet Batgirl when on patrol in Gotham?**

 **Robyn out.**


	35. Wolf and his Cub

**Hello.**

 **I'm sorry. I know it's been a few weeks but I was at a camp one weekend then my friend got injured and I have a couple of school projects due, plus a couple of other things. Yeah chaos.**

 **Anyway here's the chapter, all original team plus Wolf.**

 **5 times someone sees Wolf looking after Robin and the one time that Robin protected Wolf.**

 **Anyway I do not own anything, sorry for spelling mistakes and OOCness.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

 **Robyn out.**

 **Wolf and his Cub**

1) Superboy

The first thing Superboy expected to see upon entering the Mountain was not this. Not that this was a bad thing, just unusual. Yeah, unusual was the word.

After all how normal is a thirteen year old hero sleeping next to a giant wolf. His wolf to be precise. Robin was curled up against Wolf's belly, the giant wolf's tail was like a blanket for the young hero.

He slowly walked up to the pair not wanting to disturb them, he knew Robin had been running low on sleep lately. Kid Flash had said he had been busy dealing with a bunch of stuff and a bad anniversary was coming up, though he wouldn't explain any more than that.

As soon as Superboy stepped with a two metre radius of the admittedly sweet pair, Wolf's head perked up, trying to see if he was a threat to the boy that was sleeping against him.

For a brief moment the two had a starring competition, seeing if the other was going to hurt the boy they both cared about. Superboy already knew that Wolf wouldn't do anything to the boy whom he cared about (a bonus was that even Wolf seemed to be scared of Batman).

Wolf clearly deemed Superboy safe and put his head back down on to the laws that it had rested on before, but his ears remained alert listening for any sign of danger.

Superboy took one more look at the cute sight before smiling and turning around to walk the right way to his room.

His initial mission to watch tv, his favourite show static, forgotten.

2) Black Canary

Black Canary had simply been at the cave to check on Robin who had broken his leg on a mission and kept refusing to stay still. He was even walking on his hands at one point.

When she entered the main room she didn't expect what she saw. Robin was trying to walk to the sofa on his crutches but one of them got stuck behind something and as he moved to go forward he was instead sent on a one way path to the could hard ground.

She rushed forward to help him before he hit the floor, but something beet her to it. Wolf had appeared out of nowhere and caught the boy on his back.

She stood back just out of sight, not wanting to interrupt the moment, but still close enough to hear Wolf's questioning whine and Robin's whispered answer.

Robin curled up beside the now lying down Wolf, his cruches abandoned at the side. It soon became clear to her that Robin wasn't going to move anywhere.

She quickly crept out of the room and ran to a secret room that she had a stash of things hidden in, but the other contents of the room are not important right now. Black Canary quickly looked around, searching for the item that was in her mind.

Aha! There it was! She grabbed it and quietly ran back to the main room where Wolf and Robin were.

As she arrived back she had cover her face to hide the smile that had been stretching across it.

Robin was fast asleep curled up next to Wolf, all stress and pain had been wiped from his face. He looked like he was supposed to be an ordinary little boy free of pain and large responsibilities.

She shook her head, he wasn't an ordinary little boy. He was an amazing boy. Batman's protege.

She took out the item she had retrieved and pushed a small button. Capturing the image for ever.

Black Canary smirked. She couldn't wait to send these pictures to Batman and maybe a few others.

She left the Mountain, but only aft err putting her camera back in her secret room. (Which she was sure Robin and Batman knew about).

3) Superman

Superman had been in the Mountain because he was wanting to try with Superboy. He had finally come to his senses. (After lots of blackmail from Batman and Robin).

Superman entered the cave trying to find Superboy but the only person there was Robin.

"You're looking for Conner aren't you?" The Bay's protoge asked.

"Where is he?" He asked after a nod to answer the young bird's question.

"In town with M'gann. I'm looking after Wolf while they'Re out. Not that he needs it." Robin grinned.

"Who's Wolf?" He was sure that there was no one new on the team.

"Oh right, you haven't met Wolf yet." Robin smiled his mischievous grin that only came out when trouble arrived. "Come on I will show you."

Robin lead the confused alien out of the main roomaand towards the training room. The bird grinned before strolling into the room.

The sight that met Superman was definitely a strange one. In the middle of the training room between the training mat and archery range was a giant white wolf. And by giant he didn't mean giant as in big he meant giant as in wolves never grow to that size.

"Superman meet Wolf. He is Superboy's companion a bit like Krypto is to you." Robin grinned.

The wolf apparently called Wolf started forward towards the older alien. Wolf circled

Superman, his yellow eyes seemed to be scanning Superman for any type of threat. He didn't seem to find one but growled anyway.

Wolf then walked over to Robin and circled him, but thus time he seemed to be happy not looking for a threat. "Hey Wolf, this is Superman." Robin grinned and sat down.

Wolf sat down next to Robin and nudged his hand until he started stroking him.

Superman watched this scene in silence it was sweet moment. A wolf and his cub.

To be honest Superman was still trying to understand the fact that his clone had a dog, just like he did. As well as the fact that Robin got on so well with him. (Robin always did seem to get on well with animals, probably from his years in the circus).

4) Artemis

When Robin ran into the Mountain with tears streaming down his face she knew something was wrong. She was the only one in the Mountain at the time. Everyone else was away at some event or something.

Artemis ran after the upset bird, she followed him through the cave towards the library. He ran in there his eyes red and tears flying from his face. He crouched in the corner his forehead rested on his knees.

Artemis crouched down next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. Just as he was about to say something, anything to cheer the little bird up, a giant white flash leapt past her and to the other side of Robin.

At a second glance she realised who had jumped in to help, it was Wolf. The giant white dog that Superboy insisted on keeping.

Wolf lay down whining and started to nudge Robin's side. The crying stopped and Robin lifted his head up. Red lines streaked down his face, his eyes were filled with unshed tears. A small smile appeared on his face.

Artemis sat frozen for a minute unsure what to do. She was jerked out of her shock by Robin suddenly sticking his head in Wolf's fur, while grabbing fistfuls and sobbing his eyes out.

Whatever he was crying about it was obviously serious in his mind.

She stood up slowly deciding it was probably best to let Wolf comfort Robin and when he had calmed down try and talk to him.

Yes, that's what she would do, but for now it was time to leave. She crept out silently leaving Wolf and Robin alone.

5) Aqualad

The whole team and Wolf had been on a mission that as usual hadn't gone quite as it was supposed to. In fact it ended with everyone on the floor as captives. It had been trap and they had all been stupid enough to seperate.

Robin had been the last to get captured. He was also a lot worse than everyone else. He had been knocked unconcious and was currently lying completely still against Wolf with the rest of the team sitting in a circular shape around him.

The villains were just some normal thugs who ashamedly gotten the uper hand and managed to capture them. Though anytime one of them tried to get near the team, or more specifically Robin, Wolf would start growling and drive them back, at least for a short while.

It probably didn't help that they were surrounded by a good dozen men who all held guns pointed at the team, not that they couldn't handle guns it was just the thugs were smart enough to point them at the human members and they wanted to avoid any deaths or serious injuries.

For about the fifth time one of the thugs tried to get too close, but unfortunately for him, Wolf seemed to have had enough. As the darkly dressed, messy and dirty thug got near Wolf leapt out and bit the guy.

The shock from this action gave the team enough time to disarm the thugs and tie them up with only a little fight.

Soon enough the police where on their way, but the team was already gone.

As soon as the team arrived back at Mt. Justice Robin was rushed to the medical room. Not that they thought anything major was wrong it was just to make sure. . all it's better to be safe than sorry. And all that kind of thing.

It turned out Robin had sprained his wrist. It wasn't anything huge and wouldn't take very long to heal thankfully. Just to make sure though Robin had to stay in the Med Bay overnight.

The team left that night reluclantly not quite willing to leave their friend and teammate alone while injured.

The next morning however when Aqualad awoke and went to see Robin, as he was team leader and it was his fault (in his mind) that they didn't have a proper plan before entering causing Robin to get injured, he discovered that maybe Robin wasn't quite as alone as they thought he would be.

There next to the sleeping boy's bed lay the giant white wolf that had saved them. The sight brought a smile to Aqualad's face, especially when he saw one of Robin's arms hanging off the bed and his hand resting on Wolf's head.

It seemed that Robin had his own guardian angel. After all Wolves were very dangerous especially when someone threatened or, even worse, hurt their cubs.

+1) Robin

Again it was on a mission. They had been surrounded by some assassins from the League of Shadows, which was not fun for Robin (especially with the knowledge that your foster father went out and had a son with the leader's daughter, who thankfully was not there).

The team weren't even supposed to be there but the League were too busy so they had snuck out to deal with the threat, which they would get in a lot of trouble for later, but come on, how were they supposed to know it was the League of Shadows?

But anyway, they were surrounded by a group of highly trained ninjas and the outcome wasn't looking very attractive.

They were at a stand still, neither side wanting to be the first to attack. The team decided to take the only and very tiny advantage they may have and attack first. They started forward. That's when all hell broke loose.

Swords whistled through the air, knives danced in the none existent wind. Water swirled and bat-a-rangs flew. For a while both sides were equal then that equality went down the drain with a deafening BANG!

A bullet swirled through the air towards the youngest member, Robin. At the speed and distance between that attacker and target, their was no hope in doging in time. It was aimed towards his heart and would surely have hit it's target if not for Robin's protector.

Wolf had seen the masked assassin take aim and started sprinting desperately towards his cub to stop it. Just as the bullet was about to hit he leapt up taking it for him.

A stunned silence hung in the air as the giant wolf fell to the floor. Then true hell was released. Robin was steaming in anger attacked leaving no room for mercy, within a minute all of their attacmers were on the floor unconscious with quite a collection of bruises.

Moments like this reminded the team why they didn't mess with Robin let alone an angry Robin, he was after all a Bat.

Robin rushed over to Wolf, quickly followed by Superbouy and the rest of the team. Wolf lay on the floor whining but Licked Robin's hand to tell him that he was still alive.

The bullet had gone straight in and out one of his back legs. It was nothing permanent or dangerously dangerous. It still would be very painful though.

Robin pulled out a bandage from his belt and expertly wrapped it around Wolf's leg to stop the bleading. He could receive proper medical care the second they arrived back at the cave to face the thunder. After all there was no way their mentors bedwetting them off with going out on dangerous missions without permission. Though the team would continue doing this as well that how it was started and if they ever wanted to join the League they needed real experience.

That was the day the team learned never to mess with Wolf and Robin. After all a wolf protects it's cubs and in this situation the cub will protect his Wolf.

 **And finished.**

 **Again so sorry it's so late.**

 **I am busy the next few weeks so I will struggle uploading for a short while but I promise I will try.**

 **Anyway next time the team meets Batgirl.**

 **Have you all heard? If enough people watch Young Justice on Netflix and look at the ashtray on twitter they might bring back Young Justice. We might get season 3! Unfortunately I only have British Netflix which doesn't have Young Justice but I encourage everyone who does to keep watching it!**

 **Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Robyn out.**


	36. Happy Birthday!

**Hello everyone.**

 **Sorry it's been a while. This is for Dick Grayson's birthday in the comics (21st March). You will have to read to figure out what will happen today.**

 **Sorry for OOCness, spelling and grammar mistakes and I don't own anything.**

 **In my mind Robin is turning 14 as this is set around the first year after season 1.**

 **This is sort of Artemis' point of view.**

 **Barbra is in training to be Batgirl so she knows about the team.**

 **Warning: mentions of abuse. Bullying.**

 **No offense to any rich people intended.**

 **Anyway hope you enjoy.**

 **Robyn out.**

 **Happy Birthday (We'll Laugh About This Some Day)**

It started with Richard 'Dick' Grayson. The weird kid in her year that was two years younger. He was a mathlete and genius (not that she would ever tell him that), they weren't friends but they knew of each others existence, acquaintances she guessed would be the best term to describe their friendship. Though she had always felt a weird urge to protect the little brat, like a big sister to a little brother.

According to Bette, her only true friend here at Gotham Academy it was Grayson's birthday tonight and to celebrate his foster father the famous Bruce Wayne was having a party for the upper class and other selected guests. Unfortunately she was one of these selected guests as she was only in Gotham Academy because of the Wayne Foundation.

The usual upside to these dreadful parties was Bette's presence but this time she was being dragged away for a family emergency which was why she was in this situation in the first place.

Artemis could only spend so much time with the snobbish brats that inhabited the school so as soon as the lunch bell had rung she had disappeared outside round the back of the school to get some fresh air and peace.

When she arrived she found that she wasn't the only one with the idea. Grayson and his only friend at GA, Barbra Gordon, were perched on a bench that over time had been covered in graffiti by rebellious, but still rich, teenagers.

They seemed to be having a very animated whispered conversation. Hands were waving and pointed looks were being exchanged. Need for fresh air forgotten, Artemis sneaked forward and hid behind a nearby bin. Her curiosity had taken over and she was leaning forward straining to hear what they were saying.

"... I know Bruce cares, I understand that he had a reputation to uphold but does he really need my birthday as an excuse to maintain it. Especially as the guests are all rich snobs who only care about money. It doesn't help that you're leaving me alone." Dick whined frustrated.

"You know I'm sorry but I can't make it but at least Artemis will be going as well." Barbra tried to reason with the upset birthday boy.

Artemis leaned even closer curious about what Grayson would say about her.

"No offense to her but she's not going to be any help. Rich snobs rip people like her to shreds." Grayson snorted.

"You mean people like you, people who are given charity." Barbra smirked.

"That's not the same. I know how to deal with the gossip and all the rumours they spread. She's still not very used to surviving those as-"

"Dick!"

"Absolute idiots. That is definitely what I was going to say. Completely. 100%."

A comfortable silence descended, but before Artemis could decide whether to be insulted or not Barbra broke the silence.

"How's the team? Are you ever going to tell them?"

"Babs! You know we're not supposed to talk about our...extracurricular activities in public."

"Hypocrite!" Barbra scoffed.

"Hey! I'm not that bad." Grayson protested.

The pair were about to continue their conversation when they heard a crash. They turned around in sync to see the bin nearest the bench on its side on the ground.

"See Babs, someone was listening in. What if you had given everything away?" Grayson shifted nervously tugging on his school uniform.

"Chill, there's no one here." Barbra replied before shivering, a cool breeze had appeared in the afternoon air. "Let's go back inside, it's cold out here."

With that final statement the pair went back into the warmth of the school building.

A few metres away Artemis lay on her side deep breathing around a corner. She had leaned forward to much knocking the bin over and only just managed to roll over before the pair had looked behind them to find the source of the crash.

Artemis lay there for the rest of lunch trying figure out what Barbra had meant by extracurricular activities.

Later thst night at the party Artemis unconsciously tugged on her knee high silver dress, hating its restriction and lack of pockets. The only thing she was grateful for was the flat shoes.

She hated how she was being forced to go to this stupid party full of rich snobs especially with the curious conversation from lunch time. With a long drawn out sigh she moved forward to the edge of the party. Leaning slightly against a wall next to an arched doorway.

Artemis didn't like the fact she was alone at the stupid party. She had already heard people gossiping and commenting on her dress and shoes and lack of make up and the old classic of her charity case status.

The only reason she was here was because her mom had forced her to go, with the reasoning that Grayson was her classmate and she should wish him a happy birthday.

Her plan was to stay on the outskirts of the party talk when needed and then disappear as soon as she could.

She quickly scanned the room to see if she was safe for now. Rich snob there, less rich more snob over there and oh, the Drakes. Artemis found the oldest Drakes annoying especially as they kept insulting her but their little boy Tim was just adorable. She knew that Dick sometimes babysat for them when they went away as they loved right next door.

They were chatting to Lucius Fox, Bruce Wayne's business manager. She had only met him once but he seemed like a nice guy.

Bruce Wayne himself was trapped in a heard of rich snobs only to be saved by clumsy reporter Clark Kent. She snorted to herself, wasn't it a bit rude to have a reporter at your foster son's birthday. It seemed that maybe Grayson did have a great reason for whining to Barbre earlier at lunch time. She turned back to the wall.

With nothing to distract her Artemis' mind wandered back to the conversation at lunch. What had they meant by extracurricular activities and telling them? Tell who what? The only team she knew he was apart of were the mathletes.

A quite thud drew her out of her thoughts. A quick look around showed that no one else had heard it or at the least were ignoring it.

She shrugged and continued thinking.

Thud! There it was again. She looked around once more trying to find the source this time. Nothing there, nothing over there and even more nothing.

Thud! Where was it coming from? Then a light bulb switched on above her head. The arched doorway. It was coming through there. She was the closest and she could barely hear it so people further away wouldn't have ben able to hear it even if th had cared.

She turned and sneaked into the dark corridor only relaxing when the party was quite a small distance behind. A series of doors led off from the corridor, confusing Artemis on she should enter.

Then she saw it. Golden light Peking out from under a door to her left. She crept up and put her eye to the key whole on the door hoping to discover what was going on.

She didn't like what she saw. Some older boys from a few years above who we tee here with their parents had cleary cornered then dragged Grayson into this room. He was stuck in the corner arms raised to try and protect him from the merciless punches the group of boys were throwing.

To make it worse they kept shouting insults at him.

"You no good gypsy brat!"

"You should've died with your dirty thieving family!"

"Did you cry when they fell you baby?!"

"Oh is the little baby sad?!"

"Rot in hell circus brat!"

"Charity case!"

"Little bas-"

It was at that moment Artemis burst through the door screaming insults at the boys. They jumped at the right of her and swiftly raced from the scene of the crime.

As soon as they were gone she closed the door again and strolled over next to Grays- Dick. She sat down next to him as he gently took his hands away from his face.

His arms, body and legs were beaten black and blue. Tears were running down his face.

"Hey Dick, I'm not going to hurt you." She said as calmly as she could muster with the anger she was feeling towards those boys for beating Dick up on his birthday.

"Thanks Arty." He sniffles and for once she was willing to let the nickname go, just this once.

"You shouldn't let them get to you." As much as the physical bruises hurricane knewknew the verbal ones were worse.

"I don't usually it's just harder around my birthday." Dick replied like he was in a trance, she remembered Bette saying something about a bad past but she was ashamed to say she didn't know the exact details, only that he was in the circus and after his parents died Mr Wayne took him in.

"What happened? I mean - oh sorry you don't have to answer that." Artemis quickly tried to back peddle.

"It's okay. People say it helps talking about it.b When I was six I lived in Haley's International Circus with my parents, aunt, uncle and cousin. We were the Flying Graysons best trapeze artists in the world.A week after my birthday, we were performing in Gotham. It was supposed to be my first show. Haley got threatened by a mob boss but he refused to help him so later that day he came back and sabotaged our wires. During the show the wires snapped and my mum, dad, aunt and cousin fell to their deaths. My uncle was left in a coma for a few years before passing away." He took. a deep breath before continuing.

"I was then sent to Child Protection Services and it was decided that I couldn't stay with the circus. There were no orphanages left so I was sent to Juvenile Detention Hall, kid prison. There I was beaten everyday by both kids and adults. I was still learning English at this point as it wasn't my first language. A few months later Bruce fostered me. Well that's my story." Dick finished his story.

Artemis knew it was bad but that was horrible. Being beaten for months in end when you were six was horrific and something no one should endure. Unfortunately many people did.

"Thank you for telling me." Artemis announced gently.

"It's okay Arty thanks for listening." Dick sat up and moved to the door. "Oh and Artemis I know it was you who overheard Barbra and I at lunch, so not asterous by the way. I have five words for you. We'll laugh about this someday." Dick swiftly left the room cleaning his tears from his face.

Suddenly the dots connected. The team. Telling them. Everything.

"Wait! Get back here you little brat!"

That was how Artemis discovered Robin's Identity. She only realised that she had forgotten to wish him a happy birthday the next day and when his families' death anniversary came around she sat with Wally and Roy helping him through it. He w as after all her little brother no matter how annoying he was.

 **And finished.**

 **Hope you enjoyed that.**

 **Again sorry if anyone was offended by anything, I really hope not.**

 **Robyn out.**


	37. Gotham Nights, Bats and Cats

**Hi everyone, sorry it's been so long, i was busy then ill and school is stressful at the minute.**

 **Anyway, enough excuses.**

 **Today the team meets Batgirl and patrols Gotham! Along with another Gothmite most of you will know.**

 **This is set after season one but Zatanna and Rocket won't make any appearances.**

 **I own nothing (despite how much I may dream), sorry for OOCness and any spelling/grammar mistakes.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 **Robyn out.**

 **Gotham Nights, Bats and Cats**

When the team were given the mission to patrol Gotham while Batman was away in deep space on a league mission they didn't expect to end up in this situation. Though knowing their track record they probably should have expected trouble.

Still no one rely expects to find themselves hanging upside down in chains over a pit. It probably didn't help they were covered in multu coloured paint and glitter, nor that they re very confused upon how they found themselves in this situation.

Well not all of the team were actually there, Robin was missing.

I should probably back up and explain everything. You see it started with a dare. . . Actually that's not true, it started with the mission. I mentioned earlier.

The team were in the briefing room waiting for the Dark Knight to make explain their mission. Of course, with Kid Flash inthe room it wasn't very quite. He kept vibrating around the room asking questions.

"What do you think Bats wants us to do?" Was one of saud questions and at this point every one had gotten fed up of the Speedster.

"We don know, which is why we are waiting for him to come and tell us." Aqualad replied on the edge of his patience.

"Shut it Kid Mouth and sit down, none of us have any idea what the mission is." Robin cackled at his friend.

"Shouldn't you know, after all Bats is your mentor." Kid Flash asked.

"We've gone through this before, Batman doesn't tell me everything." Robin looked ready to tackle his friend and most likely would have if Batman hadn't entered the room at that precise second.

A silence fell over the teens as Batman entered, no one daring to speak.

"Team. A few members of the League and I are going into space in hopes of finding out more about what happened when the Light took over. We will be away for a few days and the League agreed it would be a good idea for you to go on a training exercise. You will have to patrol Gotham Saturday night. Most major villains are in Arkham so there shouldn't be too much trouble." Batman explained as the team's expressions changed from surprise, excitement, anxiety and a few others.

Batman continued seeing Robin about to protest. "Robin will be in charge and you will have to listen to our rules while ou are in our city. " with that a smirk appeared on Robin's lips.

He had a plan. Now he just had to phone a few people.

It was that Saturday when the team met up again on top of the Wayne Enterprises building. They were all ready in costume feeling a mixture of excitement and worry, for they had all heard stories of Gotham.

Robin stood watching the group with an evil grin on his face. It was time for his plan.

Robin whistled to get their attention. "As Batman said you have dc to follow our rules, so no dealing with Criminals on your own and stay within shouting distance of the rest of the team. Even with most of the major villains in Arkham there are still lots of criminals out here."

As Robin stated the rules a figure in black, with bright yellow inside their cape and flowing red hair coming out of a pointy eared mask landed on the roof behind them and grinned at Robin.

"You will also be joined by me." The figure said enjoying watching the whole team (apart from Robin, who was laughing) jump a few feet in the air and turn around with weapons raised to face the new person.

On seeing who it was, Kid Flash groaned. "It's another Bat! They're multiplying. I know I've said something similar before but how many of you are there?!"

"Hahahha, I'm Batgirl and Wallace if we told you how many of us there were we would never get to see these kind of reactions." The figure, now named as Batgirl laughed.

She was doing a lot better than Robin though as he was nearly on the floor in tears of laughter at his friends reactions.

During this commotion Miss Martian turned and whispered to Artemis. "In some way, Kid Flash is right. Do you have any paper?"

Luckily Artemis had a notebook and a pencil (for you never know when you may need to write something or draw something. Well actually she had been doing homework in the cave and forgot to put it away) and started a lost with Miss Martian's help.

It looked a little like this:

Members of the Bat Family

·Batman

·Agent A ( they had heard both Robin and Kid Flash mention him on different occasions).

·Robin

·Batgirl

·Bat Hound

When Robin finally stopped laughing they quickly hid the list, planning to add any other members they could find later.

"As I was about to say before Batgirl will be helping us as despite only just finishing her trainings know s Gotham better than all of you." Robin explained trying to subtly goad them.

"Wait, you're trusting a trainee but not us?" Superboy asked, taking part for the first time.

Inside Robin grinned, his plan was working. "Of course, she is a good friend and we work well together besides you aren't used to fighting in places like Gotham all your cities are nicer and kinder." On the ouside Robin kept his face neutral and casual as he watched everyone else get angrier.

"We will be fine fighting in Gotham it can't be that bad." Aqualad stepped forward his face showing his anger despite his efforts to hide it.

Almost there. "We mean no offense but you will get hurt without help." This time it was Batgirl who was enjoying being apart of one of Robin's plans instead of his target.

"Well we take offense and I bet we will do fine on our own!" Artemis spat in fury.

The two Bats grinned, their plan was working. "Okay then. I bet that you wont last the night. We both have to try and take out the villian hiding in warehouse 23 by the docks. Their not a mediocre little thug so be careful whoever takes them down wins. The losers have to apologise and buy the winners pizza." Robin outlined the bet before grabbing his grappling line and swinging to another building cackling with Batgirl right behind him.

"He was baiting us. That little brat trickled us!" The realisation hut Artemis like a bag of bricks.

"Well we're dead then." KF groaned.

"Come on then team, I guess we will go see who is hiding in warehouse 23." Aqualad sighed.

"Wait! You actualy want to go through with this bet. Robin most likely planned everything meaning we have no hope." For once it seemed like KF was the only one with any sense.

"Unfortunately it seems we have little choice, besides if Robin truly did plan this we Won't get hurt...too much." Miss Martian agreed.

With a sinking feeling settling in their stomachs the team made their way to the docks nervous about their impending doom.

While the team were on their way Batgirl and Robin were already at Warehouse 23 laughing. Their plan was going perfectly, now onto the stage.

They swiftly slipped into the warehouse and walked into the hidden room at the back where there last member lay waiting.

"You've finally arrived birdy. Your friends will be here soon si you might want to get ready. Nice to see you Batgirl." Selina Kyle aka Catwoman honorary member of the Bat Family (most of the time) spoke up. She was currently dating Bruce and was like a mother to Robin, it was just handy that she happened to be a thief for occasions like this.

"Thanks Catwoman. Babs you ready?" Robin smiled as he took his place in from of a microphone and Catwoman and Batgirl hid in the main room.

The team cautiouslyeentered the warehouse and edged their way to the middle looking all around for the threat. When hethey found nothing they slowly relaxed.

"The little brat tricked us again. There's no one here." Artemis huffed.

Unfortunately for the team though those were the words the trolling trio were looking for.

"That's where you're wrong, Justice Brats." Robin altered his voice and spoke with a cackle over the microphone as Catwoman ndand Batgirl dressed in all black attacked from both sides suprising the team.

They were so suprised in fact that it wasn't until Aqualad, Artemis and Superboy were knocked out that Miss Martian and Kid Flash came to their senses and tried tofight, but it was too late and that too were soon knocked out.

Robin came out from the other room to look at his fallen team mates. Batgirl and Catwoman joined him.

"Well that was easier than expected." Batgirl shrugged.

"Meh, any way now it's time for the last stage to commence." Robin cackled his signature cackle.

His two accomplaces grinned evily though both were creeped out by Robin's laugh.

You see that is how they ended up in this situation. When they finally awoke it was morning and seeing as there was no one around to stop then they carefully escaped the chains and climbed down.

They looked around but found no sign of anyone ever being there and there was only old crates and sandbags.

Eventually they admitted defeat and made their way back to the top of the Wayne Enterprises where Robin and Batgirl stood waiting.

"Where were you guys it's almost twelve o'clock?" Robin asked tapping his foot.

"We got captured by the villain and knocked out, he ran away before we could catch him." Aqualad admitted sheepishly.

"Wait, where were you guys?" Kid Flash asked his eyes narrowing.

"We captured the villain swiftly took him to Arkham and then spent the rest of the night patrolling the streets. Which means as you failed to catch him we won the bet." Batgirl smirked.

"How did you capture him, you would have arrived before us but he took us out so obviously you didn't." Artemis stated getting even more suspicimormore of the duo than she already was.

"Well you obviously went to the wrong warehouse. Which one did you go to?" Robin tried to counteract the suspicious archer, who was struggling to look angry while being covered in paint and glitter.

"Warehouse 23 just as you said." Superboy had his arms crossed as he joined the argument.

"No, I said warehouse 33."

"No you didn't!" Kid Flash argued back.

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"That's enough of your arguing. Robin and Batgirl won and we will buy them pizza next week. For now let's all just go home and sleep." Aqualad gave in.

"After getting rid of this paint and glitter." Miss Martian added.

With that the team left to return to their own cities, with Kid Flash taking Artemis home first.

Soon it was just Batgirl and Robin on the roof top.

"I can't believe that actually worked." Batgirl announced as they swung back to the cave.

"You have so little faith." Robin pouted.

"No, I just know you." Batgirl shouted before rushing forward.

"Hey, take that back! Get back here!" Robin chased after her both laughing having enjoyed a night of trolling the team.

And that was how the team met Batgirl, patrolled Gotham and sort of met Catwoman.

 **The end.**

 **I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Sorry if it's not that good, I have gotten myself into the Hobbit and Lord of the Rings so I haven't read any YJ stuff for a while.**

 **I would love any suggestions for what to do next so please tell me!**

 **Again hope you enjoyed.**

 **Robyn out.**


	38. Mommy Cats

**Hello everyone.**

 **Lots of people wanted more mommy cat and daddy bats. So here you go.**

 **Sorry for OOCness, spelling mistakes and once again I own nothing.**

 **This is set after season 1 and a while after the last chapter. Wally now knows about Catwoman so yeah that will be important. No Zatanna or Rocket.**

 **The team has an unfortunate run in with another Gotham villain, but this one isn't as nice.**

 **Anyway hope you enjoy.**

 **Robyn out**

 **Mommy Cats**

The team swung/flew/ran across the rooftops of Gotham once again, having been given a second chance after the last slightly disastrous attempt. They had been given the job to last the night and take out any minor criminals. Batman and Batgirl were patrolling as well taking out any of the more dangerous villains who dared to be out that night.

They were around the docks looking in the warehouses when it happened. They silently entered through different windows and hid in the shadows.

A gang of thugs with guns loaded and ready stood in the middle of the dusty warehouse. The team snuck around the edges hiding behind crates and sacks trying to meet up.

Eventually they managed to get together in a corner near a broken window behind piles of crates. Everyone had their weapons in hand ready to attack the second they needed to.

"Remember we are here to practise teamwork so no unnecessary risks, Batman and Batgirl are patrolling and will take out any major threats and criminals, we are only to fight small groups as this is not a real mission." Aqualad reminded the team through the mind link looking specifically at Kid Flash and Robin.

"Hey! Why are you looking at us like that?" Kid Flash protested loudly as the rest of the team, including Robin, just raised an eyebrow.

"You two are usually the ones who get into trouble and get injured more than anyone." Aqualad glared at the two troublemakers.

"So, what's the plan?" Artemis asked fingering her bow impatiently.

"We sneak around in pairs and take care of the men from all angles. Kid Flash and Artemis go right, Superboy and Miss Martian go left, Robin and I will get the men in the back. Move into position and attack on my mark." Aqualad instructed.

The pairs moved swiftly and silently into position around the group of about a dozen men with guns ready and loaded.

Once in position Aqualad gave the signal and the pairs attacked. Robin knocked out two men while flipping and giving his signature creepy cackle with Aqualad next to him knocking out any that got too near. Kid Flash knocked out a guy while speeding away and dodging bullets while Artemis shot a pair with a rope tying them together. Superboy and Miss Martian worked together taking out any guys that got too close.

It looked like the team was winning this battle for once. Unfortunately for them they weren't actually. While they were all distracted taking out the thugs a hidden figure had released a can of gas that was slowly starting to show its effect.

"Gas!" Robin shouted being the first one to spot it.

"What is it doing?" Miss Martian asked confused. Before anyone could answer her question Artemis dropped to the floor unmoving.

"Artemis!" Kid Flash shouted just as he dropped to the floor as well.

"What's wrong with them?" Superboy asked as he took out yet another thug.

Aqualad dropped next quickly followed by Superboy and Miss Martian. Robin, being the only one smart enough to cover his nose and mouth with his sleeve in an attempt to delay the effects of the gas, was the last to drop.

When the team awoke they were in a dark room and tied to chairs in a circle back to back, which is totally not cliche at all.

A figure entered the room and Robin's eyes narrowed trying to figure out which villain it was, how to escape and get the team out of here and about a thousand other things.

"It is a shame. I was hoping to try my latest gas on the Bat but the Boy Blunder and the justice brats will have to do." The figure stepped out of the shadows with a menacing sigh.

"Scarecrow. When did you get out of Arkham?" Robin asked glaring at the villain.

"Wait, Robin don't you mean how did he get out of prison?" Kid Flash exclaimed as he tried to vibrate through the rope trying them to the chairs.

"Nope, there's no point in asking them that, it usually had something to do with corrupt police and prison wardens. Or another daring plot." Robin replied casually trying to hide his fear of the gas that Scarecrow had no doubt somewhere.

"Quite brats. For that remark Bird Boy you get to go first." The fear obsessed villain moved towards next to Robin and stabbed him with a small dart which undoubtedly contained his latest fear gas.

"Leave them all alone for a few hours see how much they can bare hearing the bird scream." He ordered the thugs who had been standing guard before exiting the room himself.

"Robin are you alright?" Miss Martian called her tone expressing her worry over the mind link.

"I am fine. We need to get out of here. Scarecrow had a fascination with fear, he creates gas like the one he just used on me to make people experience their worst fear. He keeps changing them, he will use it on you as well if we don't escape. Miss M can you cut me from the mind link I don't want any of you to feel, see or hear anything." Robin grimaced.

"How do we escape?" Artemis asked out loud more aware of who they were facing than the others.

"This might help." Robin held up a bat-a-rang with which he had just finished cutting his ropes with.

He handed it quickly to Aqualad who was to his right before standing up. A second later he collapsed screaming. Aqualad hurriedly cut his ropes freeing himself before freeing the others knowing the only way to help Robin was to escape.

Once they were all free they ran over to Robin who had hunched himself into a ball and was shaking, tears were visible and every so often he would scream. It was a heart wrenching scene. Aqualad gently picked up the distressed bird.

Superboy who was in no mood to sneak around after seeing his teammate, his friend, his little brother in such pain simply punched a whole in the wall. With his anger he quickly created a whole large enough for everyone to escape through and that is what they did.

The moon was still high in the sky and the Bat was nowhere to be seen. Their communicators had been stolen and they had no idea where to go.

"Guys, I might know someone who can help us." Kid Flash suddenly exclaimed. With a nod from Aqualad he lead the way. They ended up in front of an apartment block in the nicer part of town. Instead of going through the door he ran right up the building to the top floor where there was a balcony. With a little bit of help from each other the whole team was soon on the balcony. Kid Flash went over to the door into the clearly expensive apartment and knocked before waiting and when no one answered knocked again.

Just as he went to knock a third time a figure came around a corner towards the door. In front of the team stood Catwoman looking curiously out at the young heroes but her curious expression turned worried as soon sas she saw Robin in Aqualad's arms.

She opened the door any hesitancy now gone and lead them to a sofa where she took Robin from a reluctant Aqualad and put him gently on the sofa.

"What happened?" She asked glaring at the teens.

"Scarecrow. Fear gas." No other explanation was needed and she ran off to another room.

"KF what are you thinking? Catwoman is a criminal!" Artemis practically screeched at Kid Flash as soon as the famous thief disappeared.

"It's okay. Robin introduced me to her. she has this weird thing with Batman she is like a mother to Robin. She us also very protective of him when he gets hurt. You've all met Daddy Bats let me introduce you to Mommy Cat." Kid Flash grinned pleased with his introduction.

As this conversation happened two cats had made their way onto the sofa and were lying on and around the shaking Boy Wonder. One of the cats was a tabby with a white beard and pink nose. The other was pure black.

Catwoman then rushed back into the room with a medical needle pointing in the light. She stepped forward and sat on a little part of the sofa that hadn't been taken by a Bird or any cats. She gently peeled back one of his sleeves and injected him with whatever was in the needle. Despite wanting to interfere the team stayed back after a look from Kid Flash.

"It is an antidote to the fear gas." She explained.

Almost instantly Robin stopped shaking and relaxed but remained unconscious. Catwoman gently stroked his hair with a small smile on her face.

"He'll be fine, he just needs to rest. Topsy and Turvey adore him they'll help him." She gestured first to the black cat then the tabby. "Go meet Batman, tell him I will bring Robin home when he wakes up."

Taking that as a dismissal the team slowly left the room and made their way out the building looking back every so often.

They ran/flew/swung back over the roof tops to where they had promised to meet Batman the evening before. The Dark Knight stood the there waiting and if the team hadn't known better they would of swore they saw a flash of emotion when he noticed the youngest member missing.

"Where is Robin?" No hello, how are you? How did it go? Just straight to the point.

"We were attacked and suprised by a villain calender Scarecrow and Robin was unfortunatly injectwith fear gas. kid Flash took us to Catwoman who Robin had introduced him to. She injected him with an antidote and sent us back telling us to tell you that she would take him home when he woke up." Aqualad stepped forward to give the report as he was team leader.

Batman nodded and told them to go home. As soon as all the teens had disappeared he swung his waty to Catwoman's appartment.

The sight he was met with made him smile Robin was fast asleep on the sofa with a blanket of cats. Catwoman stood watching with a smile on her face.

When he entered behind her he spoke. "Thank you for looking after him."

To her credit she didn't even jump. "Of course he is like a son to me."

The pair stood there watching their son in all but blood sleep peacefully.

 **Finished.**

 **I hope that was okay.**

 **The cats Topsy and Turvey were named after my cats who sadly passed away recently.**

 **Anyway what do you want to see next?**

 **Maybe all of Robin's mother figures (e.g. Catwoman and Talia ect).**

 **Or maybe Robin showing a new skill like maths or the extent of his hacking?**

 **Or maybe something to do with the Invasion team or Bat Family?**

 **Maybe something completly different.**

 **Anyway hope you enjoyed.**

 **Robyn out**.


	39. Media Problems Secrets Revealed

**Hi again.**

 **Thank you so much for your wonderful ideas and I promise I will do all of them as soon as I can. Today, though I am going to tie two together. morethemerrier12 from Wattpad suggested the main idea and from who wanted Robin's Identity to be found out. So here you go and thank you to the both of you.**

 **Anyway same time as the past two chapters and same people.**

 **Sorry for OOCness and spelling mistakes. I own nothing.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

 **Robyn out.**

 **Media Problems and Secrets Revealed**

Once again the team were in Gotham (they seemed to be there a lot recently hehehe) , though this time it was day and the team were in civilian clothes. They weren't here for a mission, they were simply having a day off for 'team bonding'.

It was a surprisingly nice Saturday and the team were enjoying exploring the nicer parts of Gotham lead by Robin, who as usual had his sunglasses on to hide his identity.

They had been casually strolling along Amusement Mile an amusement park full of the usual rides from carousels to roller coasters to a giant Ferris wheel that over looked the harbour. It was actually a really fun place if you knew how to be careful, it wasn't too dangerous. Then again it was still Gotham.

Wally was eating candy floss and trying to convince Kaldur to have some. Artemis and M'gann were discussing which ride to go on next. Conner was looking around curiously at everything. Robin on the overland was being slightly edgy. He had been glancing around cautiously for the past two hours they had been at the park. Not the kind of 'there-might-be-villains-here's it was more 'I-am-expecting-something-bad-to-happen'.

Robin had every right to be cautious, for something did indeed happen. Whether it was bad or not depends on your point of view.

Coming towards the group was about half a dozen people. Some with cameras others with microphones or notebooks. As soon as Robin spotted them he turned to the team while keeping the approaching people in his eye line.

"I have to go but I will meet up with you later. I just got a message from Batman. Important Bat stuff. Bye!" He rattled out before sprinting away pulling his hood up.

Wally raised an eyebrow suspiciously at his friend before shrugging. He knew Robin wouldn't get into too much trouble. Not at least without calling for some help.

"What was that?" M'gann asked looking worried after the young bird.

"Who knows. He's a bat. They're all weird and suspicious if he wishes to live up to that let him." Artemis shrugged.

It was at that moment the group of adults that had, unknown to them, scared off Robin arrived at the group that were now standing around in the middle of the path. The teens were quite taken aback by the group surrounding them.

"Gotham Gazette reporting live from Amusement Mile. Richard Grayson ward of Bruce Wayne was spotted with a group of teens here. Richard more commonly known as Dick Grayson is captain of the mathlete team at Gotham Academy and recently has won the Gotham Math Cup and will be leading his team to the County Championships. . ." One of the reporters, a smart lady with a microphone announced in front of a guy with a a camera.

"I am really sorry but you must be mistaken. We haven't seen anyone else let alone someone as famous as Richard Grayson." M'gann spoke up, not mentioning Robin thinking it an honest mistake.

"What of the boy that ran away from your group?" The lady pointed out.

"That is our friend Rob. Be needed the bathroom." Wally stepped in knowing what was going on and was trying not to laugh at his best friend's misfortune.

"Are you sure?" The lady pressed.

"Yes! We know our own friend's name. Leave us alone lady." Wally narrowed his eyes.

"Humph." The lady answered before her gaggle of reporters and her disappeared.

"What was up with that?" Kaldur asked confused.

"A mistake, come on let's go on another rollercoaster. Rob will join us later." Wally replied already running towards a colourful ride. The team shrugged and started to follow, well all apart from Conner.

"Hey, Conner you coming?" Artemis questioned seeing that he hadn't moved.

"No, it's okay. I will meet up with you guys later." Conner asked.

"Okay. We will see you later." Wally shouted dragging the others with him still.

As soon as Conner could no longer see or hear them, he wandered in the direction Robin had run. He strolled past roller coasters, tea cups, a carousel and a maze. When he had walked past yet another food stall he heard it. Shallow breathing coming from a small alley way to his right. He recognised the heart beat as Robin's, be had been learning the team and League's so he could identify them in battle.

He turned into the alley strolling to the back where he knew Robin sat. When he finally reached they young bird, whom was curled up with his head on his knees.

"Are you okay?" Conner asked as he sat next to Robin.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired." Robin lifted his head, his breathing calm now.

"Why we're you running from the media?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Robin desperately denied.

"As soon as you saw the group of reporters you ran away then they come asking about a boy. . . I am not stupid besides you have been giving out clues all over the place." Conner looked at him.

"At least someone finally figured it out. It's nice to meet you Conner. my name is Richard Grayson but I prefer Dick." Robin offered his hand.

"It is nice to meet you. The real you I mean. So who are you outside of Batman and Robin?" Conner smiled at the boy he considered a younger brother.

"I was a circus acrobat but my parents were killed when I was younger during a show in Gotham and after a few months in juvie as there were no foster homes, I was taken in by Bruce Wayne. A short while later I discovered the Bat Cave and it wasn't hard to figure out that Bruce was Batman. I ran after the person who killed my parents I took him down then I had to spend weeks annoying him until he allowed me to become Robin." Robin, no Dick, laughed.

"Why don't you like the media, if you don't mind me asking." Conner questioned.

"Ugh. They're always following me, gossiping about anything and everything. It is always in a bad light as well or about my math competitions. I hate it." Dick groaned.

"Math Competitions?" Conner tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"Yeah, I am a mathlete. It is one subject I excel at compared to English at least. Do you know how hard English is to learn when you have grown up with another language?" Dick threw his hands in the air. A comfortable silence settled.

"Won't you get in trouble with Batman by telling me this?" Conner asked breaking it.

"Nah, he gave me permission to tell you a while a go. I just wanted to have some fun and see how long it took you to figure it out for yourselves." Dick cackled.

"So I was right during the charity ball?" Conner smiled.

"Yep, Wally told me about that, M'gann was right as well about Barbra being a hero. She is Batgirl. You should have seen Bruce's face when she showed up and started heroing." Dick smiled.

"Is heroing even a word?" Conner raised an eyebrow.

"It is now, besides you know that I have a way with words." Dick looked at Conner happily. "You're the second person to figure it out. Artemis learnt a little while back and Wally and Roy already knew. Oh, please don't tell anyone else. I have plans."

"Of course, though I pity them as your sanity is questionable. C'mon we should probably get back to the others." Conner sighed as he stood up.

"Probably." Dick stood up as well. " sHow about I tell you a few stories as we walk?"

"I'd enjoy that."

"Well, there was this time that Wally and I tricked Roy into thinking we were villains and kidnapped him, he screamed like a little girl when we used voice changers and blackmail. Oh and another time.. ." Robin cackled as they walked back.

Finally Conner was added to the group of people who knew.

 **I know it is quite short but I hope it was okay.**

 **Anyway I will do everything you guys suggested as soon as I can.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Robyn out.**


	40. Jay Bird

**Hello guys.**

 **Today the team meets Jason. Yay!**

 **This is set about the second year of the five year gap. Jason is thirteen, Dick is fifteen. Zatanna and Rocket are in it. It is just before Dick leaves to form the Titans and Jason is still in training.**

 **Sorry for OOCNESS, grammar/spelling mistakes and any inaccuracies.**

 **I own nothing sadly.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

 **Robyn out.**

 **Jay Bird**

 _B-01 Robin and Guest_

The announcement of Robin's entry and a guest caused the team to get up from where they were all sitting watching tv and wonder through to the hanger with the zeta beams. Curiosity was high at the announcement of a guest. All were wondering who their youngest member could be bringing to the mountain.

Out of the zeta beams came Robin in civilian clothes, with his usual sunglasses in place. A joyful smile was threatening to split his face. He strolled over where everyone stood.

Just behind him was a younger boy with similar glasses and clothing. Though he wore a red hoodie and blue jeans with sneakers shuffling along the floor. He looked nervous about something.

"Hey guys!" Robin churrped happy to see his friends, he had been busy in Gotham for the past few weeks and unable to visit the team.

"Hey Rob! Who's the kid?" Wally exclaimed glad to see his best friend again.

"I'm not a kid!" The kid, apparently not, denied stepping forward next to Robin with his arms crossed.

"Be nice Kid Flash. I am sorry our friend means no insult." Kaldur glared at Wally before looking apologetically at Robin's guest.

"It is alright Kaldur. This is . . . Em let's call him Little Bird." Robin shrugged.

"Hey! I'm not little." The kid, apparently Little Bird denied.

"Well what do you want to be called?" Robin asked looking at the younger boy.

". . . I don't know. Just not little." The kid decided.

"Fine. How about Jay Bird?" Robin suggested.

"Yeah okay."

"Okay team meet Jay Bird." Robin reintroduced him to the team.

"Eh and who is he?" Artemis questioned looking amused at the pair's argument.

"He is the newest member of the Bat Family as you like to call it. He is also my new little brother." Robin grinned.

"That is another one to add to the list." M'gann whispered to Artemis who gave a grin back.

"What list?" Raquel asked and Zatanna who were standing next to the other girls.

"It is a list we made of the members of the secretive Bat Family." Artemis replied. Lucky for the girls none of the boys heard they were too busy discussing what they were going to do next.

"Let's play video games. I want to see if i can beat the new kid." Wally was practically bouncing up and down.

"If he is a Bat like Robin then you are going to lose and badly." Conner stated.

"Wow Conner I wasn't aware you had a sense of humour. Besides Robin always cheats." Wally whined.

"Do not!" Robin stuck his tongue out at his friend before leading the way to the lounge to set up a game.

"Lets have a bet on whether Wally or Jay Bird will win." Zatanna suggested.

"I do not think it would be -." Must started to say.

"Calm down Kaldur. It won't hurt anybody." Raquel tried to sooth the leader.

Soon everyone had placed the a bet on who they thought would win and the game had started. The pair were playing Mario kart. The best looked a little something like this:

Jay Bird. | Wally.

Conner. Raquel

Robin. Kaldur (he eventually gave in)

Zatanna. M' gann

Artemis

The pair played game after game trying to beat each other. There were tight corners and what seemed like hundreds of attacks and lots of shouting from the rest of the team., but in the end there was a clear winner.

"The Winer is Jay Bird!" Robin announced excitedly.

"Yes!"

"Go Jay Bird!"

"Better luck next time Wally."

"I am never betting on Wally again."

Half the team grumbled and sighed disappointed, while the overmatched and collected their prize. The prize was Agent A's cookies which they were very happy to see Robin had brought with him.

They played a whole new game with everyone taking turns. Robin and Jay Bird won all their games and when they finally played against each other Robin won after a long game.

Eventually they got bored of video games and decided they wanted to do something else. Which brought another argument. Some wanted to watch a movie, others wanted to play truth or dare (which was pretty much interrogate the Bats) the rest wanted to go to the beach.

It was finally decided that they would play a game of hide 'n' seek there were rules though. There were two seekers and the hinders were in groups. Each group had to hide and then make their way to an agreed safe point (in this case the training room).

Kaldur and Robin would be the seekers while the others all tried to hide. Wally, Conner and Jay Bird were a team, Zatanna and Raquel were another and Artemis and M'gann was the last group. They were given three minutes to hide and they ad to hide for another five before making their way unseen to the Training room.

The groups set off while Kaldur and Robin waited. Two minutes were quickly over and the pair set off. Zatanna and Raquel were unfortunately found almost straight away. They had been trying to hide in the souvenir room and well, they had failed.

Artemis and M'gann were harder to find, when they had about a minute to go they had tried sneaking towards the training room. They were unlucky enough to find Robin and Kaldur in their path with no way around them. They were soon caught as well. Surprisingly enough Wally, Conner and Jay Bird were last to be found. They were so close to the training room.

They had followed Jay Bird's lead (as he was a Bat) and tried to go through the air vents. They had been caught by Robin when he heard one of them who had been slightly too loud (cough Wally cough). This lead to them being pulled down in embarrassment and Robin and Kaldur winning.

"That was fun!" Robin declared with a childish joy.

"Yeah, because you won." Wally huffed.

It was at this point Robin noticed the time. "Sorry guys Jay Bird and I have to go."

There were goodbyes and promises to meet again but soon enough the two birds left. Returning to the famed Bat Cave.

"So, did you like the team Jay?" Robin asked his little brother as they made their way through the grand father clock and into the mansion.

"They sound nice and it will be interesting working with them, but your friend Wally is weird." Jason replied, his hands hidden in the pocket of his hoodie.

"Wait until you meet Roy." Robin, now Dick as he had taken off his sunglasses, chuckled.

"By the way, why was Barbra allowed to make an awesome and mysterious entrance but I had to be boring?" Jason would forever refuse to admit that he pouted.

"You're too young." Dick patted his head before walking off.

"Wait what? You started when you were younger then me!" Jason ran after his laughing brother.

##############

Meanwhile in the mountain. . .

"What did you think of Jay Bird?" Kaldur asked the team.

"I think he was weird, but I am glad and surprised he didn't make a Bat entrance like Batgirl did." Wally was quick to answer.

And that was how the team met Jason who would later become the second Robin.

 **Yeah I know I messed up time lines and stuff and they weren't very good brothers before, but just go with it.**

 **Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed.**

 **Totally unrelated had anyone else seen Captain America: Civil War? I loved it (if you want to speak about it in the comments please do not spoil it for anyone, thank you).**

 **Again hope you enjoyed.**

 **Robyn out.**


	41. Mothers Through Bond Not Blood

**Hello everyone.**

 **It's been quite a while I know, sorry. I've just been really really busy.**

 **This is something quite a few people have been wanting. Mother figures. Catwoman, Talia Al Ghul, Wonder Woman and Black Canary. Plus an extra.**

 **This varies in the time setting and any ships I use are Canon (sorry all no-canon fans). I will put the kind of time next to the person. As you guys already know Robin was a lot younger when he formed the Teen Titans then in the comics. (They are only mentioned).**

 **I've recently gotten addicted to The Musketeers on BBC so I hope someone catches the reference, I highly recommend it. I love Peter Capaldi as the villain.**

 **Anyway, as usual I own nothing and I apologise for any OOCness and spelling mistakes.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

 **Robyn out.**

 **Mothers Through Bond Not Blood**

1) Catwoman (During Titan years)

Late at night on a day they Catwoman had decided she was too exhausted to go out, she heard a window slam open followed by a few whispered words. Waiting a second for any other sounds to make there way to her ears, when hearing no more she grabbed a whip (which she conveniently kept near her, but still out of sight, just in case. After all it is Gotham you never know who is going to appear in the middle of the night or even day). Silently creeping forward she heard quite footsteps, too quiet for someone not trained in the art of covert operations or at least trained but too loud for a professional thief or murderer.

Catwoman, though at this time she was just Selena Kyle, turned the corner where she estimated her guest was from the footsteps, whip at the ready, only to meet the guilty face of a young boy she hadn't see in a few months.

It was Robin. The first one not the new guy Batman had suddenly shown up with, despite what some idiots thought the new Boy Wonder was definitely someone else.

"Hi Selena, sorry about breaking in but. . . I kind of need some advice and thought you might be the best person to go to." Robin ran a hand through his ebony hair as he continued the sheepish expression.

"First, where have you been? And why did you leave? I've not seen you in months, then a new Robin shows up and Bats refuses to say anything." Selena questions narrowing her eyes at the boy, who had appeared in full costume. When she didn't get an answer immediately she let out a sigh and moved over to the main room of her penthouse apartment. Sitting down and patting the seat beside her, he joined her.

"Well, Bats and I were on a normal patrol when we got news that Joker had escaped Arkham yet again, we went after him of course. It seemed like an ordinary battle where he fights back but we eventually defeat him with only small injuries, until I made a stupid move believing him to have almost been defeated and the Joker shot me, nothing really life threatening, but it scared Batman." Robin looked down with a painful expression as if he was reliving the events he described." Batman took him down and gave him to the Commissioner before picking me up and returning to the Bat Cave. Agent A quickly took out the bullet and stitched me up. It wasn't the worse I've had, but it came at a bad timing. Things with the team had been stressed because of recent events and he was worried and over protective, sometimes he forgets I'm not a little kid. . ." Robin trailed to a stop.

"Continue please." Selena asked thoughtfully.

"He fired me. Told me he wanted me to stop being Robin. I ran away. I left a note and ran away. I went to Jump City thinking I would go it alone but I ran into these other super powered teens and we formed a team." Robin smiled thinking of his new teammates.

"The Teen Titans." Selena and just about everyone else had heard of the group of young super heroes who, apparently, had no connections to the League.

"Yeah, I'm the leader. I know I should have gone back and I was planning to but then I heard that I'd been replaced. I was hurt and angry, mostly at Bats but a little at the kid. Robin was my name and they had no right to steal something so personal! I haven't seen Batman since I ran away, I met the kid and he's okay but I'm still upset." Robin looked close to tears at this point.

"There, there, don't worry everything will be fine, besides what's the advice you are so desperate for that you broke into my apartment to receive?" Selena pulled the upset Bird into her arms as a few tears trailed down his face.

"I think I'm in love." The former boy Wonder announced.

"Really who? Is it that magician girl Zatanna?"

"No. . ." He spluttered trying to get a world in but Selena just continued.

"Or that Archer girl, Aramis? No, Artemis!"

"No, why would you think. . .?"

"Or maybe Barbara, you used to have a crush on her."

"No. . ."

"Or the speedster Wally, you two are certainly close."

"NO!"

"Now Robin I won't judge you, love is love no matter the gender or . . ."

"No, it's Kori. One of my new teammates Starfire or Kori. She's an alien princess with orange skin. I don't know what I do." Robin jumped in and managed to finally get a say in the conversation looking a bit lost near the end.

"Okay, so here is what you need to do . . ."

2) Black Canary (Young Justice season 1)

A disgruntled Boy Wonder marched into the Cave only to find it empty of his teammates. The only current inhabitant was Black Canary. When she heard his arrival announced she looked up from the book she had been reading before swiftly going back to her book. The Cave was the only quiet place she had been able to find to read the book she had been so desperate to finally read.

He marched into the lounge where she currently sat and went over to her and sat down on the couch next to her with a deep sigh, causing her to peer up from her book and raise an eyebrow at the boys expression.

"What happened?" She asked curious.

No answer.

"Was it patrol or school or . . ."

"I hate charity balls, no I take that back I despise charity balls. If I have to deal with one more person being nice to me to get money from Bruce or whisper not so quietly behind my back I am going to go insane!" Robin threw his arms in the air in frustration.

"You know it comes with being the ward of a billionaire." Black Canary replied knowingly.

"It's still torture."

"I'm not denying that, I deal with Oliver remember. I've had to go to a fair amount of charity balls as well. "

"Why is dealing with billionaires so hard I mean Bruce and Batman are like polar opposites. I think he tries too hard on being the billionaire just to annoy me at times."

"I agree, I think it is something to do with also being super heroes, they feel the need to over act so it seems like they are not connecting the identified together." Black Canary shrugged her book still open in front of her.

"Doesn't mean that I have to like dealing with him. He's fine when he's not in public but when he is he is unbearable." Robin moped.

"It's more than that, what else has happened?" Black Canary narrowed her eyes at the boy.

"I guess. . . I wish he would spend more time with me, in between Wayne Enterprises and missions I never really see him unless we're on patrol." Robin sighed. "I know he's busy however and doesn't always have time for me, but I guess that's the price for living with a billionaire." With that Robin left the room and a minute later Black Canary heard the Zeta-Beam announce his departure.

Black Canary made a pact to herself to talk to Bruce about spending more time with him but seeing as he was currently on a mission she decided she may as well carry on with her book.

About a week later she couldn't hide a smile at seeing Robin grinning happily after spending a whole day with Bruce, just the two of them and Alfred. Her duty was done.

3) Talia (Young Justice Season 1)

Young Justice was out on a small mission to retrieve information on a small group of thugs trying to smuggle weapons to bigger organisations. What they didn't count on was it being a trap.

As soon as they arrived near the small clearing in which the meeting between the thugs and an unknown group was to take place, they were surrounded. Figures wearing masks appeared from various hiding places encircling the team with weapons pointed towards them ready to fire with the correct order.

A new figure stepped forward from the shadows clearly the leader from the way everyone looked at them awaiting orders, they had a sword at their side ready to be put into use. The figure took their mask off revealing ana attractive young woman with skinny brown hair and blue eyes.

Most of the team starred at the figure clueless to her identity but worried about being captured. Robin on the other hand knew exactly who it was and let out a quite groan knowing what was going to happen.

His teammates looked back at him questioning mentally why he had groaned, he was not given time to answer though as the lady moved forward into the circle.

""Robin! I expected better if you, you got a C in English and and a D in physical education! What are you thinking? I will not accept these results, you are grounded until you can get your marks back up to a B at least. I know your personal life and duties as Robin get in the way but you should still be able to deal with all your school work." The lady reprimanded the poor Bird while the rest of the team looked on confused.

"But Talia-" Robin attempted to explain.

"No buts, you're grounded. If you need any help with studying I am sure between myself, Batman and Agent A we can provide sufficient help." Talia apparently, stayed firm in her decision.

"Yes Talia, now would you mind letting us go. I assume the mission was a set up and our source was fake." Robin gave in.

"Of course. I will see you later Robin, you may want to sort out your lack of covert skills for a supposed covert team!" With those final words she disappeared along with all the other figures.

The team exploded with questions at once. Who was that? How did she now him? Why was she telling him off for his marks in school? A D in Physical education really?

"That was Talia Al Ghul, she is the daughter of Ra's Al Ghul leader of the League of Assassins. She's also currently having a thing with Batman so I get to see her quite a bit. Come on we better get back to the Cave." Robin turned around and headed back to the Bio ship before anyone could ask anymore questions.

4) Wonder Woman (Young Justice Season 1)

It was unusual for anyone apart from the teAm and their mentors, plus Black Canary, to be in the Cave, so the surprise visit from Wonder Woman truly was a surprise. While not as rare as sight as many other Leaguers she wasn't exactly a common sight.

It may have been fate or destiny, but it was more than likely that it was just luck that Wonder Woman was in the Cave at the time she was. The team were away doing various stuff and she had come to see Black Canary who as far as she could see around. Meaning when the Zeta-Beam announced Robin's presence in the Cave she went to investigate.

She heard running feet from the hangar heading towards the living quarters, worried that something was wrong she picked up the speed and went after the young bird. When she reached his room the door was locked and quiet sound not completely different to crying could be heard coming from inside.

"Robin, can you open the door for me please." Wonder Woman asked kindly knowing that Robin would recognise her voice.

She waited a few seconds before the tell tale sound of footsteps and a lock unlocking could be heard. When the door didn't open she carefully pushed it open. The sight that net her was Robin sitting head on his knees on his bed in the centre of the room.

He wore civilian clothes but his usual sunglasses that he wore around the team sat on a shelf to the side. The blue eyes looked up with tears threatening to join the others that had already made their way down his cheeks leaving red marks. Wonder Woman, now Diana as this was a matter to do with Dick Grayson not Robin, walked over and sat next to him on the bed.

Pulling him into her arms she asked him. "What happened? Did someone hurt you?"

Dick looked up and buried his face into her shoulder for a few minutes calming himself down before pulling back and answering. "It's nothing, it's really stupid."

"It's clearly not nothing if you're this upset and it's not stupid." Diana's mind was racing with the possibilities of what could have happened.

"Some boys were calling me names and and and smiling and shouting at me to annoy me and and the girls were laughing at me and pretending to ask m rout because they know no one would truly want to go out with me. Usually I could deal with it but today was just a bad day and . . ." When Diana didn't say anything he continued. "I told you it was stupid."

"It's not stupid, while it may seem smaller and unimportant that's still bullying and you should tell someone especially if it is happening regularly. It's hurting you and sometimes the smallest things can." Diana announced.

"I'm a super hero though I've dealt with villains who want to destroy the world, this is nothing. I feel weak and stupid because of it." Dick admitted

"You're still a kid and you are used to villains you can fight them but you can't fight these kids. They are jerks and as you said it nothing. You shouldn't feel weak as you are anything but and you are definitely not stupid." Diana pulled him into a hug.

"Thanks Diana."

"You're welcome."

If a few days later it was discovered some of the boys and girls at Gotham Academy were part of gangs and o the bad stuff and kicked out of Gotham Academy, it was just a coincidence that they were Dick's tormentors I assure you.

5) Mary Grayson (Young Justice Season 1)

The three boys stood in black suits in front of a little grave stone in the middle of the graves yard the boys were visiting .The smallest boy leant down to put a beautiful bouquet of whit lilies before kneeling down and talking to the grave.

"Hi mami it has been a little while, happy birthday I got you some lilies I know they are your favourite flower. Wally and Roy are with me." Dick Grayson was trying hard not to let tears fall. Roy and Wally kindled down in front of the grave on either side of him. Both took a hand and squeezed to comfort the boy they considered a little brother.

"Everything has been a bit hectic lately between school and missions. I own another math competition and the team had completed more missions. Nothing too dangerous besides I have my brothers here to protect me. I hope you and tati and uncle Rick, aunt Karla and John are all happy together in heaven. If its okay with you I have found some new family but it doesn't mean I will ever forget you." He smiled at Roy and Wally. "You may be gone but I have people who look after me and love as much as you did. As tati used to say 'family through bond and choice is just as important if not more important than blood'. I love you and everyone else and I always will. Bye."

Dick, Wally and Roy walked out the cemetery together. Dick may have lost his blood family but he had found a new one that loved him just as much.

 **And finished.**

 **It's a longer one this time to make up for the long delay, again sorry about that.**

 **I don't know when I will update next but it will be earlier than this, just not next week as I am away. Happy summer holidays by the way to those of you that are off. I am already off and have been for three weeks. I went away and am now suffering from ready bad Jet Lag.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed.**

 **Robyn out**.


	42. Hacking

**Hi.**

 **Again I know it has been a long time but I have been busy and i promise I will try to keep updating more frequently.**

 **Anyway onto today, hacking. I think it is about time Robin showed how good he is at hacking.**

 **This is in two parts, the first happens when he is about eleven and is with the Justice League in the Watch Tower and the second is with the season two team before all the drama occurs.**

 **Once again I own nothing. ( If I did season three would have been out a while ago).**

 **Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes and OCCness.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

 **Robyn out.**

 **Hacking**

When the lights at the Justice League's super secret (yeah right) base AKA the Watchtower started to flicker you would think all the heroes remained perfectly calm and didn't panic, right?

Wrong, what in fact did happen was Flash running around the Watchtower until he found Superman, Green Arrow, Aquaman and Black Canary sitting in the dining hall, completely calm. When Flash entered, and failed to stop before hitting a table, the heroes jumped up to see what had their teammate in such a panic. As Flash leapt back to his feet he started rambling unfortunately it was so fast no one understood him.

"Flash, calm down. What is wrong?" Superman tried, wanting to calm his friend.

"The lights, they're flickering!" Flash finally spat out.

"What's the big deal with the lights? Flash you haven't been watching Supernatural again have you, you know it scares you." Black Canary stepped forward her arms crossed.

"It does not, beside that show is awesome!" Flash denied. "Anyway, the lights. They're flickering everywhere (apart from here), but it's not just them. I went to the Monitor Womb to check and the screens were messed up! I think we have been invaded!"

"What! Why hasn't anyone informed us of this?" Aquaman asked.

"It just started, besides we're the only ones in the Watchtower. Everyone else is either in a mission or busy. Even Batman is away." Flash stated before running off again.

The remaining heroes looked at each other before running after Flash, darting towards the Monitor Womb. When they reached the room they were faced with screens of blurry static. As the last person entered the door slammed shut causing everyone to jump. Green Arrow turned around and tried to pull the door open in a fruitless attempt, only to find the door locked.

"Well, it looks like we're trapped. Just great." Green Arrow declared before turning back around to face the rest of the League.

A sudden sound through the speakers got the attention of the trapped heroes. A deep, gravelly voice echoed through the speakers that linked the whole Watchtower, the speakers that were supposed to be run from the Monitor Womb where they were.

"I see you have fallen into my trap. Mwhahahhahahhaha. For the supposed superheroes that you are, your security is incredibly easy to hack. It only took me a few minutes. Mwhahahahhah. Now that I have you trapped, with no way out, what should i make you do?" The voice laughed.

"Be nice and release us?" Flash asked hopefully.

"I don't think so Bartholomew." The voice stated.

"How do you know his name? Who are you? What do you want?" Black Canary asked, trying to gain any information she could from this mysterious invader.

"Oh I know all your names, Dinah, Clark and Orin. Who I am? Well that will be part of the challenge. And for what I want, fun. Find me and you will get your answers." The voice cut out and the speakers died.

The door swung open after an audible click of the lock being unlocked. The heroes jumped out expecting to find the villain outside, after all he had to be to have unlocked the door. The hallway was empty.

"Supes, use your super hearing he's got to be around here somewhere." Flash demanded upon seeing the empty space.

Superman stopped moving forward and listened carefully looking for anything that could be used to detect the villain's presence. Then he heard it, a faint clank as if something e as crawling almond metal. Breaths and mutters were also heard but he was to far away to hear what was being muttered.

"He's in the vents, moving towards the private quarters. If he gets there who knows what information he will find. How did he even get into the Watchtower?" Superman declared and then turned to face his fellow leaguers.

"How are we supposed to know, I assume he hacked the teleportation system. Besides we can figure this out later and up the security, we need to stop him!" Black Canary shouted before running off towards the private quarters.

The others shrugged before running off after her. They ran until they stood in front of the first room; Superman's. The group looked at said hero who stepped forward and unlocked the room with the special code. He opened the door only to find it undisturbed and in its normal condition. He shrugged and looked at the others before they moved onto the next room.

The tried every room they could access (some with a special override code as the person wasn't there) until they were faced with only one more room. Batman's.

"Are you sure he went this way? I mean he could have moved on and I think the batmightjustkillusif..." In his panic, Flash's words started merging together. That was until Black Canary hit him on the head and told him to calm down.

"It is the only room left, we must check it before checking other places my friend. Besides the Bat will never know." Aquaman stepped forward ignoring the quiet ' he will' from a flash. He entered the code and slowly pushed open the door to reveal a dark room that had a city sky line all around.

The bed in the centre was covered, ironically in Batman sheets, and upon it sat a familiar young boy with a holographic computer screen in front of him. The screen glowed a light blue and came out of his arm. The boy on the bed was well known to these heroes.

"Robin! What are you doing here? Have you seen a villain by the way?" Flash asked sprinting the few steps to the bed to bounce in front of the boy.

"Batman's away, but he thought I should test this new computer and seeing as it was a weekend I thought I would try it up here. As for the villain, you're looking right at him. I wanted to practise my hacking skills and your security is really week but I've already hacked the Bat Computer a thousand times." Robin grinned at the shocked heroes.

"Wait that was all you?" Superman asked.

"Yep!"

"Hey Robin, how would you like to upgrade our security. . ."

-Swagnus Chase - Persassy Jackson- Go Uncle Rick aka the Troll-

The team rarely got down time so when they did they usually celebrated it by relaxing together in the lounge and it was on one of these such occasions when it happened. You see everyone was sitting around watching Doctor Who when Batgirl gave a frustrated growl. The team all turned to face her. She was sitting on the floor with a laptop on her lap typing an deleting lines of random words and numbers. She threw her hands up in frustration.

"Hey Batgirl, what are you doing?" Beast Boy asked from his position on the couch.

"I'm trying to hack the Bat Computer, Batman's been hiding something and I want to know what. The security though is too strong." Batgirl replied frustration coating her tone.

"Give it me, I'll try." Robin shrugged.

Batgirl passed the computer To Wonder Girl who passed it to Mal who passed it to Artemis who gave it to Robin on the other side of the room. The rest of the team watched now interested in the bats.

A laugh came from the kitchen where Miss Martian and Nightwing we're making cookies for the team. The laugh was the all to familiar to the original team and sadly rarely heard laugh of Nightwing.

"What are you laughing at Bird Boy?" Batgirl shouted at him, gaining the attention of everyone, apart from Robin who was looking puzzled.

"Hacking was never really your speciality any way. If you really want to know, I'm remembering an accident with the Justice League when I was eleven that was to do with hacking." Nightwing grinned coming out of the kitchen with little parcels of fresh cookies wrapped in kitchen towel. He passed one to everyone as Miss Martian joined him. He ignored Batgirl's 'Hey!'

"You knew the Justice League when you were eleven, I mean I know you worked with Batman since you were young but. . ." Blue Beetle asked as he nibbled one of the warm cookies.

"Yeah, i've known them since I was six, met them a few months after I became Robin. I used to get into so much mischief. They were my family." Nightwing looked like he was caught in memories of a happier time and before anyone could ask him anymore questions Robin mimicked Batgirl by throwing his hands in the air and giving out a frustrated growl.

"Not having any luck Robin?" Aqualad asked the youngest bird.

"No, whoever designed these is amazing. It's impossible to hack it!" Robin cried dramatically.

"I thought you Bats were the best, especially Robin with hacking." Wonder Girl stated.

"Hey Rob, pass it to me." Nightwing said as he walked over. He sat next to Robin and pulled the laptop onto his lap. He started typing away.

"I'm sorry Nightwing, you're a talented guy but if Robin can't get it how will you be able to?" Lagoon Boy asked.

"Done!" Nightwing declared. Holding up the laptop to show the team that he had gotten in.

"How?" Robin asked looking shocked.

"You guys realise he was our hacker when we went on missions." Artemis declared.

"Yeah, him hacking was how we started the team. He hacked the Justice League which lead to him, Aqualad and I finding Superboy and forming the team." Kid Flash added.

"We didn't know that." Bumblebee stated.

"Well we don't really talk much about our early years." Superboy sighed looking at his fellow teammates and friends sadly.

"Besides, I was the one who created the security for the Justice League and Bat Computer. Bats got tired of me complaining it was too easy and told me to fix that. I also trapped and messed around with Green Arrow, Black Canary, Flash and Superman so they got me to fix that as well. You guys still have lots to learn." Nightwing declared before strolling out of the lounge.

He left in his wake a group of shocked faces who promised themselves they wouldn't underestimate Nightwing as much. A smaller group of proud grins sat upon th original teams faces. Their little brother was still the best.

 **Finished.**

 **Hope that was okay.**

 **Sorry if I got information wrong, this story is slight AU ish remember.**

 **Anyway up nee to recommend The Great Library and Blackwell Pages they are brilliant book series. Also has anyone read Magnus Chase and The Hammer of Thor. I loved it. (No spoilers for anyone who hasn't read it please).**

 **Thank you for all the support this story gets you guys are brilliant!**

 **Again hope you enjoyed.**

 **Robyn out.**


	43. Night of Fright

**Hello,**

 **I'm back again and this time it is halloween.**

 **However, seeing as I have already done a Halloween special for season one this is going to be set just before season two so everyone is going to be there (apart from Impulse as he arrives midseason).**

 **Wally and Artemis have left the team but they came back temporarily to celebrate halloween and Aqualad hasn't left yet.**

 **Forgive me if the Mountain's rooms are messed up.**

 **As usual I own nothing and apologise for any spelling or grammar mistakes and OOCness.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

 **Robyn out.**

 **Night of Fright**

It started with the original team, they had all met up for some reason or other when Nightwing had proposed the idea. They should celebrate halloween to help the newer members feel a bit better (lately it seemed every mission they went on went wrong). The rest of the group agreed and plans were formed, by the time the group separated home they all had evil smirks on their faces. This would be a Halloween the team wouldn't forget.

On Halloween at around seven in the evening, the original team was ready, everything had been set up. No one apart from them were in the cave and it was time. They gave the signal and Nightwing made calls to all newer members saying there was an emergency and they were needed at the Mountain. Before breaking up and shutting off the call, he rushed into position waiting for the action to start.

The first person to arrive was Mal, swiftly followed by Bumblebee. They were greeted with the sight of no one and nothing in the hangar apart from some pathetic half-hearted Halloween decorations and. . . Something else, how they hadn't noticed straight away eludes me as the team had purposely made it giant and obvious.

Blue Beetle, La'gaan and Beast Boy arrived soon after catching sight of what Mal and Bumblebee were now staring at almost instantly. Robin, Batgirl and Wonder Girl arrived last and joined the group staring. On the wall was a blood red message.

"If you ever want to see your friends again than follow the trail and survive the scares welcome to the night of fright." A little pumpkin with a scary face had been painted onto the wall at the end of the message.

"Why are you guys just staring we need to help the others, who knows what kind of crazy villain had found the Mountain." Wonder Girl declared before walking closer to the message.

"You're right, what is the trail we're supposed to follow anyway?" Blue Beetle agreed.

"Look! There is another pumpkin I bet we have to follow them!" Beast Boy pointed out as he gestured to another pumpkin on the door leading into the main part of the Mountain. With Batgirl in the lead all weapons at the ready the group moved forward ready to face this new villain and take rescue their teammates.

The main part of the Mountain seemed to have had a complete transformation, it was covered in realistic decorations and looked nothing like a mountain. . . More like a haunted house. The team crawled forward into the first room which was supposed to be the souvenir room it looked like a forest, the team had to give credit to whatever villain this was it looked amazing.

The walls had been painted with trees and realistic fake trees had been added into the room, a temporary wall had been placed in front of the souvenirs. The floor had been covered in astro turf (fake grass) and the ceiling painted to reflect the night sky with the full moon un clear view.

"Well, well, well you made it to the first room. Now you must survive the thing inside, collect the pumpkin and move on." A creepy unfamiliar voice cackled down from the speakers.

"Who are you? Where are our friends?" Bumblebee called spinning around to face one of the speakers as if they would let her see the person the voice belonged too.

"I suppose you may call me the Chesire Cat and for your friends. . . Well, they're waiting for you to find them. Mwhahahahahaha!" With a terrifying cackle the speaker cut out. A second later a spine shivering howl was heard.

"Emmm. . . anyone know what that was?" Mal asked looking like he really didn't want to know the answer.

"We're in a forest at night, it's a full moon, it is halloween and we just heard a howl. I'm pretty sure it is safe to assume that was a werewolf." Batgirl pointed out with a grimace. "I think that is what this Chesire Cat wants us to face."

Sure enough out of the trees appeared a creature. Their looked like wasn't was half way transformed. It was still humanoid in shape but had fur everywhere fangs and its eyes were a bloodshot red. Attached to a half ripped checked shirt was a painted pumpkin which looked like it had been laminated.

It leapt forward at the team, only to be hit by Robin's no staff, Beast Boy jumped forward and grabbed the pumpkin as the werewolf retreated into the forest. The team gathered around Beast Boy to look at the pumpkin. On the back was a clue to where they assumed they had to go next. It said 'a home to knowledge where stories live.'

"That has to be the library!" Wonder Girl pointed out. The group nodded and carried on towards the library.

When they arrived it was to discover the library had been completely transformed as well. It looked like a medieval castle. Massive doors stood in their way. The team stopped and looked at the door but before they could do anything a voice came out of the speakers.

"I see you beat the wolf, well have luck with your next challenge. She's not so nice." The Chesire Cat cackled as the speakers cut out.

"Enter." A distinctive female voice echoed from within the castle as the doors opened to reveal a hallway with a red carpet leading up to a golden throne.

On the throne sat a figure they female voice belonged to. She was dressed up in a cloak with the collar turned up. She had soulless eyes and large fangs. She was a vampire. a blond vampire. behindher on the throne was the next pumpkin.

" I thought Dracula was a guy?" Blue Beetle whispered to the rest of the team.

"I heard that. I'm not Dracula." The female vampire snapped.

She leapt gracefully down from the throne and charged at the team. As she attacked, Bumblebee shrunk and flew to the thrown before growing and grabbing the pumpkin. Almost instantly the vampire froze. She turned to face Bumblebee who had returned to the team.

"I see you have the pumpkin, well I wish you luck for the next challenges. You are getting closer to your friends and a surprise." The vampire stated.

"What do you mean surprise?" La'gaan asked. However it was too late. Smile filled the room and by the time it cleared the vampire was gone.

The team looked at the pumpkin this time the clue said ' You come here before leaving as a team'.

"Leaving as a team, the mission room!" Robin announced. "I wonder what will be waiting for us there."

"Who knows hermano, who knows." Blue Beetle shuck his head before wondering off to the mission room the rest of the group following.

The mission room looked nothing like it was supposed to, it was covered in sand and decorated to look like a pyramid. All sorts of artefacts and jars covered the room and hieroglyphics were painted onto some of the walls. In the centre of the room stood a sarcophagus.

"I think I can guess what is going to happen." Mal groaned.

As soon as that thought had been declared smoke poured out of the sarcophagus and the door groaned open. Inside lay a mummy. It was covered in sandy bandages, full of rips and faint bits of blood. Its eyes remained permanently open but we're empty of anything but blackness. As expected. The pumpkin was attached to the inside of the door and so far the mummy wasn't moving.

Batgirl darted forward hoping to reach it before the mummy moved. Just as she was about to pull the pumpkin off a hand grabbed her arm causing an almost hidden jump. The mummy had moved and was now blocking her exit. She was trapped.

Then the mummy groaned and fell, Robin had hit him and pushed him away. Batgirl grabbed the pumpkin and retreated not wanting the mummy to get up again. However it looked like the mummy had become inanimate.

"Can we leave the room before reading the clue. He's kind of creepy." Batgirl asked and was answered by hurried nods and swift exit of her teammates.

She turned the pumpkin over to reveal the next clue 'where you fight and prepare for the outside world'.

"The training room!" La'gaan shouted, figuring it out first. The team marched slowly to the Training room getting tired of these games, they had wanted to be enjoying Halloween not be playing games with a villain who had captured their friends.

"Soon. Everything will reveal itself soon. Mwhahahahahah!" The Chesire Cat cackled softly.

"Well that's totally not creepy!" Beast Boy announced glaring at the speakers as if that would do something.

The team entered the Training room cautiously. Well, I should say former training room. There was astro turf covering the ground and gravestones littered the place. The walls had been painted to look like trees and a spiky metal fence. The ceiling was painted like the night sky with fake stars glittering down at them. They were in a graveyard.

"Hey there's the pumpkin. Where's the thing anyway." Wonder Girl declared pointing at the pumpkin attached to a grave a few meters away.

As if jinxing them a ghostly figure seemed to rise out of the grave with the pumpkin. The figure turned solid revealing a corps bride. A ghostly girl with dark eyes, blood splits and a ripped wedding dress.

"Sooooo. Who wants to get the pumpkin?" Beast Boy asked facing the rest of the team.

"Not me!" Rang out from the group apart from a single voice who was to slow.

"Darn it!" La'gaan groaned.

The ghost seemed amused by this display as she gave a small smirk. La'gaan moved forward slowly keeping the ghost in sight at a times. As he got close she disappeared only to appear behind him a d push him into a ditch in front of the grave that she had been hiding. This was the unknown signal the rest of the team was waiting for as they dashed forward. Every time they were about to land a blow she would vanish to appear somewhere else a few seconds later.

As the rest were distracted Mal helped La'gaan out of the ditch and grabbed the pumpkin. The instant he touched it she gave a spine shivering scream and vanished for the last time.

This time the clue lead towards their living quarters. There they found the place covered in giant sticky web and facing a weird hairy black spider. Let's just say more than a few of the group got stuck in the web.

Than the clue after that lead to the kitchen which was covered in blood and had knives everywhere. The group was faced with a giant eyeball that rolled fatter them, they all admitted it was rather creepy.

The next clue lead them to the showers. When they arrived they were faced with the sight off all the showers running creating a knee deep puddle in the room. All the drains were so blocked the water was trapped. They were met with another ghostly figure this time it was a young man that had clearly been drowned (after why else all the water). It was a bit more difficult getting the pumpkin off of him.

The final clue told them to return to the start of the hunt. The hanger room. The group slowly trudged there feeling a bit more miserable after getting wet. On the way they passed the Grotto which had remained the same as usual. Another ghost was there a young girl that was almost familiar in a way but the team did not have to worry, the girl did not interfere but watched before vanishing when they got too close.

Eventually they made their way back to the hangar room, they opened the door to get almost blasted off their feet by a deafening 'SURPRISE!' from the creatures they had faced and various members of the Justice League.

"Please say I'm not t the only one that is confused." Blue Beetle declared bringing a selection of nods from his teammates and laughs from the rest of the room.

The group of creatures stepped forward with a new person dressed as cast with a Chesire grin. As they got closer the group could see make up and sparkles betraying the magic. These figures were also familiar. The original team.

"It was simple, we got together an decided you needed a break so we put this plan together. We decorated the Mountain, told the League what we are planning and got into costume. I faked a distress call and then got into position. I was the Chesire cat. Kid Flash was the werewolf, Artemis the vampire, Superboy the mummy, Miss Martian the corps bride, Wolf the spider, sphere the eyeball and Aqualad the ghost. This is a Halloween party, have fun. We certainly did watching you guys." The Chesire cat now revealed to be Nightwing explained.

"May we ask about the costumes?" Bumblebee asked.

"Yeah, on our first year as a team this is what we dressed up as, except from Nightwing and Aqualad as they were busy and Sphere and Wolf as they didn't take part, with a bit of magic from Zatanna and some make up we made ourselves look better. It was a trip down memory lane for us as well." Artemis explained.

"How did you manage to travel around the cave so fast without us seeing you?" La'gaan asked.

"A mixture of air vents and secret tunnels which we may tell you about some day." Aqualad answered the whole original team smirking alongside him.

"Okay, you said this was a party right? Then let's get it started!" Beast Boy shouted and moved away from the group as music started.

The hanger had been decorated with cheesy Halloween decorations and had a table with sweets and cakes and a large stereo where the music was coming from. The group split up and mingled with the Justice League members who were dressed up in various things.

Robin and Batgirl however stayed a bit longer with the original team to ask one final question.

"You mentioned everyone but what about the last ghost in the Grotto?" Robin questioned.

"What do you mean last ghost, there was no last ghost?" Kid Flash asked looking at his team for confirmation.

"Yeah there was, she watched us for a while before disappearing." Batgirl defended Robin.

The original team looked at each other, there had been no other ghost. They're look said is all and for the rest of the night the group was apostle bit more weary.

Back in the Grotto a young girl leaned against her holographic figure listening to the music in the other took a nd smiled, happy for her friends.

 **And finished.**

 **Hope you guys are all enjoying/enjoyed Halloween.**

 **Do anything special?**

 **Anyway any suggestions for chapters?**

 **Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Robyn out.**


	44. Party Time

**Once again it has been quite a while for which I must apologise. I also want to warn you my updates will be slightly infrequent due to upcoming prelims and the fact I just adopted a story from a fanfiction dot net writer.**

 **However, lets get on to the chapter. This is a party for the holidays and secretly for us as Young Justice season 3 is happening!**

 **It is set after season two around the holidays, Wally is back and I also have another twist that I thought should have appeared earlier.**

 **As usual once sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes and any OCCness.**

 **As far as I am aware I don't own Young Justice, unless my friend Felix got it for me. Just give me a sec. *Secretly unwraps present* nope not the rights for Young Justice. Maybe next year.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

 **Robyn out.**

 **Party Time**

It had been an incredibly stressful year in Nightwing's mind, with his friends going undercover into enemy lines, training a team, looking after family (especially with his siblings), running Wayne Enterprises, going to college, being Batman and being Nightwing. Yeah, a stressful year. However it was almost over. The League was back as were Kaldur and Artemis. Even Wally had thankfully escaped the speed force.

The team was recovering from the invasion and the mountain was being rebuilt. It is a slow process, due it being blown into billions of pieces. However, everyone was happy to help as almost everyone, including the League had happy memories of the Mountain. At the minute the team was staying at the Watch Tower with the League, but Nightwing was still (secretly) converting the warehouse into a liveable, comfortable base/ safe house just in case of accidents. It also meant he had a safe place to go and so did some others he was training.

The League and team wanted to relax and de-stress after the year they had had. So, they had decided it being the holidays and after everything earlier in the year they needed to have a bit of fun and what better way than a party. The party was in truth a mixture of a welcome home party for the Leaguers, Artemis, Kaldur and Wally as well as a holiday celebration and a congratulation to the team for coping so well under pressure.

The part was in full swing at the Watch Tower, music was blaring, talk echoed everywhere, drinks were being shared, some people were dancing others were enjoying the food. The Watch Tower had been heavily decorated with a mixture of Christmas decorations and normal decorations for those who do and do not celebrate Christmas. There was a Christmas tree in one corner, tinsel hanging on the walls and fairy lights everywhere. Alongside them were party streamers and banners. Leaguers and the team members mixed. In one corner Impulse was talking with Blue Beetle and Captain Marvel in another Zatanna stood with Rocket and Bumblebee.

Nightwing however had left the main room in favour of a small, quite room with large windows looking down upon Earth. It was a small grey room meant for storage that had somehow managed to remain empty for all the years the Tower had been working. They had just never needed it so it never really got used. Nevertheless it served his purpose of hiding.

He felt the need to hide because he still wasn't quite comfortable with everyone else. Although most of them had managed to forgive him, he still received a few angry stares. If he was being honest though, he hadn't really forgiven himself for putting his friends in danger like he had. He had never wanted to be like Batman, sacrificing everything for a mission.

He was so lost in thought that he didn't hear the approaching footsteps. Although he wasn't so lost in thought that he didn't here the cries of his former best friend (he wasn't sure were they stood at the minute).

"I told you he'd be out here." Nightwing didn't need to see him to tell there was a giant smirk upon his friend's face. He tensed slightly, cautious of how this conversation may go.

"We never denied your theory my friend," the more sensible, calm voice was easily recognisable. As was the snort from the third person in the room.

He turned around to face the people interrupting his peace. Wally, Artemis and Kaldur. Three of the people he considered family but also three of the people he had hurt the most. One he made a traitor, another he killed and the third suffered and almost died himself.

"Shouldn't you be out, enjoying the party. It is partially for you three after all." Nightwing tried to reason, slightly cautious of why the three were there.

"Is it a crime to want to enjoy some peace with a friend?" Artemis questioned, her arms crossed stubbornly. He raised an eyebrow in doubt, that was not the only reason they were there. Then a thought occurred to him.

Nightwing's mouth twitched up into a smirk. "It won't be peaceful with him here." He nodded his head to the resident speedster, gaining a yelp of annoyance from said speedster and chuckles of agreement from the other two.

Silence rained for a few minutes, all four heroes staring out at the world in front of them. It had been so long since it had been calm enough to just enjoy a moment of silence, usually crime or something even crazier would pop up and ruin it.

"This year's been crazy, alien invasion, a speedster from the future,the Light, the League away on trial, just everything." Predictably it was Wally who broke the silence.

"You were right 'Wing. Quiet and Wally never seem to appear together." Artemis stated with humour clear in her tone. Despite the teasing all four were glad of the familiar talk and situation.

"He does have a point though. It has been a long year and even longer since any of us have seen peace. When was the last time we all had a nice conversation with nothing to worry about?" Kaldur defended Wally after a moment of quiet.

All four heroes were deep in thought until Nightwing suddenly snorted. Before he quickly broke down into near giggles as he recalled something.

"What?" The former Archer turned to face her friend and teammate. The other two looked round as well curious about the sudden action from their friend and younger brother figure (they didn't blame him, they understood the situation and people always say things they regret in times of stress).

"It was at a party like this four years ago when Kaldur finally discovered my identity." Nightwing answered drawing chuckles from the speedster and archer and a sour look from the Atlantian. His discovery had been . . . interesting so to say. Plus they had never let him live it down.

 _~~~Flashback: four years ago~~~_

 _The original team were celebrating another successful year alongside the upcoming holidays. They were up in the Watch Tower with the rest of the Justice League. Music was blaring out of the speakers, the main room was overly decorated and everyone was enjoying themselves. Some people were dancing, others talking and if you looked carefully you would even see a smile on the famous Bat's face, but I never told you that, alright? Good._

 _In fact it was very similar to the party that would happen a few years later, except it had a slightly different guest list and everyone was younger of course. Robin had pulled a move similar to the one at the future party. He disappeared from the celebration and snuck into Batman's room in the Tower. He entered silently accidentally leaving the door slightly ajar. As soon as he got there he put on some civilian clothing (without his glasses for once, assuming no one would enter the Bat's room) and pulled a chair against a bland wall._

 _You see Robin was supposed to be tutoring his best friend Barbara, affectionately nicknamed Babs but had been called to the party. Not wanting to miss a session due to upcoming tests they had agreed to skype each other. So that was exactly what they were doing._

 _Unfortunately for Robin, Aqualad had noticed his absence and decided to try and find his youngest teammate. Aqualad strolled the corridors half looking for Robin and half exploring. He went past the kitchen, the monitor womb, the pool (making a mental note to go back one day and try it) and the meeting room. He was just coming to the living quarters corridor when he heard it. Whispered words. He creeped closer to the source, not noticing it was Batman's room, he peaked round the corner._

 _The room was plain, grey walls, a bed with black covers, a neat desk, a couple chairs and a wardrobe. Nothing unusual, just nothing personal. He was shocked to see a normal civilian sitting on a chair speaking softly into a laptop on his lap, the boy was sitting on a chair with his back to the grey wall meaning the person he was talking to couldn't see anything but the wall, the few word he heard of the conversation did not reassure him._

 _"Plan . . .formula . . .kill . . .Master . . .trouble." From the sound of it this boy had managed to get in and was probably working for some villain to hurt them._

 _The angle Aqualad was at meant he couldn't really see any distinctive features he may have realised matched his youngest teammate. So as soon as the boy had come away from talking to his unknown companion, Aqualad moved._

 _He rushed into the room and grabbed the boy from his position on the chair, knocking the laptop onto the bed. He moved him into a position where the boys back was against him. The boy struggled for a short while before noticing who had him and stopped. Even more suspiciously the boy started smirking._

 _Keeping one careful eye on the boy he sent a message to the League that an intruder had gotten into the Watch Tower. The boy just kept grinning making him look slightly creepy in the dim light. For the first time Aqualad realised what room they were in; Batman's._

 _He half dragged the dark haired boy out of the Dark Night's room and into the open white corridor where they would be easier seen and, though he would never admit it, so that the Bat didn't find out that he had been in his room. Though it was more likely be already knew. It would also be easier to see where he ran if he managed to escape._

 _"You seem tense Aqualad, worried about my evil plans? You should be you know. None of you little heroes are going to live through the night. Mwhahahahahha!" The intruder cackled looking incredibly sinister in the light._

 _"What plans? What have you done?" Aqualad tried to convince the boy to tell his plans. Honestly the psychopaths kept getting younger these days. Who knows maybe they would be facing toddler next, after all this boy couldn't be any older than fifteen._

 _From Robin's point of view this was a win-win situation. He had been meaning to tell Kaldur his identity for a long time but had never really found the right time. He really should of, especially seeing as Kaldur had been his teammate and friend for years. It wasn't really fair that Artemis and Conner discovered it first, Kaldur had been his friend almost as long as he had known Wally and Roy after all._

 _This unfortunate situation meant he could have a bit of fun while also revealing his identity to Kaldur. He could have a lot of fun here, oh, the possibilities of pranks were endless. Thoughts rushed through his head of possible plans. Then he found it. It was the perfect idea, it would definitely give him a laugh._

 _"Do you really think I have been sitting here doing nothing? No, of course not. I have been planting bombs in strategic places all around the Watch Tower. You will all be blown sky high before the night is out. Well, you are already higher than the sky so that phrase doesn't work but, well, never mind. All you pathetic heroes won't see another morning. Mwhahahahahha!" Robin cackled again enjoying himself thoroughly, he was going to have fun telling Wally and Artemis this story, maybe even Conner would find some enjoyment from this story._

 _"Where are they? How long do we have?" Aqualad tried desperately to get answers, nearly to the point of shaking he boy._

 _It was at this moment when Superman, Batman and Flash rushed round the corner and down the corner, finally answering Aqualad's message. As soon as they saw the scene in front of them they realised what had happened and skidded to a halt. Superman and Flash's expression were quite comical, may I say. Batman just looked neutral and unaffected, like usual (well to those who couldn't read him)._

 _"We must hurry, he has placed bombs all over the Watch Tower but refuses to say how long we have." Aqualad swiftly attempted to fill in the three Leaguers._

 _"Thank you Aqualad but you don't have to worry, you can let him go now." Superman stepped forward raising his hands peacefully._

 _Aqualad hesitantly released his prisoner, still keeping a cautious eye on him. "I am sorry, I do not understand . . ."_

 _"It's fine, Robin was just having some fun, weren't you?" Flash explained smiling, adding a bit of desperation hoping that his nephew like figure hadn't actually turned evil. After seeing Aqualad's shocked expression though he was almost on the floor laughing. Quickly snapping a picture of the confused Atlantian he dashed away. More than likely to show it to the others._

 _"What were you doing down here, in civilian clothing no less?" Superman asked looking between the Bat and the BIrd, who seemed to be silently communicating._

 _"Usually I tutor a friend but seeing as I was here we decided I would message her so that we could continue as we have tests coming up. She doesn't know about me." Robin grinned before following Flash's path albeit slower._

 _Batman and Superman quickly followed him, Superman chuckling and Batman ever silent with a hidden smirk, leaving a confused Aqualad alone._

 _"I think I broke him" Robin's last comment echoed down the corridor._

 _It wasn't until a few days later that Kaldur approached Robin and got the full story from him. Artemis, Wally and even Conner heard about the story, bringing some laughter to them. That was how Kaldur finally found out after years of friendship and he was so glad the story had never gotten back to Aquaman, or so he thinks at least._

 _~~~Back to the future~~~_

"It was not funny, I honestly thought you were an intruder!" Kaldur tried to reason through his friend's laughter.

"I still can't you believe you though I was a villain!"

"You make a scarily good villain, please never go evil on us. I don't think any of us would survive. we wouldn't be able to hurt you probably." Kaldur begged.

"Maybe I should become a villain, I'd be great at it. I know all your identities and how to get into all the hero bases." Nightwing looked contemplative gaining worried glances from his friends, only half fake.

"I'm sorry, it really was funny Kaldur. Does Flash still have that photo?" Artemis turned to her boyfriend.

"Yep, we should show the newbies!" Wally announced still laughing.

"Half of them aren't even that new anymore, besides they have proved themselves. The only real newbie is Static!" Nightwing chuckled at his friend's immaturity. "Though that is a good idea, it would give them something to laugh about."

"Don't you dare! By the way Nightwing, what were you talking about. You were really suspicious. Did you know I was there?" Kaldur suddenly stopped and looked at his younger brother figure. He had been curious about this for a while but had always forgotten to ask.

"Actually I didn't, I was distracted tutoring Barbara in maths. Besides, how am I supposed to remember a conversation from that long ago. You may have just misheard me." Nightwing grinned.

A comfortable silence once again fell, as the group of friends stared into the dark abyss of space outside.

"I missed this." Wally suddenly announced drawing glances from his friends and girlfriend.

"What?" Artemis questioned. Despite becoming more used to her boyfriend's weirdness, no one was ever fully used to it. Well, except maybe Nightwing. Those two had been best friends for years.

"This, when it was just us and it was more peaceful. When we were a family. The old days." Wally explained, gaining nods from the rest of the group. It seemed like such a long time since everything had really been okay.

"Nightwing, you do know we're not mad at you. We know you did what you had to do, yes we were slightly angry because you were keeping secrets. The newbies don't really have much reason to be angry so don't listen to them. Everyone will understand and get over any anger they have. There were no other options, you didn't have much of a choice." Artemis explained.

"Yeah 'Wing. You're still our little brother an you always will be. Besides it was because of you we could get into the meeting. One day you are going to fully explain your Titan years and how you know Deathstroke so well!" Wally added with a suspicious glance.

"We will always be here. We are your family, next time everything starts piling up on you, ask for help." Kaldur stated.

"We will always be your family as long as you don't set your wild siblings on us again." Wally shivered "Crazy Bats. Do you guys live to scare the rest of the world?"

"Ah, that explains it, Batgirl and Robin told you, didn't they?" Nightwing sighed. The grins were the only answers he got. "I have something important to tell you about my brothers and something about Talia Al Ghul. Something major has happened." He paused for a second. "However, it can wait until we have had some peace."

Silence fell once more.

They heard the whistle of fireworks before they saw the bright flashes of colour. They must have lost track of time, the fireworks were supposed to go off at midnight. The fireworks were beacons of light among the darkness of space.

"Hey, guys-"

"Shut up Wally!" Everyone shouted finally out of patience for the noisy speedster.

"Hey, I was just going to ask how they set off fireworks in space. We never worked that out, did we?"

 **And finished.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed that, I thought it was about time Kaldur found out Robin's identity.**

 **If you want to know Robin was talking about a plan to learn all the formula for maths so their teacher doesn't kill them and they have to go to the headmaster and how much trouble they would get in.**

 **I hope you guys all have a lovely holiday and new year. To anyone who does celebrate, Merry Christmas! To those who don't Happy Holidays! To those without even holidays. Happy December!**

 **I was thinking of doing something with Donna aka Troia or something on Deathstroke or something on Damian/Jason. Which one do you guys want first and you're welcome to make other suggestions.**

 **The story I adopted is a Spiderman/Avenger crossover and hopefully I will get it up eventually.**

 **Anyway, hope you have had a good 2016 and you have an even better 2017. To those who get them, enjoy your holidays.**

 **Once again hope you enjoyed this.**

 **Robyn out.**


	45. Seasonal Fun

**Two chapters within a couple of days, shocking I know. This is because you guys deserve it (it is also because I am trying to put off my pile of homework).**

 **This is set at the end of season two but Wally isn't dead. The Mountain has been rebuilt.**

 **Basically a bit of seasonal fun. Nightwing and Aqualad are kind of sharing leadership, Nightwing runs training.**

 **This will probably be pretty short, but who knows?**

 **Sorry about spelling or grammar mistakes, OCCness and I own nothing.**

 **Now if only it would actually snow where I live. What am I talking about it hasn't snowed here in like four or five years and that wasn't even proper snow.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

 **Robyn out.**

 **Seasonal Fun**

It started with a snowball fight. Snow had fallen all around the newly rebuilt Mountain and half the team were thinking wistfully about it. Which isn't hard to notice, especially when you are in the middle of a training match. Easy to say Nightwing was getting tired of no one really paying any attention to his instructions. It was Christmas eve and everyone with families would be leaving later on in the day to spend Christmas with their family. Those who didn't have anyone were staying with the a league in the Mountain (they had decided it would be better to be on Earth for Christmas).

Nightwing sighed, swiftly finishing his match against the distracted Beast Boy. (He of course won, Beast Boy didn't need to be distracted for that to happen though). No one really had their mind set on training today, the winter wonderland outside just seemed more appealing in their minds. Nightwing froze as a grin spread on his face, he had an idea.

"Right everyone, seeing as no one is really paying attention we are going to do something different. I'm going to put everyone into teams, I am choosing teams-" This announcement was met by groans. "Calm down, it isn't that bad." Nightwing looked around the room, trying to decide who to put with who.

"Impulse, Beast Boy, Blue Beetle and Robin you're team one." The group looked at each, happy to be with people they could work with.

"Lagoon boy, Aqualad, Artemis and Static, you're team two." The four looked at each other, it was a slightly odd pairing but Nightwing's theory was to get Lagoon boy and Aqualad talking, with Artemis as back up and train Static at the same time.

"Guardian, Bumblebee, Wonder girl and Batgirl, you guys are team three." The three girls looked at each other, already making plans. guardian gulped, glad he was on their side, despite being outnumbered.

"Superboy, Miss Martian, Kid Flash. It looks like you will have to be a three. Either way you're team four." Nightwing shrugged, slightly annoyed at the odd number.

"Aren't you taking part 'Wing?" Beast Boy asked, his head tilted to the side.

"No, I will be observing and, well you'll see." The sound of his tone made the people who knew him feel nervous, that tone of voice was never good.

"I think we could help with the odd number." Everyone turned around to see Roy aka Red Arrow. In his arms was his baby daughter, Lian. "I think it is about time I got myself back into shape and I'm sure Lian wants to meet her aunts and uncles."

"Thanks Red Arrow, that's appreciated, you will be on team 4 with Superboy, Kid Flash and Miss Martian then. I'll take care of Lian, if that is okay?" Nightwing got a smile and nod from the archer.

"Right everyone listen up. This is a training exercise, dodging, accuracy, defence and teamwork are key to this exercise. You will have twenty minutes to build a defensive structure and then fire projectiles at the other teams. No powers or abilities allowed, no contact with other team, projectiles only. When you hear the whistle you start building, another whistle will signals the start of the fight and the final whistle is the end." Nightwing paced in front of the groups looking almost like an army leader shouting instructions to his men.

"Emmm, you haven't actually said what we will actually be doing." Impulse piped up.

"A snowball fight." Nightwing didn't even try to hide his grin at the looks he was receiving.

"Really! All that build up, for a snowball fight. Seriously 'Wing that is just like you!" Kid Flash exclaimed, his hands thrown high in the air.

"Honestly, get your coats, hats and gloves on and meet outside in five minutes." With that Nightwing walked over to Roy and Lian. The rest of the team shrugged and walked off to do as they were told.

~~~With baby Lian and Roy~~~

"Are you sure you're okay with entrusting me with Lian?" Nightwing questioned worried.

"I'm sure, you were always the best with kids. Lian deserves to know her uncle and I think it is time she experiences her first snowball fight. Stop being so scared, she'll love you." Roy chuckled, passing Lian over to Nightwing. Instinctively he made the right hold, Lian giggled happily in his arms, waving her tiny little hand at him.

"Now I'm going to get ready, see you outside." Roy walked off to get ready leaving a smiling Nightwing behind.

~~~Outside with everyone~~~

Everyone was dressed up in a rainbow of coats, hats, gloves and scarves. They were all split up into their teams, whispering to each other, making plans to defeat the other teams. They were all happy they were finally able to play in the snow, even if it was as a training exercise.

The winter wonderland in front of them was, in reality, a field near the Mountain. It had small patches of trees near the border on one side and hadn't really been used for any crops this year. The field was covered in snow. The snow had fallen during the night and had lingered all day. It was deep but not deep enough to cause too many problems.

"Right everyone, when you hear the whistle, split up and start building your forts. Snow only. Oh and one final rule. Have fun!" The whistle echoed across the field.

The teams scattered, finding a spot and starting to build their forts and ammo. They whispered (or tried to whisper) their plans to each other. Rough forts were quickly constructed and piles of ammo were swiftly growing. The forts frequently collapsed, creating piles of snow.

Nightwing and Lian however had disappeared from sight. The team had assumed they had gone back inside to warm Lian up as she was still young. In reality they were both hiding nearby in their own fort. Lian was wrapped up in multiple layers and still giggling away. Nightwing wanted to know how the team reacted under surprise attack, plus he wanted to have a bit of fun.

Nightwing had built his own fort quickly using the shadows of the trees to his advantage. The shade made it harder to spot, the fact no would be looking for him here helped make it the perfect spot. He had Lian in a basket full of blankets just to be careful. To the side of his fort he had a large pile of snowballs that he would be throwing at people equally. (Which meant he was going to aim mostly for Wally).

After twenty minutes were up Nightwing blew the whistle and chaos started. Snowballs were flying everywhere, laughter and screams were the only thing heard. The teams were all failing to hide behind their broken forts and just having fun. Unknown to them, some of that fire was coming from Nightwing, with help from Lian of course. They were also hitting the most people.

Not that everyone else weren't doing well. The original team had had practice from the years of snowball fights, however the younger members were younger and had most likely had many snowball fights in their years. Those who hadn't ever had a snowball fight were getting the hang of it quickly. Soon there was no one who hadn't been hit (apart from Nightwing and Lian).

Almost and hour and a half later, there was still no clear winner, (though Wally was suspiciously covered in more snow than anyone else) but it was starting to get really cold. Everyone had been covered in snow and would probably be starting to really feel the chill soon. With a sigh, Nightwing whistled to signal the end. The whistle was met with many annoyed groans.

"Come on, half an hour more!" Robin shouted, drawing cheers from the rest of the team.

"Sorry guys, most of you have to leave in a few hours and it is starting to get colder and dark." Nightwing reasoned. He strolled back into the Mountain, Lian in his arms fast asleep. The rest of the team followed, taking off their wet clothes and getting dressed into warm, dry stuff.

Slowly everyone streamed into the lounge/kitchen. The room was decorated with lights and tinsel. A tree stood in the corner, a star on top, baubles and lights glistening. The team sat where ever they could, on the sofas, floor or each other. They just enjoyed the time to relax and be a team, without worrying about this here or that there. It was a nice change.

Nightwing had given Lian back to Roy who was now talking to Artemis. Wally was in a heated debate with Impulse as Blue Beetle stood next to them looking bemused. Batgirl was chatting happily with Bumblebee and Wonder girl. Superboy and Aqualad were enjoying each others presence in quiet. Robin, Beast Boy and Guardian were in a corner scheming. Lagoon Boy was watching everyone else just content to be silent. Nightwing was now in the kitchen with Miss Martian. The pair of them came into the lounge balancing trays with smoking mugs on them.

"Hot chocolate anyone?" Miss M called. Quickly all the steaming mugs were gone and were now warming the team up after their 'training exercise'. For once silence reigned, everyone happy and warm. Enjoying their hot chocolate, glad to have something to warm them up after the cold, but fun, afternoon.

Suddenly Wally decided to break the peace that had settled. "Remember our first snowball fight?" Wally laughed, looking at the original members.

"Yeah, Nightwing was full of random Christmas facts back then. Aqualad, Superboy and Miss Martian were so confused as well." Artemis laughed.

"Hey! At least we were not attacking our own team members." Aqualad protested.

"He was annoying me. He still does." Artemis shrugged, ignoring the protests from her boyfriend.

"Those were the good old days." Miss Martian added. The rest of the original team nodded.

"Maybe one day you guys can tell us some old stories?" Bumblebee asked, gaining nods from the rest of the newer members. The originals never really talked about their old days. It was like a taboo.

"One day. We promise, you guys deserve to know." Superboy stated vaguely. They did deserve to know, but they weren't quite ready to talk about it yet.

"How about we watch a movie?" Nightwing declared drawing looks and agreement. He was glad, they needed to move the topic away from the old days, along with the good there had been bad.

"Something Christmas-y. How about Elf?" Beast Boy jumped up and down.

"No, A Christmas Carol!" Wonder girl argued.

"I think we should watch the Nightmare before Christmas." Blue Beetle shouted.

"No, Arthur Christmas!" Kid Flash demanded.

"What about Miracle on 34th Street?!" Batgirl suggested.

"Let's have a vote!" Nightwing stood trying to calm all the shouting down. In the end Miracle on 34th Street won, but only just. Everyone settled down and enjoyed the movie. Spirit was high and the cheer was a happy improvement to the tiring year.

Anyone who hadn't seen it was shouting, laughing and smiling the whole way through. Everyone who had joined them, Batgirl was mouthing all the words as they went along, drawing laughter from the rest of the group. Their favourite scenes were the I believe, Christmas card and final scene.

Unfortunately it was time for people to go all too quickly. Most of them departed with a wave and went home to celebrate the holidays. Even Aqualad and Lagoon boy were going home to Atlantis. Impulse was going to the Flash family/Arrow family get together, as was Roy, Lian, Artemis and Wally. No one was going to be alone. Anyone without family was spending the holidays with the league members who didn't have any other family to spend it with. They would be spending the holiday period at the Mountain, starting today.

Nightwing, Batgirl and Robin would be going home with Batman to celebrate with Agent A who was waiting with some other people. Despite what people thought, Christmas at Wayne manor was spectacular and quite joyful. Well, that is if you don't wake Bruce before 10.

 **And finished.**

 **Hope you enjoyed. It was a bit of reminiscing back to last year and the team deserved a bit of down time, plus Lian was cute.**

 **For those who haven't seen Miracle on 34th street I really recommend it. Though I am biased, it is my favourite Christmas movie and I watch it every year.**

 **Merry Christmas, Happy holidays or have a lovely weekend. Whichever one suits. Hope you have all had a good 2016 and I wish you all the best for 2017.**

 **Once again hope you enjoyed.**

 **Robyn out.**


	46. Robin the Mathlete

**Hi guys. I know it, once again, has been a while so I thought as I am currently ill and have nothing important to do I should probably update this.**

 **So here is the next chapter where Robin shows his mathlete awesomeness and maybe time M'gann is told his identity. Yes I am biased, I have competed in a couple maths competitions for my school (they were quite fun actually).**

 **This is set just after season one. Then it is set in about year 4 so most of the tea is there. Also apologies I am Scottish I don't know much about American school systems or subjects.**

 **Anyway as usual I own nothing (darn it), sorry for spelling/grammar mistakes or OCCness.**

 **Hope you enjoy**

 **Robyn out.**

 **Robin the Mathlete**

It was a peaceful day in the Mountain, the birds were singing, the trees swaying in the wind, Wally was moaning. Who am I kidding? It was definately not peaceful. The team were all relaxing in the cave, doing the one thing most teenagers agree to hate. Homework. You see with all the missions they had been on they hadn't had much time to keep up with school work. It didn't help that the teachers had been pilling homework an assignments up.

Which is how this situation arose. Picture this, the team is in the lounge. Artemis leaning over some science work, Conner looking puzzled at some English research essay, Kaldur helping Raquel with some history, Wally lying on his belly cookies in hand as he struggled through Spanish, Zatanna trying to do Geography, M'gann attempting maths and Robin. Robin was looking smug as he had already caught up with all his homework (Batman wouldn't let him out if he wasn't keeping up).

Wally moaned for what was like the twenty third time I'm the past hour. "I give up. Why did I chose Spanish!? Why? Why?" Robin's chuckles interrupted his dramatic monologue. "Oh, shut up you! You don't have to be so smug just 'cause you don't have any homework to catch up on."

"I am allowed to be smug after all I don't allow myself to fall behind in school;" This statement had the added extra of Robin sticking out his tongue at Wally.

"Shut it Boy Wonder I am trying to finish this stupid chemistry work. When am I ever going to need to know all the elements in the periodic table?" Artemis exclaimed throwing her hands up in the air in frustration.

"Well if you go into chemistry or even for quizzes." M'gann answered helpfully.

"That was a rhetorical question M'gann she didn't actually want an answer." Zatanna tried to explain.

"Don't listen to them sweet cheeks. Besides I am awesome enough that I do know all the elements." Wally shouted across the room.

"Shut up science geek. We don't want to hear it." Robin groaned.

"Hey don't call me that mathlete." Wally argued. The two continued to argue back and forth.

"Why are they being so mean to each other?" M'gann asked looking like she was about to leap forward and interrupt.

"Don't worry girl. It is their way of showing they care. They're teasing each other." Raquel stepped forward.

"That is strange custom." Kaldur added furrowing his eyebrows.

"Yep!" Chorused Zatanna and Raquel.

The team watched as the two continued to argue. Artemis even muttered something about getting popcorn. Soon the pair were rolling around the floor wrestling, homework completely forgotten.

"What did they mean by science geek and mathlete?" Conner asked.

"Yeah, Boy Wonder, Kid Mouth why are you shouting about that?" Artemis yelled at the pair.

The two sat up hurriedly, Robin was unharmed while Wally's hair was wild and his clothes were dirty. Giant smiles spread across their faces.

"Well this jerk is the biggest science geek in Central City. Meaning he is really into science and has a surprising knowledge on it." Robin grinned.

"This weirdo actually enjoys maths and competes in competitions for his school." Wally poked Robin.

Soon the team went back to finishing their homework. Later that day when most of the team had left or gone back to their rooms in the Mountain. It was only M'gann who was left tidying and Robin who had stayed behind to help. The pair were cleaning away stray paper and left over snacks.

"Robin?" M'gann paused as she washed the dishes.

"Yes Miss M?" Robin looked up at his friend.

"Wally said you were a mathlete, right?" With a nod from Robin she continued. "Would you be able to help me with my maths homework. We're having a test next week and I don't understand how to do some questions. I was wondering if you could help me?" M'gann questioned nervously.

"Of course Miss M I'm happy to help, always. Come on I'll explain it to you." With that the pair finished tidying up and then went back into the lounge where Robin explained to M'gann how to do everything she couldn't understand.  
"Hey M'gann I have something that I think you should know by now." That was how M'gann finally learnt of Robin's identity and became better at maths.

It took a bit of explaining to say the least, but at the end M'gann knew about almost everything. Including old traditions, so if M'gann made special cookies more often no one commented (even Wally who knew those cookies were Robin's mum's specialty).

Now if this was a children's book there would be an important message, I guess you could say that the message was never be afraid to ask people for help and don't underestimate people. After all who would have thought that Dick Grayson was Robin?

It was a similar situation which lead to the team discovering about the original Robin, now Nightwing's mathematical ability. The team were relaxing and by relaxing I mean doing school work. Once again they had gotten behind on homework and those who didn't go to school were taking the time to read or other things. Even members of the original team, specifically Wally and Artemis were there.

Nightwing was lounging in a chair reading a book, every so often his eyes would glance over at the younger group attempting work. He kept a careful watch out for any possible trouble, you never knew what could happen especially with this odd mixture of teens. Though he was enjoying his book, he admittedly was also liking seeing everyone together even for a little while. It was so rare these days.

"I give up! This is stupid! I swear maths lives to annoy!" Garfield cried interrupting the peace that had settled for the past hour, until now inly the occasional mumble had broken it. "It doesn't make any sense and they tell you all these rules but there are always exceptions that don't make any sense."

"For once I have to agree mi amigo." Jamie nodded, with sounds of agreement from Cassie, Robin and Batgirl. They had all been attempting to do maths and struggling, it didn't help they were at different levels and had learnt different stuff. You would have thought they could help each other but well they couldn't as they all barely understood it. Though Batgirl and Robin did have a better understanding they had no idea how to explain it.

"Maths is like one of the worst subjects out there. You learn all this stuff then never use half of it and all the numbers give me headaches." Cassie moaned.

"I bet it isn't that bad and you can use it in lots of different stuff, but yeah admittedly you never use half of it." Nightwing tried to cheer them up. "Besides if you want a subject that makes no sense and has contradicting rules you should try English."

"You can't say that! It is probably horrible like all maths. You also can't say anything about English, you had so much fun butchering it. Though I am surprised, I thought Bats wouldn't let Batgirl and Robin out if they weren't caught up on their work, he never let you away with it." Wally exclaimed

"I think he is easing up on his Daddy Bats act slightly, he isn't as overprotective and gives Robin and Batgirl more freedom." Nightwing shrugged.

"I don't think that is ever going to happen, especially concerning you 'Wing." Artemis scoffed looking up from her book.  
"Moving on. What are you struggling with Garfield?" Nightwing asked strolling over and sitting down next to the frustrated hero.

"I can't understand how to do this." Garfield sighed pointing at a question.

"Well, you have to do this . . ." With that Nightwing explained as best as he could how to answer all the questions.  
"You're good at maths?" Robin asked his face pulled in an expression of surprise.

"Don't look so surprised, 'Wing here was a mathlete and a maths genius. He won a ridiculous amount of competitions. You do know he skipped a couple grades right? You're brother is like a secret genius." Wally bragged for his friend.

"Ignore him. Kid Mouth never shuts up but if you struggle with any science work Kid Moron here is a science geek." Nightwing pushed said moron.

"I am very proud of being a science geek which is why I'm going to share my genius with all of you impressionable young minds by singing the new periodic table song." Wally grinned ignoring the groans from the Artemis and Nightwing whom had had the displeasure of hearing it before (way too many times).

"There's hydrogen and helium and lithium, beryllium-" Wally started singing off tune.

"No stop him!" Nightwing leapt after his friend. Artemis soon joined him trying to catch the speedster as he ran around the room, barley dodging the angry pair.

"Boron, carbon everywhere and nitrogen all through the air. There's oxygen so you can breath and fluorine for your pretty teeth. Neon to light up the signs and sodium for salty times. Magnesium." Wally continued his voice reaching a terrible crescendo.

"Nooooooooo!" Artemis screeched as she attempted to catch her boyfriend alongside Nightwing as the rest of the team watched the show eagerly. It wasn't every day that you got to witness the speedster being chased around a room by his girlfriend and best friend. Actually, scratch that it was fairly common, well it used to be.

It didn't look like Artemis and Nightwing would be able to catch Wally until Wally turned around to look at his chasees and bumped into something or rather someone. He turned around only to gulp at who he had ran into. It was the Dark Knight himself. Wally received a bat glare for his unfortunate situation. Luckily he had been on the receiving end so many times he was used to it, though that didn't really make it any less scary.

With a look at the rest of the team Batman turned with a swirl of his cape and disappeared round a corner. His dark shadow leaving to do something important, probably. Unconsciously almost every one let out a breath of air they didn't know they had been holding in.

"You know, I think you're right, he isn't as scary anymore. He's slipping." Wally tilted his head contemplatively. Still collapsed on the ground in a rather odd position may I say.

"Yeah you can go tell him that." Batgirl snorted, gaining a quick head shake from the speedster.

"Wally, I never said that he wasn't scary -"Nightwing sighed.

"Scary schmary. Well, now that he is gone." Wally leapt up and resumed his horrible singing drawing groans from the whole room. With a cackle he was back off speeding around the room.

Nightwing grinned, it was just like the old days. He was glad they had gotten off topic about him, he enjoyed people underestimating him, it gave him an advantage. It was also great to get a break things had slowly started going crazy and he had this terrible feeling that something bad was coming.

 **And finished.**

 **For the record I don't own the song, though my friend dared me to learn it so I know some of it. (I take chemistry so it is helpful).**

 **I also don't hate maths but I don't exactly enjoy it. Though the conversations between my two friends that sit behind me are very entertaining at times.**

 **Also, who else can't wait for season 3?**

 **I hope you all enjoyed and I would love suggestions for the next chapter, maybe Donna or the Teen Titans or even Deathstroke. Maybe something completely different.**

 **I will try to update as quickly as I can, however there is no guarantee.**

 **Once again I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Robyn out.**


	47. Renegade

**Hello everyone!**

 **It's been quite a while, hasn't it?**

 **Sorry about that.**

 **This time though be prepared for angst and hurt!Nightwing.**

 **It is set after Invasion so he isn't in the best of a mind set plus there are plenty others here including the Titans, Bat Bros, Deathstroke and a couple others.**

 **This chapter may clash with my other Titan chapter a little with the attitude to Deathstroke but let's go with the Titans only knowing about one apprenticeship.**

 **There have been others in my verse and during the second Nightwing and Deathstroke did some bonding so Deathstroke is a bit more caring towards him.**

 **Oh and Wally didn't 'cease' here. Nightwing jumped in and ended up getting badly hurt but saving Wally. He has still left the team for a while though.**

 **Be prepared this is pretty AU, OCC and may have spelling/grammar errors.**

 **As usual I own nothing.**

 **Thanks to my friend. Let's call them Felix for the help. Also Grant isn't dead, just badly injured and unable to fight. This is for Felix.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

 **(P.S. sorry for the long note)**

 **Robyn out.**

 **Renegade**

It was about a week after the Invasion and tension was still pretty high amongst certain members. After Nightwing's plan, they had been a bit more interesting and suspicious. Arguments and fights between members happened frequently. The only apparent good thing to come from the whole event was that most villains had been laying low. This meant the week had been extremely quiet leaving many (cough all cough) members of the team bored. Which lead to even more fights.

Having so many teens in one place, especially when deathly bored, meant they probably should have predicted the outcome to the day, which was disastrous. To be fair it had been coming for a while and being bored was only a small factor in it.

It started with the majority of the team hanging around the holograms due to it being a quiet space where they could meet as the Hall of Justice wasn't really the same, it didn't quite feel like a home or base and they were constantly surrounded by League members, and Mount Justice was still under construction.

Lagoon Boy, Blue Beetle and Impulse were hanging around the second Robin's hologram with tense shoulders. Lagoon Boy and Blue Beetle were face to face glaring at each other while Impulse tried to calm the pair down. Impulse's attempts were to no avail however as the pair were soon wrestling each other. This wasn't the first argument between the pair but it was the first time it had escalated into an all out fight.

Beast Boy was the first to notice as most of the senior members were talking further into the trees. They had separated themselves quite a bit recently. He had glanced at the pair out of the corner of his eyes while talking to Wonder girl and when he saw what was happening he rushed over, ignoring Wonder girl's confused shout. He started shouting at them to be careful as they were getting scarily close to the hologram of Robin and if they weren't careful they would damage it. However as he closed the distance (still in his vaguely human shape) he tripped and rolled straight into the bottom of the statue he had been trying to protect.

The thud he made as he hit it echoed into the now silent clearing. The sound had made everyone stop to see what was happening, including th pair fighting and older members of the team. The part of the pedestal he hit made a weird clicking noise before a shallow draw came out revealing a piece of cloth that looked like a costume. Beast Boy, having sat up with a slight rub of his head peaked in first, curious to why and how it got to be in there, followed be the rest of the team that had run over at one point.

Beast Boy lifted the costume out of the draw swiftly gaining a terrified expression after seeing what it was. He stood up unravelling the costume by accident, revealing it to the whole team. It was similar to Nightwing's suit, except instead of a mask there was a half mask that covered down to the bottom of the nose, while leaving the hair uncovered. Instead of a blue bird was a red pattern that snaked all around and down the suit. The gloves were long and went to a point at the elbows. There was also a pair of large black boots.

Staring at the suit in horror, Beast Boy dropped it. "No, no, no. Why is it-? Why would he-?"

"Beast Boy, what's wrong?" Aqualad stepped forward putting a supporting hand on the younger boys shoulder. The rest of the team watched on confused at the display. Well, all but one. Bumblebee had a worried look on her face, she had a suspicion what the suit meant and she hoped she was wrong.

It was one of those moments of terrible coincidences and accident which meant that this moment had to become even worse. As Beast Boy started muttering Nightwing had appeared from the trees. He had been planning to talk with Robin about something when he saw the group around Jason's hologram. With a sinking feeling in his gut he approached the group. The only warning of his approach was the breaking of a branch underfoot which made the majority of the group jump and swivel around swiftly. Beast Boy, upon seeing Nightwing, leapt forward and stared up at Nightwing.

"Why!? Why was it there? Have you seen him? Why?!-" Beast Boy started shaking.

"What do you-" Nightwing's question was stopped as he saw the costume lying abandoned on the ground. His eyes, behind the mask, widened almost comically and a breath caught in the back of his throat. Now shaking as well, he looked down at the green boy before glancing at the team. Seemingly making a mental decision he turned and fled, disappearing into the forest.

The rest of the team, completely confused by the strange encounter, looked at the young shape shifter who was still shaking slightly, although he had fallen on to his knees. Bumblebee stepped forward and crouched down. Putting a caring hand on his shoulder.

"Was that-?" She didn't even need to finish her question as the shaken boy nodded with a fearful look in his eyes. Her eyes widened before darkening, saddened with the realisation that she had been right.

"Bumblebee what is wrong with Beast Boy and Nightwing and what about that costume has the pair so scared?" Superboy glared as if he could read her mind and learn all the secrets of he looked hard enough. He wanted to know the reason why a piece of fabric had scared two people he considered his brothers so much.

"You guys remember meeting the Titans and Ravager, right?" With cautious nods as her answer she continued. "Remember them telling you about Slade? Well, when 'Wing was his apprentice he was called Renegade and that was his suit."

She looked up from Beast Boy only to be met with shocked eyes. "We were never sure but we think Nightwing and Slade met a few times afterwards as well, but we never had any proof of it happening or what went on. I hadn't even seen the suit before now."

"You mean not only did he almost kill us during the Invasion and put us all in danger but he also has been working with a mercenary. He betrayed us!" Lagoon Boy shouted his whole body screaming with anger and betrayal.

There were many faces prepared to argue however it was Impulse that got there first surprisingly. "If it wasn't for Nightwing's plan than we would all be dead, besides he did the best be could and he hasn't betrayed us! In the future he was one of the last heroes still standing and helped the newest generations, I've known him since I was little. He wouldn't betray us." The future speedster had ran in front of the Atlantian and had given up on all attempts of peace from earlier. The rest of the team looked shocked at one of the rare acknowledgements of the future, Impulse didn't share stuff often, he couldn't.

"He is right. Nightwing hasn't betrayed us besides we agreed to go undercover. Though I remember something that Deathstroke said to me. We didn't interact often but one time that we did he mentioned that he had an apprentice and about a deal. It didn't register at the time but he gave Aqualad and I looks all the time, I think he knew who we were." Artemis admitted as everyone watched her. She fiddled with a bit of hair nervously, wanting to and not wanting to know what it all meant.

"We need to find him." Superboy stated firmly, leaving no room for arguments.

"I'm calling the Titans." Beast Boy stood up, his hands in fists glaring determinedly at the dirt. He stopped all protest with a hand. "No, they deserve to know, Nightwing is still a Titan plus we know more about him and Slade than you do."

"What do you mean he's still a Titan?" Static asked voicing his confusion for the first time. He had very little idea about what we going on.

"Of course you don't know. Nightwing was leader of the Titans for a few years and even as part of this team he still leads them and occasionally goes over to help look after the newer heroes. Slade was a mercenary that forced him to be his apprentice by threatening the original Titans." Bumblebee explained from her new position in her boyfriend, Guardian's arms.

"Alright. We need to think logically though, where will he be?" Miss Martian stepped forward looking at the group for answers, trying to get the conversation back onto finding Nightwing.

"Bludhaven. It's his current home plus he knows it better than anybody. It's where he would go. BB tell the Titans to meet us there." Kid Flash looked serious as he added his part to the conversation.

With nods the team moved out to get ready before leaving for Bludhaven in hopes of solving this mystery an making sure Nightwing is okay.

_With Nightwing_

Nightwing leapt from building to building, flipping here and there desperately trying to get away from everyone. Stopping on one of the tallest buildings he collapsed his back against a rooftop generator. Leaning against it and curling into himself he broke down. Tears streamed down his face and choked sobs echoed in the evening.

It had been a long 7 months, with Batman gone he had been left with so many extra responsibilities, especially with the recent discoveries of his brothers. He had been struggling to keep up with everything and was seriously needing more sleep as he had been missing too much. It seemed like some days he had to be in two or three places at once, how he had managed it he didn't know and hoped he didn't have to find out again. His brothers (and sisters) didn't exactly help either. They were always fighting or arguing over something or other just when he needed peace and some help.

Talk of the devil and though shall appear. With a not so gentle thud, Red Hood lands on the rooftop and his gaze immediately finds Nightwing. "Well Goldie, what are you doing, did your girlfriend break up with you? Which one was it again?"

Breaking a small grin at his brothers attempt at humour he glanced up at the same moment Red Hood sat down next to him and took his helmet off, becoming Jason. His younger brother may have taken to be an anti-hero but it didn't mean he would give up on him. They were family and he didn't give up on family no matter what. Despite all the arguments and headaches it caused.

"Well, Dickie-Bird? What's got you like this, you're going to ruin my reputation." Nightwing raised an eyebrow, Jason was odd in the way he showed he cared.

"I went to see the team-" Before even finishing his sentence, Jason decided to interrupt his older brother. As his eyebrows scrunched up as his mouth settled as a line, his whole body was tensed with anger and annoyance.

"Why did you even go near those jerks? They don't have any clue what you did for them during the Invasion. I swear if it went on any longer you were going to collapse." Jason glared at his helmet as if imagining he was beating up the team who had hurt his brother. Not that he would ever really admit he cared, because that would mess with his image.

"Nice to know you care Jay." This statement was met with a scoff. "However it wasn't that. Besides it was my fault. It was me that made the plan and put both Artemis and Kaldur in danger as well as almost endangering the rest of the team. I caused so much grief with the plan. I deserve the criticism and hate." Nightwing gazed distantly out over the dirty landscape of his city. He hadn't told any of his family that he had collapsed multiple times.

"Well that's the biggest load of bul-"

"Jay!"

"I mean trash, that I have ever heard. Those jerks need to get pull their heads out of the sewer and actually see sense, your plan was the only thing that saved them, saved the world." Jason was prepared to carry on but was interrupted by a certain black and orange mercenary making a graceful landing on the rooftop.

"Well isn't this a nice little party. What are you doing here Deathstroke?" Jason glared at the mercenary, standing in front of Nightwing and pulling his helmet on. He remembered what had happened during 'Wing's Titan years with this guy.

"I simply wish to speak with Nightwing as he made a deal with me to protect those teammates of his." Deathstroke answered calmly never taking his eyes of Nightwing.

"It's okay Jay." Nightwing had stood up and gently pushed past his younger, albeit taller, brother. Smiling softly at his cautious look. "He's right we need to talk. Don't worry about me. We need to speak privately, would you mind running a bit of interference as I have a feeling the team may appear."

With a last worried glance at his brother, Jason hesitantly leapt from the roof in search of the heroes that were inevitably coming. With a sigh Nightwing looked at the mercenary, preparing himself for this conversation. Despite them getting on better now, after a couple of other kidnappings and stuff with Wintergreen and his kids, the mercenary still unnerved him slightly. Not that he would ever show it.

_Somewhere in Bludhaven with the Team_

The team had finally made it to Bludhaven and the Titans had just arrived. Joining them on a rooftop near the edge of the city. Amongst some of the faces they knew (the original Titans, Titans East (excluding Speedy and Bumble bee) and Jinx) there were some others.

Cyborg and Aqualad (Kaldur) stepped forward as leaders for the two groups for a second they just stood facing each other before Raven coughed prompting Cyborg. "First as you can see we have some new Titans, this is Hot Spot, Argent, Red Star, Stargirl, Molecule, Thunder and Lightning. However they aren't staying, they just wanted to introduce themselves to you. " Cyborg said this through gritted teeth as if he had lost an argument. From the looks the Titans were giving each other it was pretty likely he had.

Aqualad raised an eyebrow at the row of sheepish looking heroes, clearly they had missed something. The Titans quickly huddled, having a discussion, which included quite a lot of complaints and whining from the newest group. Though it quickly stopped and ended with the new group leaving.

"Did we miss something?" Aqualad asked looking at the disappearing silhouettes of the heroes.

"Don't ask. Please. Now what did you call us out here for." Cyborg replied with a groan.

"It's about Nightwing-" Aqualad attempted to explain.

"What about him? Are you going to hurt him again? He doesn't need anymore of you telling him stuff about his plans, you have no idea what he was doing throughout the Invasion." Raven asked with a sharp tone that suggested she would rather work with her father than help them hurt Nightwing.

"That's true, but even you don't know what be went through during the Invasion." A new figure had appeared out of the shadows strolling along the rooftop towards the two teams. He strolled between the two teams and seemed to smirk even though they couldn't see his face.

Robin instantly whipped out his bo-staff and jumped into a fighting stance. "Red Hood. He's an anti-hero that keeps attacking Batman and I in Gotham." He explained to both teams who quickly joined Robin in fighting stances.

"Calm down Replacement, I'm just having a bit of fun. Also I think the Titans would know me better as Red X, though I think it is about time that I come clean. Sheesh, the stuff I do for Goldie." He took his helmet off (with a domino mask on underneath keeping his eyes covered) and ran a hand through his hair, ignoring the large group of super hero's cautiously watching him.

"The original team would know me, well you all probably should have heard of me despite that I'm not as famous as the Golden boy and to be honest I'm quite disappointed none of you have worked it out. I was the second Robin, when Nightwing was with the team too much and then left for Jump I patrolled Gotham with Bats." Jason accompanied this with a dramatic bow.

"How's that possible. You died." Kid Flash was the first to speak. "Joker killed you, Nightwing and Batman were devastated."

"Your faces are hilarious by the way, but yeah I died. Blame Ra and the Lazarus pits, he brought me back. Also don't mention that clown to me. I'm not entirely sure about the Bats thing either though Goldie is trying to convince me otherwise. I was lost for a while but somehow I found myself in Jump and I found Goldie, I thought it would be fun to annoy him and his new team. However he figured out who I was pretty quickly and looked after me when I needed it. Though I thought the Titans would have been suspicious. Why weren't you more suspicious about him not fighting back to retrieve the Red X suit?"

"We didn't exactly find it that important at the time." Raven replied with a raised eyebrow at the anti-hero.

"Why didn't 'Wing tell us?" Robin asked. "Batman would have wanted to know as well as everyone else."

"I asked him not to say, I think he knew that if he said anything I would vanish and he didn't want to ruin the opportunity. Besides it was none of your or his business. Also, the Demon already knows." Jason shrugged unaffected by the comments or suspicious glances.

"What Demon? Because I'm pretty sure you don't mean Raven." Cyborg interrupted the brothers with a glare, daring Jason to have called Raven a demon. Besides Raven didn't know so he couldn't have meant Raven. The group ignored the shock exclamations of "Demon!?"

"I thought 'Wing would have told you by now," Jason trailed off slightly confused, leaving an awkward silence which clearly said that Nightwing hadn't.

"What did you mean earlier new friend X?" Starfire questioned from her position next to Raven as she floated just off the ground. Trying to change the subject back to what they had all come here for.

"What?" Jason blinked confused by what the orange alien meant.

"I think she means from earlier when you said that we didn't know what Nightwing has done for us." Guardian answered everyone's confusion.

"Yeah, what did you mean by that." Wonder Girl asked speaking for the first time. She had looked up to Nightwing but the Invasion had left her a bit unsure and hurt. Most of the Team were the same, even La'gaan, his anger was from hurt, Nightwing and he used to soar all the time.

"Oh, yeah. During the Invasion Nightwing was finishing university, starting training to be a cop (not that I told you that, okay?"), looking after Batman's day job (which is a big responsibility), fostered the younger members of our family (meaning about 3/4 kids and teens) and looked after us while the Bat was away, he also spent his nights patrolling Bludhaven as Nightwing, and patrolling Gotham as Batman, amongst all that he was looking after the Titans and looking after/running you guys. Meaning amongst all that he barely got an hour of sleep at night and that was with me sometimes stepping in as Nightwing on rare occasions. He ran himself into the ground and all you do is insult him." Red Hood looked at them his fAce sat in a glare.

The team looked shocked at this revelation, even the senior members, Batgirl and Robin weren't aware of how hard he had been pushing himself. Yeah they had known more than most but they hadn't known everything. The senior members felt a heavy burden settle in their chests, they had all been fighting amongst themselves while Nightwing had been trying to run the team. On top of that Kid Flash and Artemis had left ignoring Nightwing's silent attempts to stop them.

"I'm going to kill that idiot. He told us that he was getting plenty of rest and wasn't always patrolling Bludhaven." Batgirl glared into the distance causing the surrounding hero's to back away slightly in fear of her wrath. I t didn't help that she started muttering about teaming up with. . .was that people called Spoiler and Black Bat?

"Where is he? I think it's about time we all finally talked." Aqualad had a determined look on his face that was mirrored by the rest of the team and Titans. Aqualad was right, it was time they finally talked, cleared the air and got the full story.

_Near Nightwing and Deathstroke_

It hadn't taken them that long to find Nightwing as he had forgotten all about hiding from them, making it easier to see a dark silhouette against the evening sun. However as they came closer they saw another silhouette, trying to determine who it was they had moved closer, only for both teams to discover Nightwing talking with the dark silhouette, Deathstroke himself. Silently they approached the pair who were deep in discussion. The wrong impression swiftly leapt into their heads.

As they get close enough they hear vague words about a deal, apprenticeship and training. Unfortunately this only encouraged the story they were forming in their heads which is the whole reason the next accident occurred, well next few.

All the heroes leapt to attack, having assumed either that Deathstroke was going to kidnap Nightwing or Nightwing had betrayed them. There was little to no organisation and strategy to the attack which caused complete chaos. Amongst this chaos Beast Boy and Red Hood fought their way to Nightwing who was defending himself from any stray blows that appeared.

That is when one of the first accidents happened, a stray shot appeared from an unknown person, hitting Nightwing in the leg causing him to become unbalanced as the pain resonated through his body, usually he had a pretty high pain tolerance but he was too exhausted and the shot had really hurt. As he was hunched over from shock Miss Martian hit into him, having been thrown away by someone else in the heat of battle.

They were too close to the edge though and the hit sent Nightwing falling unprepared and unconscious off the building towards the ground, hundreds of metres bellow. A fall he wouldn't survive. All fighting halted as suddenly as it had begun, they all looked horrified over the edge of the building, knowing that he wouldn't be able to survive.

At once Red Hood, Beast Boy (as a falcon) and even Deathstroke flung themselves off the side of the building in the desperate hope of catching him, despite knowing it would be impossible. They angled their bodies trying to gain speed, trying to reach the falling Bird, trying whilst knowing it was useless.

Milliseconds from hitting the ground two dark figures swooped in and grabbed the falling Bird from joining his parents. They skirted scarily close to the ground with the surprisingly light boy more in the arms of the taller figure, thought the smaller kept a hand on the big bird as if making sure they had caught him. The pair swung back on to the rooftop followed by the three who had tried to save the blue bird. Facing the team who had varying states of emotion displayed on their faces.

Gently placing the young adult on the rooftop, his rescuers stood up revealing the original Caped Crusader and yet another Robin. Though this Robin had a hood and the colour scheme was ever so slightly different. He also appeared quite young but he had already mastered the art of the Bat glare as he displayed to the group of heroes.

"Oh no." Red Hood's faint murmur was the only noise for a few minutes as the groups seemed to have a stare off. A 'tt' from the new Robin soon broke the silence. A nudge to the Bat made him break eye contact and speak.

"We came to investigate the number of heroes in the area and I see we were clearly needed. Explain." Batman demanded in his usual gruff tone standing protectively over Nightwing.

"There was an accident earlier which lead to us following Nightwing to Bludhaven and encountering Red Hood,with whom I believe you need to talk, we then found Nightwing and Deathstroke talking and engaged in a fight." Aqualad explained calmly trying to appease the angry Bat.

As Kaldur explained, Red Hood had taken his helmet off revealing who he was to the Bat. There was no way he would have gotten out of it without revealing something and maybe this would stop Nightwing whining at him so often. The tiny hints of shock could only be read by the Bats. Batman glided closer to Red Hood as if to check that he was really alive with a disgruntled Robin trailing behind him.

However, he had left Nightwing unguarded and no one was paying attention to him, which gave Deathstroke an opening. He gently grabbed the unconscious bird bridal style and disappeared as quickly as he could. Leaping silently from the building and moving out of sight.

It was only a few seconds later when Robin, the one with Batman, pointed it out, though by this point it was too late as they had vanished. The team glanced around desperately trying to find where the pair had gone, only to find nothing but the darkening sky. They couldn't stay around here much longer, it would be too dangerous for this large a group.

"Would someone please has explain who this new Robin is, why there is a new Robin, he looks too young after all and what is actually going on!" Kid Flash exclaimed in the shocked silence. Glaring at the new Robin and Batman.

_With Nightwing_

The first thing Nightwing saw as he slowly came back to consciousness was white. The kind of blinding white found only in hospitals or some med bay's. As his eyes flickered open and stayed open he got a better idea of room he was in. It was a med bay, there were a couple of extra beds, an X-Ray machine and many other medical supplies lying in various places around the room. Reaching up with a semi-numb arm he gladly found his usual domino mask was still in its usual place on his face.

It was the click of boots on a hard floor that alerted him to the other person in the room. Turning his head, which took a bit of effort, he found himself looking at a familiar one-eyed face. Deathstroke, well Slade as he didn't have his mask on.

"I see you're finally awake." Slade stated.

Feeling tempted to roll his eyes, Nightwing wanted to say 'gee na I'm still unconscious'. However he decided it was just better to ask how long he had been out for and where he was. He was in too much pain and too tired to argue at the second, something that happened only rarely.

"Fourteen hours, it's morning and you're at one of my still secret and secure bases." Ok, that answered that. Thinking back Nightwing tried to remember why he was there. Wait, the suit, then the fight. Oh. He tried to move his leg and sit up only to almost loose his breath from the pain. Bad idea. Very bad idea.

"Carefully." Slade helped him sit up slowly, decreasing the pain slightly. When he looked down he found himself in a pair of joggers and a t-shirt, the thought of who had changed him crossed his mind before he decided he didn't want to know.

Sitting up, he slid his legs off the bed and pushed off, standing supported mainly by one leg. Slade shoved a pair of crutches into his hands while stating that the shot was severe and had damaged the bone, but thankfully hadn't permanently damaged any nerves, making his leg very weak. It would take a while to heal. Meaning he wouldn't be doing any of his extra curricular activities for some time.

Following Slade, albeit slower as he hoped a long being supported by Slade and leaning against any large enough objects nearby, they found their way to what looked like a kitchen/dining area. Once there he was taken aback by the people within it. As expected there was Wintergreen, Slade's version of Agent A. However there was also Jericho, Ravager, and Grant, though both Jericho and Ravager were out of costume so were just Joey and Rose. All three were at the table while Wintergreen was cooking.

He had known that the family had been trying to repair itself, especially with Adelaide, Slade's wife's death, but he hadn't known it had been working. Looking at Grant lounging at the table he was once again struck by the similarity of appearance between Grant and himself. He had asked Slade about it during one of their other meetings as he had wondered if that was why Slade had chosen him. He had replied with it being a factor.

Though he knew there was a large difference now. If he looked down he knew he would find a leg missing from the knee. Grant had gotten into a fight he couldn't win and came back to injured and lost his leg, nearly dying in the process. Slade stopped him from being a mercenary at least until he got back on his, excuse the pun, feet. Though the time had given him, well time to think and he had decided that wasn't what he wanted to do.

Getting a smile from Grant, a short hello from Rose and a signed hello from Joey, he smiled back and replied with his own greeting. This wasn't the oddest situation he'd been in and he knew that Slade wasn't going to hurt him, after all they had just been talking about the deal. That was one of the last things be could remember clearly, as the fight had just been a blur.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I didn't rat out your friends to the Light and I allowed that Martian to take my place during the Summit, as we agreed. It is your turn to fulfil your side of the deal." Deathstroke stated as he looked down at the young adult in front of him who looked back his face expressionless.

"What do you want then?" Nightwing wasn't sure what else to say, be knew Deathstroke wouldn't harm him like be did the first time, over a few different apprenticeships they grew to. . . understand each other better, it also helped that Nightwing got on well with all three of his children.

"Training, you don't have to kill or even be my apprentice just training for three months. You can contact the heroes, if only to stop them coming after us. I won't ask for anything more."

Nightwing thought, he could always do with more training plus it wasn't the first time, besides Deathstroke had kept his side of the deal. "Alright, deal."

The pair shook hands and continued to talk about smaller details and even got into a conversation about Deathstroke's children when the teams had attacked.

~~~~~~~~~Back to Present~~~~~~~~~

"-Wing, Nightwing. Nightwing!" Slade called him back to reality as everyone else watched on concerned. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just remembering what happened. By the way what happened after I blacked out?" Nightwing tried to steal the conversation away from his thoughts as his mind settled back in the present.

"The Martian was thrown into you, pushing you off the building. We weren't able to reach you in time, however Batman and a new Robin swung in and saved you. I grabbed you when they were distracted by that anti-hero, Red Hood." Slade raised an eyebrow at the quick changing of topic. He also had a curious look on his face about the new Robin. He may be curious, Nightwing thought, but he wasn't getting any answers yet.

Nightwing had to smile, that meant Jason had told Bats and the thought of Damian meeting the team was pretty funny. Then it turned into a frown, they will have thought that he had been kidnapped, well he technically had. He was about to ask for his communicator when Slade flung it in his direction, he only just caught it before it smacked him in the face.

"After breakfast." Slade demanded as Wintergreen put plates in front of everyone. Nightwing glanced at his communicator, it could wait till a bit later. After all he would need to think of answers to all the questions he would undoubtedly be asked.

************Time skip************

After breakfast Nightwing was shown around the base by Joey and Rose, who explained further why they were with their dad when they used to hate him so much. They told him about their mother's deaths and Wintergreen asking them to give him a chance and of attempts to bond, some of which were quite amusing. He was able to walk on his own this time, though he did limp a bit. It helped he had taken some medicine for the pain.

As they walked around Nightwing could feel the weight of the communicator burning in his pocket. He knew he had to explain but he didn't want to face all the accusations that he undoubtedly would. After the Invasion everyone had been less trusting and more weary around him, even the League. When they had returned and everyone had explained what had happened they had looked at him in horror. He knew why, he had become like Batman, the person he had sworn he wouldn't become. He had broken that promise.

Nightwing had hated the very idea of the plan but had been unable to find any other option. Originally it was going to be just him going undercover as Renegade, but after telling Aqualad the plan Kaldur had argued it would be better if he was the one that went. Nightwing despised himself for agreeing. It all went even further down hill when Kaldur had needed help, again he was prepared to go but once again Kaldur argued saying they couldn't loose two leaders, but how was losing Artemis any better? He had cried in his mind instead of giving into the temptation to scream it at Kaldur. Wally's face had been one of the worst parts though, the pure betrayal.

Throughout the whole event he had suffered breakdowns that he had hid from everyone. He had to be the leader for the team, strong for his family and brave for Kaldur and Artemis. It was all a mask. He knew it would have been better if he went undercover, they wouldn't be as sad or miss him as much. He hadn't earned it. Some days he had been tempted to run, run away from everything and go back to the circus, his home. Though he always stopped and reminded himself he didn't deserve happiness and he had to be there for everyone, be the shoulder to cry on.

He was always the shoulder to cry on since becoming Robin, especially with the addition of all of his family, but who was his shoulder? He thought it would be Bruce and for a while it had been but after taking Jason and all the others in they were more distant. The rest of his family didn't see it, claiming that he is the only one that Bats actually listens to and can get the Bat to do what he wants. He knows he's manipulative, he always had been but until now it had been in a good way. Getting his brothers, sisters and Bruce to take care of themselves, helping Bruce seal a deal that no one else could get and helping the team, both teams.

Wally had once said to him his super power was making friends. Nightwing didn't think he would agree with that statement any longer, no matter what he said Nightwing could see the underlying doubt and worry. He had an idea for something, something he had been planning for a while but it may be finally time to use it.

Nightwing was quickly awoken from his thoughts by a worried sounding Rose asking if he was okay. He replied saying he was fine, just tired. Fine. It didn't mean anything, everyone said it and only some meant it. Fine. Soon the trio found themselves in a lounge where Slade was waiting for them and Nightwing decided that the communicator could wait a bit longer.

"Did you enjoy the tour?" Slade asked I'm full Deathstroke gear and mask in hand.

"It was very interesting. May I ask why you're in full gear?" Nightwing raised and eye at his . . . Not mentor, trainer maybe.

"I have an important meeting and wanted you to come along as Renegade my apprentice to see what is going on."

"Sure, who are we meeting?"

"You'll see, go get changed. Your costume is in your room, I hope you remember where it is from your tour." Deathstroke walked off with Joey and Rose following both explaining they had to be going as they had placed to be and people to meet.

Rolling his eyes at the pair he trudged his way back to his room which he only vaguely remembered from the tour. He was proud to say he had only gotten lost a couple of times. On the black bed that sat in the centre of the bland room was his costume. It was the same as the one Beast Boy had found yesterday but with a bit more armour, perfectly hidden in the costume and light enough for his acrobatics. Admittedly it probably hadn't been the best place to hide the costume, Nightwing thought back to what had started all this as he changed to Renegade, but he had thought less people would go near the hologram out of respect. Clearly he had been wrong.

Finishing changing he had a look in the full body mirror that was on one wall, he was now Renegade. Excitement unwillingly bubbled in his stomach, even though he hated what this suit represented he had always liked it secretly, though he still did love his Nightwing one as well. The adrenaline of crime was addictive even though he knew be should hate it, he hated himself for it.

Finding his way back to Deathstroke he received a nod of acknowledgement before following him out of the base. They were driven by Wintergreen to a hidden base a few hours away, Renegade had little bearings to figure out where he was as they were in unfamiliar countryside the whole time.

Finally stopping they entered a quite nicely decorated mansion which sat hidden in a valley. He could feel eyes watching him the entire time they marched through the halls. They were lead into a meeting room, with beige walls and a large wooden table with chairs surrounding it in the centre. On the other side of the table sat a very familiar person, Ra's Al Ghul.

The pair were told to sit down opposite him and the number of eyes watching them definitely increased, he was sure one of the walls was fake. Deathstroke swiftly introduced him as his apprentice Renegade and he nodded to Ra, not wanting to speak in case he was recognised.

Ra had liked him as Robin and even Nightwing, though he had always had a soft spot for Robins it appeared, between looking after him when he was younger, when Talia was dating Bruce, resurrecting Jason and help creating Damian, though he did train him to be an emotionless assassin but he did care, he was similar to Bruce sometimes it was hard for him to show it.

The meeting thankfully went quickly. Deathstroke and Ra discussed the Light and the Invasion. Which was quite awkward, especially when they talked about the Team. Kaldur and Artemis. They also discussed future ideas, well more hits the Light wanted Deathstroke to make or missions they wanted achieved. Despite the awkwardness it had been interesting and informative.

When it ended though Renegade felt like cheering, it had been incredibly awkward but he had been lucky they hadn't mentioned him, Renegade him anyway. He also hadn't been asked to speak which would have given him away pretty quickly.

"Renegade, will you be help in your mentor in these missions?" Renegade cursed his luck, of course he had jinxed himself. He was tempted to let Deathstroke reply but knew he wouldn't as Ra had specifically asked him.

Putting on his best Russian accent, in hopes of keeping his cover he replied, "If my mentor and the Light wishes." Try the diplomatic, neutral answer he thought, it should be safe. In his head he was also thanking Bruce for taking him to all those businesses meetings for the practise.

A slight up turn of the lips and nod was the only answer and the pair were allowed to leave, however Renegade had the sinking feeling that he had been unsuccessful in keeping his cover, hopefully Ra won't tell the rest of the Light though. This was getting dangerous.

On the long drive back to the base the pain from his wound came back, throbbing and causing a headache. The pain was intense but he was unwilling to admit defeat and ask for help, stubborn he knows. Putting his head against the door he tried to drown it out but only succeeded in falling unconscious, again.

 **The end.**

 **For now anyway, I may go back to this later if you want but I think we should have some cheery chapters first.**

 **Oh and I know people like Black Bat and Spoiler don't show up till later when Barbara is Oracle but hey, it adds to the story.**

 **Admittedly that went even further than initially intended. Oh, well.**

 **This chapter is my longest one at just over 7000 words.**

 **It was definitely OCC though, but it is fanfiction.**

 **Did you enjoy it by the way?**

 **Anyway up hope you enjoyed.**

 **Robyn out**.


	48. Old Friends

**Hi guys!**

 **How are you doing today?**

 **I know many of you have requested part two of my renegade chapter however I am going to do one or maybe two chapters before that. Today in fact I thought I would finally bring Troia/Donna into the story and thought I may as well bring the others from the five year gap, mainly the marvels.**

 **So as usual I own nothing, apologise for spelling/grammar and OCCness.**

 **It is set after the invasion and also sorry for anything that is incorrect but just go with it, it is an Au after all. Also I don't know Washington D.C. so I've made it up. The descriptions may be wrong as well, I'm just going off what I can find.**

 **To all those currently taking exams (like me) I wish you luck.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 **Robyn out.**

 **Old Friends**

When the new team (minus Robin and Batgirl who were apparently busy with family, something to do with a demon was what they had vaguely heard) happened upon Nightwing in civilian clothes and his signature sunglasses, strolling towards the door of the hall of Justice they were suspicious. To be fair you couldn't blame them, after that had happened lately any slightly suspicious activity always appeared extremely strange. It didn't help that they were even more suspicious if it was Nightwing, as hard as they were trying to get over what had happened during the invasion, they couldn't help the lingering thoughts. Him being in the hall was also suspicious as he wasn't around often, as he had 'temporarily' left the team.

That said, it shouldn't come as a surprise to you on what they decided to do. Guessed yet? Yeah, they decided to follow him. After they had also changed into civilian clothing that is. Wonder Girl, Beast Boy, Guardian, Bumblebee, Guardian, Impulse, Blue Beetle and the newest member Static were transformed back to their normal selves Cassie, Garfield, Mal, Karen, Bart, Jaimie and Virgil. (They had decided La'gaan should stay behind in case they were needed).

Following Nightwing turned out to be easier than expected, probably due to the fact that he wasn't expecting it. As they followed him into the centre of town, hiding behind something or pretending to look at this or that every time he turned around, maybe they weren't so great at following him after all. Though that is to be expected as most of their supposed 'stealth' missions end up with less stealth and more fighting.

Finally reaching his destination, a small café besides a green park with a view of a few kids playing, a family kicking a ball around, and an elderly couple sitting on a bench in the sun. Nightwing stopped, looked around as if he was scanning for something before turning to a table outside looking at the park where three people already sat. He smiled, the kind of care free smile that they hadn't seen on him in months, before strolling over to join them.

The initial conversation was lost to the wind as the group of teenagers settled at a table (one in earshot but not too close) and took in the appearance of the three teenagers/ young adults with their former leader. The first was a girl who looked to be in her early twenties who had her back to them. Her black hair went down her back in waves, she work long boots and a blue skirt. Her t-shirt had the Wonder Woman logo on a red back ground.

The other girl had shoulder length brown hair and they could see her emerald eyes shinning as she talked. She wore a short red dress and golden boots. her hands waved in the air as she explained something to her companion with a grin on her face.

The last person was a boy with short black hair. His face was turned away in what appeared to be an argument with the second girl. He had a pair of jeans on and a light blue t-shirt with an undiscernible design.

Garfield turned to his teammates with his head tilted "Emmm, anyone have any clue who they are?" The rest of the group looked back at him with confusion apart from Cassie whose eyes had widened comically and Karen whose face had scrunched up in concentration, as if she was trying to place where she had seen them.

"I don't know about the other two but the girl with the long black hair is Donna Troy also known as Troia, she's Wonder Woman's sister and the first Wonder Girl. She was on the team for a while I think."

"Wait if she was on the team do you think the other two were at one point as well? Who else was there apart from the originals?" Virgil guessed turning to look at the more senior members of the team, he'd only ever really heard of the originals.

"There's Zatanna, Rocket, Tempest and. . . Aquagirl were on the team for a while." Jamie counted on his fingers.

The group looked at Bart as he tapped his fingers against the table at speed. "Don't look at me, I've told you before I was never good at history." Bart held his hands adding to his whole message of 'don't ask me'.

"Nightwing vaguely mentioned someone called Tarantula once, but he had a troubled look on his face that makes me think she was nothing good." Mal added in drawing the group's attention away from Bart.

"Wait! That's it! I think they're Lieutenant Marvel and Sergeant Marvel aka Freddy Freeman and Mary Bromfield." Karen announced loudly, thankfully though no one in the area seemed to hear.

"Why are they all meeting up? Are they planning something or teaming up or-" Garfield ranted, eyes wide and hands waving in the air.

"Gar, I think they may just be having a reunion or meeting up as friends." Karen raised an eyebrow as a smile tugged at her lips. "He still meets up with many of the Titans as well." The smile stretched across her face at the small 'Oh' she got in reply.

"If that is the case hermanos then maybe we should leave them in peace." Jamie suggested starting to feel slightly guilty for following their former leader.

With nods of agreement from everyone, the teens quietly slid off their seats and started the journey back to the Hall of Justice. (None of them ever brought it up or told Nightwing, they decided he needed some privacy and anything or anyone that could put a smile, a real smile, back on his face was worth keeping the secret for).

~~~~~~With Nightwing~~~~~~

Seeing his old teammates for the first time in months brought a smile to his face. Strolling to the table and sliding into a seat he called a couple greetings before lying back against the seat. Listening to Mary and Freddy argue, what about he didn't know nor care, brought a warm feeling to his stomach one that he hadn't felt in some time.

Sharing a grin with Donna he interrupted the friends with a cough and raised eyebrow. "Sorry to interrupt but I'd like to know what you've been up to lately, as nice as your arguing is I think I've heard enough of it before." He smirked as the pair froze realising he was there for the first time. Donna tried to cover a laugh at their expressions before surrendering to it.

"Hey Dick, it's great to see you. We've only heard vague rumours about what happened during the invasion." Freddy broke free of his stunned expression to greet his friend with a blinding grin.

"Yeah, we were busy sorting some stuff out but I'm sure you don't want to talk about this. Hey Donna what have you been up to lately?" Mary noticed the way his smile seemed to disappear and his shoulders sagged at the mention of the invasion and decided it would be better to move the conversation away swiftly, sending looks to her friends hoping to convey the message.

The conversation carried on moving from topic to topic, the old friends enjoying the time together. They may have left the team but it didn't mean they weren't still teammates or friends. They had invited some of the other originals, ones that had still been there at the time anyway, but they all had other arrangements.

Eventually the topic came onto family, more specifically Dick's growing family. "Hey, Dick. I heard something about another brother, care to share?" Freddy asked leaning forward on the table, eyebrow raised.

Reluctantly he answered after seeing the girls' curious looks as well, besides they deserved to know. "Yeah, Damian. He's Bruce and Talia Al Ghul's son. Since B was away for the trial I've been looking after him, Tim, Cass and Steph with Alfred's help of course." Hesitating he looked at the curious faces of his friends. No, they deserved to know, he was their teammate as well after all. Sighing he continued. "There's something else you should know. Jason's alive."

He stopped letting it sink in. It didn't take long before he was being pelted with all sorts of questions ranging from how to when. "I know it sounds crazy, but yes it's true. Ra brought his back in the Lazarus pits. It drove his crazy for a while but he's getting better I think. He's different to how he was before and he's an anti-hero now, Red Hood."

After answering a few more questions they silently decided to once again change topics to something safer, though it didn't mean the thought left their minds.

The conversation once again carried on, right into the afternoon until Freddy and Mary declared they had to be going. Saying goodbye included lots of hugs and promises to see each other soon, until they were gone just leaving Donna and Dick.

"It was good to see them again." Donna stated a few minutes after the pair had vanished from sight breaking the comfortable silence that had fallen.

"Yeah." Dick vacantly replied watching a mother and father throw a Frisbee with a little boy of about seven, the giggling of the young boy as he leapt to catch it brought a sentimental smile to his face.

"It's good to see you again too." Drawing his attention to her she gave a small smile. "I know it's been hard for you lately but if you ever need help or anything, we're here. You know this right" She carried on, not waiting for a reply. "Someone once said that your superpower is your ability to make friends with almost anyone and they were right. You have lots of friends, please if you need any of us just say. You can't do everything alone no matter how strong you are or however much you want to protect us." With that she smiled and waved goodbye before leaving the café.

Dick sat their for a few minutes in stunned silence before seeming to shake out of it and lift himself out of his seat. He walked through the park, watching the families as he made his way to the zeta-tubes to take him home.

Donna was right, things had been hard lately between hero work, his siblings, school work and Wayne Tech. He had been struggling to juggle it all and quietly looking forward to being able to go back to Bludhaven as Nightwing without any other responsibilities. Don't get him wrong he loved his siblings and teammates but they were all difficult to deal with sometimes, especially his brothers who always seemed to be fighting.

He'd thought with the invasion over and Bruce back things would return to normal but everyone had seemed to go even crazier. That's why he'd left the team for a while, as well as his guilt of course. Mentally shrugging he continued his way home, for now he just had to deal with everything as it came.

Maybe he should see if Donna was right in the friends aspect, go visit or get back in contact with friends, get away from everything for a while. He didn't know why but he had this sinking feeling in his stomach, something big was coming. He didn't known when or even what but it didn't feel like it would be anything good. Maybe it's about time he started doing some more training, get his skills back on point and chase up some old allies for whenever it was came.

He finally reached and entered the manor as he made up his mind. Yes, that's what he'd do. Until then however, he stopped as he came across his brothers fighting, he needed to be a big brother and stop his brothers fighting before they either killed each other or destroyed some priceless artefact. Oh, how much simpler being an only child had been. Laughing at his brothers weird tangle of limbs they had ended up in as they fought though he decided he wouldn't change them for the world, however much they sometimes annoy him.

 **The end.**

 **To be honest I have no idea where that went at the end, seriously no clue.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoyed it and I am really sorry for the slow updates but I am working on a couple of other stuff at the minute.**

 **Thanks to everyone who has followed/favourite-d/ liked and commented on everything so far, you guys are great and I honestly don't say it enough. Thank you, I really appreciate it.**

 **Enjoy your day.**

 **Robyn out,**


	49. The Bat Family

**Hello everyone**

 **This time the team meets the bat bros. This is set after season two (and vaguely after Renegade) so tensions are still a bit high. This was suggested by TheChickenOfJustice, thanks.**

 **Batman is off planet on a mission for a couple months as well.**

 **Also Mount Justice is still in the middle of being repaired.**

 **Anyway as usual I own nothing, apologise for grammar, spelling and OCCness. Also sorry for any inaccuracies with characters.**

 **Oh, and ShadowLifeHI I do requests, yes.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

 **Robyn out.**

 **The Bat Family**

The trouble started with Batman, more specifically Batman being off world leaving Nightwing to once again balance his civilian life, the team, and Nightwing duties. It didn't help that it had been chaos in Gotham for the past week as there had been a breakout at Arkham which lead to Nightwing almost collapsing until Agent A called in some help.

That help meant his younger brothers and sisters who tended to cause more chaos and disasters then half the villains they faced, though it was better than the Arkham break out, well just. However when the Bat cave received an emergency call from the team it wasn't really the best time. Nightwing was currently bleeding from a couple bullet wounds and stab marks, plus suffering from burns from an explosion.

Grudgingly it was decided however, they couldn't avoid it and someone would have to go. Nightwing was pretty much out of the question due to his injuries and (Red) Robin was currently passed out from exhaustion on the floor (with Jason sniggering and prodding the sleepy bird with his foot every so often). Cass and Steph were out of the question as they were currently chasing a lead to a former (and hopefully future) inmate of Arkham. Barbra couldn't even be sent as she was out of town with her dad.

So Jason and Damian grudgingly decided while the two birds were unconscious that they would take their brothers places and see what the team wanted. Getting changed, Jason as Red Hood and Damian in a smaller version of a robin suit, they glanced at the sleeping birds before nodding at each other and entering the zeta-tubes that would take them to the team. The team better be ready for the surprise coming their way.

The team on the other hand were currently experiencing problems with a group of thugs in Happy Harbour, not far from the site of the currently in-construction Mount Justice. Despite being far more skilled the group of tired heroes were outnumbered and had been caught unaware as they had been visiting Mount Justice to see the progress of the rebuilding. Fearing they were about to be taken out Beast Boy had pressed his emergency call button that would usually summon Batman but with him being off-world it would hopefully warn the closest person, Nightwing.

Unfortunately for them no help had come leaving them to be overtaken and tied up, by thugs no less, how embarrassing. Any time they tried to even mouth a word to each other a thug would appear threateningly. The team was unlucky they didn't have any senior members it was just the newbies - Beast Boy, Lagoon Boy, Wonder Girl, Blue Beetle, Impulse, Guardian, Bumblebee and Static.

Waiting for whatever the group were going to do to the was the only thing they were able to do as any plan the group thought of was immediately trashed by their capturers. They just had to hope someone appeared to help when they didn't make it home. In the mean time they could at least listen in to see if they could determine a plan.

It was at that moment when the lights went off plunging the room they were being held in in to darkness. The only light was a series of flashes that appeared with rapid gunfire that echoed across the room. Someone had arrived and were taking out the thugs, whether they were there to help them they didn't know.

It wasn't long before the screams of the thugs stopped alongside the gunfire and what sounded suspiciously like a sword swinging and hitting flesh stopped. There was a silent pause that seemed to last for hours then the lights flashed back on. Blinking as their eyes slowly adjusted back to the light they were faced with two figures standing above them. One seemed to be a young boy in a version of Robin's costume, the most prominent difference being a hood. The other was an older teen wearing hat looked like a red bucket as a mask.

The two boys swiftly got to work untying the younger heroes, the awkward silence lasted until the group were finally on their feet, rubbing their sore wrists. Warily the team took fighting stances despite knowing they wouldn't win and that their two rescuers wouldn't have freed them if they were going to attack.

"Wait you're Red Hood and the new Robin, Nightwing and our Robin's brothers." Wonder Girl exclaimed pointing at the pair in realisation.

"Eh, no offence but ah, what are you doing here?" Guardian asked awkwardly.

"Unfortunately Goldie and Replacement are a bit preoccupied so we decided to be nice and help-" (Red Hood ignored Robin's mutter of "that's a first"). "- you out. You should be grateful these thugs work for Luthor and had orders to capture heroes and bring them to him. I think that's something you would rather avoid." Red Hood's crossed armed glare was met with a few gulps and nods, Luthor could be dangerous.

"What do you mean about Nightwing and Robin being preoccupied." Bumblebee narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the two more dangerous members of the Bat family (admittedly they were all very dangerous but these two were more prone to caring less about people).

"Chill, we've done nothing to them. Replacement is simply passed out from exhaustion and Goldie is recovering from some wounds. There was a breakout at Arkham and the week has been pretty chaotic, Nightwing was looking after it but eventually called us all in. Hadn't you wondered why you hadn't seen any of them for a while?" Red Hood scoffed.

"What great friends you are." Robin muttered sarcastically. It was no secret, at least amongst the Bat family, that Damian disliked the team. Not that any member particularly liked them apart from Nightwing, Red Robin (who disliked some of them) and Jason (also only some of them) but that was mainly due to everything that had occurred during the invasion.

"Em, I don't want to interrupt but we've been missing for a few more hours than we intended to be gone. People will be worried so we may want to get back to the Watchtower." Beast Boy pointed out hesitantly. Quickly agreeing (apart from the two birds that took a bit longer before grudgingly agreeing) the group made their way back to the Watch Tower.

When they arrived they had just collapsed in the main room and faced the Leaguers on duty (and how much fun explaining everything that had happened had been) when the zeta-beams lit up announcing the arrival of Nightwing, Red Robin, Black Bat and Spoiler arrived.

Nightwing limped in with the rest of his younger siblings following exasperated, it had obviously taken some convincing for them to allow him to come. Despite what most people thought about Nightwing he was surprisingly good at manipulating people and he often had to use this talent on his family allowing him to practise.

Entering he immediately set off shouting worriedly. "Superman, Wonder Woman, Flash have you seen Red Hood and Robin they vanished and they're not in Gotham or any of their usual hide outs-" he stopped suddenly upon seeing not only his missing younger brothers but the rest of the new team as well.

Turning to start shouting at them he promptly collapsed to the floor groaning, Red Robin rushed forward to grab his eldest brother. Mumbling something incoherent Nightwing rubbed his chest where the majority of his injuries were. Red Robin started berating him for moving as he should have still been relaxing in bed (this delighted their other brothers as he wasn't often told off).

"Hey Goldie what you doing out of bed? And really Replacement? What did he bribe you with to let him come?" Red Hood sneered as he watched Red Hood help Nightwing to a nearby seat.

"Be nice to your brother Jay bird." Nightwing mumbled as he waved off Wonder Women as she tried to look over his injuries.

The new team stood to the side watching the exchange confused, especially regarding the two girls who had followed the known birds. Stepping forward Static paused as if he was having a mental debate with himself before seemingly gathering his nerves and asking his question. "Em, who are you? I mean, em I known Nightwing and Robin, eh our Robin. I also vaguely know Red Hood and the smaller Robin but eh, yeah eh-" He trailed off awkwardly. Blushing he retreated to hide behind Lagoon Boy.

"Well done." The smaller Robin snarled mockingly.

"Be nice Robin. Ignore them Static." Nightwing stood up trying to hide the pain but failing, Ignoring the concern looks from his siblings (even the hidden ones from Hood and Robin) he moved towards the three boys. "You've met Red Hood, he was the second Robin, and your Robin is more commonly known as Red Robin in Gotham. Robin, or the smaller Robin as you call him, is still in training but allowed out with supervision. Stop glaring little Wing." Despite being told not to glare the youngest member continued to do so.

He moved closer to the unknown pair of girls. The first wore a purple skin tight costume with a matching cape and hood. The gloves, boots and belt were all black alongside the mask which had a lighter area for the mask and white slits for eyes. "This is Spoiler, she was the fourth Robin and third Batgirl. Said girl nodded to them and the team got the feeling she was smiling despite not being able to see through her mask.

He moved to the other girl who wore a skin tight black costume and cape similar to Batman's. She had her hood down revealing choppy shore black hair and a mask covering her eyes that went into sharp points upwards on either side. "This is Black Bat, she was the second Batgirl, she's also on the rota for Titans East." The girl waved awkwardly with her lips tilting up in a vague smile.

"It's nice to meet the both of you." Impulse bounced forward with a mysterious grin on his face that left Nightwing with the feeling that he knew something about them, seeing as he came from the future that was probably true.

"Oh, so these are more members of the mysterious Bat Family. Are they as trust worthy as Nightwing? Going to stab us in the backs after putting our lives in danger?" Lagoon Boy sneered.

"Why you -!"

"Don't you dare-"

"You little-"

"I'll kill-"

"Lagoon Boy-"

The Bats all cried out in protest (apart from Black Bat who stepped closer and glared). Even some of the team protested or at least turned to glare at the offender.

"Quiet." Nightwing's voice echoed and no one could deny the resigned tone. He had moved closer to the team and grimaced in a mixture of physical and mental pain.

"You may be hurt by what I did La'gaan but don't bring my siblings into it, they're nothing to do with any of this. I don't know what to say for you to accept that I never meant to hurt any of you and I regret the plan but it was the only option available. What more can I say or dot o prove that to you?"

"You can actually mean it! You don't let it effect you and are constantly having others fight your battle. I looked up to you! Then you betrayed us! You could have trusted us with your plan. Or did you not think we could handle it? You never trusted us!" Lagoon Boy seemed to be close to breaking down as he screamed pointing as he shook.

"Of course I trusted you La'gaan. The idea wasn't mine originally. We thought the more people involved would lead to disaster it was never the case of trust. I'm sorry, really sorry if it appeared as if I didn't trust you. Aqualad, Kid Flash, Artemis and I are more used to villains and torture. We feared that if they discovered something was wrong they would torture you, the less people that knew the less people pulling their punches for them to see. I've already left the team and I'm only here for my brothers. I'm sorry." At this point even Nightwing was fighting tears as he backed away from the distressed Atlantian before dashing back to the Zeta-beam and vanishing.

"Really Fish Boy! 'Wing has had enough problems with dealing with the invasion without you adding to his guilt. We've told you before how much he was juggling beside the team. He left the team, the team he helped start because of the guilt you have forced on to him. Stop being a jerk fishy." Red Hood glared at Lagoon Boy before glaring at the team as well. Turning to his siblings he continued "We're leaving." With that the team was left standing with a few Leaguers equally confused and ashamed.

~~With Nightwing~~

Flipping over the tops of the familiar buildings of Bludhaven, Nightwing allowed his thoughts to wonder. Was it worth it? Had he made the right choice? Was Lagoon Boy right? Sighing he balanced on the edge of a particularly tall building ignoring the rain as it drizzled down. The team had finally met more of the Bat Family, and hadn't that gone well? He thought cynically. Sometimes he wondered what would have happened if he had never become Robin. The world probably would have been better off.

His thoughts swirled deeper as the rain came down heavier soaking him through, if he didn't find cover soon he'd probably get ill yet he still didn't move allowing himself to balanced precariously on the edge. In the distance he could see figures that appeared to dance over the buildings, his brothers and sisters. That was another point they thought he was weak because of how much he cared and how he acted at home, like a child. They didn't see the truth and they cared, he knew they did but sometimes-.

Turning from the figures in the distance he made his way back to his dark apartment, pulling off his costume and throwing it into the back of the broken wardrobe he stood in the shower letting the cold water pour over his face and clear his clouded mind. He'd deal with everything tomorrow but for now he could hear his bed and sleep calling him.

 **And finished.**

 **I don't know where that ended up going by the way.**

 **I don't think there's going to be many more chapters definitely a Renegade part 2 and something with the circus but I'm open to suggestions.**

 **Also I have a Spiderman/avengers crossover story out for those interested and I'm writing a Batman story "I Love You" which is ten times Nightwing said I love you to a family member and the one time they said it back but it was too late. So you can look out for that.**

 **Anyway hope you enjoyed and for those who get one have a great holiday.**

 **Robyn out.**


	50. Renegade Part Two

**Hello everyone.**

 **How are you all? This is (as you can tell by the title) Renegade part two and also the second or third last chapter of this series of one shots.**

 **This is set about three months after Renegade part two and basically Nightwing's been training with Slade (and his kids) for that time but this story starts on his first day of freedom from the deal.**

 **So as usual I own nothing, apologise for accuracy mistakes, OCCness, grammar and spelling mistakes.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 **Robyn out.**

 **Renegade Part Two**

Seeing the outside world for the first time in three months made Nightwing stop and stare at the faint stars in the night sky and nearly invisible moon barely visible above the smoke and pollution of the city. Standing on a rooftop in Bludhaven he celebrated the feeling of freedom before leaping away to his apartment revelling in the rush of the wind in his hair and adrenalin in his veins as he leapt through the sky where he felt most at home.

Slipping into his apartment after his first night back fighting crime he collapsed on his bed with a smile, one of the first to actually reach his eyes in quite some time. He knew he'd have to deal with the hero community and is family shortly, his return would no doubt be on the news and that would lead them back to him.

For now though he was just going to enjoy the peace. Rolling off his creaky bed and strolling to his cupboard to pull on a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Wandering to the kitchen with his mismatched sock covered feet barely leaving he ground he opened a cupboard to find a box of cereal and a pack of cookies but other than that sorely lacking in food. Opening the fridge he found it contained some severely out of date milk (which instantly went down the drain) and eggs.

Shrugging he grabbed the box of cereal from the cupboard and grabbed a mouthful as he stumbled onto a chair in the tiny living room area attached to the kitchen, making a mental note to go shopping tomorrow.

He slipped into a light sleep barely an hour later with the box of cereal abandoned at the foot of the chair he was curled up in.

It was in fact three days later when the first hero showed up at his door. To be fair it had taken them longer than expected and it wasn't the person or rather people he had expected to appear first. He hadn't done much in those three days apart from shopping and a visit to the GCPD to ask about applying for a job and he spent his nights getting back into the swing of fighting crime.

The door bell had rang in the early afternoon and after spending a minute debating if he really wanted (and could be bothered to move form his comfortable spot) to open the door he reluctantly trudged over and did so, schooling his face into a neutral look. Taking a moment to just stare at the unexpected faces.

The first people he thought would show up were either Bruce or his brothers though he had known that the people standing at the door would show up sooner or later.

"Are you going to let us in or are we going to just stand her forever?" Wally West asked with a shy smile gracing his face, Dick could read under the lines though this was a peace offering. They just wanted to talk. They being Wally and the two familiar faces beside him - Conner and Kaldur.

Opening the door wider he allowed them to pass him into his apartment before taking glance outside for anyone watching and shutting the door almost silently. Walking to where his guests had settled in the living room almost mechanically he crossed his arms and looked at the wooden floor.

"So, em. This is awkward, em."

"What Wally is attempting and failing to put into words is we want to know why and about everything. We know we haven't been the best with everything that has happened lately but we're here now if that means anything at all." Conner explained from his place on the only sofa where the three sat squished together.

Dick collapsed onto the armchair facing the sofa like his legs could no longer hold his weight and suddenly floods of words poured out. Sometimes they made no sense and he paused at random moments attempting to gather his thoughts. The three boys just listened and smiled to encourage him when they though he needed it.

He told them more about his Titan years, how he'd met Slade and the fights and apprenticeships. He told them about returning and his brothers, the fights with Bruce and moving to Bludhaven. He told them about his struggles during the Invasion and the deal with Slade in return of his silence. He told them things he had never said out loud to anyone and at the end warm tears streamed down his face leaving red marks scarring his cheeks.

The three witnesses moved forward slowly, as if afraid to spook the youngest, and drew him into a hug, a hug that said everything without words. A hug that provided warmth and comfort between the four brothers.

"All those years ago three of us and Roy were told we were to see their headquarters in preparation of becoming members of the Justice League but all they gave us was a glorified tour of their public headquarters used as a decoy for the Watchtower. Roy walked out and then our mentors left us. We snuck out, disobeying orders and found Conner at Cadmus breaking him out and befriending him. We proved ourselves. We made a stand that night and formed a team, the team. We made promises as a team and as a family." Kaldur glanced at his three brothers who listened to every word before continuing, "lately we haven't followed those promises and it's about time that changed. We trust each other and are here for each other no matter what."

The three stayed for the rest of the day, watching old movies and talking of the past. They were a family again and it was time they started acting like one. When they finally left late that night, Nightwing went on patrol with a genuine smile splitting his face.

When no one else had shown up four days later he decided to stop hiding or as he had taken to calling it mentally preparing himself and getting himself back into a normal routine (though he was still lying to himself).

The decision on who to visit first was hard. Should he go see the Titans (Cause they definitely needed an explanation), the team (again really need an explanation) or his family that had affectionately been dubbed the Bat family, he didn't want to know how his brothers would react let alone Bruce.

After spending a day debating (which included sitting and lying in various and often odd positions around his apartment) he decided on his family first, get the most painful one out the way first (and he meant physically painful not mental knowing his brothers). After that he'd deal with both teams.

* * *

The next day he started on his explanation list. Staring up at Wayne manor from behind the gate for the first time in a month stirred a daunting feeling in the pit of his stomach and he resisted the erg to turn around and not deal with the chaos he knew would inevitably happen.

Taking a deep breath he steeled his nerves and went up to the com next to the gate pressing the button he heard a familiar voice.

"Yes?" Hearing Alfred's voice was like being dunked in an ocean of nostalgia and he couldn't help the small smile light up his face.

"Hey Alfred, it's me, em, Dick. I wanted to talk and em explain-"

His rambling was cut off by the com going silent and the gate opening allowing him to enter. Slipping past the gate he marched up the lane determinedly knowing if he looked back at the closing gate he'd loose all confidence he had gathered.

The door to his old home swung open and he was engulfed in a hug as he stepped into the hall. In his surprised it took him a few seconds before he hugged back glad to be in the familiar arms of his grandfather figure.

"It is great to hear your voice again Master Richard. I'm glad you've finally come home."

Dick was released form his hug and given a quick glance over before he was shepherded into the main room to wait while Alfred collected the rest of the family who had been staying in the mansion for the time being.

He stood in the main room one hand rubbing the opposite arm as he shifted legs awkwardly, impatient for this to all be over. He allowed his mind to wander on what they would all think of him, running off with a villain for three months thought o be fair it wasn't as bad as stuff his siblings had done - one of which had died and came back slightly more psychotic and two were both raised as assassins not that he blamed any of them , they couldn't help it.

He was broken out of his wondering thoughts when he heard the thunder of footsteps coming down the stairs and chatter coming from a few rooms over. Then the arguing came into hearing range, a small grin found its way onto his face as the nostalgia came over him, his brothers were always arguing and occasionally brought his sisters into it as well.

As he stood facing a window opposite the door he heard a voice, "Tt, why does Pennyworth even want us all in the main room for anyway?" The grin widened at the familiar superior voice made its way through the walls to him.

He hadn't realise how close the voices had gotten though until he heard the gaps. The smile was wiped of his face instantly as he whipped around to face his sisters who had appeared at the door first though his brothers swiftly joined them looking to see what had surprised them, Bruce appeared last with Alfred who smiled to Dick before leaving the rest of the family to get reacquainted.

The shocked faces staring a him would have been comedic if not for the suffocating silence they accompanied. Well as shocked as they could look (after all one of the first skills you learn as a member of the Bat Clan is how to hide your emotions and keep a blanc face).

Feeling incredibly awkward he shuffled from side to side before giving an awkward smile and a little wave muttering a 'hi'. Feeling a bit stupid he let his arms fall down to his side and his gaze followed. He was waiting for the shouting, screaming and the threats, maybe even some punches from his siblings.

He instead was suddenly enclosed in Bruce's giant arms, he tensed before relaxing into the comforting familiarity of his adopted father's embrace. He watched with confused eyes as his siblings followed his fathers and surged closer but didn't join the hug. The pair pulled out of the hug and Bruce held his eldest son at arms length smiling.

"How about we all sit down to have this conversation." Bruce may have phased it as a question but it was clear that it was a command. Glancing at each other they all settled down into various chairs and sofas around the room. Dick settled in armchair but remained tense with his fingers tapping against the arm.

"Emm, how about, emm. I don't know how to explain, maybe, emm." Stopping he took a breath and tried again. "How about you ask questions and I'll do my best to explain whatever you want to know."

The Bats all glanced around as if to see who would ask the first question. "Why did you go with Deathstroke?" Surprisingly it was Tim who asked the question staring at his eldest brother with unusually hard eyes.

"Well certainly going straight to the hard stuff, huh?" Dick attempted to joke before seeing the glares he was getting, sighing he continued. "I'm sorry you guys deserve answers. Back when I was a Titan this new villain showed up, he attacked randomly but strategically. We found out his name was Slade buy you know him better as Deathstroke. He kidnapped me than injected my teammates with these nanobots things that would kill them if I disobeyed. Apparently his attacks had been a test, he wanted an apprentice and he decided I was the perfect candidate."

He paused to take a breath not meeting the intense eyes of his family, "We managed to fight and free ourselves from his control but I became obsessed. He attacked again and there was this whole thing with Terra but anyway. After I left the Titans he found me a few times and we came to a mutual agreement, he could train me but he wouldn't make me kill or steal."

He smiled slightly. "When Kaldur was undercover and reported seeing Deathstroke I panicked slightly before realising he would have no way of knowing Kaldur hadn't truly swapped sides. Then Artemis went under and he recognised her. He found me and offered a deal he wouldn't reveal them and later allow Kaldur to beat him in a fight so M'gann could take his place in the Summit. In return I went with him for three months for training away from you all. Usual deal. I thought after the Invasion no one would notice me disappear at least for a while and agreed. That's what you caught us doing anyway, i was about to leave with him."

He finished his story and waited for a reaction, refusing to look up and face his family.

"Why did you think we wouldn't notice your disappearance?" It was Barbara who asked drawing his eyes to her question but sympathetic eyes. Glancing around he saw similar looks mirrored in the eyes of the rest of his family as well as some other emotions like sadness and anger - at who he didn't know but he hoped it wasn't him.

"I just kind of assumed after all the team was so angry about everything from the Invasion and I thought you would all be so happy to have Bruce back that you wouldn't notice me not being here. Especially Damian, Tim, Steph and Cass would be glad to be out of my care." Dick shrugged a self-depreciating smile on his face. He hadn't really thought on it much, in his kind he hadn't needed to he just thought they wouldn't notice.

"Of course we would notice your disappearance besides you were a great carer, you took care of us and loved us." Steph announced while Cass and Tim nodded. The three looked at Damian until the younger boy nodded and mumbled a 'it wasn't the worst' which was glowing praise in the boy's own way. "You're a great brother as well Dick, don't doubt yourself, we'll always notice."

The questions continued afterwards but answers came easier with the worst done. He stayed the rest of the day and even got them all to have a movie night with him. He smiled as he watched them fall asleep one by one, this was his family and he loved them.

He knew in the morning he would have to leave and face the teams but for now he was warm and happy.

* * *

The next morning came too soon in Dick's mind. He left with plans to head back to Bludhaven get changed into his Nightwing costume and visit the teams, starting with Young Justice as some of the old Titans were among them.  
He left at the same time as Jason (who apparently had only been staying for a few days as he had grudgingly teamed up to beat a newer villain that was attacking street kids). He'd had to promise to return soon various times under a degree of different threats ranging from death to pranks to (which he thought was the worst) no more of Alfred's cookies.

When he finally was in costume and made his way to the zeta-tubes it was late morning. Taking a deep breath he stepped into the abandoned phone box and made his way to the Watchtower.

The team (bar Robin and Batgirl) were sparring under the careful watch of the original team when the zeta- beams announced the arrival of Nightwing. Everyone stopped what they were doing out of shock which lead to a few hits on unsuspecting teammates that they hadn't managed to block due to their surprise.

The younger members paused to look at the original team for permission and they quickly received nods for an answer before the team, both old and new raced to the hanger to meet the formerly missing hero, apart from Superboy, Aqualad and Kid Flash who exchanged looks and followed at a slower pace.

Skidding to a halt in the hanger they faced the eldest son of the Bat who smiled sadly at the group. Mentally Nightwing chuckled it seemed where ever he went the past few days brought awkward silences. "I came to explain things to you as I thought you deserved some sort of answers." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"You think!?" Lagoon Boy muttered but he didn't seem as angry as usual and offered an uneasy smile at Nightwing. Clearly he'd had time to think and forgive. The betrayal that had clouded his thoughts seemed to have cleared.

Beast Boy surged forward and surprised Nightwing by giving him a suffocating hug. "I'm glad you're back. Slade didn't hurt you did he? If he did then-." The green boy drew back and scanned his friend and older brother figure for injuries.

Nightwing crouched down so he was on the same level as the young hero. "I'm fine, I promise. You know what Slade is like he's obsessed with me but won't harm me unless in training or I disobey and he hasn't been as hard on me since I grew up, left the Titans and let go of my obsession. Besides Ravager and Jericho were there to keep him in check." He smiled at the hero before standing up and facing the rest of the team.

"I went with Deathstroke as part of a deal so he would not reveal Aqualad and Artemis's/Tigress's true alliance and allow Miss Martian to take his place in the Summit." Nightwing explained.

"We understand, at the time maybe we didn't but these last three months have given us time to think. We were also wrong to blame you for the invasion, you did the best you could, better than many of us could have done." Guardian glanced to his fellow teammates as they nodded reassuring Nightwing that they agreed.

"Yeah, we know you were dealing with a lot of stuff and we didn't help. Clearly your plan and Impulses' interference meant the future didn't end up like the one Impulse came from. We had no right to treat you like that, we're sorry." Wonder Girl offered a sincere but sheepish smile, as she continued Guardian's explanation.

"Thank you." Nightwing was left slightly speechless at his friend's words.

"I think my friend." Aqualad stepped forward from behind the younger heroes smiling. "That maybe your leave of absence is over?" Despite the question, Aqualad's tone made it clear he already knew the answer.

At his nod, Superboy took over "In that case would you like to re-join the team. I'm sure we could all do with a different style of fighting to practise against."

"Of course the only reason you want me back is for my fighting Supes." Nightwing joked chuckling. "I'd love to join but at the minute I have one last group of people that I really think I should visit to explain myself to first."

"If you're going to see the Titans, I'll come. Maybe that will help for you to have some support." Beast Boy shifted into a falcon before flying over and settling on Nightwing's shoulder.

"I'm sure I won't need it but I always appreciate your support BB. In which case we best be going if i want to see them today." With that he waved goodbye and re-entered the Zeta-tubes.

* * *

"Why does feel like this may be the hardest to face?" Nightwing sighed as he stood just in front of the Zeta-tubes (that he'd added after going back to Young Justice to make it easier for them to get around and him to visit if they needed help).

"Because they know about Slade?" Beast Boy, who had changed back into his normal human-ish shape, answered for him.

"I wasn't really looking for an answer but if I was that would be a good one." Nightwing chuckled at the younger boy. He'd missed spending time with him.

"Well, well look who it is? Finally care to come explain yourself?" Cyborg had snuck up in front of the pair with Starfire and Raven at his side. Sheepishly Nightwing smiled at the three.

"Hi guys, em yeah. I thought you deserved to know about what happened three months ago."

"Come on then, if we're going to have this conversation we may as well be comfortable." Raven sighed and the five old teammates and friends settled in the main room and lounged in the chairs.

"Well, it started-" And for the fourth time in a week Nightwing poured out his heart to his old teammates and dear friends. He retold them everything from the start of the invasion to their last meeting before the disaster with Slade/Deathstroke.

The explanation and following questions lasted the rest of the afternoon. With a final goodbye and promise to visit and stay in communication Nightwing took Beast boy back to the Watchtower before returning to Bludhaven for patrol. He revealed in the cool air of the late night, the moon shining past the dark clouds and fog.

He was glad he hadn't been killed (which may seem extreme but you knew his family) and finally explained himself. Though he hadn't explained everything to anyone. He'd left out some parts but wasn't ready to tell anyone. Some things were better of as secrets.

He hadn't told any of them about Blockbuster or. . . Tarantula. Squeezing his eyes shut he took a deep breath and paused on a rooftop. He couldn't deal with what had happened just like he couldn't tell anyone. They may have forgiven him for this but they wouldn't for that. He had yet to forgive himself. No, they couldn't know. And he really needed to forget Tarantula and what she did.

He forced himself to move on to better thoughts, memories of the old days with the team and even before with the League. Days where he had less cares, where he could be a kid and play around. The old days full of pranks. Oh, and the trolling. He hadn't cackled like he used to in so long. He didn't even think Damian had ever heard it. He sighed (wow, he was doing that a lot) he wished he had never had to grow up, though didn't so many?

Grinning as he resumed flipping across the rooftops his thoughts moving back on the past few days, it was good to see them all again and he couldn't wait to fight with the teams again after all he had a feeling something big was coming. Something they may not be able to beat so easily. For now though he'd enjoy the air and rush of takin down criminals.

 **And done.**

 **Yeah no idea what happened with that chapter, but I hoped you enjoy despite the lack of action.**

 **Thank you for everything, to all still reading by the way, I mean fifty chapters, that's crazy. I never thought I'd reach that many but it's pretty awesome. You guys are awesome.**

 **Thank you.**

 **Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Robyn out.**


End file.
